


Aren't Dreams The Strangest Things?

by MyFluffyMau



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 161,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFluffyMau/pseuds/MyFluffyMau
Summary: Team RWBY is back. Instead of fighting monsters, they fight the struggles of being in University.Social tensions will be awkward, times will be hard and lest we not forget the glorious puns.Will they be able to handle the hardships life has to throw at them?Or will they crash and burn?





	1. Sweet Dreams

* * *

 

The warmth parted her lips, letting the cold frigid air rush in to cool the sudden heat away.

A tall slim figure stood out on the balcony with Weiss. Looking over the street lights basking in the winter night, whilst snow as soft as the serene silence fell from the sky.

It had all happened so quickly, a moment of intimacy shared between the two, as the rest of the world carried on with festivities.

The figure gaped at blue eyes staring at what could only be described as her soul. A smile nervously forming on their burning face.

Weiss looked in wonder at the calm silver eyes, she felt at ease whenever she gazed upon them in such a manner.

She could feel as though her inner demons were taunting her, screaming at her for the choices she had made.

Coherent thoughts becoming nonsensical noise; words becoming jumbled. Nothing made sense anymore to the heiress.

Well, almost nothing made sense. Except for the person standing beside her. The one thing that actually made sense of everything was this, in a matter of speaking, dunce.

They spoke to the white-haired princess; the words never reaching her ears. Thinking she hadn't paid any attention or perhaps couldn't hear her partner, she spoke up.

"Could you repeat that? I wasn't paying attention, sorry." Her eyes glancing with a rather sweet smile.

The noise that surfaced from their mouth was that of a low-pitched rumbling, with a rhythmic flow to it.

 _"Wait, what?"_ Completely dumbfounded, Weiss' expression is what made her partner speak again, and like before the same dreadful noise came from their vocal cords.

As Weiss looked out towards the city, she had noticed it had vanished into an inky haze.

Not a trace of it remained, and yet strangely her partner didn't seem to notice at all.

As each second passed, more of the city and its surroundings began dissipating into nothingness.

All that came to mind was fear, anxiety, and panic. As the balcony beneath the two began crumbling away, Weiss took one final look towards her partner who gave her a warm smile.

The platform finally gave way to her partner burning; scattering like petals in the wind, leaving Weiss to fall into the dark depths of the abyss.

"No!" The heiress shrieked out as her body had propelled itself upwards.

She was panting heavily and found herself to be in a cold sweat. Scanning the room quickly, she regained her composure and took deep breaths.

 _"It was just a bad dream. Nothing more and nothing less."_ She thought as she heard a rather familiar sound.

Turning her head to the nightstand, she saw an alarm clock. It was only twenty-three minutes past five.

The alarm kept howling at her, and with a rather irritated slam of her hand, it was soon silenced. 


	2. Yang's Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Yang do in the morning?

* * *

 

"Hey Weiss, is everything alright? That sounded like one intense nightmare."

The heiress looked up and saw a rather tall blonde staring at her with vibrant lilac eyes.

Weiss gave a slight sigh and nod towards her roommate.  
"I'm fine Yang.

It was only a bad dream, everyone has them, right?" Her voice dry and scratchy.

_"It's that time of the morning I guess._

_Yang's always up and about at this hour."_ She thought as she reluctantly left the comfort of her queen-sized bed.

Scanning the room, there were four beds in total. Weiss' bed was fit for a queen, or heiress in this case.

Topaz blue sheets, lined with spiral decor print in silver.

Her pillows looked like giant white clouds that would swallow your head whole given the opportunity.

Making her bed nice and pristine, she turned to the train-wreck that her dorm-mate called a "bed".

What she saw could only be described as a pig-sty; this made her eyes twitch furiously.

"Yang Xiao Long." Her voice was nought but calm and steady; this was cause for alarm for the blonde.

Yang turned slowly to see her roommate staring daggers at her.  _"Shit! What did I do wrong? Does she know I used her shampoo without asking? Maybe it's about me not getting more coffee. I did use the last of it for those coffee shots with Nora yesterday. Side note got to do that again."_

The blonde looked at the girl with lavish white hair, knowing she'd only get angrier if no response was given.

"I've got to come clean, haven't I?" She stared blankly as she scrunched her mouth to one side.

"No, of course not Yang." Was the reply given; of course, Yang winced slightly at this.  
  
"Yowzah could do without the sarcasm ice queen." There was a brief pause as the large girl stood firm, took a deep breath and confessed.  
  
"So, I used the last of the coffee to make coffee shots yesterday with Nora and fucking hell they were just awesome! I also used some of that nice Icelandic lavender shampoo you have, because it just smells so damn good." She took a brief pause to gather her breath.

"That and I had run out of my shampoo so I didn't think you'd mind. Bottom line is, I'm sorry Weiss. Just don't kill me about this, please? I'll buy more coffee and get some more of that shampoo for you."

Yang sped through her apologetic rant at the heiress, who stood there completely bemused.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she took an exasperated sigh before addressing the partially scared blonde.

"Your bed is an absolute mess! The duvet cover is sprawled onto the floor and your pillow took an adventure halfway across the room. Look at my bed; notice how the first thing I do is tidy it. I'm not mad, I just wish you'd make the room a little more...presentable."

Her icy demeanour piercing even the usual zealous Yang.  
_"I'm not even going to ask how she managed to get her pillow across the room."_

Weiss was already having a stressful morning, with Yang being more of a slop she usually is; and another problem that now came to her attention.

"You used my shampoo?" her eyebrow raised yet the tone of her voice had now settled enough for Yang to relax.  
  
"I ran out, needed something for these luscious locks!" Yang cradled her hair as if it were a new-born baby.  
  
"You used the last of the coffee for shots? Yang, we have exams soon. Shouldn't you be studying instead of, I don't know. Getting absolutely shitfaced?"

Her chilling voice spoke out and yet Yang had bounced back, seemingly numb to the aggressive tone.

"I have been studying, I just wanted to relax and unwind a little. I'll get some more after my morning run okay?" She gave a sunny smile to which Weiss only rolled her eyes.  
  
"Leave it with me, I'll nip out and get some later. Right now, I'm going for a shower." Grabbing toiletries from her nightstand located to the side of the bed, Weiss went to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day.

Yang, not wanting to get on her friend's nerves. Decided making her bed would be a good start to avoid any future conflicts. Yang surveyed the room and went through a mental checklist.  _"Bed made? That's a yes. Keys?"_ She gave herself a quick pat down and found the chain that was attached to her gold and black trimmed flax shorts.  _"Wallet?"_

Yang once again checked her back pocket to find a small brown wallet tucked away inside. She grabbed her phone, set in some earphones and put on her playlist for those ungodly morning runs.

She took a step out of the dorm and made sure to lock the door, she didn't want anyone going in on Weiss when she was alone in there.

The hallway was painted a dull grey, presumably to save time and money. Yang assumed it was the latter and not the former.

Wearing a black sports vest with gold trimmings, the inverse colours of her shorts that she had donned.

After spending a few minutes stretching and making sure she wouldn't pull a muscle, she hit play on that sweet sixteen-hour playlist.

Yang set off around the campus. Beacon University sure had quite the variety of students, different backgrounds, beliefs and whatnot.

To Yang, that's what made Beacon such a great place to be, the stone archways that spanned across a wide-open courtyard. A fountain that had stone seats situated within a few feet of the mammoth water feature.

 _"I love this place, never gets old."_ The university itself took up several acres of land, built upon the side of a mountain that was levelled due to severe landslides. A Brobdingnagian tower stood at the heart of the university, you could see it for miles.  
  
The headmaster's office was at the very top there; despite getting into trouble with teachers if it wasn't anything illegal, racist or violent. You were good to go since the headmaster was incredibly lax.

After running for roughly three-quarters of an hour, she took a short break.

A small kiosk located in one of the open study gardens was always setting up early and the student who ran the place always knew Yang came by every morning.

Yang jogged over, covered in sweat and greeted the tender in her cheerful manner.

"Morning Blakey!" a sing-song voice rang in her ears. Blake turned to see the sweating blonde giving her a rather gleeful smile as she took out her earphones and jogged towards her.

Blake rolled her eyes teasingly and smiled, she enjoyed the company Yang offered. "Oh, careful when you go back to the dorm. Weiss blew a fuse, it was not pretty."

Blake paid minimal attention as she was busy setting up the different types of coffee, tea and hot chocolate. Blake also liked to sell her hand-baked goods, considering that she was known for selling.

Blake reached down into one of the small cabinets below and pulled out a jar of coffee and handed it to Yang. She looked perplexed but took the offering anyway. "How'd you know?"

"Nora threw up on Ren this morning and when I say threw up, I mean it was projectile vomit. He'd only just managed to finally settle down and relax as well, poor guy."

Blake expressed sympathy for her friend. Blake Belladonna was known as the reserved bookworm, her baking second to none and known only to socialise with her friends.

Many thought she sold goods that Weiss or Yang had baked; Blake relished the anonymity with her secrets since only a few knew Blake baked.

Blake was the opposite to Yang. She had silky black hair that rivalled Yang's in length, amber eyes resembling that of a cat.

She wore purple denim jeans, topped with her black heeled boots. Her black sleeveless shirt and white trench coat made her look like an utter badass.

To complete her ensemble, she wore a neatly placed black bow. It wasn't just her clothing that differed from the party animal that was the sunny yellow dragon.

After all, she barely spoke to anyone and was often seen with her head in a book. On the other hand, Yang was always out for the life of the party. Everywhere she went, the party followed.

They say opposites attract, and in every sense of that; Yang and Blake had become close friends within their first year at Beacon.

Including Weiss Schnee of course, who took the first few months before she opened up. Ever since it's been relatively smooth sailing from there.

"I heard we are getting a new roommate today?" Blake inquired as she checked to make sure that her goods were still warm, and that the machines that dispensed different beverages were operational.

Yang leant forward and rested the upper half of her body on the kiosk. "Yeah, we are. I'm excited! Though I haven't told Weiss yet so I was wondering if you'd tell her?" Yang requested.

 _"I was waiting for this."_ Blake thought as a smug smile crept across her face. She turned to see Yang who had her usual toothy grin. Reaching into the cabinet below she took hold of something and held it just below Yang's line of sight.

"How about you break the news to her?"

 _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ Yang dreaded Blake's sudden confidence. "Well, I'll bail you out with the coffee this once, however." It was when Yang heard this, that made her nerves stand on edge a little.

Raising her hand, Blake revealed a bottle of " Vorið er vatnið" and thus Yang's smile faded slightly but she tried her best to smile, yet the nerves were now being set ablaze.

Trying not to let her confident façade fall, Yang kept up an act of innocence. "Is that, shampoo?" She questioned.

" Yes, this is shampoo," Blake stated flatly as she folded her arms and stared down her friend. Yang tried her best to look perplexed about the situation. Blake knew she couldn't win this one.

"More specifically. It's the shampoo Weiss uses. You know, the same one you used earlier this morning?" Yang's face then fell.

 _"Oh, fucking hell. How does she even know?"_ Cursing mentally. "I was going to go get some of that for her from the store."

Hoping to avoid owing Blake a favour. Blake gave her a look of scepticism.

"You're going to buy this? You'd have to give a hand to afford this. So, unless your dad's allowance can give you about the fifteen-hundred lien, I don't think so." Yang winced at the cost of the shampoo.

"Can I have the bottle you are holding? Cause you totes love me, Blakey." She teased. Blake hovered the bottle just out of her reach before putting it behind her back.

"I'll give you the bottle, but you'll owe me. Deal?" Blake held out the bottle towards her, a cunning smile sprawling on her lips.

"Fine, I'll owe you. God, I hate the fact you can be so sly at times. You truly are cat-like Blake Belladonna." She grasped the bottle out of her hand, smiled and went back to her run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of currently seventy. (I migrated from fanfiction.net) but will probably post it on both sites with the story on here being revamped to a certain degree.


	3. Weiss' Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Weiss' early morning.

* * *

 

Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in an over-sized white towel. Her eyes fixated on the floor, reflecting on her earlier conversation with Yang.

 _"There's no way she can afford my shampoo. I'll just send her a text telling her to get coffee."_  She stepped further into the room to see that she had indeed tidy her bed. However, there was one thing that caught her eye.

Throughout the room, there were beds for each tenant. Yang had a waterbed, she loved the idea of being able to just smash into it with the brunt of her body weight after a day of hard work (partying).

How it hadn't broken or needed replacing was beyond the Weiss’ understanding.

Now Blake's bed was the most different. It was shaped to look like a human-sized basket bed; these were the type of beds cats often slept in.

She also had a pole and blackout curtains installed to dim the lights from the rest of the room. However, there was a fourth single bed. Only three students were in this dorm room.

There wasn't a person throughout the entire university who didn't know the Schnee name; it was precisely because of who Weiss was that made students avoid her.

They always feared she'd sue them for sharing a room with her, hell Weiss herself heard several of the rumours about how she'd sue people just for looking at her. The only people who she trusted were Blake and Yang.

Weiss walked to her wardrobe, it had a pale blue snowflake insignia in the centre. She opened it up and looked at the different articles of clothing.

Elegant dresses and ballroom gowns to what Weiss could only describe as common-folk clothing.

She looked at a simple, white long-sleeved shirt, along with dark blue denim jeans. Took it out of the wardrobe and changed into it.

She gazed into the stand-in mirror and looked at the scar that grazed her left eye. Gently placing her hand over the imperfection, Weiss took a deep breath.

 _"Don't let it define you, Weiss."_ Removing her hand, she grabbed a pair of cobalt blue pumps and slipped them on.

After making sure she was somewhat presentable, she closed the wardrobe and went to her nightstand to sort out her hair. She pulled out a small handheld mirror from the draw; setting it up right to face her.

Using a large brush, she combed through her platinum coloured hair carefully to remove all knots. After sorting that, she strung it up into a ponytail sprouting from one side of her head.

Placing a silver hairpin to hold it firm, there was a slight vibration from her phone. She took it in her hand and saw that there was a message from a contact listed as "Miss Xiao Long".

 _**"Yo, Weiss! I'm going to be a bit longer than expected. Something's cropped up."**_ Weiss scanned the message and began typing a reply.

 _**"Is everything alright? Do you need me for anything?"**_ Concern the only thing on her mind. A reply followed suit not long after.

 _**"No, everything's fine. Just gone to meet the new roommate."**_ This problem wasn't the best way to tell Weiss about the new addition to the dorm.

Weiss, read the message once, then twice. She read it thrice, focused on two words that jumped out at her.

 _"New, roommate?"_ She ran the scenario over in her head several times.

Refusing to believe someone would want to be an addition to this dorm room. Weiss tried to pry into the matter.

Her slender fingers tapping furiously on the touchscreen.  _ **"What do you mean, new roommate?"  **_She underlined the two words because knowing Yang, she'd try to play the stereotypical dumb blonde and not know a thing about it.

 _**"We. Have. A. New. Roommate."**_ Yang's text was to the matter of fact.

 _ **"Are they comfortable rooming with me?"**_ Weiss, often, didn't like to admit that she wanted to make new friends with other students.

Yang and Blake were the only friends she really had. Everyone else apart from Jaune avoided her.

The Schnee name, often made people too frightened to approach her.

Yang never gave two fucks about it; though Weiss found it incredibly rude. She respected her for wearing her heart on her sleeve.

Blake was a tougher nut to crack. They had a fair few scuffles and arguments. Though after all of that, they are still good friends to this day.

What scared her more than anything, was someone whom she had never met before. Not only is a complete enigma but having to spend a few years with them. This certainly wasn't something easy for her.

A message blinked up onto the screen, Yang really didn't make good conversation over text.  _ **"Don't know. Probably."**_ Was the reply Yang sent Weiss, which only served to make Weiss anxious.

She closed the message, put the phone into her pocket and grabbed her handbag. A trip to the shop would mean passing by Blake.

Ensuring she had all her possessions on her person, she set out. Locking the room door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a few adjustments here and there, hopefully, it fleshed out well. See you in the next chapter!


	4. Blake's Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's very early morning.

* * *

 

A slight hum could be heard, as it woke Blake from her slumber. Curled up in the fetal position, she lazily lifted her head up to see something shaking slightly.

Reaching out for it, Blake quickly remembered it was her alarm. She dismissed it and looked at her curtains that covered the entrance to her hovel.

She checked the time on her phone, to make sure she set the correct time on the alarm.  _"Three-thirty in the morning. Right on time."_ Stretching herself outwards, Blake swatted the curtains open enough for her to climb out.

She looked around the room, sunlight barely pouring in through the window. Weiss slept on her back, arms folded slightly.  _"She sleeps like a princess"_. Blake didn't want to waste time, she had baking to do before she opened up the kiosk for the students that would be up and about within the next hour and a half.

She turned around to go to her nightstand, but something flew past her. Blake simply leant back as a large pillow hit the wall and slumped to the floor.

Cocking her head round to Yang, she noticed her lower half was dangling from her bed. Arms flailing every so often yet matched with a child-like grin, really made Blake wonder what she was dreaming about.

Carefully approaching Yang, she grabbed both legs and hoisted them onto her bed. The sleeping brute gave out a slight giggle and murmured. "Oh, Blake. Touch me more."

Blake blushed a little but went on to get herself ready otherwise.  _"You wish."_ She chuckled louder than she had hoped as Weiss shifted in her sleep.

"Vale's lovely." She smiled sweetly, something Blake had never seen before. "Why do they get to have nice dreams?" Blake cursed to herself as she walked into the bathroom.

After getting herself showered and dressed, she had to head to the one place she could get some baking done. The economic department.

The economic department was often open this early since there was often another student there baking also. Sure, it was in the opposite direction to the study garden the kiosk was located.

However, it was the only place Blake could bake without disturbing other students and her roommates.

After passing through several stone archways, that could have made someone think they were in a hall of mirrors. Blake finally reached what looked like several buildings mashed together. Stepping through the automatic doors, she was greeted with a cup of tea.

"Good morning Blake." A calm, soothing voice spoke as a cup of tea was offered to her. She smiled and took it from the young man.

He wore a green vest, beige trousers, and simple black pumps. His hair was rather short and the most notable feature was the strand of magenta running through his hair.

"Morning Ren. How are you feeling?" He looked at her, with dark circles around his eyes. He tried his best to smile in response to the concern Blake was showing him.

"Have you ever had insomnia before Blake?" She shook her head. "Majority of the time, I'm so exhausted I want to collapse. Yet, as hard as I try my body just can't sleep"

Ren walked over to the student storage and grabbed a large reusable bag. "Here, you might need this," Ren said, handing Blake the bag.

"Thanks, let's get some baking done, shall we?" Ren nodded in agreement as he donned his pink apron, Blake wearing a yellow apron.

It took them about ten minutes to set up their respective stations and luckily, both Ren and Blake had all the ingredients they needed.

Ren had ingredients such as lemon juice, muscovado sugar, milk and cocoa powder. A few other things, but she had her own baking to do.

Blake had vanilla extract, golden casting sugar, dark chocolate and like Ren even had cocoa powder. Ren took a glance as he was preparing a sandwich tin with grease-proof paper.

"You're going to have to work twice as quickly to make two of those cakes Blake." Ren pointed out, as he made sure the oven was on and heating up to ample temperatures.

"I know Ren. I've done double baking how many times now?" Blake asked rhetorically, to which he smiled.

"Fair enough. So, what are you planning to sell this time?"

"Chocolate orange cake. What are you baking for Nora?"

Ren began following a recipe he had left on the side of the worktop. "Devil’s food cake. I don't understand why she won't listen to me.  _Especially_  after last night."

A displeased sigh escaping his lips. Blake looked away in the midst of baking at Ren, to see a solemn expression plastered on his face.

"She didn't try and free the sloths, again did she?" Blake questioned, as she started chopping oranges by hand and putting them in the blender.

"No. Although that would be much easier to deal with." He paused whilst he added lemon and milk into a mixture that he had finished preparing.

"She had coffee shots with Yang last night. Despite me telling her, that getting drunk near the time of our exams was not a good idea."

"I wonder if that's why Yang was acting weird in her sleep. She doesn't usually throw things, much less her pillow.

"Guess what Nora yelled when she took a triple." Ren's face although looked calm and steady, you could tell he was somewhat traumatised by her antics.

"I'm more worried that she took a triple. I know she has high alcohol tolerance, but she's not Yang." Blake showed concern, as she finished the preparation, and was now ready to put it into the oven to bake.

"Do it for the sloths" Ren deadpanned as he poured the mixture into both of the two tins; placed both in the oven.

Blake shook her head, it was no surprise that Nora was wild and hard to control. Put her with Yang, and then it becomes a storm you want to stay clear of.

With both of the cakes Blake was baking in the oven, she took the time to clean up her station.

Meanwhile, Ren was adding more ingredients to a bowl trying to get the mixture to hold its shape.

Blake looked to one of the various clocks, the time now displaying four-twenty in the morning. If this was baked properly, it will be out the oven just past five.

She would be able to get the kiosk set up in time to serve the students who work mornings, or the students who work nights.

Though, the person she wanted to see most was Yang. Sure, Blake would deny every chance she'd have, but that's because she wants Yang to earn it. Not be one of those "Drunken flings".

"That reminds me, Yang used some of Weiss' shampoo. Pyrrha tripped over Nora and spilt punch on her. Luckily Yang was too drunk to be furious."

Ren stated as he pulled opened the oven.

Blake nodded and made a quick phone call. **"Yeah, it's me Sun. Could you pick up some Vorið er vatnið for me? Should be two for one, right? I'll pay you back when I see you. Thanks."** She hung up the phone.

Within the hour, Ren had finished his devil cake for Nora, whilst Blake had two chocolate orange cakes stored and ready to be sold. Both of them made sure to clean up the worktops.

"So, going to bribe Yang?" The dark-haired boy asked. Blake smiled and gave a nod. Heading back to the dorms, a tall blonde man ran up to them.

"Ren, we got a problem." He spoke between breaths, he had obviously been running to see him.

The blonde boy with blue eyes was Ren's roommate Jaune. Ren gave Blake a nod and went with Jaune back to the dorms. Blake hurried to her kiosk, to hopefully see Yang.

Blake arrived at her kiosk, made sure to get it up and running ready for any customers.

She noticed there was a small package with her name written on it. Blake opened it to see the two bottles of shampoo she asked for. A smile forming on her face.

Her phone vibrated in her back pocket, reaching for it seeing a message from Ren.  ** _"Yang is barred from taking Nora drinking."_**

Blake typed a quick response  ** _"She hasn't eaten that cake already has she?"_**

**_**"She went and projectile vomit over me, as I sat on my bed."** _ **

**_**"I'll keep Yang on a leash for now. Good luck Ren.**_** “Putting her phone into her back pocket; turning to the machines behind her. The cat-like girl heard a familiar voice.

"Morning Blakey!" Blake smiled as she knew that would belong to the one person that mattered most to her. She turned around to see Yang's gleeful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Have a good day everyone!


	5. Casual Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake talks to Weiss before Weiss heads out shopping.

* * *

 

The sun was rising over the horizon. Painting the sky in several shades of orange. Weiss, after making it to the open study garden saw that Blake was serving several students.

Waiting until they parted from the kiosk, she sent a message to Yang.  _ **"Yang, I'll be heading to the store to pick up some of my shampoo you used, without my permission. Just get some coffee. Please, and thank you."**_

After sending the message, she saw the kiosk was no longer crowded. It was time to give her regards to Blake.

"Good morning Blake." Her voice quiet not to bother the students passing by. Blake handed her a small beverage of some kind. Weiss looked somewhat puzzled.

"It's coffee, I know what Yang and Nora did yesterday," Blake said as Weiss took the cup in hand, whilst handing her the lien to cover the cost.

"I'm surprised you took up the kiosk, though," Weiss commented, sipping the coffee in hand.

"Well, Yatsuhashi's not well and Fox is on a business trip. I was the only one they trusted to man the kiosk." Blake informed Weiss as she started to shut the kiosk down.

With the time now being past seven, the kiosk was being closed. Since it's opening hours are usually from near five till seven. Weiss shrugged,  _"You could keep it open longer."_

she thought as Blake stepped out with her belongings in hand. "Would you mind checking on Nora later? I've got to go see Sun." Weiss winced a little at the mere mention of this.

"Would they even want me around? Considering what happened?" Her body moving inwards at the mere mention of the past. Blake stared at her and sighed.

"I know how you feel. However, you've got to face them sometime." Blake had a rather cold tone when addressing the matter. Weiss merely avoided eye contact.

Blake headed off towards the east gates, leaving Weiss to go to the north gates. The walk there was relatively short, with all the on-site directions it's easy to navigate around.

From the white marble pillars and arches to the large open gardens spread out throughout the campus. The vast hallways painted beige to have a similar colour scheme to the marble structures.

Weiss reached a set of large gates that were at least seven feet high. She felt a vibration in her pocket. Reaching for her phone and scanning the notification.

There were two messages; both of which were from Yang.

_**"Well, I managed to get some of that fancy-schmancy shampoo of yours."** _ Weiss stopped in her tracks, making sure she wasn't stood in the way of other students.

_**"How did you afford that?"**_ Weiss' reply was quick and to the point, Yang replied rather quickly herself.

_**"I owe a cat a favour"**_  She smiled, knowing Yang would be kept in line for a while thanks to Blake. Weiss put her phone away after sending a reply saying she'd go out and grab some more coffee.

Already at the gates, it would be awkward for her to just turn tail and walk back now.

Weiss didn't take long to reach the store that was located down the street from the university.

Some store owners were smart to have their stores located near Beacon University; although it was questionable if it was a smart decision due to the heavy amounts of student traffic when lunch hour came around.

She entered a shop that had the name "From Dust till Dawn" the namesake was quite clever.

Considering it was a rather large store. Open from ungodly hours in the morning to absolute horrendous hours at night.

Weiss had two rather simple objectives. One was to locate and buy the brand of coffee both she and her roommate Yang had been drinking the past year.

The second was to get back to the dorms and make herself a cup of coffee before she started studying for her physics major exams.

After walking the aisles toward the condiments section, Weiss finally found where the store had all the many different types of tea and coffee on display.

_"I'm glad it's early in the morning, hardly anyone else is around. Makes my life a lot easier"_ the white-haired girl thought to herself as she browsed the wares for her desired product.

After spending a few minutes eyeing the shelves up and down, pacing left and right.

Weiss found the coffee she was looking for; made sure to grab the largest size jar they had.

In case Yang wanted to make coffee shots again, which for the record were terrible.

"I better shoot Blake a text and ask if she needs more teabags, while I'm here," Weiss muttered to herself.

Pulling out her phone and messaging Blake about the number of teabags she currently has, considering she's the only dorm mate who drinks it.

She received a reply in no less than a minute.

_**"I'm not sure, pick me up some just in case. I'll pay you back when I get back to the dorm. Thanks"**_  Weiss smiled at the message before putting the phone away.

Grabbing both a box of teabags to go with the coffee, Weiss made her way to the self-checkout, a text from Blake popped up.

_**"Weiss, mind picking up some Shampmoo for Yang?"** _  The heiress looked bewildered.

_**"Do you mean shampoo?"**_ Wondering if Blake had made a typo.

_**"Nope. Shampmoo. It's a shampoo with a cow covered in soap bubbles."** _

The heiress snickered,  _"I can't believe she uses something that sounds so stupid."_

Nonetheless, Weiss heads to the corresponding aisle and easily finds the desired item.  _"Wait. How does this sell?"_ Weiss noticed the mass amount of stock they had.

Picking some up and heading to the checkout, shaking her head in disbelief.

After paying and leaving the store, Weiss walked a few feet forward and walked straight into someone.

Getting knocked onto the floor and knocking the other person also.

Weiss got up and dusted herself off. She gave an irritated glare to the person who obviously wasn't watching where they were going.

"I'm so sorry! I was just replying to an important text. Here let me help." The young girl clambered up to her feet.

"I hope you aren't hurt. I believe this is yours." The girl spoke awkwardly as she handed Weiss her bag.

Weiss took the bag from her and inspected the girl. There was one thing that stood out the most about her.

She had silver eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five! Let's keep this going shall we? Though, I always felt like this chapter was missing something. Just couldn't work out what that something is.


	6. Coffee and Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang goes to meet the new roommate and the two decide to do a little shopping of their own.
> 
> Meanwhile, Weiss talks with Blake about someone she bumped into on the street.

* * *

 

"Watch where you're going!" Weiss shrieked as she gazed at silver eyes.

She was clad in black knee-high boots, black leggings with an embroidered rose running upwards.

A knee-length red skirt that was tipped black that went with a short-sleeved black shirt.

A duffel bag around her shoulder with red rose petals all over it.

Finally, she had a long red cloak or a cape. Weiss couldn't tell the difference.

In short, this girl wore a lot of red and black.

"I said I was sorry." The girl twitching nervously. Weiss continued to stare the poor girl down.

"You should be sorry! What if one of us got knocked into the road." Her icy demeanour flowing through her.

Weiss watched as the girl shifted inwards. She looked as if she was going to make a comment, but her phone began ringing.

Weiss rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Answer that and watch where you're going!"

She decided it was better to leave the girl for whatever business she had to do.

Weiss herself had better things to do than lecture a complete buffoon with no spatial awareness.

Walking back towards the university Weiss turned her head to look back at the girl.

The girl in question had an old-fashioned flip phone and was currently talking to someone.

 _"Is that a flip phone? My goodness!"_ Weiss had to force herself to prevent herself from laughing.

Placing a hand to her mouth as she started giggling to herself.

 **"No, Yang I do not know where Schnee Emporium is."** The girl moaned into her phone. Yang only chuckled in response.

**"Head to Beacon University. Then from the entrance, facing away from it. Go left then take your first right."**

**"Yang. Does it look like I know how to get to Beacon University? You know I just moved here recently!"** The girl obviously annoyed at the poor directions given to her.

 **"Ruby. Do you see this huge tower with green clockwork lights on it?"** Ruby began looking around for said tower.

She saw it but was clueless as to its significance.

 **"Yes? Why does it even matter?"** Ruby asked in a terse tone.

 **"At the top is the headmaster's office. That's why it matters."** Yang replied with her usual cool tone.

Ruby's jaw dropped a little, she couldn't believe someone would have their office at the top of something so large.

 _"What's on the floors below it?"_ Ruby pondered on this for a moment, before Yang snapped her back to reality.

 **"Rubes? You there?"** Ruby shook her head, remembering she was still talking to Yang.

 **"Yeah, sorry,"** Ruby responded somewhat weakly, eyes still fixated on the tower.

**"In fact Rubes. I'll meet you there in five!"**

**"Yang, how am I supposed to-"** Before Ruby could finish her sentence Yang had already hung up the phone.

"So much for the help sis," Ruby muttered to herself before heading off in Beacon's general direction feet scuffling against the floor.

Back at the dorms, Blake had arrived around twenty minutes after Weiss saw her at the kiosk.

She jumped into the shower, whilst she was the only one here.

She heard the door being opened and this made her a little on the anxious side. Blake was always paranoid someone would walk in on her.

"Blake? Is that you?" Weiss called out to her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Out in a moment!" Blake spoke out, stepping out of the shower and shutting off the running water.

Wrapping her torso in a large violet towel, with a smaller one to wrap around her hair.

Blake entered the larger space in the other room.

Quickly climbing into her bed and shutting the curtain so that Weiss couldn't see her. "Is something the matter?" she asked nonchalantly.

"This girl bumped into me whilst I was out. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. I yelled at her a bit." Weiss expressed, casually making herself a cup of coffee and Blake a cup of tea.

"Did either of you get hurt?" Weiss glanced towards her bed and then back to the mugs in front of her.

"No, we were fine. I left her to her activities. When she got a call from someone on her." Weiss stopped for a brief moment.

Blake poked her head out from behind the curtain to look at her roommate. Weiss suddenly began roaring with laughter.

"She. Had a bloody flip phone! They're. They're practically ancient!" It took her some time to get her sentence out between the bursts of laughter and the breathers she needed.

"Seriously? I mean, I'm no expert when it comes to phones. So, I wouldn't know how old flip phones are. Aren't they like, six years old?." Blake inquired.

Blake pulled her head back beyond the curtain, as Weiss gripped the counter trying to keep herself upright.

Weiss stopped laughing and took several heavy breaths. Picking up her coffee and placing her back on the counter. "Thirteen years old."

"Thirteen years old? Was she older than you?" Blake asked Weiss.

"I'd say she was our age. Why she would have or even want a mobile that old is beyond me." Taking a few sips of coffee before walking into the larger room.

Blake stepped out from her little cat bed fully dressed.

Ruby strode to the large gates and sure enough, Yang was stood there waiting.

Yang spotted the girl in red and waved. Greeting her with a cheery grin and arms outstretched wide.

She hugged Ruby who muttered "bleurgh" when coming into physical contact with the girl who towered over her.

"So, this is Beacon," Yang stated to the point, before continuing. "We, are heading to Schnee Emporium first."

"Why?" Ruby asked, one eyebrow raised higher than the other."

Cause since you have already registered. You'll need your own type of bed!" Yang exclaimed taking Ruby by the hand.

Whisking her away down the road almost like a rag-doll. Feet occasionally leaving the ground.

"Yang, I don't think I can afford that. I can also walk on my own two feet!" Ruby cried out causing Yang to stop.

Letting Ruby's feet finally touch the ground firm enough for her to stand properly.

"You have your official registration papers on you?" Ruby gave a slight nod.

"Then it gets put on the University's tab. You don't pay a single lien. Providing it's under 100,000 lien."

"Shouldn't they provide one already?" Ruby questioned.

"They do, but they give you only one chance to get your own at the start of university.

Unless you get a part-time job and buy a new one yourself." Yang expressed as she was fiddling with her mobile.

Ruby gave a quick smirk. " _Any_ type of bed?" A devilish look in her eyes as Yang cocked an eyebrow.

"If it's all under 100,000 lien. If it's more, you must cover the extra costs. You got an idea already?" Yang smiling at the very thought of what Ruby might want.

After Yang had guided Ruby down the streets of Vale, past the high rise of homes.

The tightly packed and narrow corners of corner stores.

These proved to be a shortcut or escape route, either one. They arrived at this resplendent and gigantic store.

Schnee Emporium took up so much space. If Ruby had to guess, fifteen to twenty acres of land was taken up by this one store alone.

Yang looked at her, giggling ever so lightly. A grin plastered on her face and placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Impressive, right?" Yang stated, leading Ruby by pushing her into the store.

"Let's head to the home department and get you a new bed." Yang expressed, moving nimbly ahead of Ruby.

turning and facing her, she gestured behind her in one particular direction within this behemoth of a store.

Ruby followed, knowing Yang was often confident and straightforward in matters like this.

Ruby smiled, making sure not to get separated from the tall blonde.

"Yang! Wait up!" She called out before breaking into a light jog to keep up.

Meanwhile back at the dorms, Weiss sat down on a large couch, situated in the corner of the room facing a flat screen TV suspended from the wall.

"Can you please tell me, what exactly is so amusing about that?" Blake asked, taking a seat on the other end of the couch.

"She had a flip phone, Blake. Out of everything she had a flip phone! It's like she's trapped in time. Thirteen years ago." Weiss muttered as she flicked through the channels.

"What was the girl wearing?" Blake pried for more information, hoping she could get something useful out of this.

"She was clad in nothing but red and black. The goth style basically." Weiss flicked through several channels, deciding nothing was worth watching, she went to her desk.

Blake took the remote and turned the TV off. Swinging her legs onto the rest of the couch and drinking the tea her friend had made.

"Where's Yang?" Blake asked eyes staring intently at her beverage.

"Gone to meet our new roommate." Weiss stretched out the word "roommate" as she sat down at this large white mahogany desk. Blake smiled and rolled her eyes at this.

"You really want this one?" Yang asked pointing to the item Ruby seemed to be drooling over figuratively.

"Wouldn't this save space?" Ruby countered as Yang scrunched her face.

"Yes it would but," Yang paused briefly.

"But what? It's on offer cause it's at half price, and it's an older model so it's even cheaper right? So that's two birds with one stone" Ruby claimed.

A member of staff approached the two girls.

"Excuse me, is everything alright?" The young man asked.

"My sister is considering buying this one." Yang pointed to the bed that was on sale.

"Ah! This is the older model, do you want to see the newer one?"

"Nope, I don't think I'd be able to cover the extra cost," Ruby stated clearly, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Fair enough Miss. I assume you are a new student at Beacon University then?" Ruby nodded.

"Do you have your registration papers with you?" He smiled at her.

Ruby reached into her backpack and pulled out an envelope, handing it to the young man.

After he looked through the papers he looked back at Ruby. Almost bewildered about something.

"Something wrong?" She tensed a little.

"Nothing wrong at all. Just surprised is all." His calm tone put her at ease.

"Alright, I'll put the order through to the university Miss Rose." He leads the two girls to one of many desks.

After several minutes of typing and checking the papers, the young man returned them to Ruby.

"I assume self-installation then?" He asked smiling at the two.

Ruby simply smiled and nodded in response to this. He typed it into the system and printed some documents off.

"Sign here and here please." Ruby complied excitedly.

"These are proof of purchase, even though the university pays for them. These are copies of the signed papers." Handing her two sets of papers.

"That's everything, it will be delivered to Beacon and they should give you a notice about it." He nodded in approval.

He looked at Ruby who was bouncing up and down like a yo-yo. "My bed's awesome!" She stated with excitement.

"Personally, you could have checked out the newer model" Yang countered to which Ruby stopped bouncing around.

"Well, I have an appreciation for the classics. I like it." Ruby stated in an elegant manner.

"In my opinion, the older model is more comfortable." the man expressed much to Yang and Ruby's confusion.

He gave a cheeky grin, as his blue eyes looked down to meet both of their gazes. He looked at his watch briefly.

"Finally. My break! I hope you have a good day Miss Rose." Turning away and walking away slowly.

Yang caught up with him "Excuse me! I didn't catch your name. You managed to sort my sister out pretty quickly."

He pivoted on the heel of his boots. Ruby caught up with Yang, hoping to say thank you properly.

"It's part of my job to be as efficient as possible. My name is Sun Wukong. Have a good day you two."

"Thank you, Mr Wukong!" Ruby and Yang responded in unison as he headed off to his break.

Upon arriving into the break room, another member of staff greeted him.

"What was that about?"

"Just had some pretty odd customers is all. Made my day, though."

"They weren't rude, were they?"

"Actually, they were the opposite. It's so weird to have customers that are friendly!" The two laughed a little before getting some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy these chapters, because I have wonderful plans.


	7. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finally joins her sister and the others at Beacon.

* * *

Yang and Ruby returned to Beacon's over-sized gate. "I'm just going to text my roommate ahead to let her know we are coming up."

Ruby gave a slight nod and a nervous smile. Had she always been this nervous? Was it because she got moved up two years?

Well, whatever the reason Ruby wasn't going to let it defeat her too early. First impressions were important.

**_ "Blakey! I'm coming back with a roommate in tow. Don't tell the ice queen." _ **

Blake's phone vibrated; she glanced over to the large porcelain glass table on her right.

Weiss stared up from her laptop briefly. "Who is it?" She asked before returning to her thesis papers.

"Yang's on her way back," Blake replied, typing a message for the blonde and sending it off.

**_ "I haven't. In exchange, no more coffee shots with Nora." _ **

Yang clicked her tongue at the message she had received.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, plodding alongside Yang as she took in every detail of the campus grounds.

"Can't go drinking with my friend for some time." Yang pouted, an expression Ruby was not often familiar with.

Though her own expression turned to something that of pure terror.

"You didn't? Yang! You and coffee shots go together as well as a wet weekend!" Yang's expression turning to a smirk at her sister's remark.

Walking through the grounds, Ruby kept staring at the chiselled marble walls, open gardens and the large fountain in the centre.

It was like entering a castle, Ruby felt like a knight on patrol with the excessive walking.

Ten minutes later and the two arrived at the student dorms. "Holy shiz! This place is huge!"

Ruby's jaw-dropping slightly, much to Yang's delight.

"Each room is shared among four students. It's like sharing a mansion." Yang led Ruby away from the dorms down another path.

"Each room has four beds, bathroom, kitchen and an amazing living space. Which, is where the beds go." Yang gave small details about how the room was laid out for Ruby. So that it wouldn't overwhelm her.

Silver eyes glistening with childish excitement she skipped by Yang. "What are you roommates like?"

Hoisting up her duffel bag a little more over her shoulder. Yang looked at her with lilac eyes.

"Different." Yang gave a vague response.

Stopping in front of what looked like one of the main buildings, Yang leant on the wall.

"The rest of your stuff should be in there at student collection. I'll wait." At this, Ruby headed off.

Meanwhile in the dorm room with Blake and Weiss.

"I'm glad Yang told you about the new roommate," Blake stated, sipping her tea slowly so not to burn her tongue.

"I can't even fathom who would want to share a room with me. Considering that I can be difficult." Weiss winced a little, fingers curling away from the keyboard at her desk.

"Just like that time with Jaune and the others?" This only made Weiss a little more anxious.

"Exactly like that time. No wonder they hate me. Then again, who doesn't at this point?" Weiss rhetorically asked herself.

The lock clicked open and Yang popped her head in to scan the room. "Sup." Yang saw Weiss on her laptop and Blake on the couch.  _"Good, she’s distracted."_

"Hey, Yang. I got you some shampoo. Since I heard you got me some." Weiss was too busy writing to look at her.

Yang opened up the door and ushered Ruby inside. Ruby put down her bags by the one spare bed.

"Hello. You must be the new roommate then?" Blake asked, taking note of the black and red attire.

Walking over to Ruby she turned and saw that Weiss jolted upwards when she heard this.

Weiss stood up from her chair, turning towards the door to face the rest of them. Only to stop and stare at Ruby.

Blake worked her way to the door, locking it she turned to face them. Most importantly Weiss.

"Oh, Yang. Weiss had something really funny happen to her whilst she was out earlier." A conniving smile forming.

"Really? Spill it then." Yang pried. Weiss' eyes widened slightly.

Weiss began making gestures with her hands, trying to get Blake's attention. Ruby wasn't paying much attention since she was unpacking her belongings.

Blake caught the signals happening behind Yang and Ruby.

_"She wouldn't dare!"_ Weiss began screaming internally.

Weiss kept striking her hand across her neck. Signalling Blake to stop. Blake kept going. "Something at the store."

Yang, sensing something wasn't right with the way Blake seemed to be stalling, turned around at Weiss.

Who immediately stopped making the signals with her hands.

"Ok then. Well, introduce yourself then." Yang gestured to Ruby.

"Oh, sorry! My name's Ruby Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She stretched her hand out and Blake took it firmly.

"Ah! I remember now! You're the girl who bumped into someone else earlier this morning right?"

Ruby gave her a quizzical look.

"Yes? How'd you know?"

"Turn around." Weiss knew this would not end well for her.

_"Please, Blake! Please don't do this!"_ Weiss tried her best not to let the panic show.  
Ruby stared at Weiss and the realisation had hit her.

"Hello. Again." Ruby seemed rather nervous around Weiss.

"Wait, you two already met?" Yang dumbfounded. She then had an epiphany.

"You haven't been making fun of her have you, Weiss?" Yang's tone became deadly serious.

"No, I simply told Blake that someone bumped into me." Weiss lied trying not to crack under the pressure.

Ruby walked over to Weiss and extended her hand. "I'm sorry about this morning." Ruby was being extremely polite.

Weiss conceded, taking her hand and gave her a handshake. "Weiss Schnee."

"What was so funny then this morning?" Yang was suspicious of Blake and Weiss' behaviour.

Blake took a quick glance at Weiss. Blue eyes silently pleading for mercy.

"She found your shampmoo hilarious." Weiss sighed, knowing she had been spared albeit temporarily.

"I know right! It's quite funny!" Ruby chimed in, this stupid childish grin plastered on her face, made Yang and Blake smile.

"How do you know Yang exactly?" Weiss joined in with the conversation. Ruby turned and stared at her.

_"She has such beautiful blue eyes."_ Ruby thought for a good few seconds before realising she was asked a question.

"Well, Yang and I are sisters." Ruby deadpanned. Blake and Weiss stood completely caught off guard.

"How is that even possible?" Weiss questioned as Yang wrapped her arm around the shorter girl.

"Yeah, considering the different names and the fact you look nothing alike," Blake added.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now." Ruby countered. Yang ruffled her hair affectionately.

The other two nodded and allowed Ruby to finish unpacking.

Weiss shuffled over to Blake and pulled her to one side.

"You are dead Belladonna." A whisper that escaped her lips only to make Blake chuckle.

"Well, you owe me then for not telling them about a certain girl's flip phone." Blake slyly pointed to Ruby who inspected the single bed.

Weiss looked at Ruby, then back to the black-haired girl who had a victorious smug look on her face.

"Fine, just please don't tell her." Weiss pleaded with Blake, who smiled and conceded.

After roughly an hour of talking and Ruby unpacking. Yang and Blake had lessons to attend.

"Rubes, we got lessons. See you later!" Both girls grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Yang stopping just before she left the room.

"Weiss." The heiress looked away from her desk and focused on the girl stood by the door.

"Be good to Rubes! Otherwise, you'll be sleeping without a bed." Yang smiled sweetly at her, although her tone was contradictory to her facial expression.

The two embarked to class, leaving Ruby and Weiss all alone in the dorm. "Ruby, has Yang informed you about the whole. Bed scenario?" Weiss questioned.

Prompting her to lift her head up as she lay on the spare bed.

"Yeah, I bought one at the Schnee Emporium. I'll be notified when it arrives." Ruby lowered her head, letting her red tipped black hair fall onto her face.

Weiss' eyes widened. "You dolt! Beds aren't cheap there! You'll burn through your student allowance doing that! Even if the university chips in!"

Weiss, obviously uneasy, didn't want Ruby to burn through so much money in one go. Ruby sat up, using her arms to support her upper body. "Did you just call me a dolt?" She inquired.

"Yes?" Weiss, unsure as to why Ruby would ask that and not make a contribution to her student allowance.

Ruby, held back her laughter. A smile forming on her lips. Weiss saw this and tried repeating certain parts of the conversation to see what she found so funny.

"The beds are not cheap there." Ruby showed no reaction. Weiss continued.

"Therefore, you'll burn through your student allowance." Again, Ruby showed no reaction.  _"What was so amusing?"_

She thought, before continuing to find out what the girl found hilarious. "Even if the university chip in with the funds." Throughout the snippets of conversation, Weiss noticed Ruby still held onto her laughter.

_ "Ok, this makes no sense."  _ Weiss took a good look at the girl, covering her mouth with her hands like a little schoolgirl.  _"Wait, let me try."_ Weiss had an idea.

She got up from her desk, turned the chair to face Ruby and sat down. Crossing her legs and folding her arms, Weiss stared intently at Ruby.

"Dolt."

Weiss said only one word calmly and with it, a storm of laughter came barrelling out of Ruby.

Ruby, flopped back onto the bed. Arms wrapped around her stomach and laughter so loud the bed was shaking.

Weiss sat in the chair. Utterly silent. Staring at the girl who was now using the pillows to stifle her own laughter.

_ "Are you fucking serious?"  _ Weiss couldn't believe it. Her new roommate found the word "dolt" hilarious.

Not the typical “haha” funny but outrageously so. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Weiss sighed and waited for Ruby to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry Weiss. That word is just too goddamn funny!" Ruby exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the solid coloured bedspread. Weiss did not look amused in the slightest.

"My new roommate is a dolt. Fantastic." Weiss spoke to no one in particular.

"No classes today?" Ruby asked her, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

_"Whatever you do Ruby, don't let the small-talk stop."_ Ruby began boiling the small kettle they had. "Coffee?"

"I like my coffee with two sugars please and no cream. Thank you." Weiss instructed Ruby on how she liked her hot cup of coffee.

Ruby immediately got to make two cups of coffee. She saw three mugs on the side.

One had a picture of a black panther sleeping on it, the other had a snowflake of intricate design on it.

"I assume your mug is the one with the snowflake?" Calling out to the heiress. She simply responded with a hum of agreement.

Ruby needed a mug of her own. Seeing the third blank mug that must belong to Yang. She knew her sister wouldn't mind her using it. She'll just wash it afterwards.

Five minutes later, Ruby brought in the coffee that she made for Weiss.

Looking up from her laptop at Ruby, she took the cup of coffee in hand. "Thank you, Ruby."

She tried to give a smile, unsure how to adjust to her new roommate. Who was completely oblivious to her potential feelings of anxiety.

Ruby went back and picked up the blank mug and walked back into the room.

Weiss looked and almost choked on her coffee. "Ruby!" her face flushed red as she stared at the girl.

"What's wrong? Did I mess up your coffee?" Ruby was startled by Weiss' sudden outburst.

"Yang's mug! It's. Well. Look for yourself." Weiss turned away her face cooling from the surprise.

Ruby turned the mug around and read the writing that was inscribed. "Something makes my day, something makes my hole weak?"

Not realising her fingers were covering two major keywords in this scenario.

"Ruby, move your fingers. Then read it in your head." Weiss, avoiding eye contact with Ruby and went back to her thesis paper.

Ruby did as she was told. Holding the mug solely by its handle, she could read the entire thing.

Her face burned red like roses. Eyes gaped wide, as she finally strung the pieces together.

Ruby walked into the kitchen and placed the mug on the counter. Returning to the living room she sat on her bed.

Bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Letting her body slump with the full force of her weight. She whimpered "Goodbye, sweet innocence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this turned out ok. I also hope you all enjoy the chapter!


	8. A Burnt Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake, Ruby and Ren do a little baking.  
> Jaune can't stop Nora to save his life.

* * *

 

Ruby woke to the sound of familiar buzzing. Looking to her right she saw that her alarm clock was not the culprit.

Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. She spotted a figure moving in the thick of night.

"Blake?" Ruby's voice rasped and this certainly caught the girl's attention.

"Ruby? Shit, I didn't mean to wake you. It's way too early for that." Blake whispered to the groggy girl.

"What? What time is it?" Ruby asked, looking at her alarm clock. "Three in the morning? The hell are you awake now for?"

Ruby didn't give Blake a chance to respond. "Well, great." Ruby groaned quietly, before pulling herself out of bed.

"What are you doing? Go back to bed." Blake requested, Ruby simply shrugged it off. Making her bed and grabbing toiletries.

"I can't get back to sleep once I wake up. Old habits don't die I guess." Ruby was still half asleep, but she carried on getting ready anyway.

Blake sighed, "I'm going to take a quick shower ok? I've got baking to do. If you want to help, I'd appreciate that."

Ruby yawned as she blinked several times. "I love baking. It helps me stay stress-free. Sure, I can wait."

Blake smiled and headed off to the shower leaving Ruby in the darkness of the room. Ruby decided to scan around for Yang.

After shuffling her feet carefully forward she tripped over something. "Ow!" she whispered before turning and trying to figure out what she tripped over.

Squinting, Ruby could make out a pair of legs dangling down off a bed.  _"Well, she's not hard to find. "_ Ruby thought as she grabbed her sister's legs and tried to put them back on her own bed.

The blonde started shifting in her sleep, drooling slightly and with unkempt hair. "Blake. Don't touch me there."

Ruby froze the moment she heard this.

Ruby gave a slight scowl at the girl before lowering her legs again. Sitting on the floor Ruby simply grabbed one of Yang's ankles and smirked.

Yang was generally a laid-back person, nothing bothered her all that much. Unless you tickled her feet. Then you'd end up covered in bruises. If you were caught that is.

Yang's arms began flailing in an effort to try and get the tickling to stop. However, given Yang was barely conscious, she couldn't really do anything about it.

Between the flailing of her arms and the various murmurs of incomprehensible speech. Ruby gave Yang some time to drift off back to sleep completely.

"For the filthy mug." She used her index finger to gently scratch the underside of her sister's foot. Yang tried to stop the attacker but was unable.

"And this was for the comment about Blake touching you in who knows what place," Ruby repeated the same action and Yang shot her upper body upwards.

Blake, who had stepped out of the shower and was now back in the room. Noticed Ruby at the bottom of Yang's bed. Yang shot upwards and her eyes opened slightly to stare at her.

"Blake. You can touch me anywhere you like. Just not my feet alright?" Yang's voice was slurred and hazy.

As if by instinct, her body dropped backwards and she went back to sleep. Blake only looked at Ruby who looked mortified.

"Shower's free. I'll wait outside but don't be too long ok?" Blake climbed into her bed and shut the curtain.

Ruby went and left her dirty-minded sister to go get a shower.

After ten minutes, both girls were ready and quietly left the dorm room. "Aren't used to Yang's lewd dreams?" Blake inquired.

Ruby simply stared into the distance and showed no emotion at all. "I know Yang likes puns and stuff, but I'm not used to all the filthy shiz."

"Well, aren't you pretty innocent?" Blake retorted as they made it to the economic department.

Stepping through, Ren was already expecting Blake and handed her a cup of tea as if on cue.

"Morning Blake. How are you?" Ren stopped and took a look at the girl behind her.

Turning his attention to Ruby. He bowed with both hands in front of him. "Good morning. Tea or coffee?" His calm tone reaching Ruby's ears.

"Good morning, I'll make it, but thank you." Ren pointed to the kettle at the front of the class.

"This is our new roommate," Blake stated as she grabbed her baking supplies.

"Weiss allowed this?" He queried, donning his pink apron.

"Well, she's on the fence. It'll take time for her to adjust completely."

Ren turned to Ruby and smiled, before speaking to her. "Lie Ren. Just call me Ren. It's easier."

"Ruby Rose. A pleasure to meet you, Ren." She gave a warm smile, whatever a warm smile was to Ruby at this ungodly hour.

"Weiss hasn't tried bribing you to leave has she?" He questioned her as Ruby sat waiting for the kettle to boil.

"No? Has she done that before?" Ruby sounded somewhat paranoid that she wouldn't be a good enough roommate for Weiss.

"Don't worry Ruby. Weiss won't and can't do that to you." Blake interrupted. Both Ruby and Ren gave her a quizzical look.

"Why is that?" Ren asked as he set out his ingredients in what appeared to be a very organised manner.

"She's Yang's younger sister." Ren took one long look at Ruby when he heard this.

"Hmm. I assume you and Yang must be half-sisters then?" Ren seemed rather calm about this revelation.

"Yeah." Ruby looked down with a displeased look on her face.

"Same dad, different mums." Was all Ruby had to say on this matter. The kettle clicked and jolted Ruby upright from the chair.

"Ruby after you've made that, prep yourself for baking and get one of the spare aprons out of the cupboard there." Blake gestured to the cupboard to her left.

Ruby did so as she was told and made sure her hands had been cleaned thoroughly before grabbing an apron.

"What are you making?" Ruby asked both of them. Ren looked at his recipe to make sure he wouldn't get the name wrong.

"I'm baking something called black forest cake." He stated.

"I'm baking angel clouds. Something simple like that. Don't worry I always have a copy of the recipe with me." Blake added.

The group got to their baking, Blake appreciated the help from Ruby since she always had to make double the amount.

Having Ruby who was well acquainted with the ins and outs of baking made her job a lot easier.

"Well, I didn't expect Yang to have a sister who would actually be able to use an oven without setting the place on fire." Ren joked, Blake and Ruby chuckled in response.

"Ruby, you were tickling her feet before we left right? Why?" Blake pondered on the possible reasons why she did this.

"It was payback for tainting my innocence," Ruby claimed proudly. She could have sworn Ren chuckled but couldn't quite tell.

"Ren, how do you know my sister?"

"She went and had coffee shots with my roommate Nora. I don't want to relive that again." His eyes glancing back to his baking.

His eyes were as dark as an abyss, most likely due to the potential sleep deprivation Ruby suspected.

"Other than that, we got to know each other through an incident that happened between Weiss and my roommate Jaune." He added almost vacantly.

"I won't ask what happened. I hope you sorted it all out, though." Ruby expressed concern for her roommate and for this Jaune person. Realising what he said about Yang earlier, she drew attention to that.

"Wait! She told me about the coffee shots thing. Said she was barred from doing it for a while."

At this, it looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off Ren's shoulders.

The door opened and a young girl came waltzing through, she was accompanied by a young male gripping her back by both her arms but to no avail.

"Ren! Blake!" Her cheery voice echoed into the large room. Ren sighed deeply before turning his attention to the door.

The girl was wearing a pink tank top with cream shorts on. She had bright orange hair at shoulder length.

The young male was blonde and wore a simple plain yellow t-shirt with blue jeans on.

"Can you guys see we are baking here?" His voice slightly irritated with the girl who barged in unannounced.

"Oh, there's three of you in here." The girl turned to Ruby and back to Ren. After realising there were three people in the room already. She burst into a fit of excitement.

"Hello, new person!" She walked over to Ruby, dragging the blonde boy effortlessly. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Please, Nora! Ren's baking the cake for you. Let's just go back to the dorms!" He tried to anchor his feet into the ground and use them to pull Nora back. It wasn't working one bit.

She approached Ruby, who smiled at her. "I'm Nora! Nice to meet ya!" She beamed at Ruby.

"Ruby Rose. Blake's new roommate." She felt like it would be important to add this, so as to avoid questions.

Nora's eyes lit up like a child in a sweet shop.

"Weiss hasn't bribed you yet?" The blonde boy physically trying to pull Nora away fell backwards, letting go.

"Seriously how many people has she bribed already?"

"Can we not talk about Weiss?" The boy, who had dropped onto the floor, got up and chimed into the conversation.

"Sorry Jaune" Nora sheepishly apologised. Grabbing him and hauling him to space away from the others.

"I'm Yang's younger sister. So, I don't think Weiss would go that far." Nora and Jaune both stared at her in shock.

"Yang's younger sister! She doesn't talk about you?" Nora was quite surprised to hear this.

"Actually, considering I have seven sisters. Yang having a sister isn't all that surprising." Jaune casually expressed.

"Seven?" Ruby's mouth was open slightly, trying to process how one woman could have even given birth to that many children. Blake, Ren and Ruby had finished baking and were cleaning up.

"It explains a lot." Nora joked as Jaune gave her a puzzling look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaune questioned her in a somewhat annoyed tone. Despite knowing she was only joking.

"I'm Jaune Arc, by the way. Nice to meet you, Ruby. Though, got to say. You are nothing like Yang. I mean, you look so much younger than us."

Ruby nervously pursed her lips together before making a response to that.

"Well, funny you mention that actually." She tried to laugh, but the nervousness in her voice got the better of her.

"Headmaster Ozpin saw some of my thesis work for engineering a few months ago."

By which point the three of the bakers had finally cleared up the room. They gave Ruby some odd looks.

"I'm only seventeen years old. I'm two years younger than Yang." She didn't dare look at their expressions.

When Ruby finally looked at them, they weren't looking at Ruby. Instead, their gazes were fixed on the door.

Someone was at the entrance and had heard this conversation. At the very least the last few moments.

Everyone's expression looked like that of concern for Ruby. Ruby turned to the door, to see her roommate.

Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I went over it three times and couldn't decide what to change. I feel like it's fine the way it is.


	9. Silver and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little dicey between Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

 

"You're what!" Weiss shrieked at Ruby. The group immediately looked to see Blake taking off her apron and walking over to Weiss.

"Calm down Weiss, at least let Ruby explain." Blake gave her a cold stare, Jaune retreated towards Ruby.

Nora walked to stand next to Blake.

Weiss seeing that the others were here. She had to be careful what she said.

"Weiss, I know I'm not meant to be attending Beacon." Weiss cut her off.

"So you are aware that you snuck into Beacon! Does Yang know about this? Of course, she does!

She's always doing reckless things that could get her expelled. Surprised she hasn't already" Weiss was vexed and nothing Ruby would say or do could possibly diffuse the situation.

This caught Ruby's attention. Stepping forward and facing Weiss head on. "What did you just say?" Ruby had such a terse tone, which threw Weiss for a loop.

"I said I'm surprised that sister of yours hasn't gotten herself expelled yet."

Weiss glared at her. "Actually, considering your age and looks. I bet you and Yang aren't even sisters." Weiss had a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Something in Ruby snapped. She didn't care what others said about her. However, Yang was family. Ruby doesn't tolerate people who pick on her family.

Ruby's eyes wide open, her hands tightening into fists with each word that spewed out of her mouth.

"I bet it's a cover-up. So why don't you pack your things, and go back to college for the remaining time until you can actually apply to Beacon."

Weiss started acting high and mighty. This only served to anger Ruby more.

Ruby bit her tongue. She knew that biting back would only make things ten times worse, no matter how badly she wanted to.

Ruby turned back to the group. "Thank you, for the kindness all of you showed me at this hour. I'll be going." Ruby walked directly past Weiss and placed her hands in her jean pockets.

Speed walking back to the dorms ahead of Weiss, she noticed Yang wasn't here.  _"Morning run."_ Ruby grabbed her red hoodie and wrapped up in it. Before heading out of the dorm room and locking it.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Nora shouted at Weiss. She wasn't afraid to get into a scrap or two with her.

"She's not even allowed to be here. Don't look at me like I'm in the wrong. You heard what she said!" Weiss stared daggers at Nora who gave her a look just as foul.

"Weiss, it’s not even been one day and you've managed to drive someone out of the dorms. Congratulations." Blake grabbed her belongings and headed out avoiding eye contact with her.

The others followed suit and left her on her one in the class. "They're making me out to be the bad guy! Fucking typical isn't it?" Weiss scoffed as she decided to head back to the dorms.

The group consisting of Blake, Ren, Nora and Jaune headed to the kiosk Blake was running temporarily.

"Ruby said they had different mums. Which means technically they are sisters." Ren pointed out.

"Well, it’s normal to see Ren and Blake awake at this hour. Miss Valkyrie and Mr Arc, why are you awake?" A deep voice spoke out to them.

Turning around they saw a tall aged man. Glasses that framed dark brown eyes, ruffled silver hair and a pale complexion.

He wore a black suit with golden buttons fastened and a dark jade shirt to go with it.

He wore a green scarf that was tucked underneath the blazer of his outfit.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" Jaune asked, oblivious to the reason as to why he was awake at such an hour himself.

"Is everything alright? You look like something's happened?" His deep voice was calming as well as soothing to the ear.

"Something to do with Weiss," Blake informed him. He looked to see Blake was setting up the kiosk.

"I see." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few lien placing it on the counter.

"Blake, have you seen Ruby Rose? I need to have a word with her."

"Weiss just had a go at her. She stormed off." Ren told the headmaster.

He nodded to Ren. "Care to tell me the events that transpired?"

The group told the headmaster the events that had just occurred. He took in the information before making a statement.

"Could you perhaps pass on a message to Miss Schnee for me then?"

The group looked a little confused.

"If I see her, I'll want to break her legs for how she spoke to Ruby." Jaune face-palmed at Nora's comment.

"I personally admitted Ruby to my university. I've seen her work, she has talent.

So, I offered her the chance to come here to nurture that talent." Blake handed him a coffee and took the lien.

"Wait. So, Ruby is allowed to be here? Suck it, Weiss!" Nora cheered. Ren and Jaune groaned but were relieved.

Yang was nearly done with her morning run, soon she would head to the kiosk to see Blake.

Well, that was the plan had she not see someone wearing a certain red hoodie leaving the grounds.

_"Rubes? What are you up to?"_ Yang decided the kiosk could wait. Ruby came first.

Weiss got back into the dorm and like earlier she was the only one there.  _"Her stuff is still here? She should have taken that with her."_ Noticing Ruby's stuff was still present.

Weiss went and took a shower, it was only around five so classes weren't for a few hours yet.

After Weiss had finished, she changed into a long-sleeved white shirt, black jeans and simple black boots. She headed to the student canteen.

She saw there were quite a few students here early. Then again, most students did come here this early for breakfast.

Back at the kiosk, Ruby emerged seemingly from the shadows. "Ruby!" Nora ran up and hugged the girl in a deathly grip. Lifting her off the floor.

"Nora. Can't. Breathe." Ruby could barely speak. Nora laughed and put her down.

"Miss Rose. I've been meaning to speak with you." Ozpin expressed as he took a swig off coffee.

"It can wait. We have to find Weiss." Ruby seemed concerned.

Nora had a look of disgust on her face. "Why should we? After how she spoke to you?"

"Nora has a point," Jaune added. Ren nodded in agreement.

"Well, unless you want Yang to get expelled then we need to find her."

"Why would she get expelled?" Jaune asked as he bought a coffee from Blake.

"Unless Weiss knows several martial arts and is really strong then I guess we don't have to look for her."

Ruby softly spoke out to the group. The group managed to figure out what Yang was going to do should Yang find Weiss before them.

Weiss waited in line patiently, she could tell some of the students were talking about her. "Weiss Schnee!"

A voice boomed across the hall. Students turned to see someone who gained quite the reputation in her own right.

Yang Xiao Long.

She was vexed, lilac eyes boiling red, fists clenched and eyebrows furrowed. She stormed over to Weiss.

She was still in her morning run outfit which would mean she ran into the others.  _"Great."_  Weiss thought.

"Yes? What is it?" She spoke softly to Yang who was on the verge of exploding with rage.

"You know full fucking well what it is!" Yang was shouting; in the hall, this early meant all could hear.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance to the situation.

In one swift motion, Yang went for her face, it caught the heiress off guard. She put her arms up in front of her face.

Except for the punch never came, Weiss opened her eyes to see Ruby stood in front of her. Yang's fist stopping a few inches from her own face.

"Ruby. Move." Ruby didn't comply. She moved closer to Yang and hugged her.

"Please don't. She doesn't know our circumstances, Yang." Ruby's voice was soft like the morning breeze.

Yang lowered her fist and hugged Ruby. She heard the others trail in behind her.

"Woah, she really was going to punch Weiss." Nora was quite surprised.

Jaune stepped forward and confronted Weiss. Exactly like how Ruby did earlier.

"You need to get your facts right before you make assumptions. Weiss." His tone wasn't meant to be harsh, in fact, it was the opposite.

It was almost like Jaune was looking out for Weiss, well that's how Ruby viewed it.

"You were going to punch me? All because I caught someone at the age of seventeen, posing as your sister attending Beacon."

"Weiss, Ruby is my sister. She's my step-mums daughter. Sure, she's seventeen. But we are family." Yang approached her and towered over the girl.

Weiss backed off slightly for the fear she'd receive more than a black eye. "Also." Weiss felt a lump forming in her throat.

"You're lucky Ruby wants me to let this slide." Yang turned on her heels and walked towards the door.

"I'm off to the dorms. See you later!" She had her usual cheery grin as if nothing happened at all.

"Weiss, Ozpin himself allowed me to attend early. That's what I was going to tell you." Ruby walked up to the ice queen who looked partially terrified after Yang nearly went for her.

"I get that I'm the new roommate. Which you can't adjust to. But you've got to meet me halfway."

Ruby extended a hand out to her. She looked at Ruby and the group behind her.

"Let's put this behind us. But if you want to know more. I'll tell you some other time." Ruby smiled sweetly.

Weiss didn't quite understand this. She literally accused Ruby of sneaking into Beacon. Without knowing her circumstances.

To top that off, she said things about her family to the point Yang wanted to swing for her. Albeit she actually tried.

Weiss took a look at the hand stretched towards her. The girl with red tipped hair, and the stereotypical goth look.

Most importantly she looked at her shining silver eyes. Staring back at Ruby with blue eyes like ice.

She took her hand in her own and shook it.  _"I suppose we should try it."_ Weiss thought as she tried to give a soft smile to Ruby.

"I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Ruby Rose. Let's get along."

"You're on thin ice! Ice queen! Treat Rubes wrong and I'll break your legs!" Nora joked, ruining the moment.

Ruby let go and laughed, Jaune looked at Weiss who tried to smile but it didn't work out well that time.

"I'm proud of you," Blake whispered to Weiss, watching Nora jump onto Ruby's back and let her lead the way to one of the queues.

Ren and Jaune following the two to get some breakfast.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, you did but. You were willing to start fresh. Meaning you admit you fucked up. So perhaps, it's not all bad.  Besides. Despite everything you said, Ruby defended you from Yang." Blake smiled before going to join the others.

"You better come sit with us after. Otherwise, it's counterproductive." Blake informed Weiss. She sighed and nodded.

After getting breakfast, Weiss nervously joined the five at a table. Ruby and Blake welcomed her. Nora was still on the fence but figured if Ruby was willing so would she. Jaune and Ren just didn't have the energy to go against their decisions, nor would they want to.

Meanwhile in the headmaster’s office.

"The fact she is able to befriend someone like Miss Schnee, get the people who have the most contact with her to give her a chance as well. She's just like her, isn't she?" A woman asked Ozpin.

The pair had been spectating the event as it unfolded.

"She's very much like Summer." Ozpin expressed with a tone of sadness in his voice.

“It would appear she is”

“It would appear we have quite the student who has joined us here at Beacon” Ozpin spun around in his chair to face a large open window.

Gazing down onto the students below as they commuted from their classes or to and from work.

“The next few years shall be interesting” He whispered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a few changes here and there to the chapter. Hope it turned out well for everyone!


	10. Alcoholic Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a nightmare that she'd rather forget.

* * *

 

Ruby woke in one of the courtyards. Ruby looked around to see the place was eerily vacant.

"Hello?" Her voice echoing across the wide-open space. Ruby scratched her head.

_"Where's Yang? Blake? Is anyone even here?"_ Thoughts racing through her mind as she began to roam the campus.

Ruby closed her eyes, trying to recall what had happened the previous night.

Hand on her chin and the other on her hips. She spoke aloud the events that transpired.

"I spoke with Yang about how she was still speaking to Weiss. We resolved all that two weeks ago."

Ruby began pacing around the fountain. "Sure, everything is still tense. At least the others are going to give Weiss a chance." She muttered to herself.

She stopped and looked at her reflection in the water. Dark circles forming under her eyes, her black hair had looked faded.

The red tips had started to wash out, turning a light pink. Nothing too bright, but enough to know, it was no longer red.

Looking at the water closely. Ruby noticed something wasn't quite right. The fountain usually had a waterfall effect that was constant.

Looking at the openings that allowed water to flow down into the larger exterior. Ruby jumped backwards, startled slightly.

"What the hell!" The water was flowing backwards, instead of going down into the colour stained exterior the water was flowing back into the upper tiers of the lavish structure.

Ruby marvelled as the water flowed back into the pump and came out the reservoir. "The fountain's going in reverse"

"Well, considering how backwards Ozpin can be. Maybe this is normal" Ruby joked. Despite no one being around.

Ruby leant in closer to get a good look at her exhausted face. Being up the same time as Blake for nearly two weeks since the first time.

Really had an impact on her physical appearance. She knew how Ren felt with his insomnia, especially with someone like Nora around.

"What are you doing dolt?"

Ruby knew who that was, only Weiss called her a dolt. She still found it hilarious.

"Weiss!" Looking up, she saw the aforementioned young woman stood near one of the entrances to the building.

"Come on, we've got class!" Weiss called out to Ruby, before turning and heading inside.

"Wait up then!" Ruby ran after Weiss, heading through the entrance after her.

A few feet into the hallway and Ruby noticed something was off here as well.

The hallway was covered in posters advertising different social groups, study groups, projects and the like.

"These weren't here yesterday. And I haven't seen anyone put these up." Ruby took hold of one of them.

It was bland in design, a simple pin-up poster. A solid coloured background, yet there was no message of what it was about.

"Huh." Ruby turned it over. There was a date written on the back. "Oh. It's backwards."

Scanning the date, Ruby dropped the paper suddenly. Her breathing started to quicken.

Picking the piece of paper up, she noticed the date had changed. "What's going on?"

"Hey, dolt! Are you coming or what?" Weiss shouted out to her, snapping Ruby out of her trance.

"Weiss, what's going on here?" Weiss only looked at her in a way, only a Schnee could.

"Well, we are going to be late for class. If you don't get a move on."

"No. This. It changes the date?" Ruby showed Weiss the piece of paper.

"That? It's one of those holographic things." She took the paper and showed Ruby.

Sure enough, it was indeed a holographic image of two different dates.

Ruby calmed down when she saw this. "Now, to class."

Ruby put the paper back on the wall upside down. "You got it." Weiss rolled her eyes.

After spending what felt like an eternity walking. Ruby's paranoia started acting up again.

"Weiss, we've been walking for longer than normal. It only takes two minutes to get to the lecturer's hall."

"We've got engineering dunce." Weiss continued walking.

Ruby looked around to see the same set of posters. "Weiss, this is the poster I picked up."

Weiss stopped and turned to her. "No, it's not."

"I put it upside down," Ruby paused for a moment,

"So, unless the person who put all these up is drunk or higher than a kite. Then this is the one I picked up." Ruby started freaking out.

Ruby spotted the door that led back out to the courtyard. Wondering if her hunch was right. She bolted for the door.

"What are you doing!" She could hear Weiss shrieking at her as she barrelled through the double doors out into the courtyard.

Looking at her surroundings, Ruby knew that she was now actually dreaming.

"I'm not even awake! Is this a lucid dream? Weiss doesn’t even take engineering classes"

Speed walking to the fountain she looked at her reflection. Studying it thoroughly.

The water stopped flowing, Ruby backed away as the water pooled onto the concrete flooring.

The green coloured water soon began flooding the entirety of the courtyard, Ruby tried to run back to where she saw Weiss.

Well, the dream version.

The water's consistency began to increase. She found it hard to move as the water level kept rising.

Ruby looked at the fountain, the green coloured water from the stained exterior soon changed.

From pale green to a thick red began pouring outwards. Ruby's eyes widened in fear.

Ruby dared to look at the fountain spewing blood. She knew it wasn't real blood, well none of this was real.

"This isn't real. None of it is." Panicked and frightened Ruby reached for one of the columns and climbed it.

Ruby made it halfway up the column. Blood flooding the courtyard, she dug her fingers into the column to try and hoist herself up.

A small amount of the thick liquid began rising towards Ruby. An arm that looks as if it had been soaked in blood for a few years emerging.

Ruby turned her head to see the aforementioned limb reaching out towards her. It grabs her by the shoulder.

Ruby woke up a scream of anguish and pain escaping her.

**A Few Hours Earlier.**

"This is your fault, Nora!" Weiss yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Nora tried to defend herself, however, her cheery tone made it barely convincing if she was ever sorry for her actions.

The group was walking through the dorms, Yang carrying Ruby piggyback style. Her face tinted red and a slurred smile on her face.

"Look! She had fun! That's what counts!"

"That's not the point Nora. Ruby shouldn't be drinking that kind of alcohol. Weiss chastised the boisterous redhead.

Blake teetered after Yang, Weiss using her arm and shoulder to support her. "Why give her that shot?" She sneered at the ginger.

Jaune walking in front of the group to open doors and Ren making sure to keep Nora in check.

"Cause, Ruby looked like she could do with some sleep! Blake's been working her a lot lately." Nora deflected it onto the very tipsy Blake.

She could only just stay awake, sober enough to chime in the conversation.

"I'm very fine. Ruby gives help baking." Well, Blake could sort of add to the conversation.

"You've got to give me that recipe Nora, it will come in handy. Wink wink" Yang smirked at Nora who started bouncing up and down. Grabbing Ren by the arm and bolting past Jaune.

"You've got two drunks to deal with." Jaune expressed nonchalantly as he opened up a set of doors for Weiss and Yang to drag their friends through.

"I'd take this over  _that_  any day" Weiss looked towards Nora, who at this point was hauling Ren like a rag-doll through the corridors.

Jaune had a look of defeat on him, most likely due to Nora's ecstatic behaviour and sighed in agreement. Ren, on the other hand, looked like he was done with everything.

"Thanks for the help you two!" Yang was rather bubbly considering she didn't get to drink any alcohol at her sister's request.

Weiss managed to get the door unlocked with Blake nodding off, Ruby was passed out cold.

Carrying the two inside, Yang immediately drops Ruby onto her bed. The one she had ordered.

Ruby's bed hung from the ceiling, it looked like a variation of Blake's except it hung from the ceiling and often swung ever so slightly. It was also suspended from the ceiling.

"I still can't believe your sister got what is basically a trampoline for a bed."

Weiss woke Blake and gestured to her bed, and like a cat, she crawled into it and sprawled out.

"Hey, it's pretty damn good! I'd sleep in that if I didn't have my waterbed.

Besides, the fact it hangs from the ceiling means it's not in the way. So quit bitching." Yang spoke abruptly as she made sure Ruby was tucked in.

Weiss wasn't in the mood for a full argument, then again Yang wasn't wrong. It did give them more floor space.

The blonde and the heiress went into the kitchen and decided coffee was needed.

As the kettle boiled, neither of the two spoke. Letting the air become thick with an awkward tension.

"It's been two weeks hasn't it?" Weiss decided to speak first.

"Something like that. You still thinking about it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Considering  _someone_  did try and punch me." Weiss didn't mean to speak in a cold tone but did so anyway.

"Well, don't treat my sister like a piece of shit. Then I won't want to punch you." Yang smiled as she said this, almost as if she really wanted to punch her.

This made Weiss ponder something. Feeling it would be better to confront Yang about it rather than leave it alone.

"Do you even like me, Yang?" Weiss made sure she didn't try and sound like an ass. Yang cocked an eyebrow as she stared at the girl that she towered over.

"Contrary to belief, I do like you." Yang was rather calm about this, which only served to make Weiss a little more nervous.

Weiss gave Yang a look of uncertainty as she prepared her cup of coffee.

"Well, I don't like the fact you act all high and mighty because you come from a rich background. I mean. No one is in your position. To me, it seems as if you use that wealth as leverage. It frankly- " Yang was cut off suddenly by the screams of her younger sister.

The two ran back into the room, seeing Ruby wide awake and sweating profusely. Yang rushed over to her.

Ruby's breathing was erratic, her whole body shaking, face pale. She got down from her bed and made her way to the bathroom before blowing several chunks into the toilet.

"What the hell! Ruby are you ok?" Weiss tried to go to her, only for Yang to stop her. Yang shook her head at Weiss.

"You're going to stop me from making sure your sister is alright? The fuck is wrong with you!" Weiss bellowed at Yang.

The entire time Yang had this sombre expression written across her face. "This doesn't concern you. Just make coffee please Weiss." Yang didn't have her usual snark in her tone that she did when speaking to her.

Weiss didn't know what to say nor how she should react. Yang wasn't her usual cheery self and something was wrong with Ruby.

Weiss reluctantly made coffee, Blake was startled awake by Ruby but Weiss made sure to tell her what happened.

The words Yang had said lingered in the back of her mind as she stood there.  _"This doesn't concern you."_ Weiss felt sick, watching Yang comfort her sister from this unknown menace.

_"Has this happened before? What exactly happened, because this certainly isn't the alcohol."_ Weiss made coffee as Yang told her to do so. She got Ruby a cup of water to help.

Ruby continued to vomit for another forty minutes, Yang rubbing her back speaking to her in this calm motherly manner. All Weiss could do was feel useless.

She wanted to help, but how do you help someone with something you don't know about. Weiss left the coffee on the side and handed the cup of water to Yang.

Sitting on her bed, she left Yang to it. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Grabbing it and scanning the sender she opened the message. It was from Jaune.

**_"What happened! We heard screaming! Are you all ok?"_ **

**_**"We are fine. Well, Ruby is currently throwing up and looked like she saw a ghost. Yang's dealing with it. Get Pyrrha to scold Nora for me."** _ **

Weiss placed her phone on her bedside table. Throwing her body backwards she curled up by wrapping herself in her sheets.  _"Maybe some sleep will help me think this over."_

Eventually, Weiss drifted off to sleep, leaving Yang to help Ruby.

"It was horrible," Ruby spoke between coughs and several spouts of vomit.

"I'm here Rubes. Maybe we should go visit? Go speak with them for a bit?" Yang rubbed her back trying to alleviate a cough and show her support.

She kept vomiting a little more but eventually settled down and steadied her breathing.

"I'd like that Yang." Ruby smiled weakly at her sister who hugged her.

"Now, go for a shower. You reek of vomit." Yang held Ruby at arm's length to which she laughed a little.


	11. The Party Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The JNPR Dorm perspective from the previous chapter.  
> Yang decides to take Ruby out.

* * *

 

"So, who's up for a few more party games?" Nora asked, grabbing a bottle of vodka that she had stowed in the cupboard.

"Nora, I don't get how you aren't even drunk at this point. It's not human." Jaune grimaced as he collapsed onto his bed.

Ren was lying in bed, Jaune got up and walked over to Nora.

"Nora, seriously you need to sleep," Jaune spoke with an irritated tone, although he knew she wouldn't listen.

Walking over to Ren, he dropped to his knees. Clutching the side of the bed sheets.

"Ren, can you please talk some sense into her? Please!" He was begging. Ren looked at the blonde boy who had large puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and turned his head towards Nora. "Nora." His voice stern and firm. The lively redhead put down the vodka in hand.

She then gave Ren her full undivided attention. "Yes, Ren?"

"Bed. Now." It was like speaking to a child, but more often than not, this yielded results.

Nora went and put the vodka away before jumping onto her bed. Jaune wasn't all that surprised really.

Sure, one year ago when he first met Ren and Nora the way Ren could get Nora to simmer down impressed him.

"Don't forget to apologise to Ruby tomorrow," Ren added.

Nora began pouting at Ren. Laying down on her bed she put her hands behind her head.

"Fine, I guess it wasn't a good idea to give Ruby such a strong drink," Nora admitted in defeat.

Jaune smiled at the two and climbed into his own bed. Pulling out a comic book from a drawer and setting his pillow upwards.

Unlike the room that Ruby and the others had, their beds were the originals. Ren and Jaune agreed it would be better to use that money for study material.

Nora did want to get a bunk bed for her and Ren, though the latter managed to persuade her to keep it simple. After all, Nora didn't have a part-time job, so getting her textbooks would have been difficult.

"Say Jaune?" Nora gazed at him with what appeared to be a puzzled stare. Jaune looked up from his comic at her.

"Yes, Nora? Something wrong?"

"When's Pyrrha coming back?" The girl kept fidgeting in her bed trying to make herself comfortable.

Ren, looking at his timetable for the following week, looked up before going back to it.

"She should be back sometime next week, maybe two? She's on that MMA training course up in Mistral.  It was a great opportunity for her after all."

Jaune smiled at the thought of this.

Nora eyed Jaune before a light bulb went off in her head. "I can't wait for Ruby to meet Pyrrha. Those two are going to get along great!"

Nora was ecstatic about the potential friendship to be formed.

"It kind of looked like you were going to make a comment about me there?" Jaune asked her.

"Huh? What makes you say that? You were talking about Ruby and then I remembered Pyrrha wasn't here currently." Nora tilted her head in confusion at her roommate.

Jaune shook his head and muttered "Never mind" before putting his nose back into his comic book.

Ren, too busy writing in a small notebook to pay attention to their conversation.

"Nora, what course or majors did you pick again?" Jaune queried.

"I took chemistry! Cause I like making things go boom!" Her voice picking up in volume only for Ren to shush her as he continued writing notes.

"What about you Jaune! I bet it's something boring like business studies,"

Nora joked, however when she saw the look on the young boy's face. She soon realised she hit the nail on the head.

"Hahaha! Are you serious! You took business?" Nora just continued to laugh much to Jaune's chagrin.

Tears coming to her eyes, her breath beginning to wheeze and abdominal muscles begin to hurt from the prolonged convulsions.

"Ren, you are studying law, right?" Ren looked at Jaune and gave a simple nod.

"See Nora? Law is far more boring than business studies." He gave a light-hearted smile at her. Nora was not amused in the slightest.

"I think a law degree is better than a business degree." She smiled, Jaune had something to say about this.

"You only think that cause it's about Ren." A pillow found its way to Jaune's face. A "yelp" was the only thing he managed to get out of his vocals.

Ren finally finished writing his notes and put the notebook on the chest of drawers.

Turning to the other two he spoke calmly. "What about me?" Only just tuning into the conversation.

Nora, who was throwing her pillow at Jaune, stopped dead when Ren was paying attention. "We were just having some friendly banter Ren, everything is-"

Jaune threw the pillow, Nora reacted and caught it mid-flight. She laughed a little as she prepped the weapon of fluff destruction.

"Your aim sucks" She returned fire, however missing Jaune completely and aiming for Ren.

Hitting the dark-haired man on the side of the head, he slumped off onto the floor. Nora's eyes widened in panic.

"Ren! Sorry!" Nora got up and headed towards Ren.

The young man pulled himself upright and threw a pillow at Nora. Hitting her square in the face, he laughed.

Nora fell backwards onto the floor, clutching the pillow she glared at Ren lovingly.

"That was a cheap shot!"

"At least I don't miss." Ren countered. Jaune couldn't help but lose it. Nora threw the pillow in hand at Jaune.

After grabbing their respective pillows and with Nora making sure Ren was ok. They all settled down in bed.

"Hey Jaune, you still have a school girl crush on Weiss, right?" Nora was lounging with her arms behind her head.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" He grimaced at this.

"After what she said and did? I'm going to bring this up."

"Didn't you make up with her like a week ago?" Ren added. Jaune nodded in agreement at this. Nora rolled her eyes and continued.

"That's because Ruby didn't want us at each other's throats. In my book, unless Weiss apologises for how she treated you Jaune. She won't be ok with me."

Jaune looked at Ren who only shrugged his shoulders. "She said she'd give you a chance and stood you up."

Nora had a furious look embedded on her face, arms crossed as she looked at Jaune.

"Then she went and made fun of you and mocked you!" She huffed as if to let all the negativity out of her body.

Out of nowhere, the three heard what sounded like Ruby screaming.

"Was that Ruby?" Ren got up out of bed and walked to the door.

Nora bolted out of her bed. "Text Weiss and ask her what's wrong," Nora commanded.

"After what we were just talking about?" Jaune responded as he reached for his mobile.

"I don't care, if Ruby's not ok, then I want to know."

**_ "What happened! We heard screaming! Are you all ok?" _ **

He received a response within a few moments.

**_ "We are fine. Well, Ruby is currently throwing up and looked like she saw a ghost. Yang's dealing with it. Get Pyrrha to scold Nora for me." _ **

Jaune scanned the text before turning to Ren and Nora. "It was Ruby. She's throwing up at the moment. Yang's got it covered."

**_ "You do realise that Pyrrha won't be back until a week or, so right? I'll get Ren to do it." _ **

After sending the message, Jaune placed his phone on the side.  _"Shit, low power."_ He thought as the blonde reached for the charge cable and plugged in his mobile.

"We'll check on her in the morning," Ren suggested as he went back to bed. Nora, however, wasn't having any of this. She unlocked the door and stepped through.

"Ren, she just kind of-"

"Left didn't she?" Finishing the sentence.

The two sighed as both proceeded to go after her.

Nora wrapped her knuckles on the dorm room across the hall.

After a few stale minutes of silence, the door finally opened. Blake stood at the door, dark circles under her eyes.

"Pyrrha? Did you shrink?" It didn't take long to realise the alcohol was still in Blake's system. Nora giggled but quickly regained her composure.

With a serious and confident tone, Nora spoke to the partially drunk Blake. "Let me see Ruby."

Blake looked back into the room, seeing the bathroom light still on.

She saw Weiss fast asleep, or what appeared to be asleep. Blake saw Yang step out of the bathroom and grab Ruby's toiletries and a fresh change of clothes.

"Sure. Don't wake princess, though." She opened the door and Nora immediately sauntered into their room.

"Blake," Jaune shouted yet whispered at the same time. Ren following behind him.

"Can you just kick Nora out?" He questioned, though he must have gone unheard as Blake shut the door on him.

"We'll just have to wait until she comes back. Besides, she might stay in that room for the night." Ren pointed out as he turned back. Jaune followed hesitantly.

"Well, maybe you can finally get a good night’s sleep."

Ren scoffed at the very notion of a good night’s sleep. "Good joke." He smiled as he opened the door. "You'd make a good comedian Jaune."

Yang entered the room again, bathroom door shut and shower running.

"Sup Nora." She gave a smile, but something wasn't quite right. Almost as if Yang wasn't herself.

Yang turned on her bedside lamp to provide a small amount of light.

Nora looked at the four different beds. "I love the waterbed Yang, nice choice. We have the boring ones."

"Why? I get that Jaune would." Yang started coughing. "Business studies" She continued to cough, Blake rolled her eyes and Nora laughed.

However, Nora laughed a little too loud as Weiss woke up and sat up in a flash. "Wh-what's going on?"

Weiss blankly stared at the girl who shared a similar expression. "Why is she here?"

"You should know full well why I'm here" Nora stated with a tinge of venom in her tone.

Weiss winced a little, however shortly after she began to stare Nora down.

The smaller girl continued. "Trust you to have a queen-sized bed" teased the groggy girl.

"Ruby will be fine. We plan to go do something once Ruby and I have showered. I'll be driving, so I'm thankful that Blake kept me from getting drunk"

Yang took a seat on her bed, looking rather solemn.

It took Weiss a moment to process the information being fed to her brain.

Her eyes jarring awake, she rushed out of her bed and gripped Yang by her shoulders.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Concern resonating throughout her voice. Yang placed her own hand atop of Weiss' with a comforting smile on her face.

"It'll be alright, just got something to do with Ruby. Once we've done that, we'll be back here in no time."

"Please be careful alright? Especially if you plan to go out this late," Nora watched the conversation unfold. Blake looking as if she were about to drop off unconscious at any moment, tried crawling back to bed.

Nora caught her in the corner of her eye and snuck up behind her. Wrapping both arms around her lower torso, Nora used her core body strength to keep Blake from escaping.

"Oh no, you don't!" Blake slowly turned her head to face the living battery that was Nora. Blue eyes met with fierce amber.

Amber eyes twitching slightly before she let out what sounded like a hissing sound.

Nora took that as her warning to let go or suffer the consequences. Then again, a drunk Blake never made any substantial threats.

Nora pondered on the two paths she now faced.  _"If I don't let go, Blake gets to see Yang and Ruby off on their late-night adventure. Buuuuut I'll probably have to sleep with one eye open."_

Blake continued to scowl at the ginger who had her grip held tightly.  _"If I let her go, she doesn't see Yang and Ruby off, and I'll still have to sleep with one eye open,"_

Nora turned to Yang as the second thought crept into her mind.  _"So, either Blake or Yang tries to kill me."_

Nora took another look at the burning yellow eyes, almost glowing in the lowly lit room. Scrunching her face as she weighed her options, Yang snapped her out of the train of thought.

"Just let her sleep, Nora. She needs her cat naps." Yang informed her. She did so, releasing her grip and watched as Blake crawled into her bed shutting the curtain behind her.

Weiss could tell that Yang was void of emotion at this moment. "Yang, you can always talk to me ok? I know I'm difficult to deal with, but you are my friend and I don't like seeing you like," She glanced her up and down.

"This" Nora's ears perked up as she heard this. Suddenly a large flow of light poured into the room, the three girls turned to the bathroom and saw Ruby step out.

Clad in black denim jeans, a short-sleeved white shirt and red tipped hair tied back ever so slightly.

Ruby looked at the group of three. Looking to Nora, Ruby spoke calmly yet weakly.

"Hey, Nora. Can't sleep?" Ruby feigned joy. It was evident the recent events were still lingering in the crevices of her mind.

"I came here as soon as I heard screaming. I'm worried" Nora walked over to the redhead.

Hugging her gently, which was not like her at all. After all, Nora was known for her bear hugs.

"I'll be fine," Ruby watched as Yang grabbed a few things and headed into the shower herself.

She finished roughly five minutes later and within another five, was dressed and ready to leave.

Yang wore yellow biker jeans, a long sleeved black jacket with a plain orange t-shirt underneath. Grabbing her trusty helmet, not forgetting another she had for her adorable little sister.

Yang and Ruby grabbed a few supplies and packed them into duffel bags.

Yang had a black helmet with a graffiti-styled bumblebee whereas Ruby's helmet was red with a simple white-rose decor printed onto the back of it.

Ruby grabbed her black boots whilst Yang donned hers. The two gave a smile before grabbing their bags and heading out.

Leaving Weiss and Nora alone in the room. Albeit Blake was in the room, just fast asleep.

"I better be going back to Jaune and Ren," Nora stated with a hint of awkwardness in her voice.

Turning on her heels and heading out the door, Weiss saw her out. The redhead turned to face Weiss something clearly on her mind.

"I had you pegged wrong I guess" Nora avoided eye contact with Weiss.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya know. With how  you treated Ruby a few weeks back. Acting like a bit of a bitch. I honestly thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself"

Weiss didn't say a word in response to this. She only listened as the girl continued to ramble on.

"Saying how much you worry about Yang. The tone of your voice and the look on your face. It was surreal to think that you actually have a heart underneath all that ice,"

Weiss interjected here.

"I care about Yang and Blake too of course," She paused for a moment. "They accepted me for who I was. They are willing to put up with me being, difficult. I may not be the best person when it comes to making or keeping friends. However, I'm still trying" She spoke with sincerity and honesty much to Nora's surprise.

"I still can't forgive you for what happened with Jaune though. That was straight up heartless" Nora's once cheerful tone was now as cold as the ice queens.

"Nora, there was a reason as to why I couldn't make it," Nora gave a vicious glare at the taller girl.

"It's called you didn't give a damn about Jaune. He was head over heels for you; now he doesn't know what to do with himself"

"You know what? Believe what you want to believe. I know what happened that night and you don't. I'm not in the mood to argue with you about this now especially at this hour," Weiss backed into her room, shutting the door in the other girl's face.

"Bitch" She flipped Weiss off as if she could see through the door. Walking down back to her dorm room, she opened the door to find Ren in bed with a cup of tea and Jaune lying in bed reading a magazine.

"Nora! Is everything alright?" Jaune asked. She smiled when she saw how much of a worrywart he could be.  _"How could she not want someone like you?"_  She wondered.

"Ruby and Yang nipped out somewhere. Don't really know where though. They can't have left the grounds yet. Tail em?"

"Nora. Can we just get some sleep? It's late enough. It'll be Saturday morning soon" Ren informed.

She sighed, maybe sleeping would be the better option. The alcohol in her system was starting to hit her hard.

After getting changed for bed, in her pink shirt with black polka-dots.

Smoke grey pyjama bottoms and her sleep mask with the word "Boop" written on it. Nora dived into her bed and settled down to get some shut-eye.

"Nighty night" Her voice ever so sweet. Jaune and Ren felt comfort knowing that she was finally going to get some sleep and calm down a little.

"Night Nora," The two stated monotonously in unison.

Meanwhile, Yang and Ruby headed to the student parking lot to catch their ride off campus. The cold air made Ruby shiver yet didn't seem to faze Yang.

Reaching a large tarp, Yang removed it to reveal a large yellow motorcycle tinted with black and orange accents. Placing the tarp in the storage compartment along with their bags.

Yang handed her sister the helmet. The blonde got her pride and joy, starting her up with a childish grin sprawled on her face.

She saw there was more than enough fuel for her journey with Ruby. Prompting for her to sit on the back.

Ruby did so after ensuring her helmet was fastened securely, Yang took one glance at Ruby. "You ready?"

"Always" Yang dropped the face shield down and revved the engine of her bike, Bumblebee.

"Let's do this" She drove off into the city of Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is suited to your tastes!


	12. Late Night Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby Visit their home in Patch.

* * *

 

It pained Yang to see her lovable goofball of a sister so down in the dumps. Despite knowing the reason why there wasn't anything she could do to rectify the problem.

Coming to a slow halt at a red light, Yang spoke up to the backseat passenger.

"We'll buy tickets to Patch when we get to the magnet train, alright? We can also stay at dads for the weekend" Yang informed her.

"It would 'bee' nice to see dad after the last several weeks," Ruby's pun made Yang groan.

"Leave the puns to the professional Rubes" Ruby cracked up a little, much to her sister's relief.

Noticing the light change colour, Yang revs the engine, causing Bumblebee to roar and shake every time she does so.

"See, Ruby? She's buzzing with excitement!" Yang sped off further into Vale as Ruby let out a large moan of annoyance.

 _"That was terrible Yang,"_ Ruby thought as she smiled at her siblings attempt to cheer her up.

As the drive continued, Ruby took in the sights. She hadn't really done so even after she came to Beacon.

The pair drove through Vale, an ocean of street lights, all of the various colours.

Myriads of green lights painted the town like a giant neon sign, the different shades of blue and red lights, dotted around among the green.

Made it look even more breath-taking.

At one point of the drive, there was a wide-open view of the sea.

The ocean, reflecting the dazzling glow of the city before homes obstructed the wondrous sight.

"This city really is beautiful" Ruby rested her head on Yang's back, wrapped her arms around her waist. Yang simply kept silent and focused on driving down to the station.

After driving down nothing but open roads, having the lights blur as Yang sped by made it look like they were mildly hallucinating. Ruby wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Yang kept silent and focused as she drove on towards the train station in down tale Vale.

A building roughly the size of Beacon was sighted near the ports of the city.

The magnet train was something that the Schnee Corporation developed. It enabled transport between the larger continents, if not the entire world.

Yang parked up Bumblebee. The two got off, removing their helmets and grabbing their bags from the storage and placing the helmets in their place.

"How are you going to take Bumblebee with us?" Ruby inquired.

Yang took one look and then gestured to the cargo section of the building. "We'll get our tickets from Cargo Transport. After all, we have to pay to take it with us"

Ruby made a silent "oh" with her mouth as she went with Yang.

Upon arrival, they saw several members of staff moving large containers into the train.

Heading to the desk with Bumblebee in tow. "Good evening. How can I help you?" a young receptionist spoke out to the two girls.

"Could we get two tickets to Patch please, and I've got my motorcycle with me as well," Yang stated as clearly and as politely as she could.

The receptionist typed away at her computer. "May I see some identification please?"

Yang and Ruby handed their student ID to the young woman who glanced at them briefly.

"May I see your driver’s license?" Yang gestured the receptionist to flip over the card. She did so to see Yang's license. After scanning it quickly she handed their ID back to them.

"Thank you. I can give you two seats on the next train to Patch, that has a storage space for your motorcycle Miss Xiao Long. Would that be suitable?"

"I'd appreciate that thank you." She smiled in return. She typed away before turning back to them.

"That will be 5000 liens in total please" Yang handed her a credit card and after punching in her pin and completing the transaction.

They were given tickets and directions to the cart that accommodated them as well as a one journey code for Yang's scroll to lock and unlock the storage.

The two sat down on the red velvet seats after Yang finished putting Bumblebee into this horizontal cubicle and locking the container. A slight tune played before an announcer spoke.

"We thank you for choosing Schnee Corporation Transport as your method of travel. We will be departing for Patch shortly"

"Wait. Schnee? As in the same name Weiss has?" Ruby queried as Yang placed her keys to her beauty on a keychain.

"Yeah. Didn't you know? The Schnee family is filthy rich"

"Define filthy"

"They pretty much have their company logo everywhere. Transport, clothing, leisure facilities. You name it, and it just may have the Schnee insignia plastered on it"

Ruby had to take a moment that her roommate was the daughter of some big wig rich company owner.

"So, if she is so wealthy. Why put up with people who aren't as favoured?"

"Cause little miss heiress wanted to study at a public university"

"She is a little prissy, isn't she? I guess that's why she's also so bossy, does she forget we aren't butlers or something" Ruby imitated the pose of a Butler and Yang chuckled slightly.

"Believe it or not little sis. From what Blake and I have heard. Weiss doesn't exactly get along with her family. Her dad is the main culprit"

"She could literally buy us out" Ruby paused for a moment. "Oh, that's what Nora and the others meant"

Yang looked out the window into the dark night of the ocean. They hadn't even realised that the train had already left. Nothing but inky blackness for miles.

"Weiss more often than not bought out roommates not because of her own need" Yang placed a hand under her chin. Letting her elbow and arm support her.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason so many people were paid to leave. Was because they did things that got not just on her nerves. It was mainly for me and Blake"

Ruby's mouth dropped open at the sudden bombshell her sister just dropped.

"I thought Weiss did it because she hated them or something"

"Oh no. There was one girl who kept harassing Blake. To the point, Blake couldn't get anything done. Weiss paid her to leave. We also had a guy in the room once"

"But surely they can't just leave? I mean, find another room like that?"

"Not without the proper funds. No"

Ruby now understood why Weiss wouldn't buy her out. It's all because of Yang. That's a lucky break. Ruby thought.

"Bet the guy didn't last a day"

Yang smirked and faced her. "Actually, he lasted the longest. He kept flirting with me behind Weiss' back. I kept turning him down of course," Yang paused to think back on it.

"One day he ended up asking Weiss what I actually thought of him" Yang paused before turning her body to face Ruby.

"Weiss knew how he felt about me. But it started becoming borderline obsessive. I told him he needed to stop. He wouldn't listen. So, Weiss paid him to leave before he did something he'd regret"

"Ironically he is the only one out of all the others that don't talk shit about Weiss"

Ruby cocked an eyebrow. "Nora did mention there were loads of people who were bought out. Something to do with it?"

"He actually thanked her for what she did. He realised he started going too far"

"Yet I bet everyone else says nasty things about her?"

Yang simply nodded in response to that. Ruby thought it was horrible to say such cruel things about someone who, yes maybe buying them out before talking to them was a bit drastic.

Maybe it was Weiss' way of helping her friends.

"How have you and Blake survived then?" Ruby feigned a smile, and this hurt Yang a little but she smiled back nonetheless.

"That's because I let her be her. I don't care if she's rich. To me, she's just another girl studying at university.

Blake survived because she didn't really talk all that much then. She didn't start shit, always helped out and respected Weiss and me"

"Blake still doesn't talk that much?"

"She talks more than she used to" Yang beamed a grin at Ruby. Who smiled half-heartedly in return.

Suddenly the announcer spoke the speakerphone. "We are now arriving in Patch. Please remain seated until the train has come to a full stop. Those that are getting off onto the platform. Ensure you have all of your belongings. Thank you for riding with Schnee Corporation Transport"

When the train came to a full stop, Ruby and Yang collected their bags and Bumblebee and got off onto the platform.

Walking into the station they went through the main foyer after showing the receptionist their ID.

"I don't get why we have to show our ID going into our own hometown," Ruby stated. "If we came off the train surely that tells them we bought tickets to come here?"

"It's a safety procedure. It enables security here to know who exactly is coming into Patch and who's leaving" Yang countered.

"I forget you study public services. You're trying to become a police officer aren't you Yang?"

"Yes, Rubes. I want to be an officer of the law. It's pretty interesting stuff"

"I always thought you would try and get into the government regarding that department"

"Yeah, I'd love that above anything. But speaking realistically.

A police officer is as close as I'll get. I'm not as smart as you" Yang ruffled her sister's hair as she strolled out of the station.

Getting onto Bumblebee and putting on her helmet. Yang tossed the other to Ruby. "Let's go see dad first"

Ruby got on and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Closing her eyes just to listen to the sound of her sister's bike.

The howling winds that screeched as Yang drove onward home. The sound of the ocean smashing against the sides of the cliffs.

Owls calling out in the ungodly hours of what now should be Saturday morning.

The buzz and hum of the wildlife were all but a reminder that Patch was her home. Yang was with her, she would soon see her dad too.

However, Ruby knew it wasn't really her home anymore. She had a new home.

Beacon University. Her friends Jaune, Nora, Ren. These guys made her stay at Beacon so much more enjoyable.

She had her sister Yang so it's like a piece of Patch would always be with her.

Blake was a good friend in the silent supportive kind of way.

Finally, there was Weiss. Ruby didn't know what to think of her.

Sure, she could be a little mean and harsh. But Ruby didn't know what to feel around her.

Anger for the way she was treated. No, then she'd become the kind of person she hated the most.

Joy for the times her and Weiss got along in the past week or so. No, that wasn't it either.

Ruby honestly didn't know how to feel about Weiss. She didn't dislike her or like her as much as she did Nora and the others.

Though Ruby was grateful for the way Weiss told her that she could talk to her. Even if it was trivial. Maybe it wasn't there yet.

But maybe there was something she and Weiss had that was different. Ruby could ponder this another time. For now, she had another objective in mind.

Shortly after Yang blazed through the streets of Patch. She came to a log cabin just outside of the city.

With a scenic view of the ocean, and a cabin two stories high with enough space for roughly ten people based on size alone. This certainly was quite the house.

"Home sweet home" The sisters stated in unison. Yang drove up to this large shed and opened it up. Parking Bumblebee inside, they got off and put the helmets in the storage.

Locking up the shed and heading back to the patio of the house. Yang grabbed a key from a chain and placed it in the lock.

Unlocking the front door, the two girls stepped inside. Almost immediately they were greeted with the smell of pancakes.

The kitchen light was on, a tall blonde man stood tossing pancakes. He turned when he heard the door go.

"Ruby! Yang! What are you doing here so late?"

"Hey, dad. Making a midnight snack again?" Yang asked as she waltzed over to him and pinched one of the pancakes on the plate next to him.

"Ruby had one of those again" She stated with sadness in her voice. Their dad turned off the cooker and ran to Ruby. Embracing her in his muscular arms.

"How are you feeling?" His deep voice showed concern while he looked as if he were about to cry.

"I came home to see them, dad. Maybe we all could?" She asked. Her father smiled and nodded whilst Yang came up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think she would like that. Let me just grab my coat. It's freezing out." He smiled.

Grabbing a large brown leather coat, he made sure to fasten it. A beige shirt and brown shorts would surely be the worst thing to wear in this weather.

"Zwei!" He called upstairs. A few seconds later a black and white corgi poked their head around the corner from the top of the stairwell.

Seeing Ruby and Yang, Zwei became ecstatic and barked several times before barrelling towards to see the girls.

They stroked the adorable ball of fluff that was their dog. Before heading back outside.

"Zwei. Look after the house. While we are out ok. If you do. I'll give you some pancakes"

He barked and wagged his tail excessively upon hearing he would be fed pancakes for guarding the house.

The three left and locked up. Walking down a gravel path and out past the wooden fence.

Walking into the thicket of trees that surrounded their home. Taiyang, Yang and Ruby made their way through the moonlit forest.

"She had another nightmare, didn't she?" Tai's voice was as soft as his expression.

Yang merely nodded in response as she looked at Ruby, who was walking further into the forest ahead of them.

Ruby took in the wondrous sights of her surroundings. The thicket of trees all lined together, the wet grass beneath her feet.

Crickets playing their usual nightly tune under the shattered moon.

Eventually, the three reached an open cliff. The ocean pushing back and forth against the rocks as the ocean breeze passes over them.

ringing with it the smell and taste of salt water on their lips.

At the centre of the cliff there sat a neatly chiselled marble headstone.

Ruby looked at the inscription written upon it. "Thus, kindly I scatter"

Ruby knelt down in front of the grave, her arms shaking and her body feeling like it would wretch any second now.

Taking a deep breath and striking a gaze with watery eyes.

Yang and her dad sat beside her, wrapping their arms around her pulling her in for a soft and gentle embrace.

"It's good to see you again mum" The young girl's voice as soft as the clouds in the night sky they sat under.

As silence befell them. Yang spoke next to keep it going.

"Hey, mum. Dad's here as well. We all are. Came to see you of course" Yang beginning to tear up, buried her face into Ruby's shoulder.

You know, Summer would hate to see you crying, keep smiling no matter what,"

At this point, even Taiyang was bawling like a baby. Ruby who reciprocated Yang's hug earlier, wrapped her arms around their necks.

Pulling both her dad and Yang into her wide outstretched hug. Tears flowing from all three of them. Ruby smiled as she gazed at the rose insignia engraved on the headstone.

"Love you mum"


	13. Friendly Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake decide to have a little banter between them.

* * *

 

**Back at Beacon**

Weiss lay in bed, staring upwards. She let her eyes drift further down and saw this huge shadow that was suspended from the ceiling.

"The fuck was she thinking? A bed like that will only get either herself or someone else hurt"

Speaking to herself aloud, not aware Blake was awake peering through her curtain with glowing amber eyes.

She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, as Blake crept out of her bed making her way to the side of Weiss' own bed.

Resting her head on the side, she stares up at Weiss who jitters with a slight squeal when the latter finally notices her.

"What the actual fuck Blake! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Scowling at the girl who only stared back with vacant eyes.

"They'll be fine. Have faith in Yang" The heiress only rolls her eyes before sitting up in bed and switching a bed-side lamp on to illuminate the room.

As the lamp bathes the room in a dim light, only going so far as the edge of the queen-sized bed.

"I have faith Yang will get Ruby out of whatever it is she's in," She turns her head to face the bathroom door.

"That's not what's bothering me, however," Her voice was frank as she spoke, Blake blinking twice before replying.

"Ruby will fine too. She's quite strong believe it or not" A smile had a mix of sleep deprivation and stress.

Weiss easily picked up on this one. "So, stop worrying about it"

"Kettle calling the pot black much? I can physically see the stress and worry on your face!" Weiss poked the side of Blake's head to get her to budge.

Unfortunately for the heiress, it didn't work at all that well, Blake only murmured and adjusted her head to look up at the ceiling still keeping eye contact.

"Fair point Schnee. Just be glad it's the weekend" Blake stretched her legs outwards and placed her hands behind her head.

"Why? So, we can stay up all night, paint our nails and talk about cute girls?" Sarcasm flowing through the grit of her teeth as she spoke.

"Must you always be sarcastic? Why would you talk about cute girls? Is that your thing?" Blake mocked her.

Weiss gave her usual icy glare that could probably make hell freeze over.

Like usual, Blake simply laughed this off before Weiss shifted out of bed, sitting on the side opposite her.

"I was making a reference to your preferences. Don't try and twist this on me!" She burst into laughter a few seconds later.

"I'm not trying to twist it. I'm generally curious as to why you'd mention cute girls,"

Hoisting her body up onto Weiss' bed, Blake looked in her friend's general direction.

"If memory serves, you were checking out Neptune whilst he and Sun were working"

Blake joked much to the annoyance of the only other person present.

Weiss gently jabs her in the arm, which the dark-haired girl simply laughs off.

"Oh? Do you want to bring memories? Fine!" Weiss stood up rather suddenly and faced Blake.

Tilting her head back to face Weiss, she smirked knowing that when it comes to certain memories.

Weiss had more embarrassing ones to tell, well not compared to Yang and possibly Ruby but they wouldn't know.

"Ruby had to vouch for you when you went and became ice cold about the whole age scenario"

Blake shifted her body weight so that she lay on her back. Looking back up at the ceiling.

"That is true. Especially when Headmaster Ozpin spoke with me about the situation. I don't think I apologised so much in my life" She chuckled to hide her discomfort.

"Only because Yang would have killed you. You're lucky she cares so much about Ruby, that she was even willing to listen to her about letting you off the hook"

Blake got up and walked over to the couch in the corner of the room. "I still can't believe you paid so much money just to have this room extended" Blake scanned the room.

"Well other students do get a kitchen and bathroom in their rooms too" Weiss deflected.

"But they also don't have a room that could fit an elephant in here. Seriously why did you even do it? Miss moneybags over here" Blake retorted.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the girl to her left and ruffled her hair a little.

"I only asked to have where we sleep extended. I didn't expect them to put three rooms together. Besides isn't it nice to have so much more space?" She asked as Blake wafted her hand away from her hair.

"That's true, but it's also not fair to the students who can't get a wall mounted TV in here with a fancy table and a couch" Blake avoided eye contact as she looked to that said corner of the room.

"You do realise that this is a permanent thing? Like, after we graduate four lucky students will be given this room. I asked my father if it was alright to leave it behind"

Blake shot Weiss a glare before standing up suddenly. "So, you can boast about how well off the Schnee family is? Might as well plaster that company logo of yours on the front door!"

Weiss was taken back by Blake's sudden aggressive tone and was quick to speak up about it.

"That's not why I asked. I just felt it would be nice for students who weren't as well off to have this kind of space. I even requested that my father make these kinds of refurbishments to all of the student dorms"

At this, Blake eased up a little. Sitting back down with her knees tucked into her chest and arms wrapped tightly around them.

"I know father would not make more refurbishments but at the very least, I don't think this room should be torn down. That's just too much work and would cost more money than just keeping it"

Weiss gripped the sheets as she turned her head away from the dark-haired girl. "I just want to do something nice for our juniors. Is that so wrong of me?"

Blake moved to face Weiss. She didn't want to admit it, but it would be a nice thing to do even if it was unfair to other students who didn't get this kind of room.

"Speaking of memories. Did Ruby ever mess up a baking recipe with you?" Weiss chimed up wanting to change the mood and topic of conversation.

"She never once made an error with her baking. Unlike Yang's attempt to try and help baking" Blake smiled, this only served to make Weiss rather curious about it.

"Yang tried to help you bake?" Weiss had a quizzical expression plastered on her face as Blake simply rolled her eyes at the thought of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the short side, but some are just shorter than others.


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake talks about Yang helping her with baking.  
> Weiss opens up a little to Blake.

* * *

 

** One Year Prior **

Blake and Yang entered the economic department, noticing the lights were already on.

"Maybe the professors still up?" Yang stated as the door closed behind her.

Blake only gave her a subtle nod without saying a single word, gripping her bag tight.

Taking note of another bag filled with ingredients on one of the worktops, she assumed another student was here as well.

Grabbing the corners of Yang's shirt, Blake gestured to the other bag. Yang then gave Blake her full attention.

"Sup Blakey?" Her voice was toned down so not to disturb the other student who was nowhere to be seen.

Blakey. The nickname she was given by Yang after the first few months of attending Beacon.

Although Blake wasn't keen on it, she couldn't bring herself to have an argument with a roommate about something as trivial as this.

"I didn't expect to see other students here," a soft-spoken voice called out to the two of them.

Looking further towards the back of the room, a young tall man came forward.

Clad in a white apron, somewhat long hair with a small ponytail.

His hair was black and donned with an unusual strand of magenta.

"Oh hey! What dorm building are you from?" Yang questioned cheerily.

Without batting an eye, he grabbed his ingredients out of his bag and set them out along the worktop.

"Normally. You're meant to give your name before anything else. It's proper etiquette"

He didn't so much as look at the two girls who were exchanging glances with each other before turning back to him.

"Yang Xiao Long. Sorry, I just like meeting new people" She tensed awkwardly before backing up behind Blake a little.

"Blake Belladonna" Her voice barely a whisper, yet in such a quiet room it could be heard as loud as day.

"Lie Ren. Please call me Ren, it's easier" He turned to look at Blake.

Her arms were tucked inward, practically giving out a very defensive aura. Ren set the stuff down and walked towards the back of the room.

"Tea or coffee, Miss Belladonna?" His voice as soft as butter when he spoke.

"She likes tea with one sugar" Yang cut in, answering for Blake who went and picked a workstation opposite Ren.

The young man cocked an eyebrow upwards at Yang, she caught on to why he'd be confused about answering for her.

"She's really shy Ren. It's taken me months to even get a sentence out of her"

Yang lets her eyes stray to the room to see Blake taking her ingredients out of her bag and loading them onto the worktop.

She took the view in, not of the room, but of Blake's curvaceous figure, her long black hair that looked as fluffy as a kitten's fur.

The most striking feature that Yang had noticed about Blake that rivalled her astonishing beauty, jewel-like eyes, incredible smarts.

Was as Yang called it, "Bellabooty" because after all, Blake's rear was just absolutely mesmerising to look at when she swayed from her hips in a natural fashion.

Ren noticed the way Yang's eyes drifted down the lower half of Blake's body but decided that it would be rude of him to make a comment on it.

"I see, and Yang" His voice snapped her attention to him like lightning.

_ "Did he notice me checking out Blake? It doesn't seem like he noticed a thing. Phew"  _ Her thoughts providing her with a sense of relief but then realised he had spoken to her.

"Yes, Ren?" Her voice filled with false enthusiasm, trying to hope he really didn't catch her checking Blake out.

"I'm up at that new joint dorm the university had built. The Knights and Rooks dorm" He smiled gently at her, as he made sure everything was prepped for him to start baking.

Yang's eyes lit up "Ah, might see you around then! Blake and I are knights!" The blonde grinned whilst Blake was too busy preparing her own workstation.

Ren came back and placed Blake's cup of tea on the station behind her so that it wouldn't spill while she was baking.

The girl smiled meekly as Ren gave a slight bow, taking note of his gentle predisposition.

Blake blankly stared at Yang, hoping she would take the hint that it was her cue to start helping.

Yang trotted on over to her, Blake thrust the duplicate ingredients into her arms.

"Here's the recipe and ingredients. Now go prepare and get to it" She ordered her, which Yang obediently agreed.

Ren was busy baking some sort of sponge cake with pancakes in the middle, or maybe it was a giant pancake with sponge cake inside it?

Blake and Yang couldn't tell.

"What are you baking?" Blake piped up which caught Ren's attention.

"It's an original recipe. Something called Ren-cakes. My roommate and I have a lot of history. It's been fourteen years since we met"

He smiled partially out of joy and partially out of something that told Blake was physical exhaustion.

"So, what are Ren-cakes exactly?" It looks like pancakes inside an actual sponge cake, I hope your friend doesn't eat like that daily"

Blake voiced some concern for Ren's unknown childhood friend.

"It is exactly that. Besides, she works out every day, goes to the gym and everything"

He stated this nonchalantly, getting a quizzical stare from Blake since she couldn't work out his feelings on the topic.

"I heard something about a gym. What are you talking about?" Yang turning away from the batch of cookie dough ready to be put into the oven.

"Yang. How did you make that batch so quickly? You did take your time, right?" Blake slowed her speech so Yang couldn't pull her dumb blonde trick.

"Yes, I took my time with it. I used to help my mum bake cookies loads of times. So, this is easy as pie!" She put up her thumbs up at Blake only for Ren to look at her funny.

"Pie? Cookies are not pies?" He puzzled over this whilst Yang turned back to her station.

"Well, I'll clean my station now that I've got my cookies in the oven. So, what's this about a gym and who's doing what?" Excitement building in the brawler's voice.

"My roommate, she goes to the gym every day. Then again, I have two who go to the gym, though she is- "

"Ren! We've got a problem!" Another student came bounding into the room, interrupting Ren mid-sentence.

Yang and Ren turned to the door whereas Blake jumped several feet into the air when they barged into the room.

An incredibly tall woman, long scarlet red hair draping over her roughly shaped shoulders and upper body.

Wearing a red jacket, a pair of Auburn jeans complete with black steel toe boots, she stood in the doorway.

Ren only sighed as he gave the girl his attention.

"What's wrong Pyrrha?" He sounded as if he was directing his irritation to another person who wasn't present.

"It's Nora! She's doing it again!" Her calming voice screaming concern and worry was a complete contrast to Ren's expression, which made it look like he wanted to die.

"Hold her off for five more minutes, got to add one more detail then it's done" He explained, pulling the monstrous sponge cake out of the oven, making a grab for the several icing pipes.

Pyrrha nodded and headed towards the door, turning back just before leaving to face Yang and Blake.

"I'm so sorry for barging in so suddenly!" She turned tail and left the three.

"Holy smokes! She was tall! Yang blurted out in shock to which Ren simply nodded in response. Too focused on icing the Ren-cakes to pay attention.

"She gets that a lot. A lot of people find her height intimidating. Except for Nora, she took a liking to her immediately" He stated half-haphazardly.

Ren was adding icing on top of the cake, a green layer with a pink hammer in the centre.

He finished the edible decal with some black icing in the shape of a lightning bolt in the middle of the hammer.

_ "Finally finished, just hope she doesn't wolf this down"  _ He calmly thought.

Roughly five minutes later, Pyrrha comes bounding in after this other student zips into the kitchen at blinding speeds just before her.

"REN! WHERE IS IT!" Her voice bellowed in the virtually empty classroom.

The young man gestured to the counter where he had moved the cake away from the worktop.

The girl, who Yang and Blake assumed was Nora. Wore a short grey skirt, a black shirt with "Boop" in bold plastered on it.

She wore some simple white pumps that looked completely ditched. Laces were missing and they looked as if a dog had chewed them apart.

She made an athlete sprint for the Ren-cakes. However, stopped dead when she noticed Yang and Blake were in the room as well.

Making a sudden beeline for the two of them, Nora stood in front of Blake.

Blake started getting a little skittish around the bright orange haired girl. Nora looked deeply at Blake almost as if scanning the girl.

"Nora Valkyrie! Nice to meet ya!" Beaming at her, Blake stood frozen unsure as to what to do.

"That's Blake. She doesn't talk all that much" Yang spoke up which caught Nora's attention.

Looking back at the dark-haired girl who was avoiding eye contact, she shot off towards Yang.

Nora perked her head up to get a good look at Yang's face. "Who might you be?" Yang smirked as she looked down at the rambunctious girl.

"The name's Yang! Compared to the girl over there, you are so damn small" Yang joked, making a note of the height difference between Pyrrha and Nora.

"I think she's secretly a giant" Nora whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Smiling and taking Yang's hand in her own she shook it with extreme vibrancy, before resuming her primary objective that was the Ren-cakes.

Eating was not the word to describe the sight everyone else had to witness. Nora devoured the cake in a manner that left the others both horrified yet intrigued.

"Are you a living vacuum cleaner? I've never seen anyone eat something like that so quickly, you crammed it all into your mouth at once"

Blake questioned Nora who only started cleaning up her mouth with a napkin Ren had offered her.

"Don't vacuum cleaners suck in smaller quantities and not whole cakes?" Pyrrha responds with a confused expression at Blake and Nora.

"That's what he said!" Yang chimes in, grinning ear to ear from her remark.

Nora, who catches on just starts laughing, whilst Blake who pulls out her batch of cookies that she finally managed to get done with all the chaos happening around her, out of the oven.

Blake then turns to Yang and gives her this look.

Now, by Yang's definition, this look is usually never a good one.

She always gets it when she tries to impress Blake with her witty retorts or puns, only for it to fall flat on its face.

The other times she gets that look, is when Blake generally isn't happy with her at all.

"Yang" Blake pauses after she says her name, Yang assumes it's the former. Yang is quick to say something about it.

"Blake, I'm sorry. I know you don't like my humour at the best of times but- " Blake was quick to cut her off.

"Yang. Behind you" Blake's terse tone was unusual for her.

Yang turned and caught sight of this small amount of smoke leaking out of the oven she had been using.

"It can't be that bad. Can it?" Yang feigned a laugh as she rushed over, turning the oven off.

She was certain, she hadn't left them in that long, had she?

As the group were gawking at the most certain fire, another student decided to join them.

Tall, blonde, and scrawny were only a few words to describe him. Pyrrha saw him enter the room and her eyes lit up with joy.

"Jaune! Are you ok?" She quickly asked before looking back to Yang.

"I'm fine Pyrrha, my back hurts" He responded, glancing at Nora before cowering behind the tall redhead.

As Yang turned to the new addition, the oven decided it was not going to play nice.

It did this by proceeding to make a rather sudden bang, followed by smoke starting to grow into a thick smog.

Yang opened the door and the miasma of smog gushed out into the room, tripping the smoke alarm.

"Ren! Fire extinguisher! Pyrrha move Nora away!" Jaune commanded and his friends followed suit.

Ren grabbed the fire extinguisher as instructed whilst Pyrrha dashed to Nora, picking her up and hoisting her over the shoulder making her way back to the door.

Blake pulled Yang back away from the oven just as flames burst outwards and nearly set her on fire. Well almost.

The apron Yang was wearing had partially caught fire. "I know I'm smoking hot, but this is ridiculous"

Yang quickly gave herself a pat-down putting out the embers whilst smirking at her own pun.

"I don't know your names so I'll go off the situation" Jaune spoke out to the group, assessing every little detail.

"Scatty, take the extinguisher from Ren and put the fire out, while he turns off the smoke alarm"

Despite the fact, the noise from the alarm was blaring the group kept focused.

Blake sighed, she didn't have time to ask why he came up with Scatty, she just prepared herself to take the extinguisher.

"Burnie, use the oven mittens to grab whatever the hell you've got in there, then get Scatty to put it out" Jaune ordered.

"One. Two. Now!" Jaune called out and in the next few moments that had transpired, anyone walking by would have assumed they were performing a synchronised dance.

Ren took out the pin and handed Blake the foam extinguisher. In one swift spray, she blasted the fire that was spreading on the worktop.

Yang reached in and pulled out the tray of cookies, although they were literally on fire to which Blake put them out.

"Jaune! The inside of the oven is also on fire!" Nora cheered as if she were lighting the fires to a revolution.

Jaune, took matters into his own hands at this point, running up to the spare extinguisher, with a squeeze of the trigger he doused the insides of the oven completely.

The oven looked like it was now spewing foam rather than spewing fire like something from a horror film.

"Nice coordination everyone" Ren stated in his calm demeanour as he watched Nora try to wriggle out of Pyrrha's grip.

Blake grabbed Yang by the shoulders and spun her around to face her.

"How the honest fuck did you set the inside of the oven on fire?" Blake screeched as her fingers dug into the blonde's skin.

Yang looked away sheepishly, "I must have left them in there too long? I'm sorry"

"The oven was on fire. The  _inside_  of the oven was on fire! The fuck did you put in there, gasoline?" Blake was furious.

Jaune and the others looked at the busted-up equipment, that looked like an oversized toaster now.

"The alarm is off, but chances are, a professor is going to be on their way here"

Ren killed the mood, depending on the professor, would depend on the punishment for damaging university property.

The doors opened and a tall slender figure, in Nora styled fashion, zipped to each of the students questioning them.

"Right! What happened here?"

Blake decided she would have to take responsibility, she did ask for Yang's help after all.

She took a few steps forward before Yang bounded for the professor.

"Sorry Doctor Oobleck, I was helping Blake do some extra baking. I forgot to keep an eye on the oven. I'll pay my debts where they are due"

She stood stern and looked at him with a fixed expression.

_ "Usually, Yang tries to avoid getting into trouble. She never willingly gives herself up for something like this" _  Blake thought as she watched the man prop his glasses up to his face and zip over to the oven.

_ "I can't let Blake lose her privileges of being able to bake here whenever she wants or needs too," _  Yang thought as she expected the young green haired man to shout at her.

Instead, he dashed over back to Yang and raised a finger at her.

"Would you mind describing how the oven became...this?"

After about five minutes, Doctor Oobleck had been informed of the events that had transpired.

"I see. Well, if the fire has been dealt with and no one is harmed. I will be more lenient with your punishment Miss Xiao Long"

He stood and walked to Ren who was stood under the alarm with a ladder stood up against the side of the wall.

"I'll turn the alarm back on. If you are all done here, take your things and go" His voice held no emotion as he spoke.

The group did so, they gathered their belongings and headed out of the room.

As Yang reached the door Oobleck spoke up.

"Yang Xiao Long. You will see me at the end of your classes in my office tomorrow" His speech was rather slow, so she knew this was not a good sign whatsoever.

"Yes, sir" She felt awful as she left the building. Blake and the others were waiting just further out of the economics department.

** Present Day **

"You've got to be kidding me?" Weiss' mouth was open agape, in sheer disbelief that someone could mess up making cookies.

"No, I'm not. Yang chose not to help me again" Blake got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Come to think of it, wasn't Jaune somewhat afraid of Nora? Why was he?" Weiss asked as she watched Blake make a cup of tea for herself and a cup of coffee for her.

"That's because she used to bench him" Blake stated blandly. Weiss took a moment to process that sentence.

"She  _benched_  Jaune? What?" She was so baffled by that statement her facial expression had turned a tad sour and scrunched up.

"Yup. She would pick him up, use him as a weight and do squats" Blake brought over the cups of tea and coffee and set them on her bedside table.

"How the hell is that even possible? She's so much smaller than him!"

"Jaune apparently doesn't weigh all that much. So, Nora didn't have much difficulty lifting him" Blake added as she sipped her tea.

The two girls sat there, talking about previous memories and experiences until Blake brought up a sensitive topic.

"Weiss?"

The heiress looked at the girl with glistening amber eyes with bewilderment. "Yes, Blake?"

"How did you get that scar?" Weiss slowly lowered her mug back down slowly, she began shaking a little.

Nerves being poked and jabbed, anxiety swelling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Her voice shaking in fear as her hands trembled.

Unable to hold the mug still, Weiss attempted to set it back down, however nearly spilling it caused Blake to grab hold of it and place it down for her.

"Please Blake. I really don't want to talk about it" Weiss' voice grew darker, she was on the verge of tears but held back so not to show weakness.

Blake pondered on what could have happened to Weiss for her to be so reserved or scared, it worried her.

"Weiss I'm always here should you ever need me"

Blake walked over to the other side of the bed, sat down and pulled Weiss into a warm hug.

Certainly, she was caught off guard by Blake's sudden display of physical contact but returned it nonetheless.

"You really are a good friend Blake. I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance to put up with"

She feigned a laugh only for Blake to scowl at her after pulling away from their short embrace.

"Weiss. Why did you chew Ruby out so much? Compared to previous roommates, it was almost like you singled her out for a reason. Though, you weren't actually being mean?" Blake inquired.

"Promise me you won't tell a soul. Not Ren, Pyrrha or them lot,"

Weiss paused as Blake's mouth quirked up a little at the potential juicy information.

"Yang must never know ok?" Blake nodded at this.

_ "This is going to be great" _  Blake casually thought as Weiss mentally prepared herself, to tell the truth.

"Truth is. I didn't want to be so cruel nor intend to come off as so malicious. I couldn't ignore the fact she technically shouldn't be attending"

Blake's ears perked up at this. "Didn't want to? Explain?" Blake tried to pry some gossip out of her roommate.

"Well," Weiss gave a brief sigh before speaking. "When I first met Ruby, it was that girl who bumped into me and knocked me over. That girl who kept apologising to me as if she had committed a heinous crime,"

Weiss shuffled over and reached for her coffee, grasping the mug firmly with both hands she looked at the dark liquid flowing ever so still.

"The girl with the flip phone? I remember you mentioning about it" Blake interrupted her. "Sorry, continue"

"When I looked at her, I saw she had silver eyes. That wasn't all I saw"

Weiss brought her knees up to her chest and handed her mug to Blake.

Wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees, Weiss continued.

"I saw someone else in Ruby's eyes. I saw myself"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby's eyes look so bright and dazzling, but behind that cheery persona.

Is someone who has been through a lot. It reminds me of what I went through"

Blake didn't say anything else, instead, she just listened to Weiss ramble on about her thoughts on the matter.

"I'm tough on her because I don't want her to end up like how I was back then. I really do care about Ruby's well-being"

Weiss let out a weak laugh as she forced her body to lay backwards.

Blake quickly took the mug of coffee from Weiss and set it back down.  
  
"I'm the worst friend anyone could have" She brought an arm over her eyes hiding the tears falling down her face.

Weiss whispered to herself, not realising Blake heard what she had said.

"I'm becoming more like  _him_ " Weiss' tone sounded cold and distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this turned out well for you!  
> Re-reading these chapters is stressful. I keep finding little things and it's driving me mad.  
> However, it's worth the hassle to bring you some decent chapters!


	15. Aren't Dreams The Strangest Things?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a dream, while Taiyang has a word with Yang.

* * *

 

** Patch **

After Ruby and the others returned home, Taiyang sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Ruby. Come here" He tried not to sound upset but he couldn't hide it very well.

Nevertheless, Ruby sat down next her dad and laid her head on his shoulder.

Yang smiled at the two and headed upstairs, a quick phone call just to let Blake know they arrived here safely.

"There's not a day that goes by, that I don't think of her" Tai's voice was sorrowful, tears streaming down his face as he tried to keep up a smile in front of his daughter.

He ruffled Ruby's dark hair, pulling her close. Ruby closed her eyes and let her body go numb from exhaustion.

Not long after she closed her eyes, she began begun to slumber and began to dream.

Dreaming of the times she spent at home with her dad, Yang and most importantly. Her mum.

Their home during the cold winter months holed up inside by an open fireplace that Tai had installed.

Zwei would be curled up in his bed right near the huge fir tree that had been decorated with tinsel and baubles.

Yang would be sprawled out on a bean bag chair next to Zwei, whilst Tai slept on the couch a blanket wrapped around him.

Ruby felt happy, even though this was a dream. When she turned to look behind her, there stood Summer Rose.

One of the few people in her life that meant a lot to her. She was also one of the few people that left her too early.

"What's wrong Ruby? You look under the weather" Summer's voice spoke out to Ruby, just as she remembered it.

Soft, gentle and warm, the kind that you can never forget.

Ruby shook her head, tears building in her eyes. She fought them back, but no matter how hard she tries.

The tears wouldn't stop falling.

Wiping her eyes, Ruby walked over and hugged her mum.

"I miss you mum" Her voice cold and lifeless as she tightened her grip.

Summer never said a word, instead, she returned the embrace.

"We all miss you. Dad doesn't stop thinking about you and it's the second mum Yang has lost"

"Ruby, what are you talking about? I'm right here" Summer asked her as she let go of Ruby and sat down on the couch next to a sleeping Tai.

"Nothing mum" Ruby decided she would just cherish a fictional version of Summer, after all, she wasn't here now and couldn't be.

No matter how much Ruby wanted it to be true.

She sat next to Summer and laid her head on her shoulder.

As her eyes became heavy, Ruby yawned, whilst Summer took off her red scarf and wrapped it around Ruby's neck.

"It's like you're actually with me now"

"Well, this is a dream after all" Summer replied much to her daughter's confusion, to the fact for something her mind has conjured it was self-aware it was a dream.

Ruby looked around the living room, taking in the details one final time before undergoing dream like inception.

The mahogany table in the centre of the room, with a flat-screen TV, mounted on the wall opposite a grey couch.

A red carpet for flooring to accommodate the beige wallpaper, two bean bag chairs, one yellow and one red in the corner of the room next to a large fir tree.

A small black and red dogs bed in between the two bean bag chairs.

Ruby's eyes kept dropping and she noticed the dream was dissipating into a blur.

She decided to speak with her mum one last time, even though none of this was real.

"Mum. I love you" She let her eyes close one final time as the dream started to melt away leaving only Summer and Ruby on that tiny part of the couch.

Everything else was a blur of yellow, orange, red and white. The only thing Ruby knew was that, now, it was only her and her mum.

"I love you too"

As Ruby drifted off to sleep she thought about the things she witnessed in her dream.

Chuckling to herself and speaking aloud ever so quietly, Ruby smiled as her voice faded out along with the dream.

"Aren't dreams the strangest things?" Within moments her eyes had shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Yang in the meantime headed into her bedroom and leapt onto her bed.

"Oh, so good to see you again! Haven't seen you in years" Yang took the time to reminisce about her bed that she hadn't used in a few years.

However, she quickly took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

"Better call Blake and give her an update" She kept scrolling through her contacts, who had puns relating to their name or something about them.

Contacts such as "I won't Lie Ren" or "Pyrrhic Victory" were some of the few to name on the list.

Her favourite one had to be the one she set for her roommate the ice queen.

"This won't be Schneezy" Since, after all, it was never easy calling Weiss. Often, she was being rung to be told bad news.

The only one who didn't have their name registered with a pun was Blake.

Instead, "Blakey" was her contact name along with "Scatty" in brackets next to it.

_ "Scatty was the nickname Jaune gave her,"  _ Yang thought back to the oven fiasco, Jaune mentioned how it was a combination of skittish and kitty.

He had mentioned that Blake resembled a cat with her somewhat skittish behaviour.

Yang, on the other hand, was given the glorious nickname "Burnie" and she loved it.

It was given to her on the literal fact she was blonde, much like Jaune himself, but also because she burnt cookies.

Clicking on Blake's contact details, she dialled the number and let the phone ring.

After a few moments of letting the phone ring, the call was answered from the other end.

**"Hi, Yang"** A stern and calm voice spoke from the phone.

**"Evening Blakey"** Yang smiled as she used the nickname she gave Blake, despite the constant attempts for her to stop.

**" _Morning_  Yang. Not evening. It's one in the morning"** Blake corrected her.

**"Psh, forget the technicalities"** She replied with a chuckle.

**"How come you're ringing me?"** Blake inquired as she looked at Weiss, who looked highly curious about the whole thing but said nothing.

** "Just ringing to give you an update. Rubes and I made it to Patch, back home with dad so hopefully Ruby will be fine by Monday" **

Blake was just about clueless as Weiss was on this matter, surely being homesick wouldn't make someone have horrific nightmares or have them vomiting for a good hour. Would it?

** "I'm glad you two made it home alright, but Yang what about that extra-credit class you've got later today?" **

Yang stayed silent on her end of the line for a moment.

It had completely slipped her mind, she forgot that with social services there were extra-credit classes.

Problem was, these were usually held on a Saturday and Yang couldn't leave her dad to look after Ruby alone.

**"Yang? Is everything alright there?"** Blake's voice snapped Yang out of her train of thought.

** "Uhhh. Yeah, everything's fine. I'll just email him and explain the situation, my professors pretty lax about this sort of stuff" **

**"Alright, just don't go burning your university career ok? Burnie"** Blake joked as Weiss cringed at the mere mentioned of the awful wordplay.

Yang laughed as she thought back to how Doctor Oobleck never gave her any punishment for the incident.

Turned out one of the components was faulty and that didn't bode well for Yang who ended up using it.

She was off the hook because it was deemed a technical fault.

To put the cherry on top for Yang, Blake was never blamed at all and kept her privileges to use the room as she saw fit.

**"I won't. Stop being so nervous. Scatty"** Yang returned the cringe-worthy remark. Resulting in both girls laughing on their ends of the call.

**"Alright, give Ruby my best. Sleep well Yang"** Blake smiled with relief knowing the two girls had made it home safely at this hour.

**"Night Blakey"** Yang cherished these moments with Blake.

The times that both can make a bad joke or make each other feel uncomfortable to be around yet, making it seem natural.

To Yang, it was just perfect, and nothing could ever replace that.

After hanging up the phone, Yang placed her phone on charge and lay still. "How do I even tell you?" She muttered to herself.

Not realising her dad was standing in the doorway, hearing her ask herself that question.

"Tell what to whom?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

He came in and sat down on Yang's bed.

The girl propped her head up and looked at her dad with his short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Rubes asleep?" Yang asked as she put her head back on her pillows.

Taiyang nodded "I put her to bed" He placed his hands on both his knees before turning back to Yang.

He gave a smirk and squinted at her, Yang knew that look anywhere.

If there was one thing about her dad that hadn't changed, it would be his love for gossip about his daughters.

Albeit it applies more to Yang than Ruby, since one's a saint and the others a party animal.

"Dad, don't even try" Yang kicked her dad and he swatted away her leg with his arm.

"Come on! I want to know! Tell what to whom?"

Taiyang kept persisting, reluctantly Yang decided that maybe opening up about it, might make her feel better.

"It's just, I want to tell someone how I feel about them. I just don't know how they'd react and what would come of us if I did" Yang averted her gaze toward the wall.

"Well, you have to communicate," He stopped for a brief moment, turning to face Yang.

"Without communication, how can you ever hope to get any of your feelings across to the other person?"

Yang lifted her legs and dropped them on her dad's lap, he didn't really care though.

"Sure, trying to convey your feelings can be so scary yet at the same time, it has to be done. If you don't tell this person how you feel then what if they end up dating someone else?"

"They wouldn't date someone else, as far as I'm concerned" Yang interjected.

"Well, what  _if?_ That will only make it more awkward for you, and more painful if you start to regret not telling them"

Yang started to mull over her dad's advice, he was making sense for a change.

She needed to heed his advice, she had to speak openly with Blake about her feelings. One thing still irked her, however.

"What if they turn me down? Any advice how to act like it never happened?"

"Go ask Qrow for that kind of advice. Guy's got some rotten luck with women" Tai joked as Yang used the full force of her legs to push him off the bed.

"Leave uncle Qrow alone! He's cool and awesome, unlike a certain Goliath"

"Very funny. Now seriously spill! Who's the lucky guy? That I hope I won't have to kill for dating my sunny little dragon"

"Girl" Yang answered him, Taiyang nodded but did a comical double take when he thought he misheard her.

"Wait, did you say girl?"

"Yes, it's a girl" Yang repeated herself with a stoic tone.

Tai had to process this before making a response that wouldn't upset his daughter. He stood up and ruffled her hair, Yang wafted him away.

"Ok. So, who's the lucky girl that I hope I won't have to kill for dating my sunny little dragon" Tai saw that Yang was smiling,

"You are ok with me liking another woman?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Regardless of your sexual preferences, you are still you. You will always be my daughter and I will always support you no matter what" He lightly pushed her before heading to the door.

"Get some sleep, I'll check on Ruby" He left the room smiling.

_ "I just want you to be happy after all"  _ Thinking to himself, he checked in on Ruby who was still fast asleep in bed.  _"Glad you are sleeping soundly"_ Tai closed her door and went downstairs.

Walking over to a bookshelf in the corner of the room, he picked up a photo, it had a young Yang being given a piggyback ride from Taiyang, whilst a younger Ruby was peering over the top of Summer's head.

Thinking of a time when Summer read stories and baked cookies, supporting everyone in whatever way she could.

_ "I remember when you used to support Ruby when she had those nightmares. You taught her how to have lucid dreams where she could do anything she wanted" _

Tears falling onto the photo's frame he sat on the couch letting his mind wander.

_ "She never had nightmares again, she kept having dreams of being a superhero with powers and fighting monsters. Now she doesn't really have any of them now" _

He put the photo on the table in front of him. "You always used to say that dreams were the strangest of things Summer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter, the advice Taiyang gives Yang is some good advice.  
> Ruby's dream was a nice touch too.


	16. Schnee Standard of Social Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby have some alone time.

* * *

 

**Beacon**

"There they are" Weiss nudged Blake, letting her know that she could see Ruby and Yang returning from Patch.

Coming out of the station Ruby nodded at the two girls waiting for them, as Yang hauled her motorbike next to her.

"Good to have you back. You're lucky we don't have classes yet" Weiss informed as Blake scowled at her.

Weiss looked at the sad expression on the youngest of the four. It worried her, Ruby was usually upbeat and lively.

This certainly was not the Ruby that she had come to know over the past few months at Beacon.

Yang hugged Blake, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist pulling her in closer.

Their faces almost touching caused Blake's to flush red, Yang was being far more physical.

Though Blake wouldn't admit she liked it just to tease Yang, so remained stoic to get under her skin.

The four of them made their way back to the university, after arriving back at the dorms.

Blake, as well as Yang, headed off to their respective lessons.

Leaving Weiss and Ruby alone in the dorm.  _"I can handle Ruby on her own. This won't be too awkward or weird will it?"_

The heiress thought to herself, as she noticed Ruby was laying on her back in bed reading one of Blake's books.

Her dark hair falling gently over her face, she noticed the slender jawline, Ruby's V-neck t-shirt didn't help as it accentuated her collarbones and neck.

Weiss couldn't begin to explain why her mind drifted and seemed too focused on Ruby's feminine looks.

_"Has Ruby always been that attractive?"_ Weiss gazed down the rest of her roommate's body, the slender yet slightly muscular figure.

Ruby was wearing a pair of sports shorts, smoke grey and red trim. Weiss immediately started regretting ogling Ruby.

_"Why am I staring? Why can't I stop?"_ Weiss thought as she continued to admire Ruby and her body.

"Uh. Weiss?" The sound of Ruby's charming voice soon snapped the girl's eyes upward to meet silver.

"Y-yes?" She squawked out as she felt her body beginning to burn.

"Is something the matter? You've been staring at me like I'm some criminal" It seemed that Ruby hadn't actually noticed that Weiss was taking in the sights.

After a few seconds, which felt like minutes, Weiss regained her composure.

"Ruby" She called out to her, intentions unclear as Ruby tipped her head back so she was facing Weiss, only the world wasn't right side up from Ruby's perspective.

"Yes?" She calmly asked hoping Weiss wasn't going to chew her out for some stupid reason like usual.

"Would you mind coming down here please?" Now, this triggered several flags for Ruby.

One, Weiss was never this calm when addressing her, since she usually yelled at Ruby for being childish or impulsive.

Two. There didn't seem to be any sign or hint of malice behind her words when speaking, so not the Schnee standard.

Finally, Weiss was looking at Ruby with a pained expression, the kind you would never expect someone of her calibre to possess.

"No, but why?" Ruby questioned as she pulled her body forward and rotated herself so that she could jump down from her bed.

After getting down and standing in front of the heiress, Ruby noticed she was at least a good inch or two taller than her.

Weiss lunged herself forward, placing her arms on Ruby's upper back and waist.

Yet another thing that wasn't part of the Schnee standard, what didn't help was that Ruby only got hugs from her dad or sister.

"Wait, what?" Ruby, obviously flustered, her face turning red like roses at Weiss display of affection.

Weiss rested her head in the crook of Ruby's neck, taking a deep breath and catching a whiff of a rather pleasant scent.

"Apple scented shampoo?" She asked as she continued to enjoy every second of it.

"Are you...sniffing my hair? The fuck Weiss?" Ruby was baffled, there is no way in Remnant that this could be Weiss.

She was being so kind, considerate and if Ruby had to guess, was Weiss flirting with her?

_"No, Weiss isn't into girls romantically, well she doesn't seem to be. If she was Yang would have tried something by now. Weiss probably just worries about me but is too embarrassed around Blake and Yang to let this sideshow"_

Ruby thought as she stood there, with Weiss in a somewhat affectionate hug.

"So..um. Are you going to tell me why you're sniffing my hair, or?" Ruby asked as Weiss pulled herself away.

Weiss smiled at Ruby.  _"Seriously! Where's the Schnee standard of social interaction? Did she throw it out the window?"_ Ruby thought to herself.

"I just like the fragrance. Don't read too much into it ok?" The girl reassured her, much to Ruby's scepticism.

"I also care about you. I hated seeing how you were last week, I couldn't even do anything to help you or Yang"

Ruby looked at her friend in awe, this was a good sign that Weiss was finally opening up a little.

Despite the paranoia telling Ruby that Weiss was joking, but she was far too sincere for that.

"I care about you too Weiss" She replied sweetly as she grasped Weiss into a hug of her own.

"Ok. That's enough now Ruby" Weiss informed her, much to her disappointment, Ruby released Weiss from her embrace.

_"There's the Weiss I know,"_ Ruby thought as Ruby smiled.

"You are so prissy; would it kill you to just relax for once in your life?" Ruby joked as she gently jabbed her arm.

"Quiet you!" Despite the comment, Weiss was smiling and genuinely happy to have someone like Ruby around.

Ruby stared, quite intently, at Weiss. She took a step closer, entering Weiss' personal space.

Weiss was quite startled at this, her eyes agape as their noses were almost touching.

Weiss was enamoured with the glistening colour that Ruby's eyes seemed to display. Eyes staring deeply into her soul.

"Ruby, can I ask you something a bit personal?" She asked as her eyes never wavered, remaining fixated on Ruby.

"Sure thing" Was the response she had received, deciding to be upfront about this topic because she was curious.

"Do you prefer men or women? In a, well, romantic sense?"

Weiss was hoping this wouldn't make the earlier incident a little awkward.

After all, she was sniffing her hair and hugging the girl.

Ruby didn't say a word, instead, she leant even closer to Weiss.

The latter's eyes widened even more so in shock, as Ruby was about to bring her lips to Weiss' own.

_"Is she going to kiss me?"_

_"A peck on the lips?"_

" _Maybe the cheek?"_

_"What if Ruby kisses me and holds it there? It's my first. Why am I thinking about this so thoroughly?"_

These were the thoughts that raced through her mind, Weiss had no idea why her mind was gravitating towards these thoughts.

With each thought passing through, the thought of Ruby kissing her. It made her blood boil, her body hot and warm at the mere imagery of being kissed by Ruby.

_"Why am I so nervous, yet so thrilled?"_ It was as if a spark had been ignited, starting a fire deep within the ice-cold heiress.

This was new to Weiss; never before had she been attracted to women in a sexual sense.

Something about Ruby just makes her heart race.

Ruby was an inch away from her, the warmth of her breath blew softly onto Weiss' lips, sending a chill down her spine.

Ruby in a quick turn of events, places her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"Would you like a kiss or would you like to ogle me more?" She spoke with a low sultry voice, leaving Weiss completely stunned.

Ruby bounded away from the blushing girl towards the couch, this wide grin sprawled across her face as she admired the expression on the ice queen.

"Ice queen? More like ice cream. Get it?" Ruby let out a laugh as Weiss visibly twitched.

Weiss had been made a fool of, she couldn't even begin to describe how she felt.

Instead, Weiss pushed Ruby over the back of the couch, she was still roaring with laughter.

"You dolt!" Her shriek was frail and lacklustre.

In the past year, no one had even managed to make her feel like an absolute fool like Ruby had done within a few mere moments.

"Yang would be proud of you for that" Ruby stated between the fits of laughter.

"Why would she be proud of me? Surely she'd be proud of you for making a fool of me?" Weiss retorted as she walked away to the kitchen.

"Don't get me wrong. She'd love to see you embarrassed and flustered. It's adorable!"

The young girl sat up and volleyed herself back over the couch.

"She'd be proud to see you breaking out of that shell of yours" Ruby smiled at Weiss as she began making coffee.

The real reason as to why Ruby avoided the question wasn't because it was obvious.

It was because she didn't want to ruin the friendship she had with Weiss now.

"Coffee Ruby?" Weiss called out to her, she smiled sweetly which was returned with a kind smile from the ice queen.

"Cream and five sugars!" The dark-haired girl jumped back up into her bed, she loved the fact it hung from the ceiling.

"No wonder you're always bouncing off the walls" Weiss muttered under her breath loud enough for Ruby to hear her.

Weiss was still trying to get a grip on those feelings she had earlier, the excitement of being so close to Ruby.

_"Is it just my nerves? Maybe time will tell"_ Weiss pondered on those thoughts.

Weiss did enjoy her time at Beacon, the friends she has made over the past year. Yang and Blake have been good roommates and good friends.

Blake has always been the quiet type, she looked out for Weiss.

Making sure she was up to date with certain assignments and the like.

She never spoke much back then, not even to her. It was Yang that brought Blake out of her shell.

A trusted and good friend in an unlikely person.

Now Yang was very different than Blake. If the party go personality and the fire burning deep in her loins told Weiss anything, it was that Yang is reckless.

She was this reckless, feisty and boisterous young woman who wanted to go explore, make friends and do virtually everything that both Blake and Weiss wouldn't want to do, ever.

Yang cared about her family from the phone calls she had eavesdropped on.

Her uncle Qrow kept in touch, though she rarely spoke of her parents.

Weiss knew Yang would go to any lengths for her family.

_"I nearly got decked for the time I treated Ruby badly"_ Weiss let the thought fester.

The fact she treated another person so badly, without knowing all the facts only served to remind her, that she was becoming like him.

Her father.

Granted, her father was, difficult to talk to and even agree with.

He was so cold and malicious to anyone who wouldn't side with him.

It made her childhood hell, but it really put into perspective that she needed to change.

As Weiss finishes making coffee, she brings over Ruby's mug and hands it to her.

Ruby sits at the entrance of her bed, legs swaying back and forth as she takes the mug from Weiss.

"May I join you?"

"Yeah, sure, let me hold your coffee" Ruby replies as she holds both coffees in hand.

With Weiss climbing into the entrance of Ruby's bed she sits there and is given her mug back.

"Aren't you afraid I'll ogle you some more?" Weiss smirked as Ruby's jaw dropped.

"You made a joke! Where's the Schnee standard! I'm not used to this!" Ruby bellowed as Weiss let out a chuckle at this.

Sitting there and drinking coffee, Weiss thought back to her thoughts on how she treated Ruby.

"I'm sorry"

"Huh? For what?" The girl asks confused as to where this apology is coming from.

"For treating you badly all that time ago. I was stupid, immature and downright horrible. You never deserved that" Weiss looked away from her.

"If I hadn't forgiven you, do you think you'd be sitting here now drinking coffee with me? Making jokes and not having Yang trying to kill you?"

Weiss snapped her head back to Ruby, her eyes locked onto Ruby."Thank you"

Weiss replied as she took several sips of her coffee.

"Besides, the way I see it. You're my best friend, and not every friendship is an easy ride"

Ruby drinks her coffee slowly, almost as if it were of importance that she savoured this beverage.

_"I have to change. Not just for myself. For the people that care about me,"_ Weiss pondered on the thought of being more open and honest with herself and the people in her dorm.

She knew she'd have to sit down and have an honest conversation with Jaune.

Although now, was the time to sit and enjoy being a best friend.

"I'd say you have some good taste of company, Ruby Rose"

_"I have to change for the people I care about most of all"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter turned out alright.  
> I wonder if this is an omen. Whether for good or bad, only time will tell.


	17. It's My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby form a plot against Yang.

 

 

 

* * *

 

As the sun stretched out beyond the horizon, painting the early morning sky in different hues of orange and blue.

The birds singing to each other in the early hours of the morning, dew drops falling from tree leaves from the passing rain that had long since subsidised.

The calm breeze flowing through the city of Vale picking up dust, carrying it on through like a tumbleweed rolling in Vacuo.

Five in the morning meant it was time to be up and awake.

Blake had already woken up a good three hours prior to get her baking done for the kiosk she was managing for Yatsuhashi and Fox, while they were away on a business trip.

"Yang! What are you doing in there! Building another shower?"

Ruby's howling and banging on the bathroom door, roused the sleeping girl and her body as if it were programmed automatically, jolted upright.

Her eyes were narrow as she was trying to adjust to the amount of sunlight pouring into the room through the open curtains.

Weiss could tell from this moment, that today was not going to be a good one.

"Why are you making so much noise?" The girl yawned, stretching her arms before turning to look towards the general direction that the disturbance was coming from.

Ruby turned her head and froze like a deer in headlights. "I'm sorry if I woke you. Yang won't hurry her butt out of the shower"

Ruby informed, as her expression became that of a terrified puppy.

Ruby was hoping she hadn't made Weiss mad for waking her up.

She remembers the time Nora bolted through their dorm room at two in the morning drunk and screaming for Ren cakes.

Nora had an earache for the next several hours along with a severe migraine from all the yelling Weiss did.

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she couldn't quite believe this. Weiss stood up and left her bed and stormed over to the bathroom door, standing next to Ruby.

Slamming her fist against the wooden door several times, Weiss noticed she frightened Ruby as she had skittered back further away from her.

"YANG XIAO LONG! If you do not come out here in the next thirty seconds, I will make your life hell!"

Weiss wasn't one for making threats, but when she did, they weren't to be taken lightly.

That's if the person who Weiss was threatening wasn't Yang.

After a few moments of silence, Yang shouted back at her. "The more the dog barks!"

Yang laughed as she knew what that was implying about Weiss.

It took her a few seconds to figure out what she meant by her remark, this only served to annoy the sleep-deprived heiress even more.

Weiss looked at Ruby, who was now cowering in her bed, an angry Weiss was not a Weiss that Ruby liked to see nor experience.

"I'm sorry that I scared you. Yang can be a shower hog, we need to get her out somehow"

Weiss knew she wasn't strong enough to physically grab Yang, and chances are neither was Ruby.

"Any ideas?" She asked as Ruby got down and ran to the kitchen.

"No, but I'll make you coffee. I mean Yang's pretty stubborn as she is protective of me"

At this, Weiss had an epiphany. Ruby began making coffee since she knew it would be needed.

"That's it! We can use that to get her out" Ruby looked over her shoulder and saw Weiss give her this grin, the kind of grin she had when she wanted to make someone pay.

"Yang will kill you, so, maybe think of something else?"

Ruby quickly asked as she finished making coffee and brought her the mug, she staggered a little nearly dropping the mug in the process but managed to keep a firm grip on it.

"Also, no comment about what Yang said to you?"

"Oh. This is exactly why I want to do this. You in or out?" Weiss took the mug from Ruby, awaiting a response.

Ruby thought about it for a moment, apparently, Jaune and the others had something really important going off today.

They wanted everyone attending it, so she needed to shower.

_ "No shower means I don't show. If I don't show, they'll think I'm heartless" _

Ruby stared back at light blue eyes, like ocean reflecting light from the sun in the climax of summer.

"Hell yes, I'm in. Let's do this" a confident smirk grew on both girls as Weiss whispered her plan to Ruby.

Ruby gasped and covered her mouth with one of her hands, "Weiss...Are you sure you want to do this?" Her voice suddenly void of her earlier confidence.

"Do you have any other idea?" Weiss countered, she was right after all.

"Alright, but, don't blame me for what Yang does to you" Ruby took her position and nodded to Weiss, informing her that she was good to go.

Weiss again approached the bathroom door, this time, instead of slamming her fist with full force against the door.

She wrapped her knuckles hard enough for Yang to hear her.

"Yang, take your time. Ruby and I will be a bit," She pauses as she hopes this catches the blonde's attention. "Busy"

Weiss spoke this word in a tone that she wouldn't normally use. So, hopefully, Yang's sister complex would kick in and she'd bust in the main room as planned.

The only problem is that Yang knows Weiss is all talk, so this is where Ruby comes into the picture.

Ruby was sat on Weiss' bed, wearing her pyjamas, however, she grabbed a clean bra and had it strewn over the side of her bed. Along with another bra that belonged to Weiss placed in a similar fashion.

Weiss walked over to her bed and climbed up on top of Ruby. Both girls felt their faces flush red, to Ruby this was a treat.

To the girl who was made a fool of only the day before this was something that made her blood boil, her nerves burn with anticipation.

Something about being on top of Ruby made Weiss' very core shake with ecstasy, what was wrong, was that she couldn't seem to explain it.

Ruby felt Weiss' hand slide underneath her pyjama top, little would Yang know should this work, was that she was wearing a t-shirt underneath that one.

So as to avoid actual physical contact but make it look authentic.

Ruby placed her arms on the other girl's hips and brought her closer to her.

Gazing into each other's eyes, Weiss leant forward even closer, breaking Ruby's personal boundary even more than she already was.

Ruby leant closer, her lips a mere breath away from Weiss' own.

In the heat of the moment, Ruby pulled her in as close as she could.

Their lips met ever so tenderly, holding Weiss just a little bit longer as she relished at this moment.

Ruby felt a warmth growing from her chest and flowing through her body as she prolonged the kiss.

As the girls parted for air, Weiss felt a warmth leave her body, it was welcoming and enticing.

Weiss looked at Ruby who wore this expression that was a mixture of confusion and joy.

"So, you wanted a kiss?" Ruby stated as she laughed much at Weiss' annoyance.

Weiss tugged on the clothing Ruby had hidden underneath and pulled her upwards.

"I wouldn't do it again Weiss. What if Yang walks in on us?"

Ruby stated, she didn't realise that at this point Yang had stepped out from the shower and was witnessed in full view the sight that was Ruby and Weiss tangled up on the ice queen's bed.

"What the fuck, do you think you are doing to my sister?" Yang spat venom in her words.

Weiss and Ruby turned to see Yang, she had put on a clean pair of clothes whilst she was in the bathroom, before coming out.

A pair of smoke grey jeans and a black tank top, Yang looked like there was a fire burning in her violet eyes.

"Yang, this isn't what it looks like!" Ruby called out to the blonde as she bolted for the pair.

Yang grabbed Weiss by her shoulders and physically forced her off Ruby.

"Yang! Listen to her, it's not what it looks like" Weiss shrieked as Yang towered over the girl, who now brought herself up off the floor.

"It looked like you were trying to get touchy with Ruby! How dare you touch her you fucking bitch!" Yang shouted as she slugged her fist right at Weiss.

Weiss didn't have time to react as Yang's right arm came in fast, Yang landed a hard blow to the side of Weiss' right jaw.

She stumbled and fell backwards, hitting her head on the floor and landed with a loud thud.

"YANG! Why would you do that?" Ruby bellowed at her sister, who shrugged it off.

"I'm not letting her go anywhere near you in that way" Yang countered as she faced her sister who looked mortified.

Weiss fumbled in order to make herself upright and stable on her own two feet. She reached to her jaw, felt like she was hit with a metal bat.

Weiss retracted her hand to see a small amount of blood, her mouth felt like it was on fire, not in a good way.

Ruby rushed to Weiss' side, she saw the blood and started to freak out. "Weiss you're bleeding. You've got a busted and swollen lip. I'll get some first aid from the cabinets"

She rushed to the kitchen and reached into the cabinet where the first aid kit was stored.

Rushing back into the room, Ruby sat Weiss down on the couch and began tending to her injury

After a few minutes of silence and Ruby tending to the girl's injury. She got up and stormed over to Yang.

Yang looked in astonishment as Ruby was in tears, she was livid with Yang and words couldn't begin to describe how furious she was.

"Yang, how dare you do that" Her voice was as cold as ice.

"She was-" Yang was cut off by Ruby pulling up her pyjama shirt to reveal the other shirt underneath, she walked over to the bra's left on the side of the bed and picked them up.

"These are clean. We never did anything, you took so long in the shower when you know Jaune and the others want us around today. Look what you did to Weiss, She and I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen!"

Ruby kept crying as she thought about Weiss, now obviously not attending their special event.

What would they think of her? She had finally made some progress being on better terms with them, Yang probably just screwed that up for her.

The realisation hit Yang the same way her fist hit Weiss. Yang turned to face Weiss who had her back to the two sisters.

Turning back to Ruby, horror written on her face.

Yang reached her arm out towards Ruby, "Rubes, I'm so-" again she was cut off as Ruby smacked her hand away from her.

"Fuck off Yang" Ruby's cold tone even made Weiss shiver as this was not like her. Ruby stormed past her and sat by Weiss.

"Weiss, go take a shower. I'll go talk to Jaune about today for you"

Weiss nodded as she got up from the couch to grab a quick shower. "Ruby, that was a bit harsh. Even for you" Weiss stepped past Yang and grabbed what she needed.

_ "She told Yang to fuck off? This is my fault. It's my fault, if I didn't pull this stupid stunt, Yang wouldn't have punched me and Ruby wouldn't be so miffed" _

Weiss closed the bathroom door behind her, not once looking at or making eye contact with Yang.

Yang stood in complete silence as Ruby's words echoed throughout her head.  _"Fuck off Yang"_

It felt like she'd been stabbed right through the chest, sure in all the years she and Ruby had little quarrels and disputes.

Nothing this major had ever happened, Ruby never once spoke to her with such hate or even so much spoke a curse word to her.

Yang didn't even know what to think or feel, having her sister hate her was something she would never want no matter what.

Ruby stepped out the dorm room and ran across the hall towards Jaune's dorm room, she knocked on the door and hoped someone was in.

She didn't even care that she was still in her nightwear. She had to talk to Jaune about Weiss not being able to make it.

"Ruby? What are you doing here so early? We aren't meeting up till about half eleven" It was Jaune, he looked incredibly chipper and excited about today.

This only crushed Ruby's spirits about telling him that Weiss wouldn't be coming.

"May I come in? I need to talk to you about something really important" Jaune picked up on her saddened tone and invited her in.

The room was much like Ruby's, except smaller and with the original beds. Apart from that, the interior design was virtually identical.

"Morning Ruby" Ren greeted her with a smile which she returned, before drinking his coffee.

"So, what's wrong?" Jaune was quick to get to the problem at hand.

"It's Weiss" As soon as she mentioned this, Jaune looked down with a defeated look. Nora bounded out the shower in her underwear.

"Oh, princess too good to meet up with us?" Nora spat as she sat on her bed.

"No, it's well. She's injured and probably doesn't want to be seen. It's pretty bad" Ruby informed, as Nora and Jaune shared concerned glances.

"Injured how?" The blonde asked.

Over the next ten minutes, Ruby repeated to them the events that had transpired in their own dorm room.

Leaving out the part where Weiss kissed her of course.

"Woah" Nora and Jaune stated in unison, Nora ran over and hugged Ruby.

"Yang went way too far. I get wanting to keep you safe, but you're seventeen. I'm sure you can handle Weiss, considering you're the reason we've given her another chance"

Nora spoke out as she enveloped Ruby in a hug which she returned.

"I didn't even want to say that to Yang. I was just so angry and upset she'd hit her when both of us told her to listen"

"Alright, so we've got two people who aren't coming got it" Jaune informed as he tapped away on his phone.

"Two? who's the second?" Ruby questioned as he looked at her.

"You. Take care of Weiss. We get it, you take care of her ok? Nora, I want you to keep a leash on Yang today. Keeping those two apart might do them some good"

Jaune's suggestion was actually something that caught Ruby off guard.

"I'm really sorry Jaune" Ruby walked over and hugged the scraggly boy, he laughed awkwardly as Ren just sat and continued to drink his coffee.

Ruby left their dorm and headed back to her own. She saw Weiss on her bed doing her hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm lucky I didn't lose any teeth" Weiss stated calmly as Ruby rushed over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Where's Yang? I need to apologise for what I said to her"

"She wasn't here when I got out the shower. She's probably gone to see Blake" Weiss tried to smile, but a swollen lip made it difficult.

"What did Jaune say?" She asked as she let Ruby tie her hair up with a silver pin.

"They understand, and they want me to look after you. I'm sorry about Yang, she just cares about me a lot"

"I figured that out the hard way" Weiss responded. She stood and hugged Ruby.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault" Weiss looked at silver eyes as a tear fell down her face.

"No, don't blame yourself, I went along with it after all. I'll make up with Yang later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are ready, this is where the fun begins!


	18. Wait What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps things were not as they seemed.

* * *

 

"Ruby? Please wake up Ruby" A familiar voice spoke out and kept ringing in Ruby's ears.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes to see her sister Yang sat next to her, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Her words were slurred, as she focused on her sister.

Yang took her hand and squeezed it firmly. Ruby lazily turned her head to see white-washed walls and medical equipment around her.

"You collapsed suddenly back in the dorm. You suffered minor burns from the coffee you dropped but I couldn't wake you after two minutes. I called an ambulance and Yang came as soon as she could"

Weiss' voice told Ruby the events that occurred from across the room.

Sat in a simple blue chair, Weiss wore a simple white shirt and black jeans.

"Wait? When did I collapse?" Ruby's voice was hoarse as she glanced back at her sister.

"About two hours ago, you've been asleep since. Doctors took some blood samples and are running some tests to see if there's anything wrong"

Yang's voice was filled with concern as she gripped her little sister's hand.

"Weiss?" Ruby beckoned her to come over, she did so, standing over Ruby on the opposite side of Yang.

Weiss took Ruby's hand into her own, smiling at Ruby, with that sweet smile she knew of.

Ruby took a long look at her face, if what Weiss had said were true, then maybe what Ruby remembers happening may never have happened at all.

Taking a look at Weiss' face she studied it for any sign of injury, sure enough, Weiss hadn't sustained a busted lip.

"Didn't Yang punch you after your idea?" Ruby asked as Weiss cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"We never tried my idea because you collapsed Ruby" Weiss informed before looking at Yang who had this smirk on her face aimed at Weiss.

Weiss did a double take when she realised what Ruby initially had asked. "Wait, did you say Yang  _punched_  me?"

Horror and fear showed on her face as Yang simply nodded at her very slowly.

"Sounds like you've been dreaming while you were asleep for the past two hours Rubes, you do tend to have some pretty vivid dreams"

Yang butt in, the same stupid grin that Ruby makes at Weiss sometimes.

Yang feigned a laugh, she was just glad to see Ruby awake, but couldn't hide the fear that something awful could have happened to her little sister.

"So, you punching Weiss was all part of my dream?" Ruby was completely flabbergasted at this, but part of her was greatly relieved.

"It's as the ice queen said, Rubes. You collapsed, Weiss called you an ambulance, now we are here explaining it to you. You might not really remember what happened and you might feel a little confused for about twenty minutes"

Yang ruffled her sister's hair, as she leant back in the chair.

Weiss didn't let go of Ruby's hand until Yang stared at her with suspicious eyes.

**Three Hours Ago**

"Yang will kill you, so, maybe think of something else?" Ruby quickly asked as she finished making coffee and brought her the mug, she staggered and the mug slipped from her hands onto the floor, coffee spilling everywhere.

"Ruby?" Weiss spoke out of concern as she watched the girl slump hard and fast to the floor seconds after, effective immediately Weiss sprang up from the bed and bolted to Ruby's side.

She noted that Ruby's hand was in the pool of coffee which meant she'd have some burns.

Weiss grabbed Ruby and carefully moved her towards her own bed, trying to wake the girl from her unconscious slumber.

After a few moments of failing to wake her, Weiss lay Ruby down gently, she was still breathing so that was a good sign.

Although not regaining consciousness was not.

Weiss grabbed her phone and called social services, after getting patched through, Weiss informed the man on the other end about Ruby's condition.

She was advised to stay with them until paramedics arrive. "Ok, five minutes? Thank you!"

Weiss hung up the call, a fast response team would be there in approximately five minutes depending on traffic.

She was told to perform CPR should Ruby stop breathing. "Yang! I've called the paramedics for Ruby! She's collapsed and isn't waking up!"

She screamed out towards the bathroom door in the hopes Yang would hear her.

As if on reflex, Yang nearly kicked the door off its hinges, storming into the room in nothing but her towel to see Ruby unconscious in Weiss' arms.

"Holy shit, how long?" Yang began to panic, tears forming in her eyes as she stared at her somewhat lifeless sister.

"Five minutes roughly. Let's hope traffic doesn't suck. Get me some flannels with cold water. Ruby's got a few burns from landing in the coffee she spilt"

Yang did as she was told, she was rushing around in a large black towel and she struggled to carry a small bucket of water, without having the towel fall down.

Handing her the bucket of water and flannels, Weiss soaked them in the cold water and wrapped one around Ruby's hand.

Sure enough, five minutes later, paramedics were in the dorms, carrying Ruby on a stretcher.

Yang went back into the bathroom since she was indecent, whilst Weiss was asked if she wanted to go with them to accompany Ruby.

"Certainly. Let me just change"

The paramedic's nod at Weiss as they take Ruby out of the dorms.

Weiss begins to change into a simple white shirt and black jeans.

She fastens her hair into a ponytail to save time and puts on some white trainers.

"I'll see you when I get there, Yang" With that Weiss went down to the entrance to see Ruby being pulled into the ambulance that had arrived.

The paramedics helped her into the back and she sat across from the sleeping girl.

_"Please be ok Ruby"_

**Present**

Ruby slowly sat up, Yang brought her pillows up so she could sit upright and talk with the others.

"I still don't get how my dream continued on like this happened" Ruby looked at the two girls, they seemed happy enough she was awake.

"We know. We've already been over this. She's like a broken record" Weiss said lightly as she looked at Yang, who was on her phone sending a text.

"Letting Blake know?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I sent a group text message to Blake, Nora, Ren and Jaune. They understand if you can't make it to their important shindig tonight"

Yang replied as she put her phone away.

Ruby grimaced, if she recalled correctly, there was something about that event in her dream.  _"Jaune must be disappointed,"_  she thought as Yang got up to leave.

"Where are you going, Yang?" The heiress questioned the blonde as she turned and smiled back.

Yang opened the door to reveal a young woman, clad in a purple shirt and black trousers, Blake Belladonna.

"Blake will watch over Rubes for a bit, I need some coffee. You want to join me, Weiss?" Her tone was sincere and sweet, contrary to the snarky and often sarcastic Yang.

Weiss watched Blake come in and sit down next to Ruby, she turned to see Ruby looking at her with a soft expression. "Go, you need a break"

Weiss removed her hand from Ruby's, she gazed at her kind expression with sadness in her own eyes. She didn't want to leave Ruby's side, but she was right, she needed a break.

Weiss stood up to leave and followed Yang out the door, stopping just before the entrance. "Message me if you need me alright?"

"Sure, but I won't be trying one of your ideas anytime soon" Ruby joked as Weiss' face turned sour.

"Too soon?" Ruby watched as her best friend looked like she was in physical pain at the mere thought of that.

"Sorry"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" With that Weiss left and closed the door behind them, entering the hallway to find Yang with a rather cocky smirk plastered on her face.

"So, what was this  _idea_  that you and my sister conceived?" Yang wasted no time in asking questions.

"First coffee. Then we talk" Weiss instructed her as she began to walk down through the hospital.

Yang rolled her eyes and followed, putting her hands in her pockets and keeping an eye on the ice queen.

As Weiss and Yang ordered their coffee's and sat in the café the hospital had built in.

Yang kept eyeing her suspiciously, naturally, Weiss had noticed this and decided to bring it up.

"You keep eyeing me, what's the matter?" Her voice was a mixture of her usual icy cold tone but there was no ill intent behind it.

"I'm waiting to hear about this idea, so spill" Yang cut the crap, and like Weiss' tone, it too had turned cold.

"I wanted to make it look like me and Ruby were getting busy, without actually, getting busy. Since a certain person likes hogging the shower"

Weiss drank her coffee with a long slow sip, as she watched Yang's expression carefully.

Much to her surprise, the scowl that she wore on her face had suddenly burned away, leaving only this grin from ear to ear.

This made Weiss a little nervous, Yang normally wouldn't be smirking at this. "Ok. Now, what's with that smile?"

"I thought you weren't into girls?" Yang teased her, as she jabbed her arm with one finger repeatedly. Weiss glared at her as she placed her coffee down.

"It's not like that. I wanted to get your goat, considering you're a... what’s the word? Siscon rage-beast?" Weiss herself was now smiling as Yang gave her a stifled stare with her deep violet eyes.

"Siscon rage-beast?" Yang burst into a fit of laughter nearly doing a large spit-take of her coffee,

"I've been called many things where Ruby is concerned. Never, a siscon rage-beast"

Yang had to put her cup down and wipe some of the coffee that drooled out of her mouth slightly with a napkin.

"So, explain a siscon rage-beast please?"

"Basically, you dote over Ruby way too much. To top it off, if anyone ever dares to touch her you'd rip them to shreds" Weiss didn't dare make eye contact with Yang.

"I'd say that is accurate where Ruby is concerned yes. It also depends on the person, other than that I love everyone!" Yang stated proudly, as she looked at Weiss.

"I even love you, Weiss, sometimes" Yang teased.

"Hey! Well, I don't love you Yang" She retorted, taking a sip of her coffee as Yang picked up her coffee.

"No, you love Ruby. Just won't admit it or acknowledge it" Yang took a long slurp of her drink, savouring Weiss' flustered expression from over the rim of the cup.

Yang continued to tease Weiss about having unrequited feelings for her little sister, much to the heiress' annoyance, even though she denied them multiple times.

Blake and Ruby only talked about different types of recipes they could try once Ruby got back to Beacon, which hopefully would be at the end of the day after doctors ran some tests.

Despite the hectic morning, everything for Ruby was going well. Sure, she was still hung up on what she had been told, however, she decided she would just let it slide.

 _"Not much I can do about the antics of dream Weiss and I"_ Ruby smiled at the thought, though she realised that she had never actually kissed Weiss, which was a disappointment.

**Beacon**

Jaune's phone rang, he picked it up off the bedside table to read a text.

**_**"So I hear you and Weiss are getting along now?"** _ **

**_**"Yeah, thanks to their new roommate, who by the way, we wanted you to meet but..."**_** Jaune's reply ended there, he wasn't sure how to tell them about the whole being sent to the hospital today.

Though he was sure they would understand completely.

 ** _"But what?"_** Read the response.

**_"They were sent to the hospital today, something happened earlier this morning"_ **

After waiting a few moments whilst Jaune, Ren and Nora were sat in their dorm playing a simple card game designed to be as profoundly racist and as horrible as possible to win.

Jaune received a reply.  ** _"It's fine Jaune. You guys don't have to make such a big deal out of it"_**

**_**"Yes, we do! It's been ages since you've been here! Anyway, got to go, Ren needs help with Nora. See you tonight Pyrrha"** _ **

**_"See you later Jaune"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved when I had to write this chapter.  
> Made me quite happy and I hope you enjoy it!


	19. The Fun Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go out to join Jaune and the others.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Ruby was discharged from the hospital whilst the doctors ran the tests needed.

Weiss and Blake were waiting outside the entrance to the hospital, whilst Ruby was pulled into a separate room to be asked a few questions.

Yang waited outside until Ruby was done.

**_ "Hey Yang, is Ruby alright?"  _ ** she had received several texts from Nora and Jaune, both expressing their concern for her sister.

**_ "Yeah, she seems fine, she's had tests done but we won't get the results till later" _ **

**_** "So, you spent the entire day sitting around? Surely you would have left earlier?" ** _ **

Yang chuckled to herself at this and replied to her dormmate's text.

**_ "Well, it's mainly been the waiting for Ruby to go in, other than that we would have left earlier" _ **

Hitting send on her phone Yang hadn't noticed that Ruby was stood in front of her waiting.

"Earth to Yang" Ruby's voice startled the blonde so much that she nearly fell out of the chair.

"What the heck? Oh, you finished Rubes?" Ruby nodded in response to this as the two then began to make their way out of the hospital.

Walking down the white walls and large windows, there was nothing but an awkward silence between the two.

Yang hated awkward silences the most, it served to remind her that she couldn't relate to what her sister was going through, so she couldn't really understand what it was like.

"Ruby, what did that consultant want to talk to you about?" Yang decided to speak up.

Ruby looked at her with this dark pained look in her eyes, the kind she had several years ago.

"They asked me about any nightmares I may have had recently, I talked about them and they took notes of it.

Something about severe mental stress" Ruby seemed perturbed.

Yang knew full well what one of her nightmares was about, so she decided to help cheer Ruby up.

"Well, apparently Jaune and the others want us to meet them back at Beacon as soon as possible since it's starting to get late. We've got a celebratory dinner to go to"

Yang pulled her closer, as they approached the entrance where their friends were waiting.

"I could do with hanging out with friends" Ruby smiled as Yang picked her up and held her up with a piggyback.

Ruby started to freak out when she was lifted off the floor suddenly but settled down when Yang supported her legs with her arms.

"I'm too old for a piggyback ride Yang" Ruby smiled as she was carried out of the hospital.

Weiss and Blake gave both of the girls a quizzical look, Blake walked over to them whilst Weiss walked away and made a phone call.

"Glad to see you're out and good to go. Although tonight's dinner will most likely have alcohol, will you be alright coming Ruby?"

Blake was concerned, she didn't want another incident like the one that happened to her just over a week ago, happening again.

Ruby looked down to Blake and smiled as sincerely as she could, despite everything that happened within the past few hours.

"To be honest, I think drinking and forgetting my nightmares might be the best idea anyone's had so far"

"Isn't it formal wear tonight?" Yang interjected.

"Yes, it is, Jaune was really adamant about it. I've got a nice black lace dress, so I'll be fine"

Blake stated as Weiss walked back over to the group, shoving her phone into her pocket.

"Right, I've got us a ride back to Beacon, I'll call for another ride to the pub when we are all ready to go"

Weiss informed as she guided them down a ramp and towards the parking lot.

Parked was a limousine with the Schnee insignia on the side, Ruby and Yang's jaws would have hit the floor if they could have.

Whilst Blake rolled her eyes at the demonstration of the Schnee family wealth.

"What? It's quicker than catching a bus back to Beacon, and my family won't care since they are technically paid to drive me and any of my friends"

Weiss walked over and opened the door for the others. She glanced back and snapped her fingers at the two sisters who were still in awe.

"You coming or not?" Yang walked carefully over to the vehicle and put her sister down, the two climbed in as did Blake followed by Weiss who shut the door behind her.

Through the gap where the soundproof glass to the driver's seat would be, the driver spoke to Weiss. "Where to Miss Schnee?"

"Beacon please, and would it be possible to have you wait while my friends and I friends change? We've got an important dinner to get to later tonight"

"But of course, Miss Schnee, you need only ask. Beacon it is" The driver put up the soundproof glass between the passenger seats and the driver's seat and began to drive off out of the car park.

After about twenty-five minutes of driving through the traffic, the group arrived at Beacon, yet during the entire trip back the only conversation consisted of Yang and Ruby fawning over their ride in an actual limousine.

The group got out and headed to the dorms to change into formal wear for the dinner.

Each girl took a shower before changing, luckily, they weren't due at the pub until another hour and a half.

"It's a pub, right? A family pub I'll assume?" Ruby asked as she dried her hair.

Weiss was busy trying to decide what to wear much to everyone else's annoyance,

"Weiss, hurry up and pick please, we may have at least an hour but that's no excuse to take the piss"

Ruby pointed out to the heiress, who at this point was still trying to decide what she should wear.

"You'll need your student ID to" Blake added as she grabbed her aforementioned black lace dress from her wardrobe.

"Our student ID doesn't have our date of birth on it. So, doesn't that count as cheating the system?" Ruby asked as she went into her wardrobe for her formal attire.

"Well, eighteen is the age of admittance here. The bartenders won't know that you are actually seventeen. Speaking of which when are you eighteen?"

Blake asked as she carefully slipped into her outfit, which Yang was trying hard not to sneak glances at.

"It's a few months away yet, so I guess for tonight, I'm eighteen? Wait can I use this as a form of ID to buy alcohol? That seems irresponsible"

Ruby pondered on the thought of someone who is underage buying alcohol.

"Well Rubes, over the counter yes. In stores, no, since they have a database of up to date student ID cards, which means if you tried to purchase alcohol from a store and you scanned your card it would mention that you are seventeen"

Yang informed as if she were an expert on buying alcoholic beverages underage

After forty minutes, all four girls were now ready to go out to meet Jaune and the others.

Yang wore a long yellow summer dress, with cream heels and tied her hair into a ponytail.

Blake donned her black lace dress with black flat heels but let her hair fall down freely and grabbed a small shoulder bag.

Weiss wore a short blue summer dress, with a petticoat underneath it, along with her sapphire blue stiletto heels she also wore a tear-shaped sapphire necklace, with her hair in her usual style.

However, when Ruby had finally finished changing, out came a slick black blazer, matching waistcoat underneath, along with a red shirt and yellow tie.

Black trousers that accommodated a shiny pair of black Derby shoes, though why they were named that Ruby had no idea.

Weiss took one look at laughed. "Ruby, the redshirt is nice, but it doesn't go well with that yellow tie" Weiss walked to her dresser and grabbed something from it.

Walking over to Ruby, Weiss removed the tie the girl was currently wearing and placed it on her bed.

Proceeding to use the fabric and began fiddling around until eventually she was finished.

"Done! Now you look a lot more presentable" Weiss smiled and looked to Blake and Yang for an opinion.

Blake gave what appeared to be some sort of acknowledgement but Yang couldn't help but stifle her laugh, which only served to annoy Weiss.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked.

"A navy-blue bow-tie? Who the hell wears a bow-tie?" Yang tried not to cry with laughter else she would ruin her makeup.

Ruby walked over and looked at herself in the large stand-in mirror Weiss had put out for everyone to evaluate themselves.

Ruby smiled, it was a bow-tie done by Weiss, she didn't care if Yang didn't like it, to Ruby, this was a pretty nice thing to do.

"Well, I like it! Bow-ties are cool!" She proudly claimed to the pleasure of the heiress and disdain of her elder sister.

"If we have everything, we best be off. I've got our ride parked outside" Weiss stated as she guided the others out the door.

Once again, the four girls would spend some time in a limousine before arriving at the pub known as "The Drunken Wench?"

Ruby asked out loud, confused by the name of the place they were going to.

"What kind of name is The Drunken Wench? What exactly is a wench anyway?" Her naivety showing as Yang smirked.

"A wench could mean a girl or woman Ruby" Blake informed as she watched Yang carefully like a cat eyeing a mouse.

"A wench could also be a prostitute!" Yang bellowed as Weiss' and Blake's face went red with embarrassment at the immaturity that is Yang Xiao Long.

It took Ruby a good few moments to process what exactly she had heard, it was like a penny dropping inside her brain as it finally registered.

"FILTH! You are filth, Yang! Stop tainting what's left of my innocence!" Ruby shouted as Blake tried to cover Yang's mouth with her hand.

As the whole of the gang made their way to the entrance of the pub and stepped inside, Ruby noticed there were two bouncers accompanied by someone at a small single stand-alone desk who she assumed was a receptionist.

"Isn't this more like a club rather than a pub? How come there are bouncers?" Ruby asked as her group waited to be seen.

"It's because this pub has a section dedicated to gambling, so they like to do ID check's and what have you" Blake informed as she procured her identification from a little black purse she had in a small shoulder bag.

"Blake, since when did you have a bag with you?" The dark-haired girl questioned as she looked bemused.

Yang took out a small black purse with dragon decor on it, from underneath her bra and takes out two ID cards.

"Didn't you see Blake grab it before we left the dorm?" Yang added as she handed one of the cards to Ruby.

"No, I didn't...wait, when did you grab my ID?" She stated as she took the ID from her and pulled a wallet out of her blazer pocket and placed it inside.

The group approached the receptionist and gave their names, the bouncers checked their identification whilst the receptionist double checked that they indeed did have a reservation.

Ruby took her ID back out of her wallet and showed the muscular bodyguard who now towered over her as if she were an ant.

He carefully examined the ID and looked back at Ruby, handed it back to her.

"Alright, enjoy yourself and don't cause too much trouble for the other guests tonight"

Ruby followed in after Yang and the others as they were guided to their table that Jaune and his friends had reserved.

_ "Someone really should put a student's date of birth on these. They think I'm eighteen" _

Ruby thought as she spotted Nora and Ren already seated at a large oak table with velvet covered furniture.

The table was in the corner of the room to give the group a little more privacy.

Yang took up a seat next to Nora and Blake sat next to Yang, she'd probably feel safer with her in between the two since Nora could get. Lively.

Weiss sat opposite them; even though she was still in on the same table, she looked all alone.

Ruby, therefore, decided she would sit next to Weiss to give her some company, and hopefully break the ice and get closer to her tonight, not rushing into the romantic department but at least closer than best friends.

Looking around The Drunken Wench, it had massive wooden beams for the support that was symmetrical in design, the bar in the centre of the room took up a fair amount of space.

With what looked like a tree carved out to be a storage unit for several different types of alcohols, ranging from wines to vodkas and everything in between, the bar had a large mahogany table stretched around it with oak stools all lined and cushioned with velvet so those who were here on their own could sit and drown any sorrows in alcohol.

"Where's scraggly?" Yang asked as she looked at the menu with all the different types of drinks listed, mulling over what she was going to buy.

"He'll be here soon" Ren spoke up over the loud noisy group gambling around the far side of the pub.

"How are you, Ren and Nora?" Blake piped up as she pointed to an item on the menu Yang was holding, at this, the blonde's eyes widened and she nudged her slightly.

"You want one of those? Blake, tonight we party like there's no tomorrow"

Blake smiled as she saw Yang's eyes drift up and down Blake's figure and fixated her gaze on what Blake assumed were her thighs.

Ruby grabbed the menu from Yang and showed Weiss, though she stuck her hand out to a halt like gesture.

"I already know what I'm having Ruby" This caught the party duo's attention, Nora leant over the table with a cheesy grin on her face.

"What are you having?" Yang and Nora asked in unison.

"A dry, shaken gin martini" The moment those words left her mouth, the short ginger haired girl fell back into her chair and booed Weiss.

"A martini? Seriously? Drinks are on us and you go for something boring?" Nora teased her, but Weiss refused to let it get to her.

"No, I'm not trying anything else. Who knows what you or Yang would order me, I'd be shitfaced faster than you eating Ren cakes" Weiss countered Nora's disapproval much to Ruby's disappointment.

"Weiss, maybe you could try something different, after all, we are here to celebrate"

Ruby tried to get the prim and proper heiress to lighten and ease up after all Ruby was fully aware of her history with Nora and the others.

Having Weiss in a foul mood would not be ideal for tonight.

"Fine. Only if you order a drink for me Ruby" Weiss paused as she noticed Nora give her this bizarre look. "Since you know next to nothing about alcohol"

Yang's face lit up like a summer's day, a toothy grin showing.

"No. You are not ordering anything for me!" The heiress snapped at the blonde.

Weiss' icy tone had caused Yang's excited mood to now dissipate, cutting across the table, Ren simply lets the flow of conversation pass through one ear and out the other.

From behind Weiss, Ren sees Jaune enter the establishment and approaching the table.

"Sorry did you guys wait long?" Jaune spoke and as everyone turned around they saw him wearing a full two-piece suit.

The kind you'd wear at a wedding, well except he didn't have cufflinks.

Blake and Ren nodded in simultaneous approval of his attire as Nora whistled in a mocking manner only for him to roll his eyes at her playful gesture.

From behind the tall well-dressed blonde, steps this beautiful redheaded woman, who was nearly as tall as him.

Clad in a long auburn dress, black stiletto heels with her lavish dark hair tied into a single ponytail letting the tip of it drape over her broad shoulders.

A setup like this would only attract the unruly attention of men and or women alike.

Yang and Blake's jaws proceeded to drop open and hit the floor, Weiss took one look at the familiar woman and winced as she averted her icy eyes to her lap, she was obviously not comfortable with this unknown beauty.

Ruby only continued to stare in admiration and awe at her, albeit Ruby took note of Weiss avoiding eye contact.  _"This won't be good,"_  She thought to herself.

Jaune clapped his hands together and spoke up, "Ruby!" At this, the young girl turned her silver eyes to look at Jaune.

He had this smile on his face Ruby had never seen before, he looked overwhelmingly happy. As if he were a pet puppy who saw their owner coming home from a busy day.

"Ruby this is Pyrrha. Pyrrha this is our roommate Pyrrha" He gave a brief introduction to Ruby then turned her attention back to the seemingly giant redhead.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby. I've heard a great deal about you from my roommates, and I must say, it is an honour to meet you" She grasped Ruby's hand and shook it firmly.

From this slight physical contact, Ruby could tell Pyrrha was stronger than most girls in their age group.

"It's finally nice to meet you Pyrrha. I knew Jaune had another roommate but I didn't expect it would be someone so stunning" Pyrrha blushed at the compliment.

Jaune sat down next to Ren as Pyrrha begrudgingly took her seat next to Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee" She spoke to Weiss and at this, she looked up to face her a glare from emerald eyes piercing eyes that were rendered blue and warm rather than the usual icy blue.

"It's certainly a surprise to see you here. Am I good enough for your time and company?" Her words were as harsh and as obvious as the beauty which she gave off.

Jaune saw a potential feud so decided to intervene, "Pyrrha, Weiss  _is_  trying to change as a person. That's why she came, not just for you but for her friends. Just for tonight, would you try to get along?"

Pyrrha turned to face Jaune, his smile was more than enough to convince Pyrrha to be civil with someone she was not on the best of terms with.

"I mean, Ren and I made up with her. Well, that's cause of Ruby, if she weren't here you'd have broken legs, Weiss, just saying" Nora half-heartedly expressed, as a waitress came by to take their orders.

"Good evening. What drinks will you all be having tonight?"

"Two strawberry sunrises for my friend and I" Yang chimed in, elated at the fact Blake was having a strawberry sunrise, Yang's favourite alcoholic drink.

"Cranberry orange crush please" Came from Nora as she casually booped Ren on his nose to which he smirked and booped her back.

"I'll have a glass of red grape Shloer please and thank you" He calmly informed as the waitress continued to write their drinks.

"Atlesian breeze if you'd be so kind" Jaune's pick was the one he deemed most suitable for him.

"I'll go for an Atlesian breeze as well thank you" Pyrrha spoke up so the waitress could hear her.

The waitress turned to Ruby who seemed to be mulling over what drink she'd be having tonight, after a few seconds she had finally chosen a drink she thought would be perfect for her and Weiss.

"I'll have the bee's knees please and" She paused as she showed the menu to the waitress pointing to one item on the menu.

"One of these for this one right here!" Ruby gestured to Weiss as the waitress looked at the item in question and back to Weiss.

She did a comical double take as she looked at Weiss and then back to the drink Ruby selected.

She tried not to laugh as her lips curled upwards slightly, writing down the order she turned to Ruby with a devil's gleam in her eye.

"That is a perfect choice miss. I'll have one of our waiters bring your drinks around when they are ready"

As she turned to leave she gave Ruby a sly wink only leaving Weiss to wonder in fear and nervousness on what Ruby had gone and ordered for her.

"What the fuck did you order me! She was trying not to laugh and she even winked at you!" Weiss had this swirling pit of anxiety growing in her stomach.

She began to panic as Ruby just laughed, it was common knowledge that she was the heiress to a multi-million international company.

If she got wasted here it could damage the Schnee reputation, worse she may even do something that the others would not let her live down for the next few years.

"It's a surprise" Ruby booped her on the nose and smiled at her. Nora watched and nearly screamed with excitement.

"Ruby and Weiss Schnee sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" She enunciated the word fucking in a slow and steady melodic tone.

Although the moment Nora opened her mouth and sung this like a little school girl had Ruby's cheek burning and Weiss flustered with embarrassment.

"We. Are. Not. Fucking. Each other" Weiss was rather to the point, as Ruby twiddled with her thumbs at the lewd imagery.

"We aren't even dating, we are just best friends Nora!" At this, the energetic small girl booed and grinned as she watched Yang stare at the girl with a rather serious expression.

"Woah Rubes, you are looking pretty rose-y!" Yang's pun quickly killed the mood and soon Nora, Weiss and Blake were telling her off for bad puns.

Ruby was too enthralled with the thought of engaging in such an intimate activity with Weiss. Sure, Ruby didn't want to ruin her friendship as it was now, but that doesn't mean she hadn't had some rather sexual desires of Weiss lingering in her head.

Pyrrha sat and watched the normally composed Weiss act so differently. She was like another person entirely  _"Maybe Jaune's right, maybe Weiss is trying to change"_ Her chain of thought interrupted by the waiter bringing their drinks over.

Blake seemed to recognise the tall dark-skinned waiter, she didn't expect to see him working here though. "Sage? You work here?" She asked as he handed her drink to her and placed the other strawberry sunrise in front of Yang.

"Good to see you too Blake. Yes, I do, have done for some time now. Anyway, Sun wanted me to let you know that just pay him back whenever for that favour, just drop by the house" He then resumed to hand out the remainder of the drinks.

"Atlesian breeze?" Jaune and Pyrrha raised their hands as Sage placed their drinks on the table. He didn't need to know who ordered the orange crush or Shloer, he had tried his best to memorise the orders.

"The bee's knees" He handed Ruby her drink but he had this stale facial expression on his face.

"You shouldn't be drinking until you are eighteen" He whispered this as to not alert the other waiters and waitresses.

"I'll keep it a secret for tonight but don't pull a stunt like this again" Sage had this deep mellow voice as he spoke.

"How the, what?" Ruby was curious as to how this acquaintance of Blake's knew about Ruby's age.

"The guy who sold you your bed for Beacon. That's my housemate Sun, you made his day so thank you for that"

"Wait. Mr Wukong?" At this Blake burst into a fit of laughter.

"Are you fucking serious? Mr Wukong! I'm going to hold him to that" Ruby had officially made Blake's night.

Sage finally held a cocktail glass in hand, a lapis blue liquid with ice, he handed it to Weiss with a form of grace imitating a butler.

"Finally for the heiress of the Schnee Corporation" Sage turned on his heels and left the group to their night.

Blake calmed herself before speaking so that she could be understood properly. "Ruby, you met Sun?"

"Yeah, he seemed nice, he was really...What's the word?" She pondered for a moment.

"Immature?"

"That's it!"

Meanwhile, Weiss was eyeing her drink and decided to interrogate the young underage drinker who had ordered this cocktail.

"Ruby, am I going to regret this?"

"Probably, but have fun! You should relax and cut loose from time to time" Ruby gestured Weiss with her glass, she wanted to do the typical cheers thing where you bump glasses together.

Weiss continued to eye her drink and decided to take a small swig, the taste was heavy and she flinched under the strong taste.

"Ruby, what the hell did you order me?"

Ruby took a sip of her drink as she muttered a response, but she didn't quite hear her.

"What did you say?" Ruby stopped sipping her drink and cleared her throat.

"Witches Brew" At this Nora was cheering, Pyrrha choked on the ice in her own drink, Blake and Ren looked at each other with bewilderment.

Yang gave Ruby a high five at this, it seemed that Ruby had picked a winner of a drink for Weiss without her sisters help.

"Weiss drinking witches brew? Ruby bless you, for you are amazing!" Nora congratulated the dark-haired girl, giving her a fist bump and then beginning to drink her own beverage.

"I must hand it to you, convincing Weiss to let you order for her; then getting her a drink like that. That's Yang level shenanigans" Pyrrha complimented Ruby which she blushed for being flattered.

"Witches Brew? Why did you order me a drink with a name like that?" Weiss glared at Ruby who stifled a laugh behind her mouth.

Sage came to the table again and handed each pair a food menu.

"Food may take a little longer to get out, we are a little overwhelmed with customers now. Hope you understand" Again he turned back and went back towards the bar.

"Weiss,  _witch_  would you prefer a light alcoholic drink or one that's  _brewtul"_ Ruby made two puns in one sentence, at which Yang finger gunned with her, except these puns were so bad that even Ren couldn't ignore them.

"No. Just, please no. We are not having puns tonight, I don't care Yang or Ruby. No puns no matter what the circumstances" Ren was certainly irritated with the bad wordplay.

"Why must you Lie, Ren? You love puns, see what I did there?" Yang smirked as Ren glared at her with pink eyes.   


Blake swatted Yang's arm with her hand, as Ruby just burst into laughter as groans from the rest of the group exploded outward.

"Let's just decide what we want to eat and order food" He changed the topic of conversation, hopefully, to diffuse any chance Yang or Ruby would have to make some more awful puns.

"Yeah, your puns are pretty good Yang and got to hand it to Ruby for that one. Just, not tonight ok?" Nora added as she looked at the menu with Ren.

"Don't worry guys if I do make puns I'll keep them short" Ruby informed not realising she had yet again made another pun in relation to Nora's height.

Pyrrha chuckled at the joke, she knew it wasn't intentional but Nora herself before long couldn't help but laugh much to Ruby's confusion.

"Yup, I'm probably going to be wasted tonight, thanks, Ruby!" Weiss expressed sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Weiss!" Ruby clearly hadn't picked up on the sarcastic tone that Weiss had given off.

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed,  _"No point explaining it to her"_

The group made up their minds on what they wanted to eat, all except Weiss which could have been normal since Weiss didn't really go into pubs.

Jaune and Ruby went for the four-ounce gammon steak and potato wedges, Blake and Pyrrha ordered battered cod with onion rings and coleslaw.

Nora and Yang decided to order the monstrous ten-ounce burger with onion rings, salad and spicy potato wedges.

Ren went for something a little different, he decided he would order a steak and beef lasagne.

Whilst Weiss continued to struggle with what to have, she settled for the same meal as Ruby and Jaune in the end.

Sage came back to the table and took orders making a note of who ordered what as well as taking a second note of the table number.

It was a while before food finally arrived, but before they all dug in, Jaune wanted to make a toast.

"To new beginnings, second chances, but most importantly. To Pyrrha returning from Mistral!" At which everyone raised their drinks high.

Since Ruby didn't want to relive an alcoholic nightmare, she decided to sip her drink, whilst Weiss seemed to have adjusted to the stronger brew.

Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss spotted Ruby giving her puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at the younger girl looked at her with this loving gaze that Weiss didn't notice.

"Could I try some of that?" Ruby asked shyly as she lowered her head and voice to nothing but a whisper.

Weiss sighed and handed her the glass, much to Ruby's joy. Weiss, however, took Ruby's drink and took a few small swigs of this.

Ruby took a small sip from the brew, she noticed that the taste was much different to the drink she had ordered.

Although Ruby and Weiss had forgotten that six other people were watching the two exchange drinks.

Yang nodded to Nora with a sly smirk, with Blake and Ren trying to keep the two from bursting with exhilaration.

Jaune remained silent about the matter as did Pyrrha. The two didn't know what to say or how to act with the two girls practically flirting out in the open.

"Blake, what do you owe Sun for?" Pyrrha made conversation instead, trying to keep her mind focused.

"Oh, he bought some of that shampoo Weiss uses, when Yang used it all" Yang cursed when she heard this, taking a sip of Blake's drink despite having an identical one of her own.

"That's where you got it then?" Yang joked as she nudged Blake in the arm which Blake happily returned.

The next several moments were filled with small talk, Nora tore into her burger with the ferocity of an animal, everyone else ate what they defined as normal.

Then there was Weiss.

Weiss was being prim and proper, with the way she elegantly held her knife and fork, this included her body posture as well. Which only warranted teasing from Ruby and even Jaune.

Weiss brushed off the remarks and even returned several of her own. About an hour later, however, the alcohol started to kick in.

Blake was tipsy her head slightly dropping as if she were about to fall asleep.

It was hard to tell if Ren was drunk in the slightest, he had one hell of a poker face.

"Pyrrha, why were you in Mistral for so long anyway?" Ruby made conversation, still sipping her first drink, whilst the others were into their third or fourth.

Yang and Nora were heavyweights, considering they were on their sixth drink.

"Ren, aren't you drunk at all?" Ruby added to which he simply smiled.

"Shloer is non-alcoholic, I'm not daft enough to get wasted like your sister or Nora" Ren informed as he drunk more.

"I was in an MMA training class up in Mistral" Pyrrha added as she watched Jaune blink a few times, he clearly was at his limit.

"You do martial arts? Huh, so does Yang" Ruby stated with little to no energy as Ruby looked at Weiss.

She was spaced out, she was obviously wasted, she had drunk only the one drink but it definitely was too much for the poor girl.

"Weiss? You ok there princess?" Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder to try and get a response from the girl.

Weiss looked at Ruby with an odd expression, she was obviously contemplating something.

"Remember that question you asked me?" Her tone seemed warm, Weiss was most likely drunk.

Ruby thought for a few moments and remembered her question. "Yeah, I remember why do you ask?"

"I have an answer"

What happened next took everyone by surprise.

Weiss placed her hands-on Ruby's cheeks and pulled her into a passionate drunken kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the puns in this chapter. They were brewtul indeed!


	20. An Unavoidable Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby decides to talk with the gang in the JNPR dorm.

* * *

 

As Weiss pulled away from Ruby, the younger girl could only wonder what on Remnant drove Weiss to do such a thing.

"I would rather kiss you than ogle you" Her words were slurred and she could barely keep her eyes open to look at Ruby.

The whole table went silent as they just sat there and watched the two.

Nora kept moving her eyebrows up and down at Ruby while she gave her thumbs up and this childish grin.

"Rather kiss than ogle? Weiss, you said you two weren't even dating so what's the deal?"

The small girl asked as she leant forward, resting her upper body on the table with her forearms.

Weiss turned to look at the girl and simply raised an eyebrow, almost as if she didn't understand the question.

"Ruby asked me if I'd rather have a kiss or rather ogle her. I gave her an answer" At this, the group slowly rotated their gazes and heads to face the incredibly flustered Ruby.

"Rubes, do you have a thing for the ice queen?" Yang asked as she downed the remainder of her drink and watched the two suspiciously.

Weiss kept a close eye on Ruby and waited for a response just like the rest of them.

Jaune just sat like a sweaty awkward prepubescent teenager munching on the ice in what was left of his drink.

Ruby looked at Weiss, she saw a warm blue looking out at her calm silver. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the group and spoke clearly and confidently.

"Yang, I've had a huge thing for Weiss for a while now. I was just afraid to take that extra step forward, I have a really good relationship already with Weiss. I just didn't want to go and fuck it up with my feelings"

Weiss took Ruby's hand in her own, she smiled at her "Ruby" blue eyes glistening with tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and pulled her into an embrace"

The two pulled away, still linked by the ice queen's hold on Ruby, she shuffles closer and plants her lips onto Weiss' engaging a warm very sensational kiss.

Placing her own hands on the other girl's shoulder and her neck, the two shared a very loving moment, much to everyone else's annoyance.

"If you two are going to get it on! Do it in the bedroom! We don't need nor want to see a hot steamy make-out session here and now!" Yang chastised the pair as she grabbed Blake's drink and decided to down that for her.

Blake didn't bother making a fuss about it, she was already tipsy and the alcohol incentive would only encourage her to get wasted. That would not be an issue, however, Blake had things she wanted to keep secret.

"Don't they share a room with you Yang?" Pyrrha asked as she waved her glass in the general direction of the still sober blonde.

Yang took a moment to herself to think about it; she was soon whistling a different tune.

"Ruby and Weiss, if you are going to get it on, then do it in the bedroom but nothing  _too_  extreme!"

At this, the pair cut their make-out session short, Ruby smiled sheepishly as she acknowledged the fact she finally moved a step closer to the girl she wanted to.

Weiss, on the other hand, glared at the young blonde and reached for her wallet and pulled out a small amount of cash and placed it on the table.

"This was for the meal and drinks, but I think I'm going to head back, don't want to make a scene here" She stood to leave and got out past Ruby wobbling in the heels she was wearing.

Turning to face Ruby she looked at the girl with gentle eyes. "Well? You coming or not?" A grin the likes no one had seen had sprawled across the heiress' face and she spoke in a more desiring manner.

Ruby took out her wallet and like Weiss placed some money on the table. "Thanks for the great night, but I've got another party to get to" She beamed as downed the drink.

Leaving the table to follow Weiss, Ruby took the girl's hand in her own and it was welcomed gladly.

Not a single word was spoken until the two had left The Drunken Wench.

Yang couldn't begin to describe how she felt about the incident,  _"My little sister, is most likely going to get laid tonight"_

"Is no one really going to say anything?" Jaune asked as he watched the two get into the Schnee owned limousine from his window seat.

"Can Blake and I crash in your dorm room Jaune? I do not want to be in there tonight" Yang watched as Ren took a moment to process what having a second Nora in their room for the night.

"No, deal with your sister and the heiress yourselves" He was blunt and frank with Yang in his usual deadpan expression.

Pyrrha smiled "Since when was Weiss attracted to women? I always thought she had no attraction to the same sex" Pyrrha really pegged Weiss wrong about a lot of things and tonight proved that to her.

"Pegged as a lesbian she was" Blake chimed in with her words fumbling all over the place, evidently Blake couldn't formulate proper sentences when she was close to being drunk to the point of blacking out.

Blake decided to rest her head on the shoulder of the blonde sat happily next to her, buzzing from the alcohol swimming in her system.

Meanwhile as Weiss and Ruby had seated themselves in the limousine next to each other. Weiss spoke to the driver, trying hard not to give away the fact she was drunk.

"Beacon please" The driver nodded and raised the glass between the driver's seats and the passengers, blocking out all sound from the radio the driver had left on while waiting for the girls to return.

She turned to the younger girl, something burning in her eyes, Ruby couldn't describe what it was but she liked the look she was getting.

When the vehicle arrived at Beacon, Weiss tipped the driver and bolted for the dorms with Ruby in tow.

"I'm going to freshen up alright Weiss?" Ruby said with an eager smile as Weiss flung the door open after unlocking it.

The girl nodded as she proceeded to slip out of her dress and climbed into her bed, feeling the buzz of alcohol and the energy from her steamy make out with Ruby, Weiss was wanting to continue where the others had asked them to stop.

Ruby after preparing herself for the events that would occur from here on out, she stepped out of the bathroom and into the larger room only to find Weiss passed out in bed.

Ruby looked at the girl who lay in bed asleep. She stood there and stared for only a few moments, to Ruby it felt like hours.

Ruby decided to tuck Weiss into bed and let the girl sleep, Weiss obviously had enough excitement for one night.

Grabbing her phone Ruby shot Yang a text.

**_ "Hey sis, just got back to the dorms. How are you getting back since we kind of took the ride" _ **

A few moments later she received a reply.

**_ "We are catching the bus with Jaune and the others, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" _ **

Ruby laughed half-heartedly to herself, turning to see Weiss completely sound asleep in bed and then back to her phone.

**_ "No. She's asleep" _ **

**_** "Seriously? You want to talk about it when we get back?" ** _ **

**_ "I'd like that, just to clear things up after tonight"  _ ** Ruby underlined tonight to make the point clear that Weiss' actions could be explained.

Ruby decided that she'd wear some casual clothes, taking the suit off.

Ruby walked over to her wardrobe and hung the suit back up, making sure all belongings had been removed.

She put on some white pyjama bottoms with small pink polka dots and a black tank top that had a red heart in the centre of it.

Climbing into her bed she sat on the edge, waiting for her sister and her friends to come back and after sitting there thinking the night over for about an hour they finally returned.

Blake came in first, she managed to sober up somewhat but quickly undressed and made her way to bed. She needed sleep above anything else right now.

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren went into the dorm room opposite theirs and made themselves comfy, whilst Yang saw that Ruby was sat on her bed thinking.

"Want to go over to JNPR to talk about it?" Yang asked as she too changed into some more casual attire.

"Please" Was all Ruby said as she carefully jumped down so not to wake Weiss.

When Yang and Ruby reached the door, they could have sworn they heard Nora cheering something or other about going skydiving without parachutes.

Yang knocked on the door and was greeted by Pyrrha who welcomed the two into their room.

"Hey! You guys want to go skydiving sometime?" Nora asked as she grabbed Yang and Ruby and pulled them into the room.

"What's the problem then Rubes?" Yang was quick to ask as Ruby sat on the end of Nora's bed.

"It's just the alcohol isn't it?" Ruby's voice was darker than usual, her head hung low and tears building in her eyes.

"Everything isn't real, it's just Weiss being drunk and she probably won't even remember anything I said to her about how I feel, nor does she feel the same way"

Tears streaming down her face as she balled her hands into fists, clenching at her clothes.

Yang tried to console her sister, bringing her into a hug as she cried.

"Hey, well you wouldn't be the first to have your heart broken by Weiss" Pyrrha expressed as she sat beside Ruby and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"That would be Jaune right?" Ruby looked at the guy who cringed as soon as she said it.

"Yeah, must we really talk about this?" He asked nervously, Ren patted him on the back as Nora handed Ruby a box of tissues.

"Well, it would be nice to know what happened" Ruby stated as she took one of the tissues and dried her eyes.

Jaune sighed and sat on his bed, facing Ruby directly.

"It happened about half a year ago, near the end of our first year here" Jaune spoke slowly as he avoided eye contact with her.

Raising his head back up to face Ruby, Jaune took a look at everyone else's expressions. After all, he was reliving the day when he was at his lowest.

"The day I asked Weiss Schnee out on a romantic date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, let me know what you think!


	21. The Owlett's Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gives his side of what happened with Weiss.

* * *

 

** Eight Months Ago **

Jaune paced back and forth, he was sweating profusely at the very thought of asking Weiss out on a romantic date. It was the Weiss Schnee after all, she was beautiful, intelligent and to Jaune, she was one outstanding woman.

He decided that before speaking with the heiress, he would take a quick shower. 

After sorting himself out, Jaune went down to a florist in Vale to get a couple of blue tulips for Weiss.

Blue tulips were, in fact, her favourite type of flower and a bouquet of them would probably go well.

Jaune made sure to wear a checkered yellow and black shirt with blue denim jeans, formal casual would make him come off not too strong but just enough to show Weiss he was serious about this.

He approached the dorm room opposite him, steeled his resolve and knocked on the door three times.

After each knock, Jaune felt his confidence fading as he pondered on the thought of being rejected as well as humiliated in front of her roommates.

The door opened and the girl who Jaune recognised as Yang Xiao Long stood before him in a yellow tank top and black cargo pants.

"Sup Jauney boy?" She asked as she glanced down at his outfit before he could speak up Yang nodded and smirked.

"I'll get the ice queen for you" Yang spoke softly as she closed the door slightly and turned back into the room.

"Yo Ice queen, someone at the door for you!"

"Yes, yes I'll be there in a moment" Weiss spoke and Jaune tensed up as soon as he heard her angelic voice.

She opened the door and slowly took in Jaune's appearance, she cocked an eyebrow; placing her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you Jaune?" She spoke somewhat harshly since she was busy organising her reports and files for her lecturers.

procuring the flowers, he handed them to Weiss, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a meal sometime this week?"

Weiss took the flowers from Jaune and looked at his nervous smile.

Rolling her eyes, she carefully took the flowers and smiled.

"Fine, I'll give you one opportunity Jaune. Name the place, time and date. I'll get your number from Yang and text you later"

Weiss smiled and turned to go back to the dorm.

She looked back at Jaune and smiled, "Jaune" her voice snapped Jaune's attention to her.

"Yes, Weiss?" He asked, his confidence shaking.

"These are my favourite. Thank you" Her usual icy glare had softened slightly.

Weiss closed the door on him and Jaune simply stood there processing the information.

_ "I did it. I got a date with Weiss Schnee!"  _ He mentally cheered and screamed with joy internally.

Running back to his dorm room he opened the door and shut it behind himself.

"How did it go?" A voice spoke out to the blonde as he turned to see Nora Valkyrie with Ren-cakes in hand, stuffing herself with the masterpiece Ren had created.

"I got a date!" He expressed as relief washed over him and Jaune bounded for his bed, throwing himself against the sheets to relax.

"Ohhhhh! With whom may I ask gets to date the wonderful, the clumsy, the guy with seven sisters-"

"Weiss" Jaune interrupted her.

Nora's hands stopped feeding her Ren-cakes like the automated machine it was as she blankly stared at her roommate.

"Oh," Nora had to hide her disappointment in her tone from Jaune, after all, she knew how madly head over heels Pyrrha was for the guy.

She was hoping he had given up on the heiress and gone for someone who actually felt the same way.

Still, Nora was happy for the guy, he was head over heels for Weiss, and at least she was willing to give Jaune a chance.

Nora just didn't think the two were suited for each other.

"You don't sound all that happy for me Nora" Jaune stated, bringing his head up to face the girl who's automated feeding habits were still on pause.

"I am, just surprised she said yes"

"I've got some reservations to make, so I'll head down to the library to borrow one of the computers there" Jaune got up from his bed and dusted himself off, grabbing his things he headed out leaving a very dissatisfied Nora alone in the room.

Nora finished the remainder of her Ren-cakes and grabbed her phone, sending a text to Ren.

_** "Hey, so, Jaune and Weiss are going on a date. Thoughts? ** _ ** " **

Ren replied a few minutes later,  ** _"Let him date who he wants to date Nora, have faith in Jaune"_**

After arriving in the library, Jaune spoke with the professor who was in charge of the place.

She directed him to the area where the computers were kept and said he could use one for as long as he needed since the library was particularly empty that day.

_ "Ok, I need a restaurant that would be a good place for someone like the snow angel, otherwise I'll blow it,"  _ Jaune thought to himself as he looked upon the internet restaurants in Vale.

After fifteen minutes of searching all Jaune could find were places that had been given poor reviews, or in his opinion were not up to standard for Weiss Schnee.

"Excuse me, is everything alright?" A voice spoke out to him quietly and softly, but it wasn't one Jaune recognised.

Turning around Jaune saw a rather slim built and small brunette with hazel eyes.

"I don't believe we've met before have we?" Jaune asked as he watched the young girl take a seat on the computer opposite him.

"Oh, sorry. Velvet Scarlatina, you're Pyrrha's roommate, aren't you?" She asked as she looked at the screen and stared silently.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jaune asked as he continued to browse the internet for a suitable place for his date, despite the seemingly futile efforts.

"Pyrrha talks about you, blonde hair and blue eyes. Your dorm is opposite Blake Belladonna’s, right?" Jaune's eyes widened when she brought Blake into this equation.

"You know Blake?" Asking as he looked over the side of the monitor at Velvet.

"Yeah, my roommates are going on a business trip for a few months, working for a company in Vacuo. She's offered to help run a kiosk in their stead"

"I see, anyway I've got something important to do, but it was nice meeting you. We can always talk another time when I'm not so busy"

Jaune expressed he wasn't trying to be rude but he needed to have this done as soon as possible.

"What are you doing? If you don't mind me asking?" The girl asked as she typed away on the keyboard, not making any form of eye contact with Jaune.

"Looking for a restaurant to make a reservation for two," The boy told as he slumped into the chair, annoyed and frustrated that he had no luck finding a suitable place.

"Have you tried The Owlett's Wings? I hear it has a five-star rating and has never once received a negative review" Velvet stated as the sound of fingers against keys filled the room.

Jaune paused for a moment; then began looking up the place Velvet had so kindly pointed out to him. Sure enough, he found it and when he checked the reviews they were very positive and not a single negative review on the site.

_ "Alright, I guess The Owlett's Wings is where I'll be taking Weiss"  _ Jaune thought as he looked at the contact information to find a phone number he could ring and make a reservation.

After finding the number he needed, Jaune wrote the number on his mobile. Closing everything on the computer Jaune turned it off and got up to leave.

"Thanks for the help uh, Velvet wasn't it?" He asked sheepishly, an awkward smile on his face.

Velvet looked up at him and she returned the smile "Yes it was, I hope your date goes well, oh and whatever you do, try not to distract Coco too often"

"Who?" He asked as he tilted his head slightly in response.

"Coco, she works at The Owlett's Wings.  Though, she's had customers that have tried speaking with her a little too much, while she's on her shift and she needs to always keep on the move.  She nearly clocked a customer once"

At this, Jaune's face went pale at the mere thought of being punched in the face in front of Weiss.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks" Jaune replied as he grabbed his belongings and left Velvet to her own devices.

Jaune made sure to let the librarian know he was done and told her the computer was free for someone else.  _"Now, I've got a phone call to make"_

When Jaune arrived back at the dorms and his co-ed room he noticed there was a distinct lack of Nora and everyone else.

He assumed Nora was bored waiting for Ren to finish so went to bother Yang for a bit.

Therefore, Jaune took the opportunity to ring up The Owlett's Wings.

** "Yes, I'd like to make a reservation for two" **

**"Under whose name?"** The voice asked him.

** "Jaune Arc" **

** "Ok Mr Arc, what time and date would you like to reserve? Tonight's been completely booked just so you know" **

**"Preferably around seven pm at the earliest if tonight isn't possible"** Jaune replied sounding as polite as possible.

**"Tomorrow at seven Mr Arc? We also do have a leeway policy"** The voice informed.

**"Leeway policy?"** Jaune asked

** "Sometimes people have been, well late to their scheduled time slot so we give at least an hour’s leeway but it will cost a little more" **

**"That's fine by me, better safe than sorry right?"** Jaune feigned a laugh.

** "All right Mr Arc, I've got you pencilled in for tomorrow at seven. Have a good day sir" **

After a few short moments the phone hung up, Jaune gave a huge sigh of relief. He already had a clean suit to wear for the dinner.

When he checked his phone, he saw an unrecognised number had sent him a message.

_** "Hello Jaune, it's Weiss. I hope you've not had too much trouble organising the date?" ** _

Jaune read this and replied with the details of tomorrow's dinner.

_** "The Owlett's Wings tomorrow at seven. They are tight for time slots but we get an hour leeway. It's under my name." ** _

Jaune also made sure to save the heiress' number on his mobile.

When the day came, Jaune arrived on time at The Owlett's Wings all dressed up in his suit.

After receiving a bit of banter from Nora who told him not to stay out too late and have Weiss home by ten.

**_ "Hey Weiss, I'm at the restaurant. Remember about the hour leeway and I hope to see you here" _ **

After sending this text Jaune sat at the reserved table and ordered a simple light drink.

**_ "Hey Jaune It's Nora, let me know when Weiss shows up ok?" _ **

**_ "Ok? Don't know why I need to tell you that, but fine" _ **

Jaune was a bit confused as to why Nora wanted to know but shrugged it off to her being nosey.

He sat there for around forty minutes before texting Nora.  ** _"Nora, it's been forty minutes. I don't think she's coming"_**

Jaune sat at the table heartbroken, he put in the effort to reserve a table for him and Weiss, she even said he would be given a chance.

Yet for her to stand him up, just broke the poor man.

"Hello Jaune" a young suave voice spoke out to him.

"Wai-Wait, Pyrrha?" Jaune was dumbfounded at the fact Pyrrha stood before him, in an extravagant orange summer dress with a flower decor embroidered on it.

"She isn't coming, is she?" Jaune's tone was low and it was obvious that being stood up had brought down his self-esteem.

"I could do with some company Pyrrha. Thanks" Pyrrha sat at the table and joined Jaune in Weiss' stead.

** Present Day **

"Weiss stood you up?" Ruby had a hard time processing that Weiss could even consider doing such a thing even after she promised Jaune to a date.

"Yeah, and honestly it made me see how much she didn't really care or want to bother. I've got some good friends here" Jaune smiled at everyone in the room as Nora ran up and gave him a bear hug.

_ "Yeah, I've definitely got some good friends here" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for Jaune when I had written this chapter.


	22. White Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss helps Blake with baking.

* * *

 

Weiss woke in the middle of the night with a throbbing headache.

Her head was pulsing with pain and she felt sick and heavy.

 _"Yup, I have a hangover,"_  She thought as she proceeded to get up and grab a glass of water.

_"What even happened last night? And why do my lips taste like strawberry lipstick?"_

Weiss had these questions on her mind but what she failed to notice was the fact she was completely naked as she left the cover of her sheets.

 _"The heck am I doing naked?"_  Weiss screamed at herself as she quickly grabbed a pair of clean underwear and put them on.

Proceeding to grab her dressing gown and wear it, she noticed Ruby's face could be seen with the moonlight shining through the windows.

 _"Has she been crying?"_  Weiss noticed that Ruby's mascara was smeared and it was obvious she hadn't really cleaned herself up well.

Weiss shrugged it off and proceeded to the kitchen carefully, trying her hardest not to wake the others.

Upon reaching the kitchen she could see the sink a little easier as the blinds were left open so everyone could use it without any hassle.

Grabbing a small glass and filling it with some water from the filtered tap, Weiss carefully chugged it back.

Letting the liquid flow down to calm what felt like a burning throat.

Weiss tried to recall the events that occurred last night, however no matter how hard she tried.

Her memories were filled with nothing but with the sound of blaring white noise.

"Fucking hangover" Weiss cursed under her breath as she filled the glass again, not noticing that Blake was stood to the side watching her.

"I'd say the hangover was worth it, but then again after last night not really"

Blake whispered as Weiss flinched and nearly dropped the glass but managed to hold it tight using her other hand.

"Blake? Oh, did I wake you?" Weiss asked as she held a hand to her head.

Blake merely looked at the heiress with discontent, as Blake moved and stood with her back against the sink.

"You don't remember anything from last night?"

Blake whispered as she stared at the heiress, who after having a small sip of water gave Blake a quizzical look in return.

"Not a thing, say why has Ruby been crying?" Weiss asked as she carefully put the glass on the side.

Blake shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor.

"Don't really know, I went straight to bed when we got back. Apparently, you passed out effective immediately"

"I'll ask Yang later, right now I need to take some painkillers" Weiss reached into the medicinal cabinet and grabbed some generic painkillers.

After placing them in her mouth, Weiss used the remainder of her water to down the pills.

Blake simply watched her do this and decided to talk to break the silence.

"Well, if you don't want to sleep you can come with me to get some baking done, we still have lessons since it is Wednesday,"

Blake asked wondering if Weiss would actually accompany her. Both girls walking back into the larger room.

"Fine, I'll help, I'm not much of a baker though" Weiss admitted as she grabbed some clothes and toiletries; heading to the bathroom.

 _"At least my lessons are in the afternoon,"_  Weiss thought to herself.

Blake had already done her usual routine at this point, was already dressed and ready to go.

Blake walked quietly over to the bathroom door and poked her head in to see the bareback and rear of the heiress.

"Meet me in the economics department when you're ready"

Blake informed as she went to pull her head out from between the partially open door and door frame.

Weiss stood there and thought about the fact Blake literally just saw her in a way someone shouldn't be seeing her.

 _"Yang's mannerisms are rubbing off on her too much,"_ Weiss thought to herself.

The RWBY dorm room was silent as Blake set off leaving Ruby and Yang fast off asleep, apart from Weiss taking a shower, but that had insulation so it wasn't so loud.

Something Weiss was adamant about having her father do since Yang could sing as if she were a one-woman concert, something that irked the Schnee.

 _"Ruby's got taste. Weiss has some nice curves"_ Blake thought as she stealthily walked down the halls of the Knights and Rooks joint dorm building.

 _"Yang, on the other hand, is on a whole other level. She's got a fine-"_ Blake had to stop herself mid-thought, she didn't want to be hot and bothered so early in the morning.

 _"Focus. Baking first. Checking Yang out later. Baking first, checking Yang out later"_  

Blake's thoughts made a smile crawl onto her face as she imagined the hot and passionate blonde.

Once Weiss had finished in the shower and got dressed, she felt a little better. She hadn't puked yet but the pain was still present, hopefully, the painkillers would sort that out soon enough.

Weiss left the room and locked the door behind her, turning around she saw Nora Valkyrie coming out of her room across the hall.

"Oh, hi Weiss," Nora said flatly as she locked her room and started to walk down the hall.

"Morning Nora. Are you also heading to the economics department?" Weiss asked as she walked next to the small ginger girl.

"Yeah, going to see Ren, he wants to ask me something about his baking"

Weiss nodded as the two walked in silence side by side, the heiress couldn't bear with the silence.

That was because it wasn't like Nora to be this quiet in the first place.

"Why are you so quiet?" Weiss asked as she glanced at her through the corner of her eyes.

"Just thinking. I'm not loud all the time!" Nora explained rather loudly.

 _"Isn't that ironic?"_ Weiss thought as Nora kept sizing her up. Weiss was fed up with this and decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Why are you sizing me up? Did I do something wrong?" Weiss questioned as Nora turned her head to face the Schnee.

"Remember anything from last night?" Nora asked as she put her hands into her skirts pockets.

"No, I've got a hangover and my lips-" Nora cut her off.

"Strawberry lipstick?" Nora deadpanned as she stared at Weiss with uninterested eyes.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You had quite a few strawberries last night. Like, a  _lot_  of strawberries"

Weiss rolled her eyes, she knew Nora was lying, but it was probably better not to pry for information.

Nora and Weiss eventually joined Ren and Blake in the economics department where the two had already started baking.

"Blake, if you needed my help? Why did you start?" Weiss asked as Blake looked over at her and back to her workstation.

"You took too long to get here, so I started. Besides, I do have to make double, the other ingredients and recipe are in that bag"

Blake gestured to a bag on a workstation to her right with the movement of her head.

Weiss sighed and immediately got to work, she hated standing around doing nothing anyway.

Nora on the other hand went and stood behind Ren and examined his craftsmanship, marvelling the finer details of the confectionary.

"Weiss, a thought occurred to me" Ren spoke up, which wasn't often like him. Since he wasn't a people's person.

He was literally the Blake of the JNPR dorm room.

"And what might that thought be?" Weiss spoke with a twinge of venom in her tone, she wasn't really in a mood to converse with anyone.

Not until her headache had settled, but Weiss would at least try to be civil with the others.

"Well," Ren began before he paused to add some alterations to his confectionary.

"Did you see Ruby crying last night?" Ren didn't need to look at the facial response Weiss to know what kind of face she was making.

"Yes, she had some smeared mascara. Do you know what happened?" Weiss interrogated Ren, albeit she didn't mean to come off so strong.

"The answer to that question lies with yourself. First, remember what happened last night, then you'll know"

Ren was being a bit too cryptic at this time.

Just thinking about his riddle hurt Weiss' brain since she wasn't usually up at this hour so any form of logical thought process wasn't going to be happening just yet.

"If I could remember do you think I would be asking about it?"

Weiss spoke a bit louder than before, her headache seemingly getting worse with every simple thought passing through her mind.

About an hour and a half went by without anyone speaking to Weiss. Apart from Blake telling her how to use an oven properly.

After the four had finished they cleaned up and gathered their things and left. Ren and Nora headed back to the dorm.

Weiss decided she would get some more sleep, it wouldn't kill her to have a nap for maybe another hour or two.

Blake when arriving at the kiosk noticed that it was already up and running. Immediately she spotted two familiar faces.

"Yatsuhashi! Fox! When did you guys get back?" Blake asked as she smiled at the pair.

"Yesterday, but we relaxed" Yatsuhashi spoke and gave a slight bow out of respect for Blake.

Fox simply nodded at her, Blake knew he never really spoke much. Heck Blake knew she was more vocal than him.

"Well here, I just finished baking these" Blake handed them two boxes filled with cookies.

"Thanks, Blake. Coco will probably kill me if I don't save one. She loves your baked goods after all"

Yatsu chuckled as he took out one of the cookies and wrapped it in some grease-proof paper that he had protruded from his bag.

Blake noticed that Fox was reading a newspaper, he stopped and tapped Blake on her shoulder to get her attention.

"What's the matter, Fox?" Blake wondered as he handed her the newspaper after folding it in half.

Blake scanned the articles to see what Fox was trying to tell her. Despite the fact he didn't talk much, he worried about others.

It was then that Blake spotted one specific articles main headline.

" **Weiss Schnee and unnamed partner on a romantic date"**

Followed by a picture of Weiss having her drunken make-out session with Ruby. Although, Ruby's face is obscured by the angle.

 _"Oh shit!"_ Blake thought as she began to worry about Weiss and Ruby.


	23. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finds out about the other night.

* * *

 

Blake looked back at Yatsuhashi and Fox "Weiss is going to freak out when she sees this"

Yatsuhashi simply kept fiddling with the coffee machines and Fox took Blake's cookies that Yatsu had put on the shelf and started to wrap them up in some serviettes for any customers to hold.

"Who's going to freak out?" A sweet young voice spoke out to the group prompting Blake to turn around to see her good friend Velvet Scarlatina.

Wearing her usual brown hoodie with rabbit ears attached to the hood, every time she put it up, people often thought the ears were real after all the chestnut brown hoodie did blend in with her brown hair.

"Weiss" Blake answered as she handed her the newspaper, showing Velvet the article.

Velvet scanned it for a few moments, noticing the picture of Weiss and Ruby.

"This is really terrible photography" Velvet huffed as she looked at the others.

Looking back to the photo she tried to work out who the other person was in the photo.

"Who is this in the photo? They moved as the picture was taken so their face is blurred and it's virtually impossible to see them clearly" She added.

Blake contemplated telling the group who it was, however, Blake knew that Yatsuhashi, Fox and Velvet trusted her.

They trusted her to look after the kiosk while they were away.

Therefore, Blake felt she could trust them to keep this piece of information private and to themselves.

"Alright, but promise me you won't talk about this to anyone except my roommates and I, ok?" Blake stated as she gazed at the three of them.

"I'll keep Coco in line should she find out ok?" Velvet smiled warmly at Blake which put her at ease, Coco Adel wasn't one to talk about stuff without permission but it was nice to know Velvet would act as a safety net.

"Velvet, why did you wake me up so god damn early? This is not a natural time to be awake!" the four turned to see a woman wearing a simple chocolate brown jumper and blue denim jeans.

Dark brown hair with a light caramel tip; eyes with dark circles underneath showed she was not just tired, but borderline exhausted.

"Coco? Didn't your shift at The Owlett's Wings end a few hours ago? Why are you awake?" Yatsu asked the girl as he grabbed a cup and began pouring her something from one of the machines.

"Forget about it, I've got the next three nights off since I covered for someone else's shift. I'll catch up on sleep later"

Coco walked up and placed an arm around Velvet, the smaller girl squeaked slightly at the sudden physical contact but didn't bother to remove her arm.

"Hey, Coco did you know Weiss was dating someone?" Velvet informed her, as Coco smirked upon hearing this.

"Really? Who are they? I want to know" Coco's tired voice was obvious but she made the effort to sound genuinely awake.

Blake facepalmed,  _"I think it's you that needs to be kept in line Velvet,"_ Blake thought as she removed her hand from her face.

Blake then spent the next several moments giving the details of what occurred last night, from Pyrrha returning to Vale, Yang's terrible puns and finally the event that was now in the newspaper.

"And that pretty much sums it up" Blake watched as Coco processed the information, and opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself short.

"Wait, Weiss doesn't remember a single thing?" Yatsu asked.

"Not a single thing, which isn't good because Ruby was in tears last night" Blake furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about the whole situation.

Sure, she and Weiss had different opinions, and sure enough, the two obviously had disputes because of that.

However, Weiss was Blake's friend, and what kind of friend would she be, if she wasn't there to support Weiss if this went viral.

Fox who had been silent throughout this conversation, reached into his back pocket for his mobile.

After he looked at it briefly he tapped Blake on the shoulder, handing her his mobile.

Blake quickly scanned it to see what the problem was and just as she feared for Weiss' privacy and sake. It would appear the photo was now being published all over news outlets.

"Blake? Has it just gone viral?" Velvet asked with a concerning expression on her face as she walked over with Coco.

"Sort of, it's on news outlets, which could lead to it going viral" Worry growing inside of Blake as she handed her phone back to Fox.

Coco removed her arm from her friend and went over to Yatsu, who had made her a cup of coffee.

Accepting it graciously she paid him and leant against the kiosk with her back, so she could face the two girls.

"I saw a glimpse of the photo. It probably won't go viral that much, the photo isn't of any decent quality and even if it is a photo of the heir to the Schnee Corporation it won't gather much attention because the company will pay to have any and all evidence removed"

Coco explained almost as if she knew what these scenarios were like.

At that moment, Blake's phone began ringing and judging by the ringtone playing a melodious piano piece Blake knew who it was. Blake answered the phone.

**_"Hey Weiss"_ ** Blake tried her best to sound cheery but it was obvious in her tone she was not.

**_"Blake. Have you seen today's paper?"_ **

**_"No, why do you ask?"_ **

**_"You knew, didn't you? You knew about Ruby and I making out!"_ ** Weiss screamed at Blake.

**_"Weiss, I don't think I had a right to tell you what you did last night"_ ** Blake countered softly, she wasn't angry with Weiss.

Hell, she knew exactly why Weiss would be fuming at this point.

**_"Blake. Did I make Ruby cry?"_ ** Weiss' wasn't angry, Blake could tell that much.

Instead, it sounded more like concern and sadness in her tone.

Blake stood in silence, unsure of how to respond to that. She decided it would be better to be upfront and honest with her at this point.

**_"Weiss, talk with Ruby. That's all you can do"_ ** Blake waited for a response, and instead of hearing the typical Schnee snark or excuse.

**_"Thank you, Blake. For the advice. You're a good friend"_ **  With that Weiss hung up the phone.

Blake watched as Velvet and the others just stood in silence listening to the conversation.

Meanwhile, Weiss locked her mobile and placed it into her back pocket.

She was out in the courtyard in the early morning to clear her head.  _"Father will be ringing me later today,"_ She thought.

Weiss knew all too well what her father was like, but for now, she had to see Ruby.

That was her primary concern, if she had made Ruby cry, then it was up to her to make it right.

Weiss took a leisurely stroll through the courtyard during the early hours of the morning.

With fewer students around it gave her time to think about certain things.

She marvelled the structure and layout of the courtyard, it was truly a wondrous sight.

_"Ruby Rose, why are you such a nuisance? Yet, why do I feel like I need you in my life?"_

Weiss pondered on the thought as she then spotted Nora carrying a small rucksack skipping towards the dorms.

"Hey Nora, can I ask you a few things?" Weiss' tone was sincere and kind which made the bubbly girl very cautious.

"Uh, I guess. Not sure what you could get from an answer coming out of my mouth but shoot" Nora beamed as she stood firmly on the spot.

"What does it mean, when, you find someone so infuriating yet so compassionate at the same time?"

Nora's eyes widened for a brief moment before she shook her head at the girl.

"Well, Weiss. I find Ren infuriating sometimes. He just ignores me or won't reply to my texts, but I just don't know what I'd do without him" Nora smiled at the thought of her long-time childhood friend.

"Interesting. Well, how would you tell someone something really personal that you think might destroy what you built up over the time you've spent together?" Weiss didn't have her usual icy tone or demeanour.

Nora stared and admired the fact Weiss was actually trying to be a better person.

"Well, if I wanted to confess to Ren, I'd just do it. I can't ever bring myself to do it because I'm scared he wouldn't look at me in the same way. Ren and I have been together for a very long time, so I'm scared to try and take a step further"

Nora smiled weakly and Weiss knew this must make Nora feel terrible.

Being unable to tell someone how you feel because you're scared that everything will be ruined.

In a way, Weiss understood this very much so. "Weiss" Nora had this calm and mature aura about her as she called out her name.

"Yes, Nora?" Weiss asked softly.

"Want me to go with you?"

"I could do with a bit of a push, so yes please" Weiss smiled as the small girl wrapped her arms around the heiress' waist.

Weiss returned the hug, and with Nora, the two made their way to the dorms.

"You saw the headline, right?" Nora asked as she kept calm the entire way back.

"Yes," Weiss kept her response short and sweet. Nora cocked her eyebrows at this.

Upon reaching RWBY dorm room, Weiss was hesitant about opening it, though it was early Yang should be awake as should Ruby.

_"How am I going to do this?"_ Weiss started to panic and break out in a nervous sweat.

Nora placed a hand on her shoulder, "You owe me one for this ok?" Weiss was baffled by her statement.

_"Owe her for what?"_  She thought as Nora knocked on the door three times and scuttled off back to her dorm room.

"Hey, ice queen. Just, speak from here" Nora gestured with her finger pointing to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the little heart to heart Weiss and Nora have here.  
> Also, brace yourself for the next chapter, it's a mammoth in comparison to the others.


	24. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss talks with Ruby.  
> Blake prepares to leave.

* * *

 

Nora turned and opened the door and stepped inside, looking back at Weiss who was still stunned and frantic about what to do.

With a bashful smile, Nora spoke just enough to be heard but not enough to disturb any other dorm mates who could still be sleeping.

"Remember what I said!" Closing the door behind her.

It wasn't like Weiss wasn't allowed in her own room.

It was just more nerve-wracking than any other time, she would have to come face to face with Ruby and face the music.

Weiss felt this spiralling and horrid lurching pain in her stomach, reverberating through her entire body.

_"How will Ruby react? Will we be able to sort this out?"_

These thoughts flashed through her mind not noticing that Ruby had opened the door and was stood there staring at the troubled heiress.

Ruby wasn't dressed yet but she had cleaned the mascara that had smeared under her eyes.

Ruby looked at Weiss who still hadn't taken notice of her presence.

"Weiss? Did you lock yourself out?" Ruby tried her best to smile, but last night's events played in her mind.

Forcing Ruby to smile through her teeth.

Still not receiving a response from the ice queen Ruby decided to speak again in the event she snaps Weiss out of her trance.

"Ignoring me is a bit Weiss cold don't you think?" Ruby cracked a smile at the terrible pun, and sure enough, Weiss finally responded.

"Ruby, that pun was fucking awful! You're definitely Yang's sister"

Weiss averted her gaze away from Ruby but quickly locked her blue eyes back onto Ruby's silver ones.

Weiss sighed and pulled out her mobile, after searching for something she looked back at her.

"Ruby, do you want to get some breakfast and coffee? My treat?" Ruby's eyes shot open wide at the suggestion of getting breakfast with Weiss.

_"Wait, Weiss wants to have breakfast with me?"_ Ruby brought her hand to her mouth and coughed a little.

"What's the catch?" Ruby's tone was a little cold but given the circumstances, Weiss couldn't blame her.

"The catch is, I want to talk. It will be somewhere private where there won't be many disturbances"

Weiss informed as she showed backed off slightly, the anxiety of this whole situation starting to get to her.

Ruby nodded and slowly turned to face her sister Yang who had been listening to the conversation.

"I think Yang wants a word with you first"

Weiss took a deep breath in and awaited whatever punishment Yang would give her.

Ruby turned back and decided if she were to go out then she would need a shower.

Yang stepped out in her sister's place, closing the door behind them.

"What are you up to?" Yang's question threw Weiss for a loop.

Out of everything she could have said or ask this was not one of them. Weiss expected her to shout at her for making Ruby cry, to scold her for being her usual icy self.

However, to be asked what she was up to just caught her completely off guard. Weiss remembered Nora's advice and decided if she were going to be open and honest.

Now was a better time than any.

"What am I up to?" Weiss repeated the question like an echo, trying to grasp an understanding of the meaning behind Yang's calm vibe.

"Yes, Weiss. Why did you invite my sister to breakfast?" Yang spat. "Are you going to hurt her again?"

"No! No. I don't want to nor did I mean to hurt Ruby" Weiss defended.

"That's what you said about Jaune" Yang spat in return as a fiery glare pierced icy blue eyes.

"Yang. Look, Ruby means a lot to me. More than I can understand right now. But I have to talk to her about this" A saddened look was all Yang could see.

No matter how fierce a glare Yang could make, she wasn't going to break Weiss. Yang huffed and rested her back against the door.

"If you didn't forget, why didn't you talk to Ruby straight away?"

"I did forget Yang. I only know because of this" Weiss showed her mobile to Yang. Upon seeing the photo from last night's celebratory evening. Yang's eyes widened in shock.

"Weiss, I'm sorry. I'm just angry that you made Rubes cry, but it's also because I'm jealous"

Weiss couldn't believe her ears. Yang Xiao Long was jealous of her but why?

"I'm jealous because I saw my sister being happy with someone she wanted to be with. So, promise me, that you  _will_  tell her the truth. Even if it is to let her down"

"Yang, I promise. That's all I will do" Yang pulled the heiress into a quick hug, before setting off on her morning Run.

Which was later than usual, most likely because of the alcohol in her system.

"Hey Yang, someone told me to speak from here," Weiss pointed at her chest.

"You should too" Weiss smiled at the blonde who waved and continued on down the hall.

_"Now it's just the two of us"_  Weiss stepped inside the room. She could hear the running water from the shower.

"You can do this Weiss. Father can't intimidate you this time" Weiss spoke to herself to try and up her morale.

The familiar sound of buzzing broke her chain of thought.  _"Probably Blake or Pyrrha"_  and unfortunately for the ice queen. It was her father ringing her.

Begrudgingly Weiss answered the call, prepared for the onslaught that she calls hell from her father.

_**"Ah, Weiss. Sorry to disturb you at such an early hour, but I thought I'd check in on the heir to the company"** _

A dark tone spoke from the other end, and it made Weiss shiver from head to toe.

_**"Father, we both know you would only ring me if something was wrong. So, let's cut the idle chit-chat and get to the bottom of it"** _

Weiss wasn't wrong, her father hated idle chit chat more than anything.

_**"Are you dating anyone right now? I would hope not considering I have a plethora of fine men willing to take your hand for the good of the Schnee Corporation. Mind you, they are interested in getting to know Weiss Schnee"** _

Weiss had to prevent herself vomiting.

It was like every word he said just made her stomach wretch and heave with every second he spoke.

_**"Father, I want a person, who will look at me for me. Not someone who looks at me and wants money or fame"** _

Weiss spoke out against her father who from what she could tell was furious on the other end.

_**"Weiss Schnee, you will either, end your current relationship or I will do everything in my power to make it end"** _

His voice harsh and laced with venom as he spoke.

_**"Father. No. Jacques Schnee, you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot choose to date romantically. Keep your nose out of my relationships!"** _

Weiss was fuming, in all her years she had never found the reason or strength to actually shout at her father, let alone defy his orders.

_**"We will discuss this back at the manor, I want you here now"  ** _Jacques demanded.

_**"No, I have something important to deal with, so good day"** _ With that, Weiss hung up on him.

Fuelled by the adrenaline of the conversation, Weiss decided to quickly check the opening times of one of the Schnee owned cafés.

_"Seven in the morning? Good, it should be open now. I'll bring Ruby there for breakfast and coffee"_

Weiss grabbed her purse and made a quick phone call. She would need a ride to the Schnee Emporium.

The Emporium opened around five but the café that Weiss was hoping to go to opens at around seven.

Weiss waited another ten minutes for Ruby to dress in a knee-length skirt and stockings, a black t-shirt with her usual red hoodie.

"Do you only have black and red for a colour scheme?" Weiss asked as the two left the dorm and locked up.

"No, I have some peach coloured clothing," Ruby expressed no emotion, clearly devoid of any.

"Just don't wear it all that much" Ruby gave a nervous chuckle as the unusual pair left the dorms and eventually made their way down to the parking lot.

Weiss had called for a ride from her family’s butler, well they had several but the one she knew would give her a lift even if her father disallowed it.

"Morning Miss Schnee" A small rather chubby man had popped his head out of the limousine window.

"Your fathers ordered everyone to ignore your requests for a ride anywhere unless it's the Schnee Manor"

His nasal voice was husky and deep. It was the one voice Weiss always liked hearing.

"Well, I'm glad you are a bit of a rebel, Klein" Weiss smiled at the brown-haired man who smirked at the heiress.

Weiss opened the door for Ruby and she stepped inside, followed by Weiss who shut the door behind her.

"The café Miss Schnee?" Klein asked with confidence.

"How did you know I wanted to go there?" Weiss asked as a look of curiosity had formed on her otherwise perfect complexion.

"It's the one place your father won't go looking for you, and it isn't crawling with the media" Klein started the engine to the vehicle and begun to set off.

Ruby couldn't begin to comprehend such a situation.  _"Media? Weiss' dad? What the heck is going on? Is there more to it?"_

She thought as her eyes looked at Klein's neatly combed hair.

"Thank you, Klein, for everything" Ruby watched as Weiss for the first time in a while looked genuinely happy.

However, at the same time, she looked troubled by something far more sinister.

After arriving at the Schnee Emporium's joint café, Weiss got out first to scope out the situation.

She had to be absolutely sure that the media or anyone willing to report this back to her father wasn't lingering around the facility.

As Ruby got up to leave Klein spoke up to the dark-haired girl. "Miss Rose, I assume?" He turned to face Ruby, a calm and gentle expression written on his face.

"Just Ruby is fine, thank you" Ruby replied through sad eyes. As the man in question beamed a huge grin at her.

"I know she can be difficult most of the time. But that's because of how her father raised her," He stopped as he tried to manoeuvre his entire body around.

Gripping Ruby's hands firmly, she could have sworn that Klein was crying.

"If anyone can melt away that icy heart of hers. It's you, please Miss Rose, help Miss Schnee"

Ruby had a hard time processing this information.

_"Help Weiss? How the hell could I help her? She's filthy rich, is incredibly intelligent, wouldn't surprise me if she was good at sports either"_

"I don't know how I can be of any help, but I'll try"

Ruby smiled a little, she didn't know why Klein wanted Ruby's help but she figured that during breakfast she would have all the answers she'd need.

Ruby got out of the limousine that Klein had driven, to see Weiss walking back towards the vehicle.

"Let's go, it's all clear" She tried to sound confident but Ruby could tell Weiss was putting on a brave face.

The two made their way inside the café and spoke with the receptionist.

The young man was quite flustered when he realised to whom he was speaking.

"You're Weiss Schnee! I'll get you a balcony table immediately" The man started to input the information but Weiss stopped him.

"Could I have a booth, please? And could you please bring me the manager. I'd like to discuss something"

Weiss sounded professional, almost like she had done this before.

"Of course, Miss Schnee, I'll have the two of you seated in one of the private booths"

He booked the booth and led them to a rather snug and cosy space with a large rectangular table and a joint leather sofa.

"I'll have the manager here as soon as possible Miss Schnee" With a slight bow he turned on his heels and left the two of them alone.

Sitting across from each other Ruby stared at Weiss as she procured a strange white credit card.

"That isn't your usual card?" Ruby asked as she folded her arms and leant back into the sofa.

"This was made and given to me by my sister. Father doesn't know a thing about it"

"But if it's money from your dad's company surely he would know?"

"Under normal circumstances yes. My sister made sure that this card and the amount it holds, is nothing to catch my father's eye"

"So..how much are we talking here?" Ruby asked flatly, twiddling her thumbs as she did so.

"About a million, but it's emergency use only, it's also under her name"

Ruby would have done a spit take if she had a drink.

"You could live off the interest on that alone"

Ruby's mouth was wide open, drooling slightly at the thought of all that money. Shaking her head, Ruby regained her composure.

"Father will most likely cancel my credit card, so I'll have to use this one for the time being. Speaking of which it seems the manager is here. Let me speak with her then we can order some food"

Weiss smiled at Ruby as she turned to face the manager.

"Good morning Miss Schnee is there a problem?"

"If it's alright with you, may you not mention to anyone that I was here?" Weiss asked politely as she smiled at the rather short brunette.

Taking one look at Ruby, the manager caught on pretty quickly. Weiss was expecting to have to pay the manager to keep her mouth shut.

Giving the heiress a warm smile, she nodded "I understand perfectly. I'm the same after all"

The manager said with a wink as she drew a notepad that was hooked on her belt.

"Well, could I take an order?" She asked politely much to the surprise of the heiress who wasn't expecting this to go so well.

Ruby grabbed the menu and gazed upon the different selection of items.

"Weiss, can I order pancakes?" Ruby pouted and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you dolt, we do need breakfast after all. So, order pancakes," Weiss paused for a moment and spoke again.

"Order pancakes for both of us" Weiss let a smile creep onto her face as she said this, hoping Ruby would pick up the hint.

"Ok, we’ll take a stack of blueberry pancakes" Ruby spoke to the manager who took the order.

_"She, actually got the hint?"_ Weiss thought to herself but the hope was short lived.

"Oh, and some strawberry pancakes for Weiss please" Ruby grinned.

_"Never mind"_ Weiss face palmed internally as she grits her teeth and smiled at the idiot.

The manager wrote it down and looked back to the two girls. "Any drinks?"

"I'll have a black coffee no cream and two sugars" Weiss informed.

"Can I have a coffee with cream and five sugars please?" Ruby cheerily asked.

The manager after finishing writing the order looked at Weiss with a smug smile.

"I feel sorry for you Miss Schnee. I'm sure you'll get there someday" With that, she turned and left the two alone.

_"Well, at least I won't have to worry about paparazzi or anything else while I'm here"_ Weiss sighed as she gazed at Ruby's idiotic grin.

She was on her phone texting, probably Yang and Blake but she wouldn't receive a reply if it were them till later.

"Ruby, let's talk" Weiss tried to speak calmly to her, but she was unable to keep her composure.

Ruby looked up from her phone, raising an eyebrow she stared at her cold blue eyes.

"So, do you like Yang?" Weiss stopped when she realised the words that flowed from her vocal chords.

"Well yeah? She  _is_  my sister after all" Ruby told her with a smile.

"Ok, well do you like Blake?" Weiss continued as she stared with a blank expression on her face.

Ruby stopped and just stared awkwardly at the heiress, she smirked; she tried to contain her laughter.

"Do I like Blake? No, not at all. I secretly hate Blake and despise her for everything she stands for!"

Weiss really needed to rephrase this carefully so Ruby won't say anything stupid.

"Ok, I get it. Could do without the sarcasm Ruby" Weiss gripped the bridge of her nose, looking at Ruby who was grinning at Weiss.

"Well do you like me?" Weiss slowly spoke so Ruby could process the sentence.

As Ruby listened and heard the words "like" and "me" in the same sentence. She started to become nervous.

"You're my best friend, so of course I do" Was her reply for the anxious heiress.

"Ok, so how would your parents react if they found out you liked women?" Weiss asked as she gauged Ruby's reaction.

"Well, I like Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora and you. So, I already like women Weiss" It was clear at this point, Ruby didn't understand what she was getting at.

On another table opposite the two, Weiss scoped out a young couple enjoying a nice morning meal together.

"That couple over there look really good together" Weiss nodded in the direction and Ruby turned to have a sneaky peek.

The couple were two young girls who were very flirty with each other. One was wearing a hoodie with bunny ears attached and the other had a black beret on.

The two were feeding each other the stack of pancakes they had ordered and Weiss gazed in childlike wonder.

"Seriously though Ruby how would your parents react?"

"Well, Weiss. My family would love me regardless. I'm still Ruby Rose after all!" She smiled as a young waitress had appeared with a tray.

"Here are your orders" A young ginger waitress stated placing each order in front of them. However, there was something not quite right.

There was only one large plate with both strawberry and blueberry pancakes on top of each other. She winked at Weiss before nodding at Ruby.

"The manager says consider this a little help to move things along" She whispered at Weiss.

A smile formed on her face as she gestured to Ruby who picked up the knife and fork. She was about to try and devour the tower.

Glancing at the name tag of the waitress Weiss made sure to thank them properly.

"Thank you, Penny"

"No problem Miss Schnee. I'll make sure Jacques doesn't find out about you being here"

At this, time froze.  _"How does she know about my father? Maybe she's being so nice is because he's already been told"_

Penny spoke up when she saw the look on Weiss' face.

"Don't worry. My dad works for headmaster and military commander Ironwood. He's a scientist in Atlas. So, I recognised you, I also figured your dad wouldn't want you here."

Penny smiled as she waved an arm and backed away from the table.

Before completely leaving she said but one thing "Besides, parents should care about their children's happiness. Jacques isn't the kind of person to be so understanding of your situation"

Leaving the two young women to it, Penny turned on her heels and left.

**Beacon**

Yang had just finished her morning run, ending it earlier than usual because being hungover and trying to do several kilometres of running was not good for her.

Heading on over to the kiosk to see Blake, Weiss' advice kept ringing in her head.

_"Since when was she an expert at this?"_ Yang pondered on that thought as she spotted Blake speaking with Yatsu and Fox.

"Hey Blakey!" Yang called out, the dark-haired girl turned and smirked at the blonde. Fox hid behind Yatsu as she approached.

"Hi Yang, you might not want to come so close to Fox. Not after the time, you scared the life out of him with that prank"

Blake advised as she watched Yang keep her distance.

"Hey! That was an accident!" Yang defended herself, throwing her hands up into the air above her chest.

"There was that party, that club and that other party" Blake continued.

"Hey! That club wasn't my fault, you know Jaune tripped me!" Yang replied hastily.

"Jaune wasn't even there!" Blake spoke vigorously as she rolled her eyes at Yang.

"So, where's Velvet and Coco?" Yang asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"They went off to a café somewhere" Yatsuhashi spoke flatly as he continued to check each of the coffee machines.

"The two are apparently dating" Blake chimed in, her phone buzzing. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Blake saw a text from Ruby.

_**"So, Weiss is basically buying me coffee and breakfast. Thoughts?"** _

_**"She is trying to make up with you. Just humour her"** _ Was Blake's reply, relatively short and sweet.

"Hey, Blake could we talk? Like in private?" Yang asked politely.

She even used Blake rather than Blakey.

Putting her phone away the dark-haired girl looked up to see vibrant lilac eyes staring back at her.

"Yeah, why not" Blake sounded uninterested, but Yang at the very least wanted, to be honest, and open with Blake about how she had been feeling.

The two waved goodbye to the kiosk vendors and found a nice tucked away spot near one of the passageways that led to the auditorium.

"Blake, recently stuff has been happening and it got me thinking. I just wanted to go over it with you first before making any assumptions and what have you,"

Yang paused to take a breath.

"The thing is I-"

"Hey, Blake! Didn't think I'd find you so quickly!" A loud booming voice like Yang's shouted across the courtyard.

Turning to see the culprit, Yang spotted a tall blonde guy, slightly tanned and he was wearing a white shirt. He looked familiar but Yang couldn't place it.

Completely unbuttoned to show off his incredibly chiselled abs.

Simple blue denim jeans that had seen better days were also a part of the ensemble.

"Hey, Sun! What are you doing here? Haven't you got work soon?" Blake asked, completely forgetting about Yang's speech earlier.

"It's no biggie. Guess who got the day off for working all those overtime shifts?" He raised an eyebrow as he lightly poked Blake in the arm with his elbow.

"This guy!" Pointing at himself Sun stopped to notice Yang stood next to her.

"Sup names Sun Wukong. A pleasure to meet you!" He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

At this Yang remembered who he was.

Which Yang reluctantly gave.  _"God this guy's such a cock block and I don't even have one"_

Blake's phone again started to ring; upon seeing who was calling her Blake looked at the two blondes.

"I really have to take this call. Sorry"

"No worries Blakey, I'll talk to you about that thing after alright?"

Yang grinned as Blake smiled back before Blake walked away just out of earshot of Sun and Yang.

"So..Sun was it? You sold my sister her bed. But how do you know Blake?" Yang said acidly.

Sun took a step back he was smart enough to know when he was invading another person's boundaries.

Taking a deep breath, Sun decided to tell Yang all about it.

"Well, it happened a few years back. I got into trouble for being a really good stowaway. Met her trying to outrun the police"

Sun gave this childish grin as he spoke, almost as if he were proud to have been a stowaway. "That pretty much sums it up"

He glanced Yang up and down before continuing. "What about you?"

"Met her here. I found her love for books and her cat-like behaviour to be mesmerising"

Yang had a look of admiration and stared lovingly as Blake rambled on the phone to someone.

"We both  _really_  got it for Blake then huh?" Sun pointed out obviously.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong. You seem like a nice guy, but I won't lose Blakey to someone like you pal" Yang winked at Sun who reared his head back in surprise.

"Well, how about we go about this in a more civilised way? We are adults after all"

Sun rotated his body to face Yang, a fire in his eyes suggested he was just as determined as she was to win Blake's affection.

"Go on"

"We can't force Blake to choose one of us, it's up to her at the end of the day"

"So, we make her choose? That's not fair on her" Yang glared towards Sun who nodded at this.

"Exactly. So, we impress her parents. After all, even if Blake chose me or you. If her parents don't like us think of what that would do to the relationship"

It was evident Sun thought this through, by impressing Blake's family and then trying to win her affection.

That would be a more favourable outcome for a long-term relationship.

"Do we tell Blake?" Yang asked, she hated having to hide certain things about herself but to hide something like this from Blake, it wasn't going to end well.

"If Blake knows then it won't go well period," Sun stated plainly. He placed his hands in his pockets and reached for his mobile phone.

"Fine. We get approval from her parents then we work on getting a relationship. If Blake chooses neither of us we suck it up and move on"

Yang added as she gazed at the blonde.

"I'll give you my number. Drop me a text and we'll have to sort something out so we both don't visit at the same time" The cheery blonde added.

"You know, despite the whole, liking the same girl shtick. You seem pretty damn cool. Uhhh, dude, pal, umm"

Sun scrunched his face as he tried to place a name he didn't know.

"Yang Xiao Long" She shook her head in disbelief as she jabbed him lightly in the arm.

"Right, you seem pretty cool Yang" He rubbed his arm gently "Ouch" Sun whimpered as Blake returned to the group.

"Guys you know how we have our summer break soon?" Blake's voice sounded disheartening.

"What's the matter, Blake?"

"What's the matter, Blakey?"

The two spoke in unison and while it confused the two blondes, Blake decided to interrupt the two before anything became intense.

"Right since we have summer term soon. I'll be heading home to help out at a store that a friend of my mum owns"

Blake's smile quickly faded when she realised that she wouldn't be around her friends for summer.

"That means I won't be in Vale when summer starts. I hope you guys don't mind" Blake asked sheepishly as she averted her gaze from either of the two.

"Blakey, you're an adult. Go do what you want to do. If you need me I'm always a call or text away" Yang brought Blake into a calm yet warm hug.

"Blake, don't you owe me something for that favour?" He reminded her, leaning forward as a grin crept on his neatly framed jawline.

Blake left the hug; grabbing some money out of her wallet that she kept in her back pocket. She handed it to Sun who took it gleefully.

Counting every Lien carefully so as to make sure the amount was there in full he nodded and tucked the money away in his back pocket.

"Thanks, see you later Blakey!" He said in a mocking tone, trying to get a reaction from Yang.

"Only Yang can call me that. It's either Blake or Miss Belladonna to you Mr Wukong" Her voice sent chills down his spine.

"Mr Wukong? The heck?" A look of bewilderment formed on his face as Blake gauged the reaction.

Blake began to burst into a fit of giggles, "Ruby called you Mr Wukong and it was too good not to use!"

She explained, placing her hands on her hips, a smile on her lips.

"That won't beat what Weiss called me," Yang added a smirk on her face. "She called me a siscon rage-beast"

The two gazed in wonder for a moment, thinking about the remark.

"That certainly does suit you" Blake chuckled as her eyes gazed at Yang's curvaceous body, without Sun or Yang to know she was doing so.

"Yeah. Like I said, only Yang can call me Blakey, got it?" Blake turned her golden eyes towards Sun's blue and he started to sweat under the pressure.

Freezing in place Sun knew he had most likely crossed a line.

Raising his arms in defeat he walked away in the other direction. Not bothering to look back at the other two.

_"I've probably got no chance, but that doesn't mean I'll back down,"_  Sun thought as he continued on down the courtyard towards the entrance of the university.

"May as well go pester Neptune since it's our day off" Sun spoke quietly to himself, pulling out his mobile he quickly sent Neptune a text.

_**"Up for a cheeky Dusto's?"** _

_**"Does it come with quality banter?"** _

_**"It's cheeky, course it does"** _ Sun smiled as he picked up the pace and began to jog back home.

**Schnee Emporium Café**

"That girl Penny. She was around our age, right?" Ruby asked, eyes staring in the direction that Penny had left.

"I think so. Why are you so interested?" Weiss puffed her cheeks a little. Ruby caught notice of this.

"She looked a little lonely don't you think?"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow at the dark-haired girl.

"How would you know this?" Weiss asked.

"If there's one thing I recognise, it's when someone is lonely Weiss,"

Ruby took a sip of her coffee; staring over the rim of the plastic cup she gazed at icy blue eyes.

"Just like how you were lonely" Ruby added placing her cup down and staring directly at the heiress' face.

Weiss didn't know what to say, sure she had Yang and Blake. However, she was indeed lonely, in the sense that no one really understood her.

_"Is that why I want to know Ruby more? Why I look at her in a way a normal person wouldn't?"_

Weiss asked herself these questions, playing them back in a loop trying to make sense of their meaning.

"That couple, if I recall correctly. I think that's Coco and Velvet from Beacon"

Weiss added gazing as the two share a quick kiss before the girl in the hoodie rested her head on the other's shoulder.

"Weiss, are you dropping hints?" Ruby inquired as she continued to eat the pancakes.

"Now you catch on" Weiss sighed as she looked at Ruby. Wanting to see how she reacted.

Ruby stopped eating, processing the information. Well, truth be told she already did figure it out that Weiss was dropping hints.

Ruby just wanted to make sure that this was real and wasn't a dream again.

"Weiss. After what happened at the pub. I just don't know" Ruby put the fork down, refusing to look at Weiss.

"Ruby, then-"

"Excuse me, Miss Schnee, there's a problem"

Turning to see Penny with a somewhat frightened look, Weiss glanced up at Ruby who shrugged her shoulders.

"What would the problem be?" Weiss asked as she furrowed her brows.

"Well, there's this really weird man asking for you. He seems to know you are here. Says it's urgent" Penny spoke with a concerned tone.

"Brown hair?" She asked, to which Penny nodded.

"It's Klein, it's fine"

Penny left and went to bring Klein over, the poor man looked completely terrified and scared but more so for Weiss than he did himself.

"Miss Schnee, I suggest you try and leave immediately" His voice quivered as he spoke.

"Klein? What's wrong?" Weiss asked as she drank her coffee.

"It's a blunder on my part, my apologies Miss Schnee" Klein had an air of melancholy about him, whatever had happened he was seriously troubled.

"One of my colleagues saw me leaving this morning, they must have reported it to your father because" Klein paused as he saw the heiress' face turn sour.

"He's here, isn't he?" Weiss asked, as her expression turned dark at the mere thought of "him" being here.

"Afraid so Miss Schnee, I think the manager is willing to have you hidden in the staff's break room while he looks for you"

"In that case, why not act like you are here to see Ruby? That way  _he_ won't suspect a thing" Weiss smirked as Penny giggled at the thought.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Miss Polendina would you mind if we do this?" Klein asked as a mischievous grin crept onto his face.

"I don't see why not friend. I'll have the manager keep him busy while I escort Weiss to the staff's lounge" The ginger girl smiled and ushered Weiss out of her seat.

"I'm sorry Ruby and good luck with him" Weiss left quickly, upset that she couldn't continue the conversation.

Meanwhile, Ruby gave a little backstory about herself to Klein who had taken up residence in the booth.

_"Who on Remnant is he though?"_ Ruby thought as she dove into the stack of pancakes, whilst Penny had another waiter bring Klein a cup of coffee.

Penny showed Weiss into the lounge and told staff that if Jacques Schnee wanted to come in then make sure Weiss wasn't in here and that the two didn't meet to which the staff nodded albeit they were very confused as to why this was happening.

"If this goes well, I'll make sure to give you guys the best review and even compensate you for your troubles" Weiss expressed as Penny placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, the manager and I know what Jacques is like. My dad even said he was an a-hole. Whatever that is"

Weiss chuckled a little at Penny's innocence and naivety to swear words but was grateful nonetheless.

The manager who had gone to the entrance brought a rather tall man with light grey hair; a moustache to match, to the booth.

Wearing a white suit and tie, a navy-blue shirt underneath and a red handkerchief in the top right pocket.

He also had a rather stiff expression; it wouldn't have surprised Ruby if this man happened to have a permanent scowl on his face.

"Ah, Mr Schnee what brings you here?" Klein asked as he smiled at his employer.

The man looked and gazed at Ruby with piercing cold eyes; yet, this glare was different than the one Weiss often used when Yang pranked her.

It was almost as if hell would freeze over under the sheer pressure this man was giving off.

Ruby began to fidget under his gaze.

"Klein, I was told you had taken one of the company limousines out. I was curious to see if you were going to see my daughter"

His tone matched his eyes, cold and unforgiving.

"No sir, I ran into Ruby the other day when I was out shopping. Thought I'd catch up, and my personal car is in the shop for repairs. That isn't a problem is it sir?"

He tried to sound as humble and polite as possible.

Ruby knew Klein wasn't particularly fond of this man,  _"Props to Klein for putting up with the head of the Schnee family. Still, Weiss' dad seems a little...off"_

Jacques turned to Ruby and gazed at her before initiating a conversation.

"I must admit I made an error in judgement Klein. I thought you were here to see my daughter, not an old friend,"

He paused, a scowl on his face and eyes focused on Ruby as he spoke to Klein. "I must ask, how do you know each other?"

Jacques tone was terse and somewhat malicious.

"She's a roommate of Miss Schnee's, I ran into the two of them quite recently. I just wanted to make your daughter was doing well at Beacon. You must be aware she can be tight-lipped even around me"

At this Jacques' glare seemed to ease a little. "So, you are one of my daughter's roommates?"

"Yes sir" Ruby replied politely as her body began to tense.

"How long have you known Klein?"

"You moustache me this now?" Ruby let the pun slip and received a glare that made her quickly answer his question without the pun.

"Quite some time" Ruby tried her best to give a natural smile but Jacques was too damn intimidating.

"Define  _some time_ " His voice darkened as he fixated his gaze on Ruby. At this, she felt sick under the sudden pressure and was having a hard time holding it in.

"Well, I came to Beacon several months ago. So, between the day of admittance and today. A lot of stuff has happened involving classes, family etcetera"

Ruby nervously chuckled much to the dismay of the head of the Schnee family.

"I see" His reply had no weight behind their words, empty and void just like his intentions.

The only thing Ruby knew was that Jacques didn't seem like what she would define as a  _normal_  father.

Turning his eyes back to Klein, Jacques eased up slightly. "Klein, I expect you back at the Schnee Manor afterwards. Without delay"

"But of course, sir" He simply smiled and gave a nod. Jacques turned to leave but looked over his shoulder back at Ruby.

"If you have any information regarding the scandal involving my daughter. I would be very grateful if you came to me"

A tone that swept over Ruby like a blizzard had her practically paralysed.

She didn't and couldn't understand how one person's words could be so effective in creating such a horrid and uncomfortable atmosphere.

"If you provide me with substantial evidence regarding the scandal, I'll, of course, compensate you for your troubles"

Turning to leave he stopped and spoke out loud. Enough for his words to be heard by Ruby.

"Should you know something and keep it from me. I will not hesitate to make you compensate me for  _my_  troubles"

A shiver ran down Ruby's spine, fear flooding her brain and system to the point Klein grabbed her hand to reassure her it was alright.

With a slight adjustment of his attire, Jacques left the premises. Almost like he was never there at all. Ruby let out a breath as she felt her lungs burning.

Klein was quick to react "Are you alright Ruby?" His husky voice was somewhat relaxing; after Ruby slowed down her breathing she gave the rather dutiful man.

To Ruby, Klein was dutiful in the way he cared for Weiss. If she had to compare him and Jacques, then Klein was more of a father to Weiss than her actual father.

"Klein, how do you put up with that kind of man? How do you work for someone like him?" Ruby asked as she pushed the plate away from her, that still had several of the many pancakes left on it.

"I put up with Jacques because I have three people in that family who I care about greatly"

"Well Weiss is one, but who are the other two? Jacques certainly isn't one, his moustache makes him look like one of those stereotypical villains that you see in those films" Ruby wiggled her nose.

"You know the rich guys who secretly plot out a grandiose scheme to make themselves wealthier" Ruby continued as Klein gave her a blank stare.

Klein waited for Ruby to take a large swig of her coffee before speaking to her. "Like the moustache, I have right now then?"

Klein watched as Ruby nearly choked, coughing and using her hand to cover her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, it's just. It suits you, Jacques looks like he's got icicles dangling under his nose" Ruby watched as Klein's eyes widened and he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Klein, what's so funny?" Weiss' voice made Klein simmer down, wiping away his tears that were forming. Looking to the entrance of the booth Weiss was stood along with Penny.

"Ruby came out with a cracking joke, she even made a jab at your father! It was absolutely splendid!" Klein was in high spirits as Ruby scratched her head nervously.

"What did you do!" Weiss screeched at her, slamming both hands on the table. Ruby jumped and tried to flee but all she accomplished was moving further nearer the wall.

"I only made a pun" Ruby defended herself as her palms began sweating profusely.

"She also said that your father's moustache looks like he's got icicles dangling under his nose! I couldn't contain my laughter"

Klein told Weiss as she herself was starting to crack up at the thought.

In mere moments even Weiss was laughing, a tear in her eye and her abdomen hurting from the excessive laughter.

"Klein, do you think you could give me and Ruby a ride back to Beacon?" Weiss asked between heavy breaths.

"Certainly Miss Schnee. I'd be delighted" Klein stood to leave as did a very nervous Ruby, still scared that Weiss might flip out if she told her what Jacques had said to her.

Klein and Ruby got into the limousine and drove to another street adjacent to the café, Weiss paid the manager some compensation as a thank you for her assistance but refused it.

After leaving through the back Weiss carefully made her way to the vehicle and got in, with Klein dropping the two off back at Beacon, they said their goodbyes as he returned to the Schnee Manor.

Weiss received a text from her father and gave a disgruntled moan. "Let me reply to my father first, then we can continue our conversation"

Ruby simply nodded and made her way to one of the fountains near the entrance. As she sat down, she was soon hoisted up off her feet by someone whom she hadn't notice slip behind her.

"Rubes! How was your little  _date_?" Yang asked with a wink, as she placed Ruby back on her feet.

Ruby rubbed her arm slowly, Yang winced as she hugged her little sister. "Not well huh?" Yang asked in a loving manner.

"It's just, I don't know what to do. Do I give her a chance despite what happened recently? Or do I shoot her down and try and find someone else?"

Ruby held no emotion in her words, but the more she thought about Weiss and how she felt the more it tore her up inside.

Yang sat beside Ruby staring at Weiss as she tapped away on her phone with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Didn't you two talk this out?" Yang eyeballed Ruby as she shook her head in response.

"No, her dad showed up and a lot of things happened. By the way, her dad seems odd" Ruby stated as she thought back to the spine-chilling expression that Jacques so naturally had.

Yang looked back to Weiss who had now finished whatever it was she had been doing.

"Yang, her dad makes Weiss look like she's strawberry flavouring on ice cream. He seems so cold and cruel; he even threatened me, Yang. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

Ruby started to rant at her sister whilst Yang sat in silence listening to her spiel.

"Hey, Ruby could we have that talk? Now that we won't have any distractions" Weiss asked as she spotted the blonde sat beside her.

With a wink, Yang got up and left the two alone, "Blake and I will be packing" This caught both Weiss' and Ruby's attention.

"You're packing? Why?" Ruby wailed as she grabbed her sister's arm.

"Blake's decided to head back home for the summer. She's been offered a temp job"

"Summer break isn't for another two months, why is she packing now?" Weiss questioned with an eyebrow raised at Yang.

"Apparently Blake got another call from her mum, they said she would be allowed to start work early. Given that she's already completed all her tests for her subjects. Ozpin's allowed her to leave for summer break early"

Yang seemed sad but didn't let it show.

"So, we’ll just be RWY then? When does she leave?" Ruby put her hands in her pockets as she avoided eye contact with the others.

"Tonight, so I'll go help her pack and leave you two to your important thing" Yang turned and left, leaving Ruby and Weiss to sort their situation out.

"Ruby. I'm sorry about my father, he can be difficult" Ruby enveloped Weiss in a quick hug, this served to diffuse her before she started going off on a tangent.

"It's fine, besides Klein has to be the best employee of your father's company ever!" Ruby cheered as she mentioned this, causing the heiress to smile.

"Ruby, I know that despite what happened when I got wasted. I want to know why I'm going crazy around you"

Weiss clasped Ruby's hands in her own and she felt a warmth in contrast to her ice-cold hands.

"Weiss, are you...asking me to date you?" Ruby's questioned as a grin crawled onto the white-haired girl's face.

Weiss shook her head, "No" Her response was short and sweet.

"Ruby Rose, would you like to be my girlfriend?" These words rung in Ruby's ears and her heart started working overtime.

_"Wait, Weiss actually asked me to be her girlfriend? What if Jacques finds out? Will he be ok with it? How will the media react? Will I be stalked by paparazzi?"_

Several questions pumping through her mind kept her focus off the heiress in question.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted at the girl with steam pouring out her ears. Weiss looked at her with a serious expression as the smile had disappeared.

Weiss was solely focused on Ruby and her response. "Weiss" Ruby spoke slowly; almost like a whisper.

"Why  _me_?" Ruby's question caught the heiress by surprise.

"You Ruby Rose are an incredible person. In the few months you've been here, I've never been on closer terms with Blake and Yang. I can't even forget the new friends I made because of you"

"So, you are just using me to make yourself look better?" Ruby's words were as sharp as a knife, with the said knife stabbing Weiss right through her chest.

"Let me finish. Every time, I'm around you, I can't even think straight. I feel like my mind goes numb just standing in your general vicinity"

Weiss felt strange, she had never opened up to anyone like this before. She was just hoping that Nora's advice would actually be helpful here.

"Ruby, I feel like my chest gets heavier and heavier the more I think I hurt you. Something that doesn't happen with Blake, Yang or anyone else. You are absolutely breath-taking, funny albeit your puns are terrible,"

Weiss paused and took a deep breath in.

Exhaling Weiss continued "You are gorgeous, beautiful, I could go on about your looks. You also have such a wonderful personality. You are the kind of person I want in my life"

Weiss finished rambling, letting her rant process in Ruby's head.

Weiss' face flushed red as she covered her face with both hands, "I'm sorry! Ignore me, I'm not even worth it! I'm just a-" Weiss was cut off with an embrace from the younger girl.

Pulling away Ruby had her usual smile on her face. "Ok, but let's take it slowly ok? I don't want to rush it and ruin everything. If you really want me as a girlfriend, we are taking our time with it"

_"She said yes? Sort of?"_ Weiss would have shouted and bellowed throughout the courtyard about the forming of her new relationship.

However, given the scandal that is airing on social media, it would be wise not to.

"We will have to keep this to ourselves for the time being Ruby. Social media has a photo of the two of us making out, though your face is obscured by the angle and blur"

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks and turned to leave, walking away from Weiss. "Hey, where are you going you dolt?"

"The dorms? I get we want to keep it on the down-low, but what about Yang and Blake?" Ruby put her hands in her pockets.

"They won't talk about it to anyone, besides they probably already think we are dating" Weiss reassured her.

As the two made it back to their dorms, they spotted Nora and Pyrrha.

"Hey, guys!" Nora waved at the two as she dashed at lightning speeds towards them.

"Good morning. Where have you two been?" Pyrrha watched as the two looked at each other with red faces and stiff expressions.

Nora pulled Weiss aside out of earshot, leaving Pyrrha and Ruby alone.

"Look. I know we don't really know each other. Furthermore, if you ever need some advice or want someone to talk to Ruby. You know where to find me"

"Thanks, Pyrrha, it means a lot to me" Ruby hugged the girl who was a giant in comparison to Ruby.

"So, you and Ruby are a thing now?" Nora had this childish grin on her face, if it widened anymore, she'd probably have a permanent grin.

"Yeah, she wants to take it slow though. Can't say I blame her, after what happened, that's probably the best thing. I'm so happy she even said yes I can't formulate the words"

Nora watched as the usual icy aura that Weiss had was starting to melt.

"Well, I'll be the best damn wing woman you've ever had! You'll be thanking me later creampuff!"

Nora bellowed as the other two girls turned their heads to see Nora gripping Weiss in a headlock.

Weiss was trying to break free from the girl's grip, but that was like getting struck by a high-voltage taser continuously.

"Yo Nora! Let go of Weiss!" Yang's voice booming out from behind Ruby caused her to jump with a slight shriek.

Nora did so and rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish laugh. "Welp, bye!" Nora dashed into her dorm room leaving everyone else only slightly confused.

"I'll leave you to it, I want to relax after all that sparring up in Mistral. Have a good day Ruby" The large redhead held out her hand.

Ruby stared at her for a moment before realising she wanted a handshake.

Ruby took her hand and shook firmly albeit Pyrrha had a grip like a vice and if she gripped any harder her bones would have broken.

Pyrrha let go and walked off to join Nora and most likely Jaune and Ren in their dorm.

Ruby didn't really know their class schedules but she knew once summer break started, she hoped everyone could hang out together.

"So, what's a creampuff?" Weiss asked and Ruby just let out a torrent of laughter.

"Alright, get in there you dolt. We at the very least have to see Blake off" Weiss dragged Ruby by the scruff of her neck and hauled her into the room.

Yang was sat on her bed as Blake was ticking off a checklist, a huge purple suitcase and black duffel bag lay in the centre of the room.

"Hey, this might seem sudden but since I-" Blake tried to tell them but Weiss was rude to cut her off.

"We know. Yang told us you got a job in your hometown. You're leaving early"

Weiss was a little upset that she couldn't confide in someone who appreciated quiet and solitude like Blake.

_"There's always Ren,"_  Weiss thought as Blake shoved her checklist in her pocket and grabbed her belongings.

"Well, I'll be heading to the docks then. Hopefully, Sun won't stowaway on the ship and come with me to my hometown"

Blake chuckled as Yang gripped her sheets tightly at the mere mention of his name.

Weiss called Klein for a lift, and he arrived around twenty minutes later, limousine and all.

After all, four climbed in, Weiss told Klein to head for the docks which raised some concern for him.

"You aren't trying to escape are you Miss Schnee?"

"No Klein. Blake's got a boat to catch, she's leaving Vale. We want to see her off"

"Alright then, your father would have my head if he found out you escaped" With that, Klein put up the glass and drove to the docks without asking any more questions.

The ride there was quiet, deathly quiet.  _"Yang really isn't doing well,"_

Ruby thought as she watched Yang who had her hands joined together, fingers intertwined with each other.

"Hey Blakey, keep in touch alright? Wouldn't want you to just avoid us like you did a year ago"

Yang tried her best to smile but try as she might, her lips wouldn't curve upwards even by an inch.

"I'll try Yang, so don't worry" Blake placed a hand on her shoulder, Yang just wrapped the dark-haired girl in an embrace forgetting that her breasts were much larger and starting to smother Blake.

"Hey sis, I don't think Blake can breathe" Yang looked down and quickly let go, she blushed a little when Ruby pointed it out.

The glass wound down, and Klein spoke out to the four, "We're here ladies"

At which Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang proceeded to leave the car and grab Blake's things before checking which port had the boat to Blake's destination.

"What time is your boat expected to leave?" Weiss asked as Ruby kept watching Yang the entire time.

"Well, sometime in the next fifteen minutes, but I want to board earlier"

Blake informed as she placed her duffel bag over her shoulder and grabbed her suitcase by the extended handle.

"We were cutting it close then?" Ruby asked still having her eyes fixated on Yang who had her head held low and eyes down.

"No, I bought a ticket that allows me to go onto another boat in the next hour. Glad to have had a lift here though. Thanks, Weiss"

Blake hugged Weiss which certainly caught the heiress by surprise as she returned the quick embrace.

Only to have Blake pull away before Weiss could get her arms around the other girl.

Blake headed to the port where the boat was docked. A large building that had several different exits to each of the different ports.

Seeing security guards checking bags and other personal belongings as well as tickets.

Blake decided it was here where she would part ways for the summer. "Maybe if I get some time during the break. I'll come back and visit"

"Pick train or plane next time. It's quicker than a boat" Weiss added as Blake smirked at the heiress' annoyance with Blake's slow method of travel.

Blake hugged Weiss and Ruby before staring at the blonde brawler. She hadn't said a word since they arrived at the docks.

"Yang?" Blake's voice was filled with concern as she approached her, Yang looked up for lilac to meet amber eyes.

"Uh, oh yeah, yeah. You better have fun. Stay safe, keep in touch" Yang's words were half-assed and even Ruby picked up on this.

"Yang, I won't be gone forever. Would you just relax?" Blake enveloped the blonde in a warm hug. Well to Yang it was more Blake trying to cuddle her.

"Blake" Yang's tone was stern and firm. Blake raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her, arms still wrapped around Yang's body.  
"I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too" Yang pulled Blake in closer, to inhale her scent once more.  _"God damn you smell like lavender"_

Yang was intoxicating her nostrils with Blake's scent in the hopes she'd never forget it by the time she'd be away.

Blake took note of Yang's odour,  _"Pineapple? Orange? Whatever, I still love this smell more than I love sushi"_

As the two parted there was an awkward stare that the two exchanged.

"Blakey. Do you remember Prom last year?" Yang asked as a smile finally showed through.

"Yes, I enjoyed myself, it was a prom for the first years. You got two awful photos of me that I refuse to let you show or share with anyone"

Yang laughed, as she turned Blake around and pointed in the general direction of her boat.

"I won't I promise, boat I do think you've got to be somewhere"

Yang's pun, sure enough, made Blake smile whilst Weiss groaned in displeasure, with Ruby trying not to burst out laughing.

Blake walked on and caught her boat, as the other three watched her go.

They wouldn't be able to see her leaving as the boat set sail since Klein had to be elsewhere, they were pushing their luck with Klein helping them out but he didn't really care.

After Klein dropped the three of the others back off at Beacon Ruby stopped him before he left. "Klein!"

Ruby called out as Klein rolled down the window a little more.

"Something wrong?"

"You said back in the café that you had three people to care about.

Weiss was one of them but you never told me the other two"

"Ah, that? Well, that would be Winter and Marionette"

"Who?" Ruby had this quizzical look on her face but this was to be expected.

"I'm sure you'll find out someday, I must be off. Good day, Ruby!"

Klein rolled up the window and drove off, leaving a rather bewildered Ruby stood there thinking about the two names she had been told.

Weiss joined her and waved at the limousine knowing Klein would see her through the rear-view mirror.

With summer approaching, days were getting longer and temperatures were beginning to rise. The birds were chirping away, under the sun.

People in Vale started to go out more now that the weather had started to perk up more. Ruby, still thinking about what Klein had said.

_"I'll find out? When? Winter? Marionette? What kind of names are they?"_ Ruby's train of thought broken by the heiress.

"Ruby, what's wrong? You look exhausted" Weiss was concerned for her with the heat she didn't want Ruby going to the hospital again.

Especially not after last time.

"It's nothing. Just...thinking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one hell of a chapter, with the introduction of Jacques, Penny, Klein (Ballsy, see if any of you get that reference) and Sun.  
> There was a lot I had to cover; I'm glad I was able to cover them without giving away too much!  
> Let me know what you guys thought of this mammoth chapter!


	25. Lonely Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang starts to feel down since Blake has left for her home.

* * *

 

"Come on Yang! It's time to get up!" Ruby shouted at Yang who was lounging around in bed.

It had only been a few days after Blake left for her hometown, but Yang already missed her too much.

"Don't wanna" The blonde grumbled in response with her face practically drowned in her pillow. Weiss looked at Ruby and rolled her eyes as she continued to apply makeup.

Ruby, on the other hand, didn't want Yang to stop her morning routine. "Yang, you've not been going on your runs lately. I know you miss Blake we all do. Would she want you to just sit around in bed when you're normally up and awake out running by now?"

"I don't have any energy" Yang lied, she should have enough energy to go on several runs. However, Ruby knew she didn't have the motivation.

"Yang if you are going to miss your morning exercise then at least go over your studies. You should have a written exam in a few days, right?"

Weiss added, carefully adding a light amount of eyeshadow.

Yang responded with several incomprehensible muffled noises.

Ruby sighed furiously. Grabbing her by the ankle.

"Yang Xiao Long, get your sorry ass out of bed!" Ruby let out a bawl as she tried to drag the girl.

To no avail due to the difference in both weight and physical strength.

Ruby managed to get a quarter of her leg over the edge of the mattress.

Letting go and breathing rapidly Weiss beckoned Ruby to come over with a slight motion of her hand.

Ruby leant closer to Weiss, blushing as she did so. It was still relatively new for the two to be in a relationship; they had both come to accept it.

"Let's see if she'll go take part in some sparring sessions with Pyrrha. That might take her mind off it" Weiss whispered to Ruby who wrapped her arms around her neck and laid her head on Weiss' shoulder.

Yang looked up briefly to see the two clinging together in a way that was typical of a new couple.

It only served to irk Yang more.  _"Ugh! Stop being so damn clingy! I get it, you two are a thing. We can't all date who we want to date!"_ Yang expressed her inner thoughts to herself.

She knew that if she let her frustration out, she would get a scolding from the two of them. Yang did not need that no matter the circumstances.

After mulling over staying in bed for the rest of their time in this semester, as well as the entirety of summer break, Yang decided to get out of her hovel that was her bed.

As Yang rose from her bed she saw Ruby texting and Weiss applying the finishing touches of her makeup.

_**"Pyrrha would you mind taking Yang to the gym with you? I think she could do with a distraction"** _

Ruby made her text short and to the punch.

_**"She's sulking over Blake, isn't she?"** _

_**"Yup, she's even been missing her morning runs as well since she left"** _ Ruby worried for her sister.

She was family, after all, she didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Ruby already had something horrible happen to her family. Ruby didn't want anything to happen to Yang either.

The sound and pulse of the vibration of her phone made Ruby look down at the tiny screen.

Seeing a message from Pyrrha and an unknown number.

Reading Pyrrha's message first before addressing the unknown message.

_**"I'd be delighted to spar with Yang. She nearly had me beat on numerous occasions but she never could. I'll pop by in a moment"** _

Ruby felt relieved knowing that Pyrrha was going to keep Yang busy and her mind focused off of Blake.

Loading the unknown message, Ruby began scanning it only to be surprised.

_**"Hey kiddo, it's Qrow. New number"** _

Ruby smiled and laughed for a brief moment before replying.  _ **"Hey, Uncle Qrow! How come you got a new number?"**_

_**"I may or may not have broken my old phone. How've you been short stack?"** _

_**"I'm alright, I'm having fun here at Beacon. Made some cool friends, started dating. Oh, would you mind texting Yang and telling her to stop moping cause our roommate went home to work? She's not doing anything"** _

It took about twenty to thirty seconds before a reply came through.

_**"Good old Oz runs that University surprised he hasn't been fired for the number of shenanigans he gets up to. Sure, I'll ask firecracker to get her butt in gear"** _

Ruby focused on her uncle's words.  _"Ozpin and shenanigans?"_

Weiss noticed Ruby in deep thought through her reflection in the mirror, she admired the way Ruby looked as she gazed off into the distance.

"Ruby? What's the matter?" Weiss' voice snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Just, Ozpin and shenanigans. I cannot imagine it for even a moment"

Ruby spoke to Weiss who expressed concern for her rambling girlfriend.

"What the heck are you on about?"

"Ozpin and shenanigans! What kind of shenanigans would he have done?"

Ruby asked as she started formulating various schemes where the elusive headmaster who drank coffee possibly every waking moment.

"Headmaster Ozpin? There's no way he'd be going around doing any kind of shenanigans and even if he did. What would he get up to?" Weiss asked as she furrowed a brow at the loveable dolt.

"I don't know throwing a student off a cliff without a parachute?" Ruby suggested to which Weiss just burst into a giggle.

"If he did that he'd lose his job, and why would he even do that in the first place?"

"I don't know, to teach us landing strategies?"

Weiss couldn't believe that her girlfriend was such a goofball. Well, she could believe it, she just couldn't believe half of the things that came out of her mouth.

"Ruby. Do you always say stuff like this?" Weiss asked as a serious expression transitioned onto her face, now staring at an oddly nervous Ruby.

"Maybe, not all the time. I'd talk about engineering but you don't know a thing about it" Ruby defended as Weiss now looked with wide eyes.

"I do know a thing or two about engineering. Try me" Weiss became smug and confident in her knowledge.

Ruby went and grabbed her textbook from her class and opened it. Flicking through the pages she then handed it, Weiss.

"Question three. Can you solve that?" Ruby asked her as she walked to the kitchen.

"The difference between industrial and mechanical engineering?" Weiss had a blank expression on her face.

Ruby snuck a glance back at the heiress who was sweating, trying to figure it out.

_"Shit. I shouldn't have made a comment"_

Weiss thought as she looked at Ruby who was leaning with her back against the counter and a smirk plastered on her face.

"You don't know do you?" Ruby asked feeling confident in herself. As Weiss felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her.

"Ok, fine. I don't actually know anything about engineering" Weiss huffed as she shut the textbook and put it down on her bed.

Ruby strolled on over to Weiss and planted a light kiss on her cheek.

Yang, who was up and snuck into the shower, came out to see her sister performing such an act.

"I get it! The two of you are in a relationship! No need to rub it in!"

Yang stressed as the couple turned their attention to the irritated blonde who made her way back to her own bed.

"Yang?" Weiss spoke up in her calm usual fashion.

"What?" Yang snapped as Weiss glared at her for the rude response.

"Did you speak from the heart when talking to Blake before she went home?" This caused Yang to clench her hands into fists.

Weiss who saw the blonde's obvious behaviour. She stood up and slowly walked to Yang.

Gripping her by the shoulders Weiss became incredibly firm and aggressive.

"You are not Yang Xiao Long" Weiss stated coldly and calmly.

Yang only gave her a bemused look as she slapped her hands and arms away.

"Yes, I am" Yang returned with equal measure in her tone.

"Really? You're Yang Xiao Long?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at her.

Meanwhile Ruby decided to walk back into the kitchen and make drinks.

 _"I don't want to be in this crossfire_.  _Better just shut up and make drinks"_

"The Yang I know, would grab life by the bull and lead!" Weiss pronounced loudly as Yang looked at her with scepticism.

"Life by the horns" The blonde corrected her.

"Whatever the idiom is, you never let anything hold you back. So, tell me what's holding you back?"

Weiss asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked up at Yang.

"It's just. I was going to tell Blake how I felt" Yang averted her gaze. Weiss was quick to pick up on this.

"You  _did_ tell her how you felt right?" Weiss leant in a little closer and Yang only leant back with her feet firmly planted on the ground.

"I may or may not have," Yang closed her eyes and held them shut tightly. "Not tell her how I feel"

"Here I thought Ruby was a dunce. Congratulations Yang, you just took the award for the dumbest mistake made out of the four of us"

Weiss berated Yang as the blonde began to hide behind her hands in embarrassment.

"If he didn't show up I would have told her how I felt" Yang murmured as she fell backwards onto her bed. Revealing quite a bit of inner thigh but not too much.

Weiss who covered her eyes began screeching at her. "Cover yourself! I was lucky not to see your privates!"

Yang looked up and her eyes wandered to the fact she was only covered in the towel she came out of the shower with.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't take into consideration that I'd be interrogated before being able to get dressed" Yang replied with a twinge of snark.

"Get changed, then we'll talk ok?" Weiss turned away and walked into the kitchen, leaving Yang to put on something more appropriate.

Weiss and Ruby in the meantime decided to talk quietly about the situation developing at hand.

"Did you text Pyrrha and ask her about taking Yang sparring?"

"Well, at first she said she'd love to but then about ten minutes later I received this" Ruby showed Weiss the text.

**_"Ruby, I'm so sorry but Nora's not feeling well. Jaune and Ren have exams today as well, I'm the only one who's available to look after her"_ **

Weiss sighed as she turned and peeked around the corner to see Yang who had finished covering her lower half, lucky for her she had her back to the two of them.

"What are we going to do Weiss?" Ruby couldn't stress enough to try and help her sister.

"I might have an idea, don't worry Ruby" Weiss kissed Ruby on the cheek as she left Ruby to make drinks, so she could deal with a moping brawler.

Weiss saw that Yang put on a simple yellow tank top and grey trousers. "Yang"

The girl snapped her body around to face the heiress who looked at her with a soft expression.

"What's up?" Yang asked rhetorically as she slumped back onto her bed.

"If you aren't going on your morning runs then at the very least try and occupy yourself. Would Blake want to see you like this?" Weiss was right and Yang knew it.

Weiss looked at Yang who had her head held low, continuing to sulk. Weiss walked away leaving Yang with her thoughts.

"Alright then, I guess that answers my question"


	26. Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora takes Ruby out, meanwhile, something sinister lurks in the shadows.

* * *

 

** Schnee Manor, Atlas **

Jacques sat in his study, in a dark brown leather swivel chair, flicking through a few papers that lay on his desk.

Placing them on his desk, he picked up the office phone to his right. "I need you to look into something for me"

"No, it's not Weiss. Well, not directly, I'll have the files sent to you"

Jacques rotated around in his chair to face a portrait of himself that was hung on the wall. It depicted him in his younger years when he first became head of the Schnee Corporation.

"Thank you, and make sure you get everything. Leave no stone unturned" Jacques hung up the phone and spun back around.

"I will find out everything" He muttered to himself as he stood to leave his study.

As he left the study he saw one of his butlers, with a tray of cups of coffee on them.

"Ah, would you mind grabbing the file and putting it on Wesker's desk? Oh, and lock up after you've left" Jacques asked as he took a cup of coffee from the tray.

"Certainly sir" The Butler spoke calmly as they proceeded to enter Jacques study.

Upon reaching the desk the Butler took a look at the file and closed it and took it with them to hand to a man named Wesker.

"I wonder who this is?" They spoke aloud as they left the chilly study, locking the door behind them.

** Beacon, Vale **

"Hey, Nora why did you invite me out again?" Ruby asked as the small redhead bounced up and down in her seat.

Ruby had been dragged off the campus by Nora who said something about "having a girl's talk"

Ruby sat on the bus next to a hyperactive Nora, she just couldn't settle down. For whatever reason this was, Ruby didn't like the sound of it.

"Nora, what are we doing today?" Ruby asked flatly as she gauged the energetic girl's response.

"Well! I'm glad you asked Rubes! We'll be hitting the gym today, if you're creampuff's sister then we need to get you in shape!"

Nora expressed with excitement as her eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation.

"Oh, so that's why you told me to bring some sportswear," Ruby said looking down at the two duffel bags beneath their feet.

"what did you think we were doing?" Nora questioned with a grin.

"I dunno, it could be anything knowing you! For example, you'd go skydiving using these clothes as makeshift parachutes. All while you are stark naked"

Ruby grinned at her, as Nora jabbed at her shoulder lightly.

"Not my fault I like to live dangerously!" Nora chuckled as Ruby shook her head in disbelief.

After about forty minutes on the bus, Nora and Ruby got off at their stop.

"Hey, how come we took the bus?" Ruby asked as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

"I normally jog here, but since you probably don't have the stamina for that we are taking the bus. You probably don't know the way here and back as well"

Nora started walking off and pulled Ruby by the arm along with her.

"I can walk on my own! I have legs!" Ruby shouted as Nora ignored her and continued to drag her by the arm.

Ruby began to struggle out of the girl's grip, but that only encouraged Nora to pick her up and carry her via piggyback.

As Nora lifted Ruby onto her shoulders, onlookers that passed by merely gazed in shock as a woman who was several inches shorter was carrying a woman much taller than herself on her shoulders with ease.

"Ah! Please put me down!" Ruby asked as she looked down at Nora who started to pick up the pace from walking to a slight jog.

"Relax, I do this to Jaune and I only dropped him twice"

Nora wasn't exactly helping Ruby calm down with that statement since she started to fidget in the girl's iron grasp around her legs.

"Put me down!" Ruby shrieked loudly enough that people who saw the two glanced out of curiosity but quickly resumed with whatever they were doing.

Arriving at the gym, Ruby marvelled in wonder at the sheer size of the complex.

"Let me guess, the Schnee family owns this place?" Ruby said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Nora turned back to face her with a smile crept on her face, "Nope!" She expressed with joy.

This shocked Ruby and she shook her head in disbelief. "Wait, the  _Schnee_  family do not own this?"

"No, they do not" Nora stated flatly.

"Then who does the building belong to?" Ruby asked as her curiosity built up within her.

"The Nikos family own the gym here. The Schnee's are pretty salty about it though, but they understand they can't compete with them when it comes to physical fitness and training"

"Wait, Nikos? As in, Pyrrha's family?" Ruby asked as Nora walked into the building which Ruby eagerly followed in through behind her.

"Hmm, who knows?" Nora shrugged as she guided Ruby to the female changing rooms.

"So, why did you invite me to the gym again?" Ruby asked as Nora looked at her furiously.

"It's to help you build muscle, I'll also be teaching you some self-defence techniques. Yet most importantly, it's so you can kick butt!"

Nora cheered as her child-like grin sprawled across her face in a mischievous manner.

Ruby only sighed and chuckled nervously at the sound of this.  _"Welp looks like I won't be walking for a while after this"_

After several hours of training, Ruby was completely exhausted to the point she could feel her legs and arms giving out.

Leaving the gym, Nora stretched her arms and legs. Taking a large breath and exhaling loudly as Ruby trudged after her slowly.

"Nora!" Ruby spoke as her breathing was harsh and quick, adrenaline still pumping through her body after the inhumane workout regime that Nora had put her through.

"How was that? Next time we'll make sure to do half the standard amount!" Nora's grin beaming at the dark-haired girl who only groaned in a mixture of shock and frustration.

"Wait! We did the equivalent of a ten-mile run on the treadmill. We spent around two hours in a sparring ring which you tossed me around like a pancake, and  _don't_  get me started on the weightlifting"

Ruby was miffed, her body was exhausted beyond her normal means.

_ "How the fuck does Yang keep up with this girl or even Pyrrha? If there was a word to describe her, it would be lethal" _

Ruby thought as Nora who had stopped and seemed she was in a world of her own.

"Uh, Nora you ok?" Ruby asked as Nora turned her head slightly without making eye contact with Ruby.

"You see that person across the road?" Nora pointed to a person sat on a bench opposite the road, talking to someone on the phone.

A seemingly young man with slick black hair and a suit, with a briefcase on the ground next to him, seemingly too engrossed in his conversation on their phone to notice Nora and Ruby staring at him.

"What about him?" Ruby questioned as she stretched her aching arms and legs, she could have sworn she heard them snap a little.

"He was in the gym, yet I didn't see him working out once. I go every day, so I practically know the regulars and even meet the newbies who join or are there"

"Maybe you just didn't see him?" Ruby pointed out as she made sure that she had everything on her.

"Ruby, he was wearing his suit the entire time" Nora seemed rather concerned about this weird and strange person.

"Well, if that's the case why don't you ask him what he was doing?" Ruby calmly stated, pulling out her phone to see if she had any messages from Weiss or Yang.

"People like that tend to be either sleazy salesmen or loan sharks"

"Why would a salesman or loan shark enter a gym?" Ruby asked as she flicked through her contacts to find Yang's number.

"I'unno to scam you or something, let me text Pyrrha, if he isn't one of those then he's probably trying to get some sort of business deal with the owners"

Ruby found Yang's number and began writing a message about her hectic day.

**_ "Yang, how can you even keep up with Nora at the gym? She can't be human!" _ **

Nora and Ruby began to head back to the University, as Ruby and Nora kept texting whilst staying aware of their surroundings.

**_ "You should tell Jaune about your experience today! I'm sure he'd love to reminisce about his first time" _ **

**_ "Wait, Jaune and Nora were a thing. Like dating kind of thing?"  _ ** Ruby replied as her eyes slowly gazed back at her friend who was happily giggling with joy as she paced methodically down the road.

**_ "You'll have to ask him about it. Trust me, it's worth it"  _ ** Yang's reply only made Ruby wonder if any of what she was saying was true, or if she was playing a trick on her.

The girls may have been aware of traffic since Nora refused to take the bus back for the "extra workout" however they were not aware that someone was following them.

Keeping their distance, the man who wore the suit that had been scoping out the two of them in the gym, continued talking on the phone making sure he wasn't heard.

**_ "Yes sir, I've identified Ruby Rose, turns out she was a first-time customer at the Nikos' gym. I'll try to gather as much information as I can regarding the topic of interest" _ **

He stopped and let the two girls walk off to Beacon as he diverted through one of the side streets.

_** "Sir? I don't understand. Her behaviour would suggest she had no reason to lie to you, from my perspective she seems like an honest, heart on the sleeve kind of woman" ** _

** "What are you getting at?"  ** A cold voice spoke almost as if to interrogate.

**_ "Why did you assign me this task?"  _ ** His smooth low voice spoke trying not to crack under the pressure from his employer.

**_ "Did you not look at the information regarding her background? Weiss probably paid her to keep her mouth shut, and I will be damned if she's going to make a fool out of me!" _ **

The man stopped in his tracks, gripping his phone and briefcase tightly.

**_ "Yes sir, she comes from Patch and was admitted to Beacon University at the age of seventeen for reasons unknown. We still don't know all that much about her" _ **

_** "Then find out more. I don't care how trivial it is, I don't care how you do it. I know she has something to do with the scandal! Either you find out every shred of information about her life" ** _

The man started sweating profusely, protruding a handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped the sweat from his brow and folded it neatly before placing it back into his pocket.

**_ "Yes, of course, Mr Schnee" _ **

**_ "Oh, and Wesker, _ ** _**  you're going to end up without a roof over your head should you disappoint me, do you understand?"  ** _ Jacques spoke with a strong venom in his voice.

**_ "Yes sir, I understand. I'll do my best to find out whatever I can"  _ ** Wesker hung up the phone, sighing a breath of both relief and frustration.

_ "Sometimes, I hate the assignments he gives me. I really hate to go digging around on such an innocent young girl, but orders are orders I suppose" _

Wesker thought as he turned back, going in the direction he came to head into another part of the city.

_ "Maybe I'll see what the city-folk know about her" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah I introduced an OC by the name of Wesker. I loved creating him, I hope this chapter is suited to your tastes!


	27. Time To Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Sun debate when to see Blake.  
> Nora and Ruby return from the gym.  
> Velvet makes a phone call.

* * *

 

Ruby and Nora arrived back at Beacon, to find Yang and from what Ruby could tell, Mr Wukong talking to each other on a bench located on an open field.

From Ruby's perspective, it was nice to see her sister socialising with other people that weren't just her roommates and the people who slept across the hall.

From Nora's perspective, however, it seemed Yang and the tall blonde she did not recognise were having a heated argument.

"Look Sun, it's simple! We go next week, I will have finished all my exams and therefore that's the best time to go see Blake's parents"

Yang vexed as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Yang! I told you, I can't do next week! I'm working extra shifts cause my housemate Neptune booked the days off! I could do the weekend after if that's ok with you?"

Sun asked as he furrowed his brow. Annoyed with the blonde woman stood before him.

"I told you, that the weekend after wasn't ok for me. I've got to go home with my sister Ruby to deal with something vital"

Yang's tone seemed to waver for a moment but she quickly livened up again.

Ruby and Nora cutting into the conversation before things got a little too heated. "Hey! Yang is everything ok?" Nora asked, tilting her head and glancing towards Sun.

"We are deciding when we should go see Blake, but it's a surprise. Problem is, we both need to pick a time when we have no other commitments"

Yang explained, glaring at Sun who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, maybe if you didn't sign up for so many practical classes, maybe you'd have more time to do what you wanted to do"

Sun earned himself one of Yang's fiery glares, enough to even make the ice queen freeze, which is a little on the ironic side.

"Well, just pick a time when you're both free! I'm sure Blake would love to see the both of you!" Ruby shouted, not realising that this was not exactly what the two had in mind.

They were, after all, competing for Blake's affection and telling the others that "seeing Blake" was their way of keeping everyone else's nose out of this.

"Well, with the way it is, we will have to go on different days. I'm sure Blake would love some company though" Sun smirked as he watched Yang roll her eyes.

"Mr Wukong, how do you know Blake?" Ruby asked as Nora kept sizing up to Sun.

"Old friend, stowaway, police. Won't go into details," He paused as he watched Ruby look at him with a questionable look.

"Well, that's not suspicious in the slightest?" Nora stated sarcastically as she just walked back to her dorm, she couldn't care less, the thought of the man in the suit snooping around the gym still fresh in her mind.

"I'm going to go die in bed. Nora can't be human! I feel like my body hates me!" Ruby cried out as she tried to take a step forward her body fell limp, falling to the floor in record speed.

"Well, at least the grass broke your fall" Yang piped up, making Ruby groan with disdain.

Nora arrived at her room to find Jaune and Ren gone. Only Pyrrha remaining.

"Hey, I need to speak to you about something a little on the suspicious side" Nora's usual cheery self, seemed focused and calm, very much like Ren's usual self.

"Sure Nora, what's bothering you?" The tall redhead asked as she continued to fold her laundry.

Nora spent roughly five to ten minutes explaining the things she had observed back at the gym.

Slowly, so Pyrrha could follow as well since Nora did have a habit of speaking too quickly.

"So, a guy you've never seen before was in the gym. Not working out but almost as if he were eyeballing you or Ruby?"

Pyrrha repeated what Nora had just to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Don't forget the fact if he were there about getting a membership, there were plenty of staff to help out. He had a briefcase as well, didn't take any sort of documents out that I noticed"

Pyrrha became fixated on the information she had been told. Pyrrha seemed to be lost in thought as she tried to think this through carefully.

_ "There could be a huge misunderstanding. However, if what she says is true then Ruby or Nora could be in a spot of trouble. I better make a phone call" _

"Nora, let me ring my parents, ask them to go over CCTV footage. If so, we'll try to find out anything we can about this suspicious character alright?"

At this Nora eased a little, but she didn't look one hundred percent at ease.

"Hey, if he is a bad guy. Then I'll break his legs!" Nora smirked before running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, I'm going to hit the shower! You need the toilet?" The redhead asked as she watched Pyrrha pull out her phone.

"No thanks, Nora. You go on in" Pyrrha replied as she goes into her contacts and brings up one of the numbers, pressing the green call button in the bottom left corner of the screen.

After a few short moments, Nora headed off into the bathroom, and the phone began ringing to which it was answered within a few moments.

"Afternoon Pyrrha, something the matter?" A cheery voice spoke out of concern.

"I'm fine dad, but I need you to check the CCTV of the gym in Vale. Think we've got someone snooping around or a threat to my friends"

"Any idea what they looked like?"

"From Nora's description. They were being followed by a man in a suit with a briefcase. Guy didn't even try out the machines once"

"Alright. I'll get the manager to look through the footage when she goes in for her morning routine tomorrow. You take care Pyrrha, love you"

"Love you too dad" With that Pyrrha hung up her phone but was still on the nervous side about the whole thing.

Nora came out of the shower stark naked, Pyrrha who caught the sight of her entire body, covered her eyes in a panic.

"What? You've got the same equipment last I checked?" Nora spoke flatly without any of her usual energy in her tone.

"That doesn't matter! What if Ren saw you?" Pyrrha asked only realising afterwards the answer to a very obvious question.

Nora smirked at the thought of Ren seeing her nude,

"I wouldn't mind. I do have a huge thing for him and we've known each other for so long. I think that's the only thing he doesn't know about me"

Nora's grin only grew as her mind wandered into an increasingly lewd fantasy.

"What if  _Jaune_  caught you stark naked?"

Aaaaand, the lewd fantasy was now dead and buried. Taken out back with a shotgun and put out of its misery.

"Thanks for the buzzkill" Nora spoke with a tiny ounce of regret as her fantasy was invaded by the blonde goof.

"Don't get me wrong, Jaune's a good-looking guy, but he's not for me. That's all for you Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha's face turned a dark shade of red, Nora walked to her bed and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear.

"Glad I had these put out before getting into the shower" Nora stated as Pyrrha rotated her body to face away from her roommate.

** The Drunken Wench **

"What do you know about this girl here?" Wesker asked as he showed the bartender a photo.

"What's it to you?" The bartender asked Wesker as the man simply readjusted his suit.

"I'm willing to pay you for any and all information regarding this girl," He asked politely, he knew that money was often the Achilles heel for almost everyone.

Offering a few one hundred lien bills to the bartender, who took them surreptitiously and slid the money into his pocket.

"She was here with her friends rather recently, a big shindig for their friend"

Wesker needed more information, luckily his "employer" gave him more than enough money for "business" purposes to get anything he needed.

"Is that all? The heiress to the Schnee Corporation wasn't with them, was she?"

Wesker, therefore, protruded a few more bills, like a moth to a flame, the bartender took them and answered the question.

"Yeah, she was, she got absolutely wasted. The girl can't handle her liquor, she's lucky to have that girl as a good friend who took her home"

Wesker made a mental note of this, tipping the bartender a few extra lien for his troubles.

"Thank you for cooperating, have a good evening and I was never here"

He turned and left the pub, satisfied with the information he had acquired.

_ "So, coming here was a good idea. Kids will be kids I guess, shouldn't stick around too long. People will get suspicious if they aren't already" _

Back inside The Drunken Wench, two good friends of Ruby happened to overhear parts of the conversation.

"Good thing we chose to sit near the bar right Coco?" Velvet asked for a look angry enough to give Yang a run for her money could be seen on her face.

"Velvet, that guy was asking about Weiss, right? The fact he was also paying him doesn't bode well"

Coco began to go through every contact in her phone.

"Want me to give Ruby a ring? Let her know some guy's been asking about Weiss?"

Velvet responded at which Coco wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"That would be helpful, still who the fuck was that guy?"

"Best case scenario, some reporter trying to find out about the scandal regarding Weiss" Velvet replied as she too went through her contacts to find Ruby's number.

"Uh, I don't have Ruby's number. Thought I did, well I'll ring Blake and get her to pass a message on to her for me"

Velvet called Blake, and within moments she answered.  ** _"Hey Blake, I need you to do a huge favour, it's urgent"_**

**_ "Velvet? Why are you ringing me so early in the morning?" _ **

**_ "What do you mean? It's two in the morning. Oh, you don't know. I went home. Not in Vale, I'll give you Yang's number if it's urgent" _ **

Blake hung up and sure enough, she sent a text with an unknown number, along with a text message.

**_ "Please don't ring me when I'm eight hours ahead of you" _ **

Velvet saved the number, whilst Coco drank her glass of wine. "Did, Blake hang up on you?"

"She's eight hours ahead of us. I'll ring her now" Velvet felt awful for waking Blake, she'd have to make up for that when she comes home.

After ringing the number, she was met with a rather sturdy and rude greeting, typical of Yang.

**_ "Who is this? What do you want?"  _ ** Yang wasted no time getting to the point.

**_ "Yang, it's Velvet. Blake gave me your number. Some guy was asking about Weiss at the pub. He was paying the guy, but Coco and I couldn't hear the entire conversation. All we heard was the mention about Weiss and something about a shindig" _ **

**_ "A reporter then?" _ **

**_ "Possibly, just let everyone know ok? Be careful" _ **

**_ "Back at you Velvet. Then again you've got that stoic and tough as nails Adel as a bodyguard" _ **

Yang joked as she chuckled a little.

_** "See you Yang"  ** _ Velvet hung up, putting her phone away and focusing her attention on her girlfriend.

Coco turned and lowered her sunglasses slightly which made Velvet very nervous.

"Am I really that intimidating?"

"If we didn't have people like Nora and Yang then yes" Velvet took a sip of her hot chocolate as she cuddled closer to Coco.

"What's the worst-case scenario about that guy?"

Velvet set her drink down slowly and Coco noticed how hesitant she was about this, if Velvet was like this, then it wouldn't be good for Weiss.

"He could be a privacy miner" Velvet stated coldly, as she stared into her drink, not taking her eyes off of it for even a second.

Coco looked at her with confusion, and Velvet took a long slow sip. Setting it down afterwards and facing Coco.

"Meaning, he's being paid to look into Weiss' personal life"

This made Coco worry if he was such a person, then would he try and get information about her and Velvet as well?

For simply having come into contact with Weiss, surely that couldn't be the case.

"Like, just asking questions to try and get a hot or cold reading, or-" Velvet cut her off.

" _Every_  nook and cranny of her personal life. Friends, teachers, even us. No stone unturned"

Coco's face went a little pale at the thought of this guy snooping around finding out about her personal life just to get information about Weiss.

"Is there anything we can do?"

Velvet noticed that Coco was beginning to worry, she was like that when it came to her own safety.

"Not that I can think of, just hope he either finds nothing or finds what he needs. Preferably the former"


	28. Sea Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby sees a familiar face, as well as a new one.

* * *

 

"Sun, let's just try and figure this out another time ok? Something has come up"

Yang spoke to the blonde before bounding to the dorms to find the ice queen.

"What the heck was that about?" Sun asked as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"With Yang, anything. I just hope it's not about Blake" Ruby replied before Sun's expression caved inward slightly.

"Apart from me selling you a bed at my workplace. I don't think we really introduced ourselves properly? Aside from the fact, Sage told me he saw you at The Drunken Wench, tsk tsk"

He mocked as he waved his finger at Ruby.

She nudged him away playfully and he tripped over the bench, falling off the seat and quickly onto the grass, causing him to wince in pain slightly.

"I'm not a kid, I can handle my alcohol better than Weiss" Ruby proudly proclaimed as Sun stood up, dusted himself off and sat back down.

"Really? I figured you needed some help growing up considering your age?" He joked as Ruby glared at the guy who was grinning at his snide remark.

"I don't need help growing up. I drink milk" She countered proudly, Sun started laughing hysterically.

"Ruby you are hilarious!" Sun smiled at Ruby who wasn't quite sure how to take his comment.

"You think I'm hilarious? I'm not dreaming, again am I?" She stated aloud to which Sun lightly pinched her cheek.

Ruby squealed in surprise more so than pain but could certainly feel the sting on her face.

"Nope, you're awake" Sun was rather blunt and simple, much like Yang except Sun was male and had a job.

Whereas her sister was at University and as far Ruby knew, Yang had no part-time job.

"Ouch! Yeesh, what was that for?" Ruby asked as she rubbed the cheek that Sun had pinched.

"You asked if you were dreaming, so I pinched your cheek. Cause normally you wake up when you feel pain right?"

Ruby nodded, this was actually rather sound logic after all.

"I guess that's true, but I was taught to have lucid dreams to cope with the nightmares"

Sun's jaw dropped at the mention of this.

"Wait, you can have lucid dreams? How do you do it?"

Sun's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day, Ruby giggled slightly at his excitement about lucid dreams.

"It's harder than some might have you think. Even then not everyone can do it" Ruby watched as Sun became lost in thought.

Ruby sat down on the bench across from Sun who was completely fixated on one particular off-colour shade of the spruce bench.

Ruby looked around to admire the trees swaying in the evening breeze, the orange and purple shades mixing ever so beautifully in the twilight.

She could smell a very faint hint of salt, after all, Vale was near the ocean and quite a few tourists came here for the beach resort that was situated near the coastline of Vale.

"Figured I'd find you here, a voice spoke out to Ruby and Sun.

One she did not recognise, turning around to find a rather tall man with blue hair, his fringe swept to one side.

Wearing a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, and beige jeans.

The man turned his gaze to Ruby and smiled before looking at Sun and then back to Ruby.

He did a double take when he realised Sun wasn't being so vocal. "Wait, did you do this to him?"

He pointed at Ruby who had started to shrink in her seat, she could only nod in response.

The unknown man waved his hand in front of Sun's face a few times taking note that he was completely unfazed by his presence.

"HA! I've been trying for so long to get him to be quiet. How'd you do it?"

He glanced at Ruby who, if she could, wanted to hide under the bench from this strange person.

"Um, who are you?" Ruby sheepishly asked Sun who still wasn't aware of the situation.

"I'm Neptune, a co-worker of this goofball, and I'm also his housemate"

Neptune smiled as he walked behind Sun and slammed his hands into both of his shoulders causing Sun to jolt upright and scream.

He gave off this slightly effeminate scream, which Ruby giggled but put her hands on her mouth to stop her from outright laughing.

Sun looked up to see the familiar face and immediately stood up and faced Neptune placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Why did you do that you jackass!"

Sun firmly gripped Neptune's shoulders and rocked him back and forth but all Neptune could do was let out a laugh.

Ruby watched as the two argued and badgered on like a married couple.

She found it quite cute to see the two being so close together, even if she didn't know them that well.

"Ah, Neptune this is Ruby. That girl Sage served alcohol to at his workplace"

Sun made more of a statement than an introduction.

Neptune gasped but more out of delight than shock and took a seat next to Sun.

"Well, Beacon really should put the student's date of birth on the cards then. Can't really place the blame on someone for using a broken system"

"I guess that's true," Sun paused as he tried to think about his earlier thought.

Neptune simply watched as his friend became silent again and grinned with delight.

"Ruby, Blake would love you for this" He pulled a pen from his pocket and pulled off the lid.

The mere sound of this snapped Sun out if his trance.

"Oh no,  _you_  don't!" Sun pointed at Neptune before looking at Ruby.

"Ruby, I remembered what it was, do you think you could teach me to lucid dream?"

Sun began play fighting Neptune to keep him and the pen away from him. After all, permanent marker and the face do not mix whatsoever.

"Sun there's a simple trick to learning how to lucid dream" Sun snapped his head so fast to face her that Ruby could have sworn she heard it snap.

"That would be?"

"A wonderful invention called the internet" Ruby had a poker face as she spoke.

Neptune tried to stifle his laughter at her the witty retort, what set him off was Sun's expression of sheer disappointment.

Neptune could no longer bear to hold in his laughter, as Sun just stared at Ruby with a blank expression whilst she wore a grin and had her hands held up high with a shrug.

"That kind of wit reminds me of Yang, seems like something she'd say"

Ruby smiled, seeing the pen had fallen onto the bench she picked it up, making sure Sun didn't see her do this.

"Well I am Yang's sister" This was a revelation to Sun, Neptune, on the other hand, had no idea who Yang was so, chose not to make any comment.

"Wait, you are sisters? You look nothing alike?"

Sun added as he swatted away Neptune's hands that were lingering close to his face.

"It's complicated"

Ruby watched as Sun was too busy trying to fend off his friend, Ruby leant over the bench and scribbled on Sun's forehead with lightning speed and precision, following to write on Neptune's forehead as well.

The two guys stopped when they realised what Ruby had done.

Neptune took out a small pocket-sized mirror and handed it to Sun.

"Ruby, why did you write the word "Sea" on my forehead?"

Sun asked as he handed the mirror back to Neptune who took a look at the writing on his own forehead.

"Monkeys?" Baffled by the word that Ruby chose to write,

"You could have written something profane yet you chose not to?" He questioned Ruby's intentions.

Standing up from her seat Ruby yanks Sun out of his seat and stands him up next to Neptune.

"Show me the writing please!" Ruby asked in a childlike fashion as Sun and Neptune lifted the hair so the writing was clearly visible.

Ruby pulled out her phone and took a photo of the two and showed them the photo.

"Sea Monkeys?" The two spoke aloud in unison, before attempting to remove the writing.

"By the way Ruby, you have a flip phone. They haven't been made in over ten years!" Neptune stated in shock.

"It's a classic, and I love the classics. Well, that and I haven't had the money to upgrade my phone, this is ye old faithful"

Ruby handed the pen back to Neptune who made sure the lid was fastened tightly and put away.

"I'm still curious as to why you carry a permanent marker on you," Ruby asked as she put her phone away.

"The real question is why you wouldn’t, besides, where Sun is involved it doesn't hurt to be prepared for a little mischief"

Neptune grinned at Ruby who smiled back, he certainly seemed nice and she was sure that if these guys were good friends with Blake, then Ruby had nothing to be fearful of.

"I'll send you a copy of that photo if you want?" Ruby asked Neptune who paused for a moment.

"Actually, yeah, I could get it framed as a gift for his birthday when it rolls around"

Ruby and Neptune stood watching Sun trying to remove the ink on his forehead to no avail, he kept cussing and stressing but wasn't paying attention to what the other two were talking about.

**Knights and Rooks Dorm, Beacon**

"Wait, they said someone was asking about me?"

Weiss began to worry if word got out about her relationship the media would be interested, but if they were to find out she was in a same-sex relationship.

Hell would break loose.

That's an understatement, Weiss knew her father would do anything in his authority and power to get any information on her relationship and that meant information on Ruby.

_"Worse, he'd do everything he could to end it. By force if necessary"_ That was a thought Weiss didn't like, not one bit.

"Alright, I've got something important to talk about with Ruby, thanks for the warning Yang, I now know to be on my guard"

Weiss hugged the muscular blonde who returned the hug.

"If anything happens to Ruby, or if you need a bodyguard. You've got me, Nora and I'm sure Pyrrha wouldn't mind helping us break a leg or two"

Yang let go of Weiss and slammed her fists together as a grin spread like a wildfire across her face.

Weiss grabbed her things and headed out the door, she had to get to Ruby and discuss things privately.

Preferably before this reporter gets their hands on any juicy information for local news networks.


	29. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Nora speak with Ruby and Weiss.  
> Yang decides to go looking for something.

* * *

 

** Downtown Vale, Nikos Gym **

"Right there, stop the footage" A young woman spoke to security and they complied.

Looking at the CCTV footage on the monitors, the young woman could see the man she had been told to keep an eye out for from her employer.

Watching for another thirty minutes on other monitors that displayed different perspectives of cameras throughout the gym.

Just like the email had specified, the unidentified man who possessed a briefcase and wore a suit did seem to be following the customers with little to no regard the fact they were on CCTV.

"See if he spoke to any member of staff before leaving the establishment. I've got a phone call to make" The young woman turned tail and headed for her office.

_** "Mr Nikos, I'm ringing about the email you sent me this evening" ** _

_** "Ah Miss Fall, surprised you're still at the gym. Have you found anything?" ** _

_** "I've found the person that matches the description, just having security check if he spoke to a member of staff. I'll personally look into this matter myself" ** _

_** "That will be very much appreciated, I've got some business to attend to here in Mistral. I'm grateful for your help Miss Fall" ** _

_** "Please, you don't have to be so formal, call me Cinder" ** _

** Beacon University **

Weiss saw Ruby hanging with someone who she might have recognised as Sun from Yang's description, but the other man near them she did not recognise one bit.

Approaching the three of them, Weiss caught Ruby's attention, since she literally sprang up and broke out into a sprint, tackling her to the floor.

"WEISS!" Ruby screeched as Weiss flinched at the sound of her name being called so loudly when Ruby was so close.

"You dolt do you mind tackling me to the floor?" Weiss asked as she stared up at Ruby, who wore a huge smile on her face.

"No, I do not mind" Ruby winked at Weiss who didn't understand why Ruby was so intent on not letting her get back up.

"Can you let me get up? We need to talk about something  _very_ important" Weiss stated in typical Schnee fashion with Ruby doing as she was asked.

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hand and led her back to the dorms, she reckoned it was the only place the two could talk without prying eyes and ears.

"Bye Sun! "Sea" you later Neptune!" Ruby shouted back putting emphasis on the word sea, the two guys waved and turned to leave Beacon.

"That was a pun wasn't it?" Sun asked as he brought up his phone and scrolled through looking for who knows what.

"Yup" He replied nonchalantly back.

Arriving back at the dorms Weiss and Ruby walked inside. Seeing Yang laying on her bed face shoved into her pillow.

The two rolled their eyes before sitting down on the couch. "Ruby from what I've been told, there might be a reported snooping for information about me, hanging around"

Weiss remained straight-faced as Ruby showed signs of distress and concern.

"A reporter? What do they look like? Who do they work for?" Ruby replied gripping the hands of the heiress firmly with her own.

"I don't know but he was at the pub not that long ago, around six according to Velvet" Ruby had to process this carefully.

Was a reporter snooping around for information about Weiss? That can't be right, something has to be off.

"Wait, if anyone was snooping around you, surely your father and the company would just pay to cover it up?"

Weiss had a vague idea where Ruby was going with this but wanted to let her finish.

"So, if they know that any and all information about you would be deleted, wouldn't that suggest they aren't snooping for you but someone else?"

Ruby had a point, Schnee Corporation could just pay for anything to be deleted or have all the information handed over and pay anyone involved to keep quiet.

"Unless the Schnee Corporation were the ones who hired them?" Weiss interrupted.

"Wouldn't that suggest your dad suspects I lied to him the other day?" Ruby inquired, as a look of horror befell onto her face.

"If my father reckons you didn't tell him the truth then the person who's asking about me could be a privacy miner"

"What's a privacy miner, like, what do they specifically do?" Ruby asked as she laid her head on the heiress' shoulder and snuggled closer to her.

"Well, normally it's all to do with the business' and their bosses spying on them. Sometimes you can pay people to look into people's personal lives"

Ruby took the information in, that meant there could be someone asking about her connection to Weiss.

"How far do they look into things?" Ruby nervously asked as she nestled a little closer, placing her hand on top of Weiss' to which she jumped a little at the sudden contact but welcomed it all the more.

"Depends on what their employer asks for if my father hired them. Then no stone unturned I guess, you could even have stuff that happened years ago brought to light"

Weiss responded without a hint of emotion in her voice.

Almost as if she were numb to the core at this point from everything her father had done to antagonise the heiress.

Ruby gazed at her bed hanging from the ceiling as she sat there in the moment, for what felt like an eternity.

It looked so comfortable hanging down like a cocoon the makeshift curtains Ruby made after she had the bed put up with the help of her sister Yang made it look ever so inviting.

Ruby thought about going in and shutting them closed, never leaving them again.

She didn't want this person digging through her history, searching every nook and cranny, turning every stone just to find out things about Weiss.

That wasn't the issue, however, it was the fact this person may not be looking into Weiss but merely the people connected to her.

Which meant Ruby would have to face her demons again, the nightmares that tore her mind apart for years even with the lucid dreaming to cope.

It was never enough, the white noise that screamed in her head, trapped in a room flooding to the brim and being overcome by the waters, only to find out you can't drown.

Ruby shook her head, now wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts.

She had to try and support Weiss, as much as she could.

Even if it meant staring into the eyes of the monsters she once fought.

Weiss rested her head on Ruby's, intertwining her fingers with Ruby's which Weiss knew helped.

There was something about this topic that scared Weiss and Ruby, whether it was the fear their relationship would be known and the media would flock left, right and centre just to ask questions.

Or whether it was Jacques who would demand Weiss sever all connections with her, something she didn't want and couldn't imagine happening.

Although, such was nothing more than an idealistic dream.

The two sat on the couch and just basked in the afterglow of the setting sun pouring in through the window.

Whilst the two sat there in a moment of happiness soaking in every second together, Ruby had a question she had to ask Weiss.

"Weiss"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Do you think-" A knock at the door broke the two's comforting yet oddly unnerving mood.

Ruby got up and opened the door, seeing Pyrrha and Nora stood worry on their faces.

"Ruby! Just the person, may we come in?" Pyrrha asked politely as she tried her best to smile.

Ruby opened the door and let the two girls come in, seeing Weiss on the couch, Nora made a beeline and plonked herself right next to her, whilst Ruby closed the door behind them.

"Where's Yang?" Pyrrha asked as she took a good look around the room to find it absent of a certain boisterous blonde.

"Who knows with her" Weiss cut in, she didn't mean to sound rude but it certainly sounded that way.

Pyrrha sat on Yang's bed, she figured she wouldn't really care.

Ruby returned to Weiss and sat on the opposite side meaning Weiss was now between two of the most immature and incredibly energetic people in the dorm building, perhaps even Beacon as a whole.

"You two dating yet?" Nora wasted no time in asking the question, Ruby turned a dark shade of red as Pyrrha's eyes widened at how blunt Nora was.

"Nora! That's not why we are here!" Pyrrha berated Nora as Weiss simply turned to the girl calm and composed.

"Yes, we are. I'd also appreciate it if you kept it between us and Yang as well"

Weiss informed and this served to send an eerie chill up Nora's spine.

Nothing was terrifying that Weiss speaking calmly and so formally when stuff like this was the talk of the conversation.

"Aw! I'm glad for you two" Nora smiled and hugged Weiss along with Ruby in tow.

"What brings you here? Something the matter?" Weiss was quick to get the bottom of this, she was also in a bad mood because she couldn't cuddle with Ruby until after the others leave.

"It's about someone snooping around my family’s gym in downtown Vale, they kept eyeballing Nora and Ruby, I dropped by earlier and the manager managed to print a still image of the CCTV footage of the person in question"

Pyrrha spoke rather fluidly and formally, almost as if she were another person.

Showing the photo to Weiss, Ruby and Nora they realised it indeed was the same guy that Ruby and Nora had noticed from before.

"Nora! That's the guy you pointed out, shit he's stalking us!" Ruby called out, but Weiss was overcome with a sense of fear.

"Told you! We showed this to Coco and Velvet and it's apparently the same guy"

** Downtown Vale, Junior’s Club **

Yang parked up by a place by the name of Junior's Club, she was going to find out who this guy that was asking around about her friend.

Making sure her bike that she had named "Bumblebee" had been parked safely and the engine was no longer running, Yang got off and removed her helmet.

A black helmet with a yellow dragon decal lining the edges and rims of the visor.

Yang strode into the club with confidence, she had been here so often that all the bouncers knew her that only the new bouncers actually checked her ID.

Yang scanned the area, not one person caught her attention, so she went straight to management.

In this case that meant Junior himself, he would probably have to guard his crown jewels again since his and Yang's last encounter didn't go so well.

She spotted him at the bar, storming over and no bouncer wouldn't dare get in Yang's way, darted for cover as she glared right at them with violent purple eyes.

"Blondie? Wh-what do you want?" He was incredibly nervous near Yang, he went so far as to hide behind the actual counter like a child.

"I want to find a guy asking about the heiress of the Schnee Corporation, he wears a suit and has a briefcase with him"

"Well, a guy like that hasn't been here" It was either the fact he was sweating buckets or the fact he couldn't make eye contact as he spoke, but Yang was guessing he had been here.

"Where, is he?" Yang spoke with an authoritative tone in her voice, slamming her hand down shaking the entire bar.

"He's over there, in that booth. Please don't destroy my bar again blondie, but don't tell him I told you ok? He paid me to keep quiet"

Junior whimpered but Yang turned to see a man lounging with a drink in hand, going through some paperwork.

Yang nodded back to Junior and walked on over to the man in the booth, he looked up from his paperwork at her and went back to work without batting an eye.

"And you are?" He asked firmly and without interest.

"Are you the one asking around about Weiss Schnee?" Yang asked, eyes firmly locked on him.

"And if I was?" His reply as dull as his expression.

"I'd like a word with you about my roommate Weiss"

"Can I  _help_  you?" He asked, perking up to face Yang, curiosity taking the lead.

"As a matter of fact, yes"


	30. Wesker Lowbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang confronts Wesker.

* * *

 

"Roommate?" He asked slowly as if he were unable to comprehend what it meant, he was obviously lethargic when drunk, but Yang could tell a drunk man from a sober one, and he certainly wasn't drunk.

"Yes, I'm Weiss Schnee's roommate. May I take a seat?"

Yang had to hold back every urge to knock ten bells of shit out of the guy for putting his nose where it doesn't belong.

He glanced her over and laughed, setting his drink down and putting the files away.

Ensuring to lock the briefcase, "Sure, go right ahead Miss," He paused for a moment.

"Yang, not Miss" She snapped back, the man just chuckled as he made room for her to sit.

The fact he found this amusing only annoyed her even more, "The fuck do you think is so funny!"

"I thought Miss Schnee's roommates would have been of higher social standing and class. Yet judging by the outfit, I'll go out on a limb and say you're one of those biker girls"

"Weiss didn't get to choose who her roommates were, she's put up with me for over a year and I'm a good friend of hers. I don't want some creep sticking his nose in her life"

Yang reckoned she hit a nerve, his expression went from smiling to scowling in a mere few seconds when she called him a creep.

"Listen here,  _little girl,_ I don't appreciate being called a creep for doing my job" He enunciated slowly as he propped himself up and folded his arms, leaning on them and putting one hand under his chin.

He looked at the seat opposite him, nodding for Yang to sit. She did so, keeping watch on his every movement.

"Maybe, if you help me get what I need, I can be out of this city without causing so much as a breeze of trouble"

"Why would I help you, oh good sir" Yang smirked at her sarcastic reply, much to his dismay.

"Because if you don't, well, let's hope you don't mind this "creep" hanging around" He used his fingers to make air quotes when saying the word creep as if to mock Yang.

**Beacon University**

"Coco and Velvet heard this guy ask about Weiss and he's eyeballing Ruby as well as you Nora. The two of you need to be careful" Pyrrha stated.

Ruby noted Pyrrha was rather motherly, probably why she had such good friends.

Ruby saw Weiss, pale as freshly laid snow, placing her hand on her forehead Ruby tried to get her attention. "Weiss? Are you ok?"

"Ruby this is much worse than we think"

"Why?" She asked as she was checking to see if she hadn't come down with something.

"I think I might know who he is"

"What?!" The girls shouted in unison at this sudden revelation.

"Weiss, who is he?"

"Wesker Lowbell, of the Schnee Corporation"

Weiss was shaking, her stomach burning, her body felt like it was melting under the pressure and the fact Wesker was here in Vale didn't bode well for Weiss or Ruby.

"How bad could one guy be?" Nora questioned as she went to their kitchen to grab Weiss a glass of water.

"Nora, Wesker has managed to gain personal information about any and all rival companies to the Schnee Corporation. How do you think my families company has survived this long? He is notorious for being one of the best when it comes to acquiring information from any company, or anyone"

"He's a privacy miner?" Pyrrha asked to clarify since this could be far more serious than they thought.

"One of the best, in the past, when people threatened my father. Despite knowing they were empty threats I watched as Wesker gathered any and all information regarding them, it wasn't a pretty sight, to say the least"

"Bankruptcy, debt, or sold off to the Schnee Corporation?" Pyrrha made it sound like she knew full well what they did, Weiss only nodded in response.

"Weiss, what do we do?" Ruby took the glass of water from Nora and handed it to her, she took the glass and drank slowly.

"Well, let's hope we don't run into him. You and Nora were too close for comfort, I can't imagine if anyone to actually go looking for Wesker"

Weiss began to panic, she just couldn't bring herself to stop shaking.

Ruby stood up and pulled Weiss into an embrace, Nora cooed at the couple and Pyrrha gave her a slap on the wrists but smiled for them.

"Yeah, with Yang and the way she is, she'd go hunting for this Wesker guy!" Nora joked but Ruby turned to her with a look of worry on her face.

"Nora, you didn't perhaps show Yang that photo, did you?"

"Yeah...Is that a problem?" Nora had no idea what she may have caused for the group.

"Are you cereal?" Ruby now knew why Yang wasn't in the dorm when they came back.

**Downtown Vale, Junior's Club**

"Threaten me all you like, you stay the hell away from my friends!" Yang cried out in a fit of anger as Wesker took a sip of his glass.

"You don't have a clue who I am. Do you?" a smug smile on his face.

"Who cares? You've been snooping around my friends and you're asking about the daughter to the Schnee Corporation, I'm sure her dad wouldn't really like that"

She smiled, hoping this would scare the guy off, his response was not what she expected.

Wesker burst into a fit of laughter, placing his drink down and leaning forward, a smile forming on his face as he stared her dead in the eye.

He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a business card sliding it across the table to Yang who picked it up.

"Read it out loud" He requested.

Yang looked at the white card, a contact number and a name written on the front.

"Wesker Lowbell and I'll presume this is your contact information? You aren't very bright, are you?"

Yang mocked, Wesker made a small twirling gesture with his finger to indicate her to turn it over.

Yang turned it over and quickly realised why he wasn't buying her threat, he worked for the Schnee Corporation.

_"Way to go, Xiao Long, you may have just made the situation a million times worse"_

"Now, if you want to resolve this so I  _don't_  screw over you and your friends. Then simply tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way, no one has to get hurt here"

His low tone and soothing voice was tempting, but Yang tried not to waver.

Yang looked around the club, large black walls with disco lights, the bar that seemingly stretched for miles but even extended up to the second floor.

A floor that changes colour and a DJ on a balcony pumping out some of the latest songs to the various people who were partying the night away.

Yang looked at Wesker, she had to think this over carefully.  _"Let's just see what he wants first"_

"What do you want to know?" Yang felt her gut hit against her body, at the very least she might be able to swindle him out of information, violence would be the equivalent of shooting herself in the foot.

"Good good, I see you are a smart young woman" Wesker opened the briefcase and took out a photograph and placed it face-down,

"I need information on the person in that photo, no matter how trivial, any and all information is much appreciated" He smiled at her, but this was like being caught in a spider's web.

Yang grabbed the photo and turned it over, she was expecting Weiss or Pyrrha, considering he was at the gym.

Yang didn't expect to see a photo of Ruby,  _"This guy is looking for information about Rubes? Maybe if I lie to him it might work"_

"Ah I know who this is, what do you need to know?" Wesker's eyes lit up at the thought of finally making some concrete progress.

"Everything, anything, doesn't matter. I did just say that; did you not hear me?"

"Her name's Raven Branwen, don't like her all that much" Yang smiled but at the same time she felt sick to her stomach.

Wesker continued to eye Yang carefully, he pulled out a notepad and began scribbling on it with a pen he protruded from his pocket.

 _"Good, he's buying it, I'll get rid of this dumbass"_ Yang thought as she began to celebrate a little too early.

"She doesn't really care about others, just herself. I fucking hate the bitch"

Yang knew she had to keep up the facade to fool Wesker.

"I see" His response was rather flat but he continued to scribble away.

"I don't really interact with her much, she's moody, depressing, a right-"

"Hang on a moment"

Wesker stopped Yang, he kept scribbling away, he probably had to make this little information into a report so figured that was why he was taking so long.

After a brief moment, he put the pen down and grabbed the notepad, holding it up to show Yang.

"What do you think?" A smile on his face.

Yang was at a loss for words, he hadn't taken down a single thing she had said.

The entire time he spent drawing a miniature portrait of her, and Yang had to admit as much as he was a creep he was a skilled artist.

The quick sketch, if time was invested it could be one hell of an art piece.

Setting the notepad down so Yang could see his handiwork, she looked at Wesker who had an incredibly murderous smile on his face, it dissipated as soon as it came into a look of disappointment.

"Now, Yang, I'm already aware that her name is Ruby Rose" Yang could feel herself breaking, this man knew she was lying and went with it, no wonder he works for the Schnee family.

"Furthermore, I was going to just turn you away and refuse to speak with you, but since you surprised me by coming to me. I'll let you choose, you can help me and ease what your friends will go through"

Wesker picked up the photo and placed it back into the briefcase that lay on the table.

"Or you can walk away now, and I'll look into Ruby Rose myself, hell go ahead and warn her. I have ways of getting the information I need, your choice. Yang Xiao Long"

"You knew my name?" Fear began to overrun her, he deliberately acted like he knew nothing just to get me to give him my time.

"I looked into your files at Beacon University, you are taking a mechanical engineering course as well aspiring to be a part of the police force, quite the career path you've set out for yourself"

Wesker smiled eerily, but he didn't stop there.

"You're also Ruby Rose's sister, how and through which parent or parents, I haven't found that out yet, but I'm getting there. Ruby Rose, is taking industrial and mechanical engineering courses, as well as a degree in mathematics. Pretty smart sister you've got"

This was beyond terrifying, Yang felt like she was a fly caught in a spider's web.

**Beacon University**

"She isn't answering her cell phone!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang came in through the door her face white.

"Where have you been?" Weiss screamed at her, she took a look at her face and knew something was up.

"He's looking for you Ruby"

"Wait what who?"

"Wesker" Yang felt her body drop to her knees, shaking violently with no sign of stopping soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved creating Wesker and this chapter really highlights what he can be like.  
> The idea of someone knowing things you didn't tell them is not only creepy but can be scary.


	31. A Flower That Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decides to talk with Headmaster Ozpin.

* * *

 

"Yang, what the fuck were you thinking?" Weiss couldn't believe it, the one thing she had to avoid doing and Yang went and did it.

"I wanted him to leave you alone but Wesker. I'm not so easily scared but he is scary"

Yang with the help of Nora got up off the floor and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What did Wesker want?" Weiss knew that Wesker wasn't someone that you could easily shake off your tail unless you had money, or had no information left for him to uncover.

"He wants information on Rubes, but Weiss. He knew who I was before I even gave him my name"

Yang put her head in her hands, still trying to process the overwhelming emotions.

"He knew that I was lying to him about Ruby's identity but went with it just to humour me!"

"Yang, this is the exact reason my father hired him. It was so people who he needed dirt on could be blackmailed, business rivals who made illegal deals were made to sign the companies over just to keep my father quiet"

Weiss could understand what Yang was going through, a complete stranger knew little details like name and at this early stage.

Wesker probably knew what courses at Beacon she was taking.

"How did he even get the information?" Pyrrha asked unless students giving away personal details about others he couldn't have known who Yang was.

"Pyrrha, my father is wealthy enough to pay Universities to hand over the information"

Ruby still hung on the fact it was her that he wanted to know about. It meant he would eventually find out about  _"that"_ which would only stress her out.

"What if he can't find anything out?" Nora piped in, trying to stay calm.

"He might have to leave back for Atlas" Weiss responded racking her brain trying to think of a way to get Wesker to leave.

"Let's get some sleep, it's late and we don't want to be up all night" Pyrrha's motherly instinct kicked in, as she dragged Nora out the room.

There was no goodnight shared among them, Ruby, Weiss and Yang sat in silence.

Eventually, Weiss went to sleep, Yang ducked out of the dorm which only prompted Ruby to follow her.

Yang went into the tower; unaware that Ruby was tailing her.

_"Yang never willingly comes to the Headmaster's office"_ Yang stood in one of the elevators and hit one of the buttons.

She had never looked so miserable in her life, well Ruby knew she had once before a few years back, but maybe Yang thought Headmaster Ozpin could help.

Arriving in a large open room, with an abstract piece of clockwork art hanging from the ceiling, a large silver desk on the opposing end as a chair sat facing the elevator doors is where Ozpin sat.

His assistant Glynda Goodwitch stood by his side as Yang realised there was a familiar face in the room.

Ozpin had a couch and small table in one corner of the room, along with some worktops with a coffee machine behind it.

_"He finally decorated the place, sort of,"_ Yang thought as she looked at the potentially unwelcomed visitor.

all the while, Ruby hesitated to go up and see the headmaster to console her sister.

After all, she must have been scared, she would have been too if a stranger she'd never met knew her full name and what university courses she was taking.

"Ruby?" She turned to see Jaune and Ren probably finishing some extracurricular courses or a part-time job or something.

"Hey Jaune, hey Ren. What are you doing here this late?"

"Oh, we just need to hand in those forms that basically say we are working part-time at this place or that place, you coming?"

Jaune asked as Ren stepped into the elevator and kept mashing the button to keep the doors open.

"I think I'll head back to my dorm, Yang went up not long ago, but today's been nuts, tell you later about it"

Ruby smiled weakly before turning around and walking away as Jaune stepped into the elevator with Ren.

Ruby walked away slowly, heading back to the dorms  _"Yang, please don't be too hard on yourself"_

As the doors closed a melodic tune began playing, a jingle that sounded light to the touch, "Nora said she needs a word with us about something" Ren spoke leaning slightly towards Jaune.

"Sure, but it's something dangerous and reckless that we'll say no to but she'll do it anyway" Jaune added which Ren sighed because he was probably right.

Entering the Headmaster's office, Jaune and Ren saw Yang sat on the couch talking with Ozpin, Glynda and someone they did not recognise.

Judging from the heavy stench of alcohol however they could tell he was drunk.

"Jaune and Ren, leave your forms on my desk here and be on your way. We are having a rather important discussion and I think it's best you not get involved"

Ozpin politely spoke out to the two who had no qualms about staying out of business that didn't involve them.

"They'll just be dragged into it by Pyrrha and more so Nora, let them stay," Yang stopped and looked at Glynda who had her scowl fixated on Yang "Please"

Yang added, she knew Glynda was a stickler for manners.

"Well alright, Jaune and Ren please take a seat" Ozpin smiled as the drunkard on the couch eyed the two precariously.

The two did so, making sure to sit beside Yang on the side away from the man who was sat drinking from his flask.

Stopping mid-swig, the man turned to face Yang and gazed at the two youngsters.

Stubble along his rather well-defined jawline, with dark brown hair and his fringe dangling slightly over his sullen eyes.

"Firecracker, who the heck are these clowns?" He asked as he maintained eye contact with the two of them.

"They can introduce themselves I'm sure" Yang retorted but it felt as if the fire in firecracker had been doused.

"I'm Ren, I'm in the same dorm as Yang. A pleasure to meet you, sir"

"I'm Jaune, Ren's roommate, nice to uh, meet you. I think"

Jaune couldn't get past the fact he reeked of alcohol and was sat in Ozpin's office like he was welcomed here.

The man sighed and returned to his flask, after taking a few swigs he made sure the lid was secure.

"Name's Qrow, thanks for taking care of firecracker for me, and the kiddo as well"

He nodded at them before tucking his flask away underneath his auburn and black trench coat.

"Firecracker? Kiddo? Who're they?" Jaune wondered as Qrow glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, this one," Qrow ruffled Yang's hair in a playful manner as he smiled, his eyes seeming to show a little more life in them.  "This is Firecracker"

Yang nudged him away, snatching his flask away from him, much to his chagrin.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" He growled as Yang opened the flask and took a long swig herself.

"Miss Xiao Long, I'd appreciate it, if you didn't get drunk in here. We'd like that very much" Glynda cut in, irritated watching her drink just like Qrow.

Qrow practically snatched the flask out from her hand, treating it like his own flesh and blood.

"I'm Yang and Ruby's uncle, but that's not important right now"

He made sure there was plenty of alcohol left to keep him going through the night, he didn't seem to care that Glynda was on the brink of snatching it from him and pouring it down the drain.

"What's wrong? Jaune was puzzled about the situation, if there was anything he could to help, then he was going to help.

After ten minutes explaining the situation to both Ren and Jaune so they were up to speed with the events that occurred back at the gym with Wesker tailing them.

Then about the most recent incident with Yang's confrontation with the very man that had her in a rather difficult spot.

Ren sat in complete silence, he didn't know if there was anything that he could contribute to the conversation, Jaune clenched his hands into fists, gritting his teeth as his anger boiled.

"What kind of person does this? It's absolutely atrocious that anyone would do this, but why does he want information on Ruby?"

Jaune refrained from losing his temper, but the others could tell he was about to blow a fuse himself.

"Everything and anything. He gave me a chance to either talk and help him, or walk away" Yang stared down at the floor, Qrow roped his arm around her neck and pulled her in close.

"Look, we now know that Jacques has hired someone to get personal information on Ruby, and that is a breach of her personal life. Looks like we have something we can use"

Qrow stated flatly, yet there was a hint of anger when he mentioned Jacques.

"What do you suppose we do Qrow?" Ozpin chimed in, curious as to what his good friend had in mind.

"Well, it's illegal to go looking into someone's personal life and history without their consent, after all, you made that a law here Oz"

Qrow smiled when he thought back to the time Ozpin was mayor of this town.

"That means unless Ruby gives an official statement allowing this guy to look into her background, he's breaking the law here in Vale,"

Ren added, hopefully with this law Ruby and the others could get some space.

"Problem is, the law was altered since Ozpin left office, and became the headmaster here at Beacon, so we may have to work out the kinks. Yang, do you remember his name?"

Glynda questioned her, before taking Ozpin's coffee mug left on the desk and going over to the coffee machine almost instinctively.

Yang shook her head she literally tried to push out any and all information about the events of the night.

She didn't want to remember anything, but maybe there was something she could do.

"How'd you forget his name?" Jaune didn't quite understand how Yang could forget someone who left such an impression on her, Ren, on the other hand, was more than familiar with something like this.

"Jaune, she wanted to forget what she went through that's how,"

Ren placed his hand on Yang's shoulder, she turned and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Yang, where did you find him?" Ren inquired, the determination in his eyes suggested something Yang would not be happy about.

"Ren, no. You are not going to confront him!" Ren stood to leave, Yang mentioned a place called Junior's Club but he'd never heard of it, it was probably somewhere in the shady side of town.

Ren called for the elevator and stood to wait as Yang bolted after Ren, grabbing him by both shoulders, spinning him around and slamming his back into the wall.

Ren was unfazed by Yang's actions, "Don't you fucking dare go to that club looking for him! What will you accomplish? No, in fact, what  _could_  you accomplish?"

Yang released her grip on one of his shoulders.

Thrusting her arm forward, she slammed her fist into the wall several inches away from his head, just above his shoulder.

"What could you do? I couldn't even fool the guy, I can't use violence, I can't help Ruby!" Yang began screeching, as she kept slamming her fist into the wall, to the point it started to bleed.

Yang brought her fist back once more. "Yang...please stop, you're bleeding" Ren tried to plead with her, placing his hand on hers.

"I get that it hurts to watch those you love being threatened, but I'm not going to watch my friend suffer because of one, jackass"

Ren's voice was cold and alarming, this was not like him.

The usually composed Ren actually looked and sounded unbelievably pissed.

"I won't be able to protect her like last time!" Yang cried, tears flowing down her face and her grip on Ren becoming loose.

Ren wrapped both his arms around her, he knew in a way what it was like to watch someone you cared for fall apart.

After all, he knew Nora for a long long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the Ren with a cold tone in his voice, really puts his character into perspective from the relaxed and zen person he usually is.


	32. Two Ice Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow deals with Yang.  
> The Ice Queen comes to see the Ice Queen.

* * *

 

Qrow stood and walked over to Yang, her body shaking from either the pain in her hand or from the crying.

He pulled her away from Ren, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the girl into a tight embrace to which she returned the gesture.

"Oz, you got a first aid kit in here?" Ozpin pointed to the counters, Qrow let his niece go and walked her over to the counters behind the couch.

There was a first aid kit hung on a makeshift stand, he took it off the stand and opened it up to find bandages among a few antiseptic wipes.

Bringing the wipes and bandages back over to Yang, he sat her down on the couch with her arm on his knee.

He first made sure to wipe the blood off of her hand, she flinched a little as the antiseptic caused the wound on her hand to sting and burn a little.

After making sure Yang wasn't bleeding he grabbed the bandages and wrapped her hand up nice and tight.

"Good, now don't take your frustration out on the wall, it never did you any harm now did it?"

He tried to get her to laugh, but nothing at the moment could get her to laugh.

The elevator arrived and Qrow signalled Jaune and Ren to leave, whilst he held Yang's head to his chest so that she couldn't see them leave.

The two did so, stepping into the elevator and choosing the ground floor.

As the doors closed, Jaune saw Yang sobbing uncontrollably into her uncle's shirt.

Her words from earlier still lingering in his mind.  _"What did she mean by protecting Ruby? Did something happen?"_

Jaune looked at his friend Ren, whom he had known since he enrolled here at Beacon.

His face was calm and steady, eyes staring yet he seemed distant, almost as if he was focusing on something or even thinking about something else.

"Ren, what  _are_  you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Nora to break his legs" Ren was straight-faced as he spoke, Jaune couldn't tell if he was joking, and giving the circumstances he probably wasn't.

"You sure about this? I'm no genius but, he works for the Schnee family. They'd be all over you and Nora faster than you could blink"

Jaune fretted, he didn't want his best friend to end up in prison over this.

Then again Jaune also didn't want someone creeping around him and his friends.

Ren sighed and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, he looked at him with tired eyes.

"Jaune, I'm not going to do anything. I'm not like Yang or Nora"

The blonde let out a breath of relief upon hearing this.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to ignore that this is happening, we need to do something but there isn't really much we can do" Ren added.

"You're right, all we can do is wait and see what happens" Jaune felt sick, knowing he couldn't help Ruby or Yang didn't sit well with him one bit.

Back in Ozpin's office, Qrow managed to settle Yang down. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thank you Uncle Qrow" She replied as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

Looking at her hand that had been wrapped up in bandages, she cursed under her breath.

_ "I'm such a useless sister, I can't even get one creep to leave her alone"  _ Yang berated herself, Qrow knew the kind of things that were going off in her head.

"Oz, we'll talk about this later. I'm going to take my niece out for some fresh air"

He stood and pulled Yang up with him, ensnaring his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close enough for her to smell the alcohol lingering on his clothes.

Yang didn't bother resisting, her uncle was as stubborn as she was. The two called for the elevator and quietly waited, and as it arrived, entered and left the building without another word to Ozpin or Glynda.

"Ozpin, Yang was referring to what happened after the incident with Ruby Rose wasn't she?" Glynda seemed worried which was not like her usual self.

"Yes, I heard what Taiyang had told me and it will come to light at this rate, which will only open up old wounds for Miss Rose"

Ozpin spun around in his chair, facing the window that looks out over the town of Vale.

Qrow and Yang at this point had made their way to Beacon's main gate, Yang stopped briefly as Qrow continued to walk.

"Come on kiddo, I'm only taking you for a walk. Then I'm taking you back here to your dorm so you can get some sleep"

"Uncle Qrow," Yang paused as she gazed at him with an apathetic expression. "What would you do in this situation?"

He paused unsure of what to do, he grabbed his flask and held it out to Yang. "Well first I check to see if I have any alcohol in this, if not then I get some"

"After that, I get completely wasted and become the most philosophical person in existence, all while I'm not drunk at the same time"

He added much to Yang's confusion.

"How does that even work then? How can you be so drunk and not drunk?" The blonde asked as she started walking again to catch up to Qrow.

"My liver and kidneys work overtime" Qrow smiled as he gently ruffled Yang's hair, she normally hated people who do that but there were, of course, exceptions to this rule.

"You know if alcohol poisoning doesn't kill you, your smartass attitude will get you in trouble with a potential lover" Yang smirked as Qrow glared at her.

"Haha, very funny. If I ever found a partner, it's either gonna be Glynda or the ice queen"

He joked as Yang looked at him in horror.

"Ice queen? Wait, you like, like Weiss?"

"What? No, I'm talking about ice queen, not Weiss"

"Yeah, that's ice queen, or snow angel if you prefer" Yang smirked when she thought about Jaune's nickname for her and about how much she loathed it.

"Wait, I think I might be  _too_  drunk. There are _two_ ice queens?" Qrow asked as he backed away, bemusement written on his face.

"Two? There's only one, and you are always drunk" Yang pointed out putting emphasis on the fact Qrow was always drunk.

"Ok, on three, we say the names of the ice queen got it?" Yang nodded and Qrow counted down.

"One, two and three," Qrow said this slowly so Yang didn't miss her cue.

"Winter"

"Weiss"

The two looked at each other, completely confused. To Yang, Weiss was the one and only ice queen in existence.

To Qrow, he looked mortified at the thought of another ice queen.

"Who the hell is Winter? Scratch that I don't want to know about some drunken fling gone wrong"

"Never in a million years would I  _ever_  even consider her a potential love interest"

"Seriously, who the heck is Winter?" Yang folded her arms, a stern look that told Qrow he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Why don't you ask me yourself" A spine-chilling voice spoke out to the two of them.

Yang looked behind Qrow to see a rather slender woman with white hair in a ponytail and a side-swept fringe.

She wore a white suit with regal blue trimmings along the sleeves and collar.

A matching pair of trousers to make the attire seem like she was bathed in white paint, and white stiletto heels.

The young woman stood at the entrance, arms crossed and a glare that could freeze hell over.

She stormed over to Qrow, to which he put his hands up and made his upper body lean backwards but his lower body firmly rooted on the floor.

"Why are you talking about me Qrow?" Her voice was certainly reminiscent of Weiss' she had the same prissy attitude that Weiss had a year ago.

"Oh, sorry ice queen didn't know butting into other people's conversation was a fetish of yours" He smirked as he stood upright.

"Funny," She paused as she took a quick glance at Yang, smiling callously before her eyes met with Qrow's

"I didn't know hanging with little girls was yours" She fired back.

Yang snickered, it had to be one of the best insults she had heard.

"Hi, my name's Yang Xiao Long and while I have to admit that was a pretty good insult, he's my Uncle"

The woman looked from Qrow and Yang, then back to Qrow. "You're _his_ niece?"

"Yup, and judging from your reaction I'll guess that you must be Winter right?" Winter simply nodded once in response.

"Why are you here ice queen?" Qrow snapped, his voice a low growl as she simply quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm here to see Weiss about something rather urgent, I know it's late but I figured she'd be awake studying at the very least"

"Nope," Yang flatly expressed with no emotion.

"What do you mean nope?" Winter questioned.

"She's asleep"

"How would you know that may I ask?"

"I'm her roommate" Qrow and Winter looked at Yang with dissatisfaction, Winter shook her head and resumed to ask questions.

"My younger sibling is a roommate to the niece of Qrow Branwen?"

Winter found it hard to believe that her sister would have people that had personalities that were the polar opposite of her own.

"Wait, you're Weiss' sister?" Qrow's eyes lit up at this, a childish grin on his face that Winter didn't take note of.

_ "Winter's sister is Yang's roommate? Oh, the pranks that could be pulled! Better make sure Yang and I pull some sweet pranks later" _

"Yes, and I recently caught wind of something that I wish to speak to her about, I won't be here tomorrow since I'm heading back to Atlas early in the morning"

"I'll go wake her, wait here!" Yang took off for the dorms leaving the two of them alone.

_ "Shit"  _ Qrow thought as he became slightly nervous at his current predicament.

_ "Crud,"  _ Winter thought as she walked over to the stone walls and sat down, trying to put some distance between her and the drunkard.

"How long have you been here in Vale then?" Qrow asked, taking his flask and opened it.

Proceeding to take a large swig from the metal container.

"About a day, I met with an employee of my father's company to see if he knew anything.

Of course, he isn't going to tell someone who is the assistant of the headmaster of the academy in Atlas"

Qrow had a suspicion she could have been talking about the person who is gathering information on his niece Ruby, but he didn't really want to let her know, in case she planned to tell the creep that frightened Yang.

As Yang made her way back to her dorm, she could see there was a faint light on coming from her window.

She immediately bolted for it, and upon arriving and fumbling with the key to get the damn thing open.

She found Ruby on top of Weiss, engaged in what she assumed a very passionate make-out session.

Weiss' shirt had been thrown onto Ruby’s bed.

Ruby's shirt had been thrown onto the floor while Weiss' bra was dangling from the entrance of Ruby's bed.

Yang scrunched her lips together as she stared at the two who bolted their heads up when Yang had entered the room.

Yang backed away slowly never once changing her facial expression and she closed the door, locking it.

She pulled out her mobile and found Weiss' number,

**_ "Hey, Winter is at the main gate to speak with you. She says it's urgent" _ **

Inside the room, Weiss' mobile chimed and she grabbed it looking at the text.

"Winter's here? Ruby I'd love to continue this but I can't keep Winter waiting at this hour, also I think Yang doesn't want to walk in on us enjoying our alone time"

"That's fine, but who's Winter?" Ruby wondered as the pair of girls clambered to get off each other and get dressed.

"Ruby, where's my shirt?" Weiss asked as she looked around her bed, not aware if she looked at the floating death-trap she would have spotted it.

"Just take mine it should fit" Weiss did so, taking Ruby's shirt and putting it on quickly, red really wasn't her colour but Weiss noticed that the shirt held her girlfriend's scent.

"Alright, I'm going to the main gate, back in a jiffy" Weiss rushed to put a pair of boots on, grabbing her keys and ran out the dorm.

Spotting Yang stood outside the door, pale as if she saw a ghost. "Yang, I'm sorry I-"

"Save it, I'm just happy you found someone. We'll lay down some ground rules about you and my sister later"

Weiss smiled nervously before jogging down to meet Winter.

As Weiss arrived she saw Winter and another man, the two looked like they had been enduring social awkwardness, but Weiss knew her sister was more than capable of handling socially awkward situations.

"Weiss, there you are, what's with the shirt?"

"Don't worry about it, Yang told me you wanted to see me? What's this about?"

"Is your cafeteria open this late?"

"No, but I do know a pub open this late if that's alright?"

"That's fine, let's go"

Winter stood to leave and Weiss followed, Winter stopped and turned to Qrow who just stared blankly at the woman, they didn't exchange another word but Qrow left the grounds and went in the opposite direction of the two, ice queens.

_ "I'm going to get back at Firecracker for putting me in one of the most awkward situations in my life, and I once wore a skirt!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Winter is here! I think I summarised Qrow and Winter's banter pretty well.  
> I hope everyone enjoys this!


	33. Two Nieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter speaks with Weiss.  
> Coco learns the truth.

* * *

 

** The Drunken Wench **

"Well, this place is certainly...appropriate for its namesake" Winter stated as she entered the pub and quickly eyed all the different patrons in the pub either drinking the late night away or gambling it away.

"Let's just get to the bottom of this, I want to go back to the dorms" Weiss expressed with little to no interest in whatever her sister wanted to talk about.

She didn't want to be rude, but she'd rather be cuddling up to Ruby at this hour.

The two sat at a table in one of the corners, away from other customers so that they couldn't be heard.

Winter ordered a non-alcoholic beverage, whilst Weiss didn't really want to drink this late so decided not to order.

"I've seen the newspapers, Weiss, you were lucky that the other person couldn't be identified. Father would be hunting them down right this moment"

Weiss shifted nervously in her seat, she wasn't wrong. The person in the photo was Ruby, and Wesker is currently looking into her background.

"That and I also spoke with Wesker, he seems to have been stationed here for reasons I couldn't squeeze out of him"

Winter spoke in a graceful and elegant tone, Weiss flinched when she mentioned Wesker.

"Perhaps you might want to know then?" Winter eyed her sister suspiciously.

"Want to know what exactly?" Winter's voice cut through Weiss like a hot knife through butter.

"Well, he's trying to get information on my roommate"

"Did she threaten you?"

"No! She didn't!" Weiss defended.

"Did she blackmail you in any shape or form?"

"Heavens no, Ruby is just my roommate and that's all there is to it" Weiss folded her arms, glaring at her sister for suspecting such crude behaviour from her girlfriend.

"Then  _why_ is Wesker looking into her?"

"It's because father found Klein talking with Ruby. They both covered for me and Ruby lied to him"

Weiss shrank in her seat, she couldn't and dare imagine what Winter thought of her getting her roommate to lie to her own father.

A smile crept on the older woman's face, as an icy chuckle left her lips. "You sure are dead if he ever finds out"

Weiss' eyes widened in horror,  _"No, she wouldn't"_ Weiss looked at Winter who drank from her glass with a pinky outstretched.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell Wesker or father anything you tell me"

"There are some things I can't talk about, but I'm entitled to my secrets, aren't I?" Weiss laced her fingers on both hands together, Winter took note of her tense body language.

"Weiss, the man you saw at the gate. That was the uncle of one of your roommates"

Weiss perked up a little, "Yang? I don't see him having a relation to Blake one bit"

Winter nodded, "Qrow Branwen, he's quite vulgar, repulsive, disgusting and in general an absolute slob" Winter verbally lashed out despite the fact he was not present.

"Well, that would explain a lot about Yang, but I don't really see any of that in Ruby"

Winter raised her brow at the mention of Ruby and decided to inquire for more information.

"What does Ruby have to do with Qrow? Yang's his niece I'm sure?"

"Ruby is Yang's sister" Weiss informed as Winter nearly choked, upon hearing this.

"Wait, he has two nieces? The horrors you must face every day in that dorm room"

Weiss laughed at this, though Winter couldn't quite understand why. She found Qrow to be utterly despicable in every sense of the word. She couldn't imagine what his nieces were like.

"Yang is a good friend, she's had my back for the time I've been here at Beacon and Ruby managed to be admitted early to Beacon.  She's turning eighteen in a few months"

"She was admitted early? Now that is impressive, for once someone related to Qrow that actually might not be that bad"

"She is amazing, she's beautiful, she's fun to be around. She can be a little infuriating but I wouldn't-"

"Sounds like I might have to meet this person you call Ruby" Winter took a sip and gave her a look that just spelt trouble.

"Well, you don't  _have_  to, but I think it would help reassure Ruby that not everyone in my family is an asshole"

Weiss covered her mouth when she swore, her sister gently placed the drink down and bonked Weiss on her head.

"Mind your language you boob!" Weiss placed her hand where she had been hit lightly, Winter didn't like physically scolding her but Weiss knew what Winter was like with swear words.

"Now tell me more about this Ruby I would love to meet her" Winter finished her drink and placed the empty glass down, eyeing Weiss carefully.

"Do you  _have_ to meet Ruby?" Weiss gauged Winter's reaction.

Winter thought about it briefly and made a decision. "Yes, I would like to meet this young girl smart enough to get into Beacon a year early" Winter stood to leave, grabbing her belongings.

"I'm also not giving you a choice" Winter added as Weiss made sure she had everything before the two left.

** Beacon University **

Using Winter's car to get back to Beacon, she pulled up in the near desolate parking lot. Since some of the staff had gone home, there were spaces for her to park.

_** "Ruby are you awake?"  ** _ Weiss sent a text and sure enough, she received a response in record speed.

_** "Yes, I've got Yang droning on and on about how I should be acting and stuff. Something the matter? ** _

_** "Care to come to the parking lot? There's someone I want you to meet. I didn't get a choice" ** _

Weiss felt bad, yes she wanted her sister and Ruby to meet but, only when Weiss was ready for the two to meet.

This was a little too sudden for her liking.

After five minutes Ruby could be spotted in the parking lot, luckily it wasn't cold enough so she would need a jacket. Albeit her attire wasn't something that would go unnoticed.

Weiss and Winter got out of the car, and Ruby jogged up to the pair of girls. Taking one long look at Winter, Ruby kept flicking her gaze back and forth between the two.

"You look alike, it's pretty scary actually" Ruby flashed the two girls a smile as Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as her girlfriend spoke.

_ "Please, don't say something cringy, please don't say something embarrassing"  _ Weiss was dreading what Ruby would say next.

"You think I'm scary?" Winter asked coldly, as Ruby didn't seem to back down under Winter's aura.

"Not at all, you must be who exactly?"

"Winter Schnee, Weiss' older sister. Pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Ruby Rose, it's ice to meet you" Ruby's smile grew wider at the pun, Weiss' eye twitched with irritation.

"No, I'm so done with your puns, I can't even take Yang's and now I have to put up with yours"

Weiss ended up being hugged tightly by Ruby, her smile was contagious because even Weiss couldn't help herself to a smile at Ruby's attempted jokes.

Even if they were absolute garbage.

Winter observed the two interacting in a rather affectionate way, after a few brief moments, Winter opened her mouth as she saw the shirt Ruby was wearing.

"That's Weiss' shirt, why are you wearing it?" Winter pointed at the white shirt with a blue snowflake print.

"Well, Weiss is wearing mine so I couldn't really walk out here in just my bra" Winter had to acknowledge that Ruby wasn't daring enough to expose herself out in the open.

"Still, why are you wearing it? That's something you only see couples doing, like borrowing their jumpers and whatnot"

Weiss and Ruby blushed red at this, looking at each other and then back to Winter who caught on.

Her mouth slightly open as she stared at the two who seemingly wanted to hide away at this point.

"Ok, I didn't really want you to meet each other just yet until we had at least spent some more time together but I guess it can't be helped," Weiss turned to Winter her fingers intertwined with Ruby's.

Staring with nervous eyes, Weiss gathered her courage as Ruby squeezed her hand ever so slightly.

"Winter, this is my girlfriend Ruby. She was the one who, I, well she is in that photo regarding the scandal" Weiss feared what her sister might say, would she go back on her word?

Perhaps Winter would even hate her from this moment on, but there was a part of Weiss that really hoped Winter didn't care for all that.

"Girlfriend" Winter said this as more of a statement rather than a question, causing confusion amongst the two girls.

"Winter?" Weiss asked, whilst Ruby stood quietly waiting for her response.

Winter pulled Weiss away from Ruby and enveloped her in a warm embrace, a smile on her face and what seemed to be a tear coming from her eye.

"I'm just happy for you Weiss," Winter let her go and stood tall over Ruby placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, is my little sister, she's the most precious thing to me and I will do anything for her. I will want to spend time with you later, to get to know you, Ruby Rose"

She paused as she eyed the dark-haired girl up and down quickly, "After all, I want to get to know my sister's girlfriend" She smiled a little but remained rather stoic.

"That sounds lovely, except I don't want Jacques finding out. I already lied to him with the help of Klein" Ruby nervously chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.

"So, I've heard, I must be off. Both of you take care and I'll keep this between us" Winter hugged Weiss once more and turned to leave, getting into her car.

"She seems nice" Ruby stated as she wrapped her arm around Weiss' shoulder.

"That's why I love my sister" The two watched as Winter drove off out of the parking lot before heading back to the dorm, Ruby snuck in a quick kiss on her cheek as Weiss just rolled her eyes.

** Beacon Dorms **

"You sure about it Coco?" Velvet asked as Coco stopped looking through the night vision camera.

"Yup, I even took a video, here I'll show you" Coco got up and walked over to Velvet, showing the video where Ruby had kissed Weiss on the cheek.

"Delete it!" Velvet scorned Coco, who did so, after showing Yatsuhashi and Fox.

"To think, those two dating? Never thought that would happen in a million years" Yatsu commented as he swiped the camera from Coco and returned it to Velvet.

"That's why we've got to look out for them. We'll watch their backs, after all, they're Blake's roommates and friends" Coco added.

** Downtown Vale **

Winter stopped at a nearby gas station on her way back to the docks to rendezvous with the headmaster of Atlas Academy.

_ "Wesker is gathering intel on Ruby, and most likely Weiss along with it. If I get involved he'll know something's up. Although I wonder if Qrow is staying quiet about this?" _

Winter paid for the gas at the station and continued on her drive.

_ "Never would have I guessed Ruby was also his niece. Ruby and Yang are very different, I suppose that's good my sister's girlfriend isn't like that drunkard" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Winter's left the scene, everything is okay for now.


	34. And The Day Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Ruby go to the gym.  
> Yang receives a text.

* * *

 

**Downtown Vale**

_**"No sir, I haven't found anything yet. I did come into contact with Winter Schnee however"** _

_**"What did she want?"**_ Jacques demanded.

_**"She wanted to know the reasons I was stationed here in Vale"**_ Wesker replied slowly.

_**"If you tell her anything, there will be consequences"**_ Jacques hung up and left Wesker alone to himself in the hotel room he had paid for that week.

"You can be such a demanding a-hole, what do you have against one little girl for fuck's sake?" He spoke aloud to no one in particular.

Wesker looked through his notes that he had gathered, from all over Vale.

"Ok, so Ruby Rose is a student who was admitted to Beacon one year early, younger sister to Yang Xiao Long and roommate to Weiss Schnee and a Blake Belladonna"

Wesker rummaged through his remaining notes, "Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long hail from Patch, Weiss Schnee, of course, hails from Atlas"

He stopped briefly for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"Where does Blake come from? Ah! Never mind, if it isn't about Ruby Rose I'm sure I can ignore that"

Wesker went through a messy pile of paperwork, ranging from various other clients he had to look into that were also last seen in Vale, what struck him as odd was the sketch of Yang he had done briefly.

A name had been written rather quickly in the bottom left corner. "Saunter Ruse? Sunnier Rows? The heck did I write and what does it mean?"

Wesker began examining his rather crude handwriting to try and determine what exactly he had written here.

For all he knew, it could be something of significance regarding Ruby since he wrote it on the mock sketch of Yang the night she approached him.

"Wait, no I see, the first word is Summer but it couldn't be Ruse. It's Ruby Rose, not Ruby Ruse what kind of-"

Wesker had a lightbulb moment as he continued to monologue to himself about his findings.

"Summer Rose?" Wesker re-wrote the name on a new piece of paper, as a content smile formed on his face.

**Nikos Gym**

"I'm telling you, Ruby, I'm glad you're dating. Give you something to work hard for"

Nora congratulated as she and Ruby continued to jog away on the treadmills reaching for the one-hundred-kilometre goal.

"Yeah but I don't think Weiss would have liked the version of me a few years ago" Ruby lamented as she continued to jog at a steady pace.

"What do you mean? Nora began to pick up the pace, she preferred to jog around an additional fifty-kilometres.

"I went through some pretty heavy stuff, Yang got upset about it, worried about me and what have you" Ruby replied almost casually, no emotion in her voice.

"Excuse me, you aren't expecting someone else, are you?"

A voice called out to the pair, turning to the side they saw a rather slender woman with green hair, wearing a beige sports top and jade green shorts carrying a brown duffel bag.

"Um no, did you want to use the treadmill?" Ruby asked as Nora eyed the girl carefully.

"Yeah, that'd be great," The girl stood up to the machine and began putting in her settings. She turned back to face Nora,

"You're the girl who works here part time right? That sports crazy one with all the weights?"

Nora blinked twice without saying a word.

"I'm Emerald by the way" Emerald began jogging at a light pace, Nora's gaze still fixated on her.

"I've never seen you around here before?" Nora pointed out, as she continued to jog at a steady pace much to Ruby's amazement, Ruby was sure she'd snap or something.

"I kinda avoided you sorry. You just seemed  _too_  lively and enthusiastic during your workouts for my liking" Emerald replied, Nora, glared at her.

Sensing the possible tension Ruby decided to act as a barrier to it, considering she was literally between the two.

"She isn't wrong, this is  _you_  we're talking about Nora" Ruby flashed her a smile, to which Nora smirked herself.

"Ok, fair enough, not my fault I like weights. Have you seen the behemoth they have for a bench bar? Nora asked enthusiastically.

"It's the kind they use for the Olympics isn't it?" Emerald added as she picked up to match Nora's pace.

Seeing Emerald speed up to match her own pace Nora nodded in approval.

"I got to name her since I was the first customer to do so many bench presses with her" Nora proudly stated a grin on her face from ear to ear.

"Did you name it booples or something?" Ruby chuckled as Nora rolled her eyes.

"I named her Magnhild" Ruby furrowed her brows as she tried to make sense of the word.

"You named it Magnhild? Why?" The dark-haired girl asked as she checked to see her mileage was nearing one-hundred-kilometres.

"Because that sounds completely badass!" Nora who ended up running the final fifty kilometres finally reached her goal and slowed down.

"I'm not one for weights but I'll admit it does sound awesome" Emerald added as she kept up the pace hardly breaking a sweat.

After another fifteen minutes, Ruby reached her goal and she came off the treadmill as Nora did the same, only after running an additional ten to her goal.

"You can't be human! You ran an extra sixty! I feel sorry for Jaune" Ruby tried her best to catch her breath.

"Ok! We'll take a break then we'll hit the benches!" To say Nora was excited would be an understatement.

"Hey Emerald, good luck with your running!" Ruby called out as Nora grabbed her bags and headed off to another part of the gym.

"Thanks, oh word of warning, my friend Mercury is also here and he's kinda... awkward" Emerald smiled to which Ruby returned one before going to catch up to Nora.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Ruby ran off leaving Emerald to her thoughts.

_"Hmm, she's not what I expected,"_ _Ruby thought as she trailed after Nora._

**Menagerie**

"Blake, would you go check our stock for tomorrow?" A young woman asked as she began cleaning the bar.

"Sure thing, Ilia. I'll go check" Blake had managed to get a part-time job over the summer working at Ilia's bar here in Menagerie.

Ilia was an old friend of her parents and Ilia needed an extra pair of hands to help with the influx of customers during the summer months.

The bar was rather large with two floors with the second floor having its own balcony to look over the open fields and the courtyard just beneath it.

There was this serene feel to the bar, palm trees in the courtyard outside, with a gentle ocean breeze carrying the taste and smell of salt with it.

Blake went into the staff only part of the building and further into the back, this pub was quite large and could hold up to a few hundred customers at once.

After checking and noting down the stock they had and the stock they needed, Blake returned to the front where Ilia was now cleaning several tables.

"I've made a list of the stuff we are low on Ilia" Blake informed politely, to which the dark redhead turned and glanced at Blake briefly.

"Thanks, Blake, you are a lifesaver!" Blake walked over and handed her the small list.

"I've just about got this sorted, you should head home it's getting pretty dark out"

Blake looked around at the other members of staff cleaning tables or sweeping.

"You sure you don't need my help? I wouldn't mind"

"Don't worry, you worked overtime yesterday and even came in today to lend a hand, you head home and say hi to Kali for me"

Ilia smiled as Blake nodded and headed to gather her things and head home.

When Blake arrived outside she reached for her phone,  _"I promised to keep in touch with Yang"_

She wrote a quick text but read it over just in case there were any mistakes. It may be a text but Beacon had these international contracts which meant Blake could text and ring anyone even when she was all the way back home.

Arriving back at her house, Blake quickly called out into the house, "Hi mum, hi dad. I'm home, I'll be going to my room alright?"

There was some shuffling from the second floor and she heard the kettle in the kitchen

**_"Hey Yang, sorry I haven't had time to message you. Busy with work and at least I'm getting paid. So, maybe when we get back dinner is on me?"_ **

Blake checked the message and deleted it, blushing furiously as she then tried to write another message to send to Yang.

**_"Yang! What's up? How are you doing? I'm doing good, this job pays well"_ **

Blake decided that the text was too boring and not like her usual self so scrapped it and tried again.

After all, third times the charm, right? Blake loved that saying, everything always came in threes.

**_"Hey, Yang hope you're doing well. Maybe after the summer when I get back, we can eat out with each other sometime?"_ **

Blake sent the text and checked to see that Yang had received it, only then just realising the way she had phrased her sentenced was rather... Yang like.

_"No, I did not just send that. I did NOT just send that!"_ Blake started freaking out, she could only imagine Yang's reaction to this.

"Well, shit"

**Beacon University, Vale**

Yang's mobile rang in her pocket as she lay on her bed, taking it out to see a text from Blake she sprang upwards and sat upright.

"Who's it from?" Weiss asked from across the room as she sat at her desk writing away.

No response.

Weiss turned to gaze at Yang who suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"What did she say?" Weiss seemed rather curious as Blake never made Yang laugh, not even once.

"Hey, Yang hope you're doing well. Maybe after the summer when I get back, we can eat out with each other sometime"

Weiss played back the message in her head a few times before it finally clicked.

"She didn't?"

"She totally did!" Yang replied as she beamed a grin, unlike anything Weiss had ever seen.

**_"Blakey that sounds great, I look forward to it!"_ **

With that Yang sent her reply, happy to have something good in her life among the mess regarding Wesker.

_"I'm glad you aren't here in this mess, I wouldn't want you to get hurt"_

Yang decided to send another text, just to settle Blake's nerves. She knew that Blake would be fretting over this.

**_"Don't worry Blake I know you meant going out for a meal when you get home. I would love to, and I miss you"_ **

Yang waited for a reply so to kill the time she watched as Weiss kept writing stuff down, scribbling away furiously with her beautiful white hair that was let down for a change from her usual off-centre pony-tail.

Her phone started to vibrate in her hand, looking down and opening the text from Blake with a smile.

**_"I felt so embarrassed about it! We will have to have a catch-up. I miss you too Yang, I'm going to shoot off to bed, it's getting late"_ **

_**"Wait, where are you? It's like mid-afternoon here?"** _

_**"I'm in my hometown. Menagerie"** _

"Blake's from Menagerie!" Yang shouted out loud which frightened Weiss.

"Really? That's quite far out" Weiss replied calmly.

"That is pretty far out, I always wanted to go there," Yang said as she looked at her phone.  _"Now I have another reason to go"_


	35. Business Is It Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Nora are still at the gym.  
> Ruby sees a different side to Pyrrha.

* * *

 

**Nikos Gym**

Ruby and Nora marvelled at the different types of bench bars the gym had to offer.

"Where's this Magnhild then?" Ruby asked with as she placed her hands on her hips, confident that she could handle this supposed monstrosity.

"Over there" Nora pointed to a bench bar that had been placed onto a section of the floor that was elevated higher than where the other benches were positioned.

Ruby smirked as she walked over and up to the bench, Nora physically panicked as she knew what she was thinking.

"You sure you want to try Magnhild? It is the heaviest here" Nora stared at Ruby as the girl prepared herself by stretching and getting onto the bench.

Magnhild in full view.

Nora stood behind Ruby in the event she couldn't handle it and she knew she would probably last a few seconds. Ruby gripped the bar firmly.

"This isn't so-" Ruby hoisted it off the stand allowing the full weight to bear down on her arms.

"Bad" Ruby let out a squeak as her arms began to shake with the weight and strain.

Everyone else had stopped to watch the girl attempt this but were surprised as Ruby managed to keep Magnhild upright.

Nora had her palms facing upward as her hands lay next to Ruby's neck. Bringing the weight closer to her would be the real challenge.

Ruby slowly brought Magnhild closer to her and she felt as if her arms were breaking under the weight alone.  _"How much does this thing weigh?"_

In the end, Ruby managed to do two full reps before Nora grabbed the bar and lifted it effortlessly back onto the stand.

A tired, shaking and exhausted Ruby let her arms fall to the sides of the bench.

"Sorry I doubted you. This thing's not easy. How much does it weigh?" The dark-haired girl asked.

"One hundred and twenty pounds" Nora replied nonchalantly as Ruby looked up at the ginger with wide eyes.

_"She can lift that kind of weight without trying?"_ Ruby screamed internally before looking at the smirk Nora had on her face.

"Not bad" A voice spoke out as Ruby lifted herself up and look at the person who tried to strike up a conversation.

A tall young man with black or grey hair had approached, he looked like a wannabe biker, just without all the heavy biker gear.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Ruby questioned, as she stood upright, her face red like roses as she felt embarrassed about her bravado.

"No, I'm actually impressed. I couldn't lift that thing to save my life" He nodded in approval at Ruby's attempt.

"Who might you be?" Nora asked, pointing a finger at him with eyes glaring daggers.

"Mercury" He was calm and composed but Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Oh, so you are Emeralds friend?" Ruby questioned as she stood, walking over to her bag.

"You met Em? I bet she was boring as usual" Mercury joked to which Nora entered the conversation.

"Are you a regular here too? Cause Emerald avoided me like a plague" The ginger huffed as she decided to do a few reps with Magnhild.

"No, I just started today. Emerald and her friend had been badgering me about coming. Thought I'd give it a shot"

Mercury sat on one of the benches off to the side. Watching everything carefully.

"Emerald seems nice" Ruby pointed out as she watched Nora lift Magnhild without breaking a sweat. Mercury looked at Ruby with a frightened expression.

"Ok, now I don't think I want to get on her bad side," He glanced at Nora's figure, taking in every curve and the well-defined shoulders that made her seem all the more attractive.

"Or do I?" He said in a joking manner as Ruby who started to drink her bottled water nearly performed a wonderful spit take.

"Woah, woah and woah there. Nora is off the market" Ruby was aware she had a huge thing for Ren but whether he reciprocated those feelings or not was anyone's guess.

"I'm kidding. She isn't my type. Don't you know what humour is?" Mercury snapped, as he stood to leave.

"I've been here for a few hours. Think I'll hit the showers and head home. I'm not really an outdoorsy person" He stated as he gave a simple wave to Ruby.

_"He is a weird one, I wonder what Emerald sees in a friend like that? Don't judge a book by its cover I guess"_

Nora ended up spending an hour with her beauty as she often called it. When Ruby and Nora were about to leave but Ruby ended up bumping into someone and falling over.

"I'm sorry!" She shrieked as the tall dark-haired woman glanced her over before giving a warm smile.

"It's fine. Accidents happen, be careful next time" Nora looked at the uniform she was wearing as well as the tag on her clothing.

"So,  _you're_ the new manager, right? I've heard you get things done around here" Nora added to which the manager kept her smile and replied calmly.

"I don't like sloppy work, but I do like it when things go well. You two should get going home"

"Will do," Ruby looked at the name tag "Miss Fall, sorry for bumping into you" Ruby couldn't stress that point enough.

"Call me Cinder please, and Nora we haven't had the pleasure of meeting in person. Since you are having a week off, but I look forward to your contribution to the gym"

A callous smile perched on her lips as she walked away.

"She seems... nice" Nora stated as she and Ruby left the gym and headed back to Beacon.

**Beacon University**

Nora and Ruby arrived back at the dorms, with Ruby crashing in the JNPR room since Weiss had nipped out to meet Klein apparently.

_"So, much for telling me about that"_ Ruby sighed as she scanned the room.

Pyrrha was sat reading and Jaune was nowhere to be seen, whilst Ren was taking a quick shower after he had been baking in a hot stuffy room for the past few hours.

"Where the heck is Jaune?" Nora wasted no time in asking where the blonde had scuffled off to, Pyrrha grazed Nora with her emerald coloured eyes before looking back to her textbook on philosophy and ethics.

"Yang dragged him out for something, don't know what but I made Yang promise me not to get him hurt"

"Yang won't hurt him right Ruby?" Nora turned to the girl who was showing signs of mortal regret, terror and worry.

Most likely all three of those, at the thought of Yang  _needing_  Jaune for something.

"I'm  _suuuuuuuure_  he'll be fine" Ruby stretched her words and slowed her speech only to gain a worried glance from Pyrrha who peered up like a meerkat at this.

"So, you and Weiss are dating?" Pyrrha asked as she continued to read, to which Ruby smiled yet felt like Pyrrha had an ulterior motive.

"Yeah, but please don't talk about it. There's a lot of stuff going off and I trust that you guys won't talk about it without consulting me or Weiss first"

Ruby gave a slight smile at her, though completely unnoticed Pyrrha returned a quick smile.

"Don't worry Rubes, can I call you that? Pyrrha's just happy Weiss is taken, she now gets Jaune all to herself!" Nora winked at Pyrrha who tried to hide her face in the pages of the massive textbook.

A blush on her face and her mouth drooling slightly at the thought of getting her hands on Jaune in ways that are  _way_  too inappropriate for the dorm room.

Ruby giggled a little at Pyrrha's lewd behaviour, this was a sight to see, grabbing her phone and quickly snapping a photo of Pyrrha.

The redhead wiped away the drool and shot off the bed like two repelling magnets.

"RUBY!" Pyrrha shrieked, rushing over to Ruby and trying to grab the phone out of her hand.

Pyrrha was trying to avoid hurting the girl who was several feet smaller than her, Ruby couldn't hold in her laughter at the picture, whilst Nora just watched the chaos unfold.

Nora walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bag of candy floss. Walking back over and sitting on her bed, she watched as Pyrrha pinned Ruby to the floor.

Well, attempted to, since Ruby assumed an armadillo position with her phone held close to her chest, shuffling and shifting her body so that Pyrrha couldn't grab the phone directly.

Nora sat eating small chunks of the candy floss like popcorn, as Pyrrha picked Ruby up and threw her onto her bed. Ruby yelping out of surprise, her eyes looking up at Pyrrha who appeared to be upside down.

Ruby, quickly rolled off the bed as Pyrrha lunged for the phone. "Delete it please Ruby! I don't want Jaune to see that!" Pyrrha pleaded.

Ruby stood up in a flash as she waved the phone in front of her, Ruby backed away slowly to the door, trying to reach for the handle as she kept her gaze on the redhead that was most likely going to rip her arms off for that phone.

Even though Pyrrha was on the other side of the room, Ruby needed to find the handle if she was going to play this off perfectly.

"Ruby, I  _will_  run at you, and that will most likely hurt you more than it will hurt me"

"Come get it then!" Ruby taunted as she found the door handle and gripped it firmly.

Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders and ran at Ruby, upon reaching within a certain distance,

Ruby swung her body right and pulled with her left arm opening the door and letting the runner sprint past, slamming the door after Pyrrha had vacated the room.

"What?" Pyrrha stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heels. Sprinting back into the room but only to be greeted by a closed door, the loud thud that followed certainly was an indicator how hard she had run into it.

**_"Hey Jaune, I took a lovely picture of Pyrrha! Also, I hope Yang doesn't break you too much, see you!"_** Ruby sent the picture along with the text.

Pyrrha who unlocked the door, and tackled Ruby onto the floor, took her phone and deleted the image from her saved photos.

"Ow," Ruby winced as she lay on the floor in pain, putting herself into the fetal position as she clutched onto her arm after it came into contact with the floor along with Pyrrha's weight.

"Now Jaune will never know!" Pyrrha cheered before gazing at Ruby who she picked up and placed on her bed,

"I'm sorry Ruby, I just didn't want Jaune to see such an embarrassing side of me"

"Nope, no worries, kinda deserved that one" The girl spoke between breaths as Pyrrha ran and grabbed her first aid kit.

"Let me check you over," Pyrrha replied with a concerned tone to her angelic voice.

**Junior's Club, Downtown Vale**

"Thank you for your time" Wesker spoke with a tinge of annoyance,  _"Another dead end, and another day wasted,"_ He thought, taking a seat at one of the booths he began to sort the data he collected thus far.

"Excuse me, but you look perturbed?" A young voice spoke to Wesker, without even checking who could have spoken to him he snapped back.

"Look, I don't care. Unless you have information then I'm not interested. Kindly leave me be" His voice dark and cold without a single sign of any other emotion left.

"Well, and here I thought you'd want to see me after our," The woman paused before sitting opposite him with a pint glass.

Wesker looked up his eyes widening when he saw the person who had spoken to him. "Evening Cinder, I thought I told you to contact me if you managed to find anything yourself"

"Oh, I will in time. I thought you'd like an update" Wesker raised his eyebrows at this, Cinder snapped her fingers and two more people approached the booth.

"Meet Mercury and Emerald" Cinder spoke with confidence much to Wesker's irritation, his anger boiling.

He glared at the dark-haired woman who simply smiled cynically back at him.

"Listen here, unless these two kids have information on Ruby Rose. Then leave me the fuck alone" Cinder cocked an eyebrow at Wesker's use of vulgar language.

"For your information, Cinder asked us to get close to Ruby to see if we could find anything out. In fact, both of us already made contact with her"

Emerald spoke with a grin and enough confidence to ease Wesker's uneasy mood.

Wesker eased up a little and turned to face Cinder directly.

"Why do you want to help me?" He was quick to the point.

"I see this as an opportunity" Cinder smiled as Wesker eyed her suspiciously.

Handing the drink over to Wesker, Mercury and Emerald stood to leave. "An opportunity to benefit a lot of people, and cooperating with you is what is needed"

Wesker looked at the glass, different colours of orange and red with a hint of yellow meant this was the Maiden's Fall, an incredibly strong drink that often left your throat burning.

Wesker returned the glass with a sinister smile of his own. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, don't play with fire"

Cinder took the glass and downed the beverage like a champ, before slamming it onto the table. "Do we have a deal?"

"Find out what you can, then I'll ask my employer what he can do to compensate you. Depends on the detail of information you get, also see if anything regarding Summer Rose comes up"

"Summer Rose? Ruby's parent or something?" Mercury asked as he looked around at the different types of people gathered here, this wasn't called the shady part of town for nothing.

"It's just a hunch, but look into it, I've got more work than I'd like here"

"We'll get on that. See you around Wesker" The man nodded in acknowledgement before the three left the club.

As the three breathed fresh air in the downtown area, Emerald had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Are we really going to do this?" Emerald asked as Cinder stared up at the stars dazzling in the night sky, only to be faintly visible with the clouds and light pollution.

"Business is business is it not?" She replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next six chapters are going to be shorter than normal, as it's all prep work for a bigger chapter.  
> I'll see you soon!


	36. Only Pyrrha - 1st Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Weiss talk with Jaune.

* * *

 

**Schnee Emporium Café**

Yang asked Weiss if she could have some of her time since she needed her help, what Weiss wasn't expecting was to see the blonde dorm mate sat across from her slowly drinking his coffee.

"What's this about? Why did you drag me here Yang?" Jaune queried as Yang glanced at Weiss who was confused just as much as he was, but just drank the coffee that she had ordered earlier calmly.

"I'm-We're here to help you get over Weiss," Weiss choked, swallowing the burning liquid down her throat to the point she grabbed Yang's slushy and put a spoonful of it in her mouth in an effort to ease the sudden burn.

"Go on, I assume the two of you haven't gotten all day" Jaune seemed rather snappy. Either due to the fact this was going to bring up old wounds or something else was uncertain to Yang.

"Right, so Jaune, tell Weiss how you truly feel. Deep down from the stomach kind of deep" Yang stated, taking the spoon that Weiss had snatched from her back.

Jaune looked at Weiss with eyes filled with sadness and heartbreak. Weiss could tell he hadn't forgotten that night.

"Weiss, that night when you promised to give me a shot. Only to shoot me down, it hurt," He brought his eyes to meet the table worktop to avoid seeing her reaction.

"It felt like I had made something after years just for it to be broken apart for no reason. Not even an apology" Jaune let his words sink into Weiss' skull, she gave him a look like she was in pain, lifting her head and speaking to him.

"Jaune, there was a reason as to why I couldn't make it that night" Weiss tried to speak but Jaune wasn't having any of it.

"I don't care, it's all in the past. I got over it, sure it took me time but I had my roommates and my sisters to help me cope" Weiss could tell he wanted to say more, but out of respect held his tongue.

"That's what I like about you Jaune" Weiss muttered under her breath, Yang who only just heard her, looked at Weiss with surprise. Yang had no idea how Weiss actually felt regarding Jaune so this was a step in the right direction.

"Mind repeating that for me? I couldn't quite hear you" Jaune asked as Weiss sighed and put her mug down.

"I said, that's what I like about you. You are willing to put things behind you, even if it means accepting that things won't and didn't go your way. You are always resilient," Weiss stared up at Jaune who sat there speechless.

"Well, see Jaune. Told you that you would get there one day. Only Weiss has a girlfriend and we are here to help you get over her" Yang pointed out as a waitress all too familiar with Weiss brings over some pancakes.

"Salutations Miss Schnee and friends!" Her voice was perky and the two blondes stared at Weiss with curiosity.

"Hello, Penny, how are you?" Weiss asked as Penny reached across the table placing a stack of honey-soaked pancakes in front of Yang.

"When did you order food?" Jaune wondered as Penny procured a menu from another table and handed it to Jaune.

"We have a wide variety of food and beverages friend. If you see something you like let me know or let one of the waiters know!" Penny nodded as she walked away from the group of three.

"She flat out ignored my question!" Weiss gasped, annoyed but understands that Penny was a busy person.

Weiss turned back to face Jaune, she smiled trying to show that she did care. Even if on that day it didn't seem like it.

"Jaune, if it's any consolation, I do think you are a wonderful person and any woman that you end up with. Will be incredibly lucky to have someone as kind and caring as you"

Jaune smiled, it meant a lot to know that Weiss thought of him like this, he chuckled a little as Yang only sat eating pancakes.

"You do know that I've managed to get over you right?" He stated calmly as Yang stopped stuffing her face briefly.

"Um, excuse me?" Weiss questioned, turning to Yang who only shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat the pancakes that were probably more honey than an actual pancake.

"I got over you, about a month after you stood me up" Jaune didn't seem phased by Weiss' reaction when she just gazed blankly at him.

"So, if you got over me why the heck didn't you say so earlier?" Weiss inquired as a smirk formed on Jaune's face before he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny!" Weiss shrieked a little too loudly as the people on the other tables began to stop and stare for a moment before a fiery glare from Yang made them ignore what was going on.

"It's just, I really wanted to see your reaction ice queen" This shocked the pair.

"You called Weiss by her nickname the ice queen. I am so proud of you!" Yang cheered him on, he never had the guts to call her by that name.

"Anyway, you guys, if that's all, I'll be off I have things to do today" Jaune smiled at the pair before getting up and leaving.

"Pyrrha might have a chance now" Yang finished off her pancakes as Weiss only rolled her eyes.

Outside the café, Jaune noticed his phone began vibrating in his back pocket.

Pulling his phone out and checking that he had a message from Ruby he furrowed his brows since he had no idea what Ruby would want.

Then again, he always made time for his friends especially since Ruby got along well with practically everyone.

**_"Hey Jaune, I took a lovely picture of Pyrrha! Also, I hope Yang doesn't break you too much, see you!"_ **

Jaune saw the picture of Pyrrha that Ruby had included. Laughing to himself as he looked at it longer than he should have.

_"Only Pyrrha could make a face like that look majestic."_ He felt happy to know he had someone like her by his side through thick and thin.

_"Yeah, only Pyrrha,"_ He thought before putting his phone away and heading on to the shops for something rather important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of six shorts! I had trouble rewriting it due to certain external factors I couldn't account for.


	37. What's In The Bag? - 2nd Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Nora break the fourth wall.

* * *

 

** Downtown Vale **

Ren and Nora ended up going to several stores in order to shop for supplies, Ren was not amused in the slightest and Nora was getting somewhat bored being here.

Nora had originally promised to have a sparring session with Pyrrha at the gym but since Ren dragged her out, Jaune ended up going in her place.

"Aww, I wish I could watch Jaune get his butt kicked by Pyrrha at the gym!" Nora groaned as Ren only rolled his eyes before nudging the ginger and pointing across the road.

Nora turned and looked in the direction Ren was pointing, she could see Jaune with a bag from a clothing store, confused Nora decided to grab the blonde's attention.

"YO JAUNE!" She yelled, at which the young man who was scrolling on his phone jolted and nearly dropped it.

After regaining his composure, he decided to look around before spotting his roommates Ren and Nora, checking to see if there was any oncoming traffic both ways, he crossed the street.

"Hi, Nora what's up?" The blonde asked as she shamelessly peeked into the bag, at which Jaune pulled it away.

"What's in the bag? Is it something for Pyrrha so that she shows you some mercy in the ring?" Nora mocked as she jabbed at him with her elbow.

"No, my gym wear was, uh getting a little too small for me. Needed some new threads, because I can be cool too"

Jaune kept nodding his head the entire time he spoke, Ren looked like he wanted to die.

Nora just laughed and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "Sure, sure. You  _could_  be cool. If you weren't such a lovable goof!"

At that point, Jaune felt like he wanted to die, but he knew if Nora was saying it, then he must be alright to hang with someone who is actually cool.

Though he'd never tell Nora she was cool, because she'd gloat about it for weeks.

"Jaune, how was the time with Weiss and Yang?" Ren decided to ask since it was the polite thing to do.

"Oh, they tried to help me get over Weiss. Since you know, Whiterose is a thing now" At this, the two looked at him with utter bewilderment.

"Whiterose?" Ren and Nora spoke in unison, eyebrows raised and heads tilted to the side ever so slightly.

"Yeah, Whiterose, that's what I'm going to call it. You know so people don't know what we are actually talking about?"

Jaune came up with a good plan to keep it a secret so that the media wouldn't catch on.

"So, basically their ship name, right?" Ren stated as Nora looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know what shipping is Ren?" Nora asked as he glanced at her with a smile.

"I came up with Ice Flower for their ship name, but I like Whiterose much better" Ren patted Jaune on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"Hate to leave so suddenly Jaune, but we've got shopping to do after  _someone_  not naming any names, Nora. Decided to use up all the ingredients I use for my baking whilst trying to make her who knows what"

"That's fine, I'm going to just head back to the dorm and meet up with Pyrrha, she hasn't finished with classes yet. Gives me time to sort this out"

He raises the bag a little as Nora bear hugs the blonde, lifting him off the ground.

Nora jogged up to Ren as Jaune began walking away, spinning on her heels Nora decided to give Jaune a boost of confidence.

"Don't worry Jaune! Pyrrha won't break your legs!" The blonde's face went pale at the thought of him needing an ambulance.

_ "Pyrrha's going to destroy me" _

As Ren and Nora continued to shop for Ren's baking fix, Nora decided to inquire about the fact Ren knew what shipping was. As far as she was concerned, Ren wasn't really a social media type of person.

"So, you got any more ship names?" She asked clear that curiosity was the driving force here.

"Well, how about I say a ship name and you take a guess at the pairing?" Ren asked as he watched Nora's eyes light up with joy.

"Fire when ready!"

"Monochrome"

"Easy! Blake and Weiss!" Nora smiled, she thought about Weiss and Blake dating but figured it would end with it just not working out.

"Ladybug?"

Nora thought for a moment before having what appeared to be an epiphany. "Blake and Ruby? I think Blake's too anti-social for that to work"

"Bumblebee"

"Now, Yang and Blake is one hell of a ship I can get behind. I'm also ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure that those two have it  _really_ bad for each other"

Nora pointed out as Ren stopped to enter one of the bakery specific stores.

Ren was in and out rather quickly, he even managed to snag a few different sized pastry cutters.

"Give me something that actually makes me have to think about the pairings"

"Scarlet Rabbit?" This one did stump Nora, to the point that Ren could hear himself think for a few minutes.

"Velvet and Ruby? That might be a good rebound should Whiterose crash and burn" Ren couldn't believe the fact Nora was already considering rebound crushes for Ruby.

"Ok, one more alright? Since I can only think of one cleverer name" Ren watched as Nora pouted upon hearing this.

"C'mon can't we do a few more?" Nora poured on the puppy-dog eyes but Ren was having none of it.

"Arkos"

Nora let the word ring in her head several times, maybe even hundreds.

_ "That's pretty hard actually, Arkos...Arkos"  _ Nora couldn't stop looping the ship name walking by Ren in utter and complete silence, unaware of her surroundings so much that Ren had to pull back on Nora's sleeve so she didn't walk into oncoming traffic.

_ "Who the heck is Arkos?"  _ Looking up at Ren who seemed rather smug about this one.

_ "Should do this more often"  _ Ren chuckled a little, Nora was a little irritated.

"I give, what's the pairing? I just can't work it out" Nora huffed as the pair crossed a street, carrying four bags total full to the brim.

"The lovable goof and the badass fighter"

"Jaune and Pyrrha. That's my favourite ship so far" Nora lied, she really wanted Ren to say one with the two of them, but she figured maybe he didn't see her that way.

"What's your favourite ship then?" Nora asked as she swerved around to face him, only prompting Ren to physically rotate her so she was walking the right way around and not backwards.

"Don't know" Ren had a straight face that the ginger couldn't read, she just shrugged it off albeit she was disappointed.

_ "I lied, sorry Nora"  _ Ren looked at Nora and a warm smile grew on him.  _"Team Sloth is my favourite"_


	38. What If - 3rd Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby spends time at the gym with Jaune and Pyrrha.

* * *

 

** Nikos Gym **

Ruby arrived at the gym ahead of time, from what Pyrrha had told her, she was heading there after class.

A much-needed talk was all she had mentioned in her text, but this still left Ruby confused as to what she wanted.

Ruby decided to head in and get some work on the bench bars done, as she arrived she walked to the receptionist sat at the front desk.

A young rather muscular man with blonde hair.

As Ruby approached she reached for her membership card, it usually kept a log of how many hours you did in the gym every time you visited so you could view your progress online.

The only problem was that Ruby couldn't seem to find her membership card. She checked her wallet, her pockets yet still no membership card.

"Ah, no, this isn't good. Not good at all" Ruby fretted when she kept patting herself down to double then triple check herself.

"Won't you be needing this?" A familiar voice spoke out to her, turning around she saw Emerald in her usual beige sports top and jade green shorts.

She was holding out Ruby's membership card between her index and middle finger pointing it towards the dark-haired girl.

"Emerald! Oh, thank you so much! You're a lifesaver!" Ruby took the card from Emerald and the two had their cards scanned, the receptionist nodded and smiled as the two girls walked off.

"I can't believe it's been two weeks since we first met" Ruby smiled as Emerald made sure her bag strap was secured around her shoulder.

"Time flies by, right? Anyway, how have you been?" Emerald asked as the two made their way to a section of the gym that was rather quiet oddly enough.

Ruby saw Magnhild and shivered, she did not want to relive that experience. "I've been great! I'm waiting for my friend, something to do with a talk and she's meeting another friend of mine here"

Emerald looked worried for a moment, before leaning in closer to Ruby. "Please tell me it's not the one crazy about weights" Ruby shook her head and Emerald breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you mind being a partner for me? I should be fine, but don't want to hurt myself" Emerald smiled as she patted Ruby on the back.

"Sure thing, gym buddies, right?" Ruby returned the smile.

After spending roughly an hour doing bench presses, Ruby offered to let Emerald have a go but she refused, saying she only wanted to do some exercise on the treadmill.

Eventually, Pyrrha arrived although her red hair was frazzled and frayed. It was obvious she was completely stressed out and had no idea what to do.

Ruby stopped with the weights and decided to move onto the treadmills, but after she introduced Emerald to Pyrrha.

"Ruby, there you are! Who's this?" She gestured to Emerald who gave the redhead a blank stare in return.

"Pyrrha this is Emerald. She's a gym buddy of mine, she also avoids Nora cause...well it's Nora and this is her natural habitat"

Emerald let out a snicker when Ruby roasted her friend, even Pyrrha couldn't help but smirk at the comment.

"Pleasure to meet you Emerald, I'm-"

"Pyrrha Nikos, your family own this gym. You're also a known professional fighter in Mistral" Emerald sounded rather informative, but Pyrrha wasn't surprised.

"Well, yes I am, but please I am just a person" Pyrrha humbly responded.

After, Emerald and Ruby made their way to the treadmills whilst Pyrrha went and changed into her gym wear.

Stepping onto the conveyors and putting in the distance they wanted to cover, Emerald, spoke up to Ruby.

"I'm going to listen to some music alright?"

"That's fine, might be wise to help you focus" Pyrrha walked up behind Ruby wearing a burgundy sports bra donning the symbol of a gold spear through a shield on the front.

She also tied her hair up into a ponytail and let the tips drape over her shoulders before flinging it so that it flowed like a river down her back.

Her burgundy shorts that had some gold coloured trim to them made her lower legs stand out.

Ruby just glanced back at Pyrrha how could she not have noticed the broad wide shoulders, the well-defined arms and chiselled abs and the muscle on those calves.

_ "If I were single, I'd be flirting with Pyrrha so much right now"  _ Ruby tried not to let her thoughts lead her astray. Pyrrha wanted to talk about something rather urgent.

Ruby started her running regime, as Pyrrha set hers up, did some stretching and then got right to it with little to no delay.

"So..you needed to talk?"

"Jaune" Pyrrha replied flatly but more as if she were afraid.

"What about Jaune?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha's eyes widened, her face went pale much like Weiss' and she had this thousand yard stare off into the distance.

"How do I ask him out?" If Ruby had been going on a treadmill for the first time, she would have tripped.

"You, like him?" Ruby responded just watching Pyrrha as she didn't even blink for the next few moments.

"I'm head over heels for him, how do I do it?"

"Just ask to speak to him and then ask if he wants to be your boyfriend?" Ruby replied as Pyrrha slowed down.

"I CAN'T! I don't know how, I'm freaking out, what if he says no? What if he doesn't like me back?"

Ruby tried to speak to calm the girl who was starting to get a little louder when she spoke because other customers just stopped to look briefly.

"What if he still likes Weiss, and what if it makes our friendship awkward! We share a room. WE SHARE A ROOM!"

Pyrrha shrieked, this was a whole new side that made Ruby wish she hadn't sent that picture of her to him.

Emerald who was listening to music on incredibly low volume had instead been listening to their conversation.

Decided to interrupt before Pyrrha's shouting irritated customers even more. Pretending to pull out her music player and pausing the current track

"You're disturbing the customers so much, I can hear you over my music" Pyrrha looked at Emerald who held one of her earpieces in her hand.

"What's the problem?" Emerald asked concerned that Pyrrha might have a mental breakdown any moment.

"She's just having problems asking this guy out that she likes. Don't worry I'm in a relationship myself so I'll help her"

This caught Emerald's attention "You're in a relationship? No offence but I think your partner deserves a medal keeping up with you"

A smirk on her face as Ruby gave her a look of disdain, before smiling.

"It's the other way around, I have to put up with them"

Thirty minutes passed, between Ruby trying to calm Pyrrha down and give her tips and Emerald deciding the only good piece of information was that Ruby has a relationship, nothing else was of use.

"Hey!" Jaune called out to the group, a white tank top and blue shorts made usually for sparring practice, he didn't look all that tough, but looks can be deceiving.

"Who're you?" Emerald asked as she slowed down and got off the treadmill.

"I'm Jaune, and you are?" He asked staring the green haired girl down, not to be rude but mainly since he was a little cautious about her somewhat snappy behaviour.

"Jaune, this is Emerald. She's Ruby's gym buddy" Pyrrha chimed in as she much like Ruby finished their runs and came to a complete stop.

"Hey Ruby, your girlfriend is waiting out front for you" Jaune informed as Ruby's eyes lit up with joy, she gathered her things and waved bye to Emerald and Pyrrha but spoke to Jaune before leaving.

"You are so fucked, have fun!" Ruby grinned as she walked away.

Jaune sighed and clasped his hands together before responding as Pyrrha had this expression between "I'm going to kill you" and "Please stay and help me!"

"I'm totally fucked" Jaune muttered to himself as he looked back to Pyrrha in the ring.


	39. Why Did You Thank Me? - 4th Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune spars with Emerald.  
> Weiss snaps at some bystanders.

* * *

 

**Nikos Gym**

"You really are pathetic aren't you blondie, here I thought you were something special since Pyrrha wanted to spar with you"

Emerald stated rather harshly as a rather beat up Jaune stood himself upright in the centre of the ring.

"Like, I thought you put on that display for brownie points, turns out you really got your ass handed to you"

She continued to mock him as he eyeballed her.

"How is making fun of me going to help me toughen up? You're the one who wanted to spar with me and Pyrrha did ask you too whilst she took a phone call from her folks"

Jaune replied brushing himself over.

"In all honesty, why  _are_  you even trying to spar with someone like her? She's leagues above you in combat, she could break you just by staring at you"

Emerald joked, to which Jaune laughed for a brief moment.

"Yeah, she could, but I promised her and an Arc never goes back on their word"

Emerald nodded slowly, you often didn't find many people who kept loyal to their promises.

"Want to take a break then?" Emerald asked as she looked around the ring, noticing that many onlookers had been giggling with joy like school children at the sight.

"Please" Jaune huffed, he was exhausted and could barely stand on his own two feet.

His arms kept shaking and he had bruises on his shins and shoulders.

No doubt he'd have them on his back after Emerald kept swerving around to attack him from the back on numerous accounts.

The two left the ring and sat on one of the bleachers to the side.

Jaune reached into the bag he had to get Ren and Nora to drop off for him because he had forgotten it.

Luckily Ren saw this when he returned to the dorm and came down with Nora.

They didn't stay, Nora wanted to but Ren wanted her to at the very least learn how to bake to a simple standard so she doesn't cause a mess in the kitchen ever again.

"Sorry I took so long" Pyrrha spoke up, she seemed rather detached. Jaune picked up on this immediately as Emerald who stood to enter the ring decided to wait.

"Jaune, a few more rounds, come on!" Emerald called and Jaune begrudgingly stood up, staring at Pyrrha who smiled at him.

She walked over and checked his bruises carefully although he winced in pain a fair few times.

"Are you sure you really want to spar with Emerald?" She asked concern written all over her face.

"Don't worry, she is nowhere near your level and I can take a hit. I mean Nora uses me like Magnhild"

He joked as he slowly brought himself to the entrance of this large square boxing ring and climbed on up.

"This guy doesn't know when to quit does he?"

One bystander spoke out as he folded his arms, he evidently was looking forward to a good fight but a one-sided brawl was no fun to watch after a while.

"This guy needs to just leave, he obviously can't handle his opponent to save his life" The bystander next to the heckler pointed out.

This irked Pyrrha, sure Jaune wasn't as tough as others physically. However, he always bounced back, he had a will of titanium and refused to stand down.

Sometimes it was a blessing and a curse, but these hecklers needed to keep quiet.

Pyrrha was about to give them a piece of her mind but someone beat her to it.

"Excuse you! If you've got nothing better to do than mock someone, I suggest you leave"

_"Weiss? Didn't she leave to go hang out with Ruby?"_

Pyrrha walked over and grabbed her by the shoulder, the heiress snapping her head to face Pyrrha smiled.

Before turning back to the two inconsiderate men who were mocking a friend of hers, with her icy glare to boot.

"This kid may as well give up, I haven't seen him land a single blow on the green-haired chick"

One of them responded to Weiss with a glare of his own.

"At least he's trying to improve himself. More than I can say about the two of you"

Weiss was being rather snarky with these two, and Pyrrha was thankful she could be like this.

"We would do a lot better than  _him"_ Weiss turned to watch Jaune sparring with Emerald, whom she was not familiar with at all.

In the ring, Emerald kept her footing rather loose as she ducked and weaved around as Jaune threw his punches forward.

Jaune couldn't land a single hit on her, she always circled around and hit him from the back with the palm of her hand.

He staggered back a bit,  _"One. Two,"_ Jaune made a mental note as he repeated his previous actions.

Taking note of the timing at which Emerald moved and struck him from behind.

 _"Three. Four"_  Emerald had circled around again and landed a quick blow to the centre of his back, as Jaune turned to face her she again circled around.

 _"Five. Six,"_ Jaune was hit with another blow before Emerald was in his line of sight.

"You want to call it quits?" Emerald asked as she watched Jaune gasping for air.

If he could just grab her by the arm, he could use the one thing Pyrrha had taught him in their sparring matches.

"Nope," Emerald seemed surprised by his resilience to not give up.

"Although we did agree if you could land one hit on me it was your win remember?"

She mocked the blonde who grew irritated just hearing her say this.

Emerald was also defensive unless given an opportunity, Jaune knew he had to make it look like he was wide open. Like a choreographed dance, Jaune threw his right arm forward to Emerald's lower torso.

She avoided it and circled around him, Jaune kept timing her movements carefully, she was incredibly keen on attacking an opponent that couldn't see her.

 _"Three. Four"_  

As Emerald threw her right palm forward Jaune moved his body to the right as well, grabbing a hold of her arm as it came into view.

Pushing his rear into Emerald's hip he firmly grasped her arm with both hands as he pulled her closer.

Squatting, he then began to lift Emerald with his hips, pulling her further forward by her arm and allowing her to roll off his hip over his shoulder and with a loud thud she hit the floor.

Jaune allowed her arm to hit the floor leaving Emerald to lay there in complete shock, and quite a bit of pain.

He walked to her side and offered his hand, she took it allowing him to help her up.

"You actually won, I'm impressed"

Pyrrha and Weiss watched as the two men stared with wide eyes at Jaune who actually pulled a victory out of his ass.

"Did you teach him that Pyrrha?" Weiss asked whilst the redhead tried hard not to look too suspicious.

The two came out the ring, Emerald sat down on the bleachers, Jaune was greeted by a hug from Pyrrha.

"You were a little rusty with that shoulder throw, but you didn't do half bad"

"Thanks for teaching me how to do it without hurting someone" Jaune replied.

"Weiss, what brings you here?" The blonde asked as Weiss pulled out a small notepad and pen.

"I need to know a really good place to take someone out for a meal, somewhere safe. If you catch my drift?" Weiss quickly glanced at Emerald who caught her doing it.

"I can help you know. There's this place that is really fancy" Emerald piped up, Weiss giving her a very cautious stare before looking at the others.

"Oh, Weiss this is Ruby's gym buddy Emerald" Pyrrha introduced the two, albeit Weiss was still sceptical.

"Why should I trust you?" Weiss coldly questioned as Emerald merely smiled.

"You don't have to, but I know about this place since my last girlfriend took me there, no paparazzi, no media. Just people who want to enjoy a lovely meal out without anyone to bug you about anything"

Weiss, found this a little too hard to believe, "Why would you tell me about this?"

"Just because you're the heiress to the Schnee Corporation, doesn't mean you can't enjoy a night out with whoever, besides it's not like the place is only for the LGBT community"

Emerald took the notepad and pen from Weiss, jotting down a few things before returning it to her.

"Everyone deserves some privacy, regardless who they are with no questions asked right? Besides, with the whole scandal going off, don't you think it would be a good chance to sit and talk with that person without the media buzzing around?"

"Emerald was it?" Weiss asked with a hint of kindness as she looked at the information she had written on the piece of paper.

"Yeah, why?" She asked as Weiss hugged the girl.

 _"What the fuck?"_ Emerald thought as Weiss’ arms had wrapped around her.

"Thank you" A sincere and warm smile was the last thing Emerald saw before she made it out of the gym.

**_"Hey, check the CCTV to see what happened when Ruby left earlier today. I think I figured something incredibly good out for Wesker"_ **

Emerald sent a quick text to Cinder.

_"Why did you thank me? Just why?"_

Emerald thought since, after all, this was just the beginning. 


	40. A Storm Is Brewing - 5th Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss makes plans for dinner.

* * *

 

** Twenty Minutes Earlier **

"Hey, Weiss!" Ruby shouted as she ran up to the heiress. Who finished scrolling through her phone, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Hey Ruby" Weiss hugged the girl, luckily for her, she was on the premises of the gym. They had a strict no photos policy unless it was used for promotional purposes and that staff were informed.

"Is everything alright? You have that look on your face that says you are really mad about something" Ruby was quite sharp and always observant.

Weiss often wondered if she was psychic and read her mind. "I'm just trying to sort something and I can't get it right"

"Maybe you should go in and ask Pyrrha or Jaune?"

"I shall. You don't mind going on ahead without me, do you?" Weiss was concerned, thoughts of Wesker lingering in the back of her mind.

"I'll be fine, I have to meet my Uncle anyway" Ruby beamed at Weiss who seemed a little perplexed.

"Your Uncle?" Weiss asked, almost as if the term was alien to her, Ruby smiled and nodded.

"He's amazing, funny, cool and funny. You'd like him, so I'll see you later, love you" Ruby watched as Weiss blushed.

"Love you too. You dolt" She chuckled as Ruby bolted off and Weiss head inside the gym.

Weiss first checked the treadmills, if Pyrrha was working out with Ruby she should be there.

No luck, so Weiss decided to check the benches and she wasn't surprised when that Pyrrha nor Jaune was there.

Her phone vibrating in her back pocket, reaching for it and checking to see who would have the audacity to disturb her at this time.

Ruby.

**_ "Jaune and Pyrrha should be sparring in the ring, located near the back of the gym" _ **

_ "She always picks now to tell me this rather than having told me before I come in looking like an idiot" _

Weiss was able to easily find Pyrrha but she would first have to scold some hecklers.

** Present Day, Downtown Vale **

Ruby had received a text from her Uncle Qrow to meet her downtown, something about needing to prepare in advance, for what Ruby had no idea.

Ruby could easily spot the grey suit-wearing man who couldn't even stand upright without trying to keep himself upright.

Ruby's Uncle who happened to have his back to her, as he scrolled through his phone.

"UNCLE QROW!" She screamed as she ran and jumped onto his back, Qrow had barely any time to react.

Staggering a few feet forward and making eye contact with Ruby, Qrow smiled at her.

"Hey, kiddo. You ready to do some shopping?" Qrow asked as Ruby jumped down off his back.

"For what?" Ruby replied, confused by what she needed.

"Well, Firecracker told me your suit that you have is starting to get a little tight. You always need a good suit in case something goes awry"

"Well, Yang did mention something about my suit a while ago, and last time I tried it, I did feel a little tight"

Qrow nodded and beckoned Ruby to follow, she did so. It was nice to spend what little time she could with her Uncle Qrow before he took off doing freelance work across the country.

"Well, let's get you a new one, shall we?" Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair as they looked to go into specialist tailor stores to find Ruby a new suit.

** Maiden's Harmony, Coast of Vale **

Cinder and Mercury arrived at a secluded location near the coast of Vale.

Along one of the cliffs was a two-story building in the style of a log cabin, a wooden staircase that cascaded down the cliff along with a ramp attached to the side.

Mercury had a steel coloured van loaded with all sorts of equipment. "So, the guy who owns this place is an old acquaintance of yours?"

Mercury wondered why he had to bring all his recording equipment with him.

"He is indeed and I told him about my deal with Wesker. So, I need you to find the appropriate spot to set up your equipment"

"Is something happening here or what?" Mercury questioned Cinder who only gave him a cold glare.

"Well, I only have a little time since I'm using my lunch break to come out here, but I checked the CCTV at the gym and I found something very juicy"

Cinder stated as a sinister smile spread across her face like wildfire.

"What did you see?" Mercury asked as he hauled a huge case up the ramp whilst Cinder took the stairs.

"Ruby and her girlfriend" Mercury looked at Cinder with suspicious eyes.

"A girl like that has a girlfriend?" He asked as Cinder shot him a slight look of malintent.

Cinder said nothing as the two finally reached the entrance, Wesker and a tall man stood waiting for them.

"Hello Cinder" The tall stoic man had a dark and deep voice, short ruffled brown hair and a beard, eyes that said he would kill you with a glance.

"Good to see you, Hazel, I see you met Wesker" Cinder smiled as Hazel grunted at the sight of the rather scrawny man opposite him.

"You should know I don't allow paparazzi or the media in my restaurant Cinder," He paused as he eyed Wesker suspiciously.

"Although I do owe her for all the help she gave me, and since she's your boss. I'll let it slide just this once, get your stuff set up and I won't say a word about what you are up to"

He turned and led them all inside, Wesker pulled Cinder aside as Mercury just continued on through.

"What did you find out?" Wesker spat, as Cinder placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, luckily for you in the next few days you might have all the information you need" Cinder let go and walked inside leaving Wesker on his own outside.

_ "You managed to bribe Hazel into keeping his mouth shut, just what did you do?" _

** Beacon University Dorms, Three Hours Later **

"You want to take Rubes there?" Yang asked Weiss who had returned from the gym yet there was still no sign of Ruby.

"I want to take her out for a lovely meal and I've heard that this place doesn't allow the media or paparazzi"

Weiss seemed rather happy for once, although she would have to talk about a lot of things with Ruby while they were there.

"Well, why don't you go and make a reservation? I'm sure Rubes would love it!" Yang cheered her on, as Weiss reached for the phone.

Ruby came through the door a large bag in her hand, Yang saw her and immediately pushed her back out the door and into the hall.

"Not yet, wait for Weiss to finish," Yang noticed the bag Ruby was carrying and peaked inside. Seeing what she had bought, Yang hugged her tightly.

"You are going to look beautiful when you wear that!" Ruby tried to squirm out of Yang's vice-like grip but was unable.

As Weiss paced back and forth the room, her mobile in hand and held up to her ear.

**_ "Yes, I would like that very much" _ **

**_ "Your name would be?"  _ ** The person on the other end asked.

**_ "Weiss Schnee" _ **

**_ "Alright, I've made your reservation for tomorrow night at seven pm Miss Schnee, have a good evening" _ **

**_ "Thank you, have a good evening as well" _ **

Weiss hung up, happy that she would be hanging out for a proper meal with her girlfriend without unnecessary interruptions.

Looking out the window and taking note of the weather Weiss seemed a little disheartened.

"Hope the weather isn't bad tomorrow"


	41. A Rather Informative Talk - Final Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby head out to dinner.

* * *

 

**Beacon**   **University**

"I can't believe you are going out for a nice meal with Weiss"

Yang stated as she beamed at Ruby who wore her newly acquired outfit.

A long red and black summer dress combo with a black dress shirt, that had a crimson rose pattern wrapping around her arms going downwards to the ends of the sleeves.

Ruby wore black high heel shoes and combed her hair, so it wasn't so messy.

Weiss had already gone on ahead with Nora as her escort. Something about needing a confidence booster.

"A big fancy schmancy date with Weiss," Ruby said out loud for her sister to hear.

"I know! I asked about the place, it's received its fair share of good reception. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't!"

Yang joked as she took Ruby down to the parking lot.

_**"I asked Klein to take you to the Maiden's Harmony, he is waiting for you. I'm waiting for you so don't be late"** _

As usual, Weiss could be somewhat demanding even in her texts.

Sure enough, Klein waited with the limousine. He smiled as he looked at Ruby.

"Good evening Ruby, you look extravagant tonight" As usual Ruby found Klein's voice to be soothing and his words comforting.

He opened the door for Ruby and she turned to face Yang. An unusual look on her face.

"Are you going to talk to her about any of it?" Yang was more concerned than happy at this point.

"I want this relationship to go somewhere. That requires trust and some understanding. So..you, I will"

Ruby smiled as she hugged Yang and set foot into the vehicle.

Klein closed the door and got in himself to drive Ruby to her destination. Leaving Yang alone.

**Maiden's Harmony**

"Just open up to her, talk about yourself and be honest with her. That is all the advice I can give you"

Nora reassured Weiss who paced back and forth at the side of the parking lot.

"Nora is right Weiss, Ruby is very understanding. Honesty is the best policy" Ren pointed out, he came with Nora since it was late out.

"Thanks, guys, I'll do that" Weiss hugged both of them. "You are really good friends" Weiss smiled as she noticed Klein pull up.

Nora saw Weiss eying the vehicle which meant it was time for the two to go.

Ruby stepped out of the vehicle and nearly tripped,  _"How the fuck does Weiss move in these normally?"_ She thought as she spotted a familiar Ren and Nora walking towards her.

"She's waiting over there" The two spoke in unison whilst pointing towards the side of the parking lot.

Ruby's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. Weiss wore a long white and blue dress, dark blue stiletto heels and her hair tied into a ponytail.

Ruby carefully walked over and hugged Weiss.

"You look beautiful," Ruby said as she grinned at Weiss who blushed at her compliment.

"You look gorgeous Ruby" Weiss held her hand tightly and led her inside the restaurant.

As the two entered the building something caught Nora's eye. "Huh, that woman looks like my boss"

"Didn't you say she was working till ten tonight?"

"Yeah. That's what she told me. Probably someone who looks like her" Nora decided it was just a coincidence and left with Ren.

Ruby and Weiss spoke with the receptionist and after confirming the reservation led them to their table.

They sat at a large dark table, surrounded by a trove of different types of flowers planted in groves between the booths.

The seats were cushioned velvet on top of a large pine base.

There were gaps between set portions of the seat where an armrest could be pulled out and upward into place.

Ruby took immediate advantage of this.

A waiter came by within five minutes and took an order for drinks and would come back for food orders afterwards.

"Weiss, this is so nice. Look they even have a koi pond in the centre of the room!"

Ruby marvelled at the aquarium that seemed to house koi fish.

"That's an aquarium" Weiss corrected but Ruby was right, the setting was perfect.

She'd have to thank Emerald for this.

"Ruby, can we talk?" Weiss sounded distraught and conflicted, but she steeled her resolve, deciding this was the person she wanted to commit her time to properly.

"About what?"

"About our history, our lives?" Ruby's eyes darkened, remembering what Yang said to her and her own response.

Ruby looked at Weiss with the hope that she'd understand her.

"I would like that" Ruby spoke with melancholy.

The waiter came back with their drinks, as Ruby and Weiss quickly ordered something, it didn't really matter, so as long as they were enjoying their time together.

"This scar Ruby, do you know how I got it?" Weiss spoke rather monotonously as Ruby looked at the rather neatly formed scar down her left eye.

"No, I wanted to ask but figured you'd rather not talk about it" Ruby feigned a laugh as Weiss clenched her hands into fists.

"My father did this" Ruby stopped dead, she tried to wrap her head around those four words but she kept hitting a wall.

"Why?" Was all Ruby could ask as Weiss looked at her with pain in her eyes.

"He kept blathering about how I was a disgrace to the Schnee name, told me I was a failure in every aspect,"

"A fowl temper, being piss-drunk and a glass bottle. I leave the rest to your imagination" Weiss watched as Ruby grasped her hands.

"He didn't mean to give you that then?"

"Oh no, but what he said about me being a disgrace was all very true in his eyes"

Ruby recoiled her hands away from Weiss, who only looked at Ruby with a saddened expression.

"In case you haven't guessed, Yang and I are half-sisters" Weiss only nodded as if it were evident.

"We have different mums, I haven't met Yang's mum,"

"A few years back, I went through some very heavy stuff and I wanted to-" Ruby stopped herself short, not knowing how Weiss would react.

Weiss reached forward and laced her fingers with Ruby's.

"End it all" These words made Weiss' body freeze.

"You tried to take your own-" Weiss was quickly interrupted by Ruby.

"Yes. I regret it! I hated the fact I even tried, I made everyone worry and cry. I don't think I've ever seen my sister break down like that"

Weiss didn't even know what to say, she'd never even thought of such a thing.

"They all cried, broke down and I just didn't think about how my actions affected them. If I could, I'd go back and stop myself from even considering it"

Ruby started to cry a little but held back her tears.

"Ruby, please tell me you don't think like that now?" Weiss was more concerned about Ruby's health than anything else at this point.

"I'm fine, I had people like Yang, my dad and my uncle to speak to about it all"

"I'm always here" Weiss smiled at Ruby who leaned over and gave Weiss a quick kiss.

"It all happened when I-" Ruby was the one being interrupted this time.

"Your meals are here" The waiter spoke up, Ruby taking a long look at the guy's face but couldn't quite place it.

After setting them down, Weiss could see that "thinking face" Ruby had when she was lost in thought.

"You ok there? Ruby?"

"Yeah, he kind of looked like that Mercury guy. My gym buddies friend, probably not he seems way too informal to be polite"

Weiss picked up her wine glass and raised it to Ruby who lifted her Atlesian breeze.

"To the relationship" Weiss stated with a firm and warm smile.

"To  _our_  relationship" Ruby corrected with a cheeky grin.

**Outside Maiden's Harmony**

"I don't believe it, Weiss Schnee is dating Ruby Rose?" Emerald's jaw dropped.

"I told you didn't I Wesker? Thanks to Mercury's equipment we got some rather good intel on Ruby" Cinder chuckled but Wesker never said a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for the storm? I hope you've enjoyed these shorts!


	42. The Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose.  
> How will the group cope?

* * *

 

** The Following Morning, Beacon University Dorms **

"Weiss it's time to wake up" Ruby mumbled as she lay next to Weiss.

The two ended up sharing a bed, although nothing exciting happened that night in bed. Ruby enjoyed the fact she got to cuddle up to Weiss.

"Do we have to? I'd rather stay in bed a little longer" She groaned as Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and back and nestled her head in the crook of her neck.

Ruby chuckled as she wriggled out of Weiss' grip and got out of her bed.

Weiss let out a moan at the sudden lack of warmth in bed.

"Come on Weiss, it's nearly seven and I want to go for a morning run" Ruby grabbed a few clothes and threw them on, a pair of red shorts and a black tank top. Ruby decided she would go for a jog just outside the University.

"I'll be back in like half an hour or so, going for a quick jog. Back later snow angel!" Ruby grabbed her keys and phone and headed out.

"Ugh. Why did you leave me?" Weiss tried to shout but was too tired to do so.

As Ruby ran around out the dorms and towards the gate she looked around at the other students who were also up at this hour.

_ "This is odd. There are a few more students up at this hour than I thought. Well, it is a Saturday"  _ Ruby thought as she continued onwards.

Ruby made her way to the gate only to find it incredibly scarce of anyone, usually, people were coming or going.

Even if they were going to a part-time job or coming back from one, this wasn't normal.

_ "I guess I missed the crowds?"  _ Ruby decided not to bother and continued to go for her jog outside the grounds. A quick circuit of the nearby neighbourhood block should be adequate.

Ruby began her morning jog, however, after ten minutes her phone began vibrating in her back pocket.

Coming to a halt and stepping to the side so not to be a nuisance to other pedestrians. Ruby opened up her flip phone to see an unknown number ringing her.

At first, Ruby decided to ignore it, placing her phone in her pocket and continuing on her way.

Not even five minutes went by before her phone started to vibrate again. Ruby, perplexed as to who it could be this time, once again pulled herself to the side of the pavement and checked her phone.

_ "An unknown number again?"  _ Ruby memorised the number and placed the phone in her pocket. She was about to continue on when the phone began to vibrate again.

_ "Okay, what the actual fuck is going on?"  _ Ruby read the number and realised it was the same number.

_ "Maybe they have the wrong number, I'll answer it telling them that"  _ Ruby pressed to answer and brought the phone to her ear.

_** "Excuse me, I think you have the wrong-" ** _

_** "Is this Ruby Rose?"  ** _ A deep yet worried voice interrupted Ruby, who at this moment was afraid of the potential danger she could be in.

_** "Um. Who is this?"  ** _ Ruby was afraid, someone she didn't recognise was now ringing her. They knew who she was, and she didn't know who they were.

_** "Look, listen to me very carefully. You must not under any circumstances leave the Universities campus"  ** _ The man on the other end of the phone sounded like he feared for his own life.

_** "Why?" ** _

_** "It's because"  ** _ The man paused for a moment before speaking again.  _ **"SHIT! Listen! Do not call this number back. I have to go, just stay at Beacon and don't leave. It isn't safe for you"**_

The man hung up suddenly, it was evident he was panicking in those final moments.

Ruby overwhelmed with fear and panic, decided to sprint back to Beacon. It probably wasn't smart to follow the advice of someone who knew her when she didn't know them.

Albeit, Ruby could tell he probably risked his own neck to warn her.

Ruby managed to get back to Beacon without anything happening.

_ "Why are there so many students gathered around that new news board?"  _ In the past few weeks, an electronic news board was installed in the main courtyard.

Headmaster Ozpin decided it was a way to keep the students engaged in the local and global news happening in a way fitting to the newer generations.

Ruby noticed Velvet sprint at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and hugging her.

"Ruby I can't believe you wanted to do such a thing. Oh, I'm sorry! I probably shouldn't bring up old wounds like that" Ruby looked at Velvet with an incredibly terrified expression.

"Um, Velvet. That sounds like you know something about me?"

"Ruby, I can't imagine what it must have been like to have wanted to take your own life" Ruby's face went pale.

"Velvet. How in the hell do you know that?" Ruby gripped Velvet by the shoulders as other students caught sight of Ruby.

"Hey! That's Ruby Rose isn't it?" One student called out, shaking Ruby's focus to the mass of students staring at her.

"Yeah, I can't believe Weiss would date someone like her. Bet she's taking advantage of Ruby for brownie points" Another spoke.

Ruby walked over to the news board as students moved out the of the way for her.

Plastered as the main headline, was photos and video footage of her date last night with Weiss.

In one section of this sixty-four-inch screen, was a detailed section stating information about Ruby herself.

** "Ruby Rose is a student at Beacon University and to a select few, she is known as the girlfriend to Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Corporation" **

** "While Ruby is an exceptional student at Beacon, a few years ago it is known she has attempted to commit suicide for reasons we cannot discuss" **

** "Despite this, Ruby Rose remained strong and continued onwards even being admitted a year early due to her brilliance as noted by Headmaster Ozpin" **

** It is also evident that Miss Rose is also, in fact, the unnamed person in the photo scandal that occurred several weeks ago" **

Ruby stood there in utter silence.

Tears forming in her eyes, as she watched the footage being played in a loop of the two talking and having what, in Ruby's opinion was one of the greatest nights of her life.

Velvet came around and hugged Ruby from behind, "I won't ask about it, but I'm always here if you need to talk"

"That's horrible, I mean, she opened up to Weiss and she goes and pulls a stunt like this?" One girl spoke up as others looked at Ruby.

The students watched as Ruby bolted from the crowd and ran off.

"Velvet! What the fuck is going on? Ruby's all over social media!" Coco shouted above the crowd who were speaking amongst themselves about the whole ordeal.

Velvet stepped out and pulled Coco to the bulletin board. Her face went red with anger when reading this.

"I'm sorry, but if Weiss dated Ruby just to earn some bonus points with the people. Then I'm going to kill that bitch myself!"

"I don't think this is Weiss' doing. Weiss seemed genuinely happier with Ruby. She wouldn't turn her back on her and reveal all this would she?"

"Don't know, don't care. Weiss better have a good explanation for this!" Coco screamed.

** Beacon Dorms **

Weiss had managed to shower and dress, she was completely unaware of everything that was already spreading like wildfire on social media and local news outlets.

Ruby slammed the door in, tears streaming down her face. Weiss jumped and turned to see Ruby crying.

She went to comfort her but Ruby wasn't having any of it.

Ruby grabbed Weiss' phone and brought up the news, showing Weiss what was being broadcast.

"How dare you!" Ruby couldn't stop herself from crying, "I trusted you! I opened up to you and  _this_  is how you repay me?" Weiss read the article in complete disbelief,  _"WHAT? How is this even out there?"_ Weiss thought as Ruby threw her phone onto her bed.

"Ruby, listen to me for one moment"

The dark-haired girl stopped and spoke with a quiet yet harsh tone in her voice. "Fine"

"Ruby, I did not do this. I wouldn't do this, I love you and I would  _never_ betray your trust like this"

"Then explain how the fuck do the media know about my attempted suicide? How do they know I was admitted a year early into Beacon?"

"Believe me when I say, I really don't know" Weiss began to cry herself, the fact someone was sleazy enough to record the two and then give that away to the media.

_ "WESKER!"  _ Weiss screamed at herself.

Weiss saw Ruby was crying uncontrollably and went to hug her, however, this served to piss Ruby off as she pushed her away lightly.

Ruby reached for a makeup removal wipe. Rubbing them down both her arms removing a large amount of concealer and foundation.

Weiss' eyes widened when she saw the large number of scars along Ruby's wrists.

"It's not just these. I tried other methods too, in case you wanted to give that away to the media as well"

"I ended up in a hospital for a week, bedridden" Ruby's voice was cold and emotionless. Weiss didn't even know what to say or do.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry. I didn't tell anyone about our date, I didn't know we were being recorded"

Ruby slapped her across the face. Hard. Leaving Weiss stunned briefly.

"You didn't know? Huh, is that it?" She gazed at Weiss who rubbed her cheek, before grabbing a bag and packing a few things.

As Ruby reached the door she turned to Weiss with a ferocious glare.

"Fine, I see how it is. Then fuck you" Ruby's words dripping with venom as she slammed the door shut loud enough for it to echo through the hallway.

Weiss let the events play back in her mind.

_ "Ruby was crying. She slapped me. She told me to fuck off and left" _

Tears falling down her face as Weiss just fell to her knees.  _"She broke up with me?"_

Weiss sat in the middle of the dorm floor crying her eyes out for a good fifteen minutes.  _"I really am the loneliest one of all"_

** Junior's Club, Downtown Vale **

"Yang, you are not going to like this" Sun spoke to Yang who eyed him as he showed her his phone.

She saw the news and switched off, "Nah, not a fan of the garbage they shove down your throat"

"Isn't Ruby your sister?" Sun spoke as Yang tilted her head slowly at him.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked as Sun again showed her his phone.

"Read"

Yang took the phone and read the article. Her fist slammed onto the table that if she added any more force, the table probably would have a decent dent.

"Yang! Careful, your hand is still injured" Sun spoke out of concern as he took his phone back.

"Let's go, we've got to find Ruby first. I'll deal with Weiss later" Yang stood and bolted for the exit, Junior caught her attention nodding at her almost as if he could tell what was going to happen next.

Sun quickly followed through, he could tell Yang was fuming.

** Beacon Dorms **

"Pyrrha have you seen this? What do you make of it?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha kept pacing back and forth.

"I, think. That Weiss didn't give this information away" Jaune and Nora looked at her in bewilderment, only Ren sat in silence drinking tea.

"Well, that's obvious! Weiss is clearly head over heels for Rubes. Even I can tell that" Nora pointed out as she went to the cupboard, pulling out several different hair dyes and some hair brushes.

"We need to buy Ruby some time if she wants to leave the campus. Ren mind helping me?"

"Get out of my head. It's the one place I want peace and quiet" Ren joked as he stood and took the hair dye.

"Pyrrha, I need you to go ask Ruby for a spare change of her clothes. Jaune I need you to go check on Weiss and hear her side of the story" Ren sounded determined to not let this situation get out of hand any more than it already was.

The two did as instructed, Pyrrha left the room with Jaune and went across the hall to speak with the two. Although, they figured only one of the two would be in their dorm.

Pyrrha knocked lightly, and after a few moments, Weiss answered the door. Her eyes red from crying, her hair was dishevelled into a mess and she was evidently not in a good mood.

"Yes?" Her voice held no emotion and no weight, Pyrrha looked behind her to see no one in the room.

"May we come in for a bit Weiss?" Weiss opened the door up and allowed the two to come in.

Jaune saw that Weiss' pillows were a mess and there were tissues everywhere.

"You broke up?" Pyrrha asked carefully without trying to sound too impolite.

"Considering with what the media's putting out. It seems like it's my fault" Weiss grabbed another tissue and dried her eyes.

"Did you record that date?" Pyrrha firmly questioned as Weiss glared at her.

"No. I didn't even know someone was recording it"

"Did you tell Ruby this?"

"I did, but she didn't believe me and who wouldn't?" Weiss just slumped onto her bed and did nothing.

Jaune wasn't having any of this. "Quit it" He spoke up with a somewhat harsh demeanour.

Weiss looked up at Jaune who scowled at the heiress.

"This isn't you. I know how you feel about Ruby, and if you really cared about her. Then you'd be doing everything in your power to find out who, why and how this information ended up out in the open"

"So, quit sobbing and move your ass into gear!" Jaune spoke firmly, Pyrrha couldn't have phrased it better herself but she felt it wasn't appropriate to say.

Weiss stood quietly and dried her eyes for the umpteenth time.

She walked over and hugged Jaune, "You're right. I should be doing stuff rather than focusing on the fact Ruby told me to fuck off or broke up with me"

Weiss grabbed a mirror to make sure her eyes weren't as bad she hoped. "Hopefully, when and  _if_  this gets resolved. Maybe Ruby and I will have a relationship at the end of it"

Weiss knew it wasn't likely, but she decided that she wanted to spend time with Ruby, and the amount she had already spent certainly wasn't enough.

Whether Ruby felt the same after everything would determine the outcome of what came next.

** Downtown Vale **

Yang and Sun walked along the streets and saw swarms of the media hanging around. They were asking for thoughts about the situation on Weiss and Ruby.

A camera crew and a spokesman approached the two blondes, Sun nervously laughed as Yang was about to blow a fuse.

"Can I ask you for your opinions on the events regarding Miss Rose and Miss Schnee?" The spokesman inquired as Yang turned with fiery lilac eyes.

"How about shutting the fuck up you nosy little bastards" Sun immediately began to push Yang from her back away from them.

"I'm sorry, she's just a little cranky. Sleep deprivation and what have you" Sun never looked so nervous in his life, as the camera crew and spokesman looked at Yang with disgust because of her vulgar behaviour.

After walking for five minutes and going down a shady alleyway. Yang spotted someone whom she recognised.

Checking to see no one was around, Yang ran at the person suddenly, Sun who was holding onto her dropped to the floor face first.

Grabbing the person by the collar and shoving them against the wall she pulled back her fist their briefcase dropping to the floor.

"YOU DID THIS!" The assault victim coughed as they looked at Yang.

"Wait, Yang!" She wasn't going to let him, as she grabbed him and slammed him once more against the hard brick wall.

Sun after getting up saw she was about to murder someone and was quick to intervene.

"Woah, hold the fuck up! Chill out!" He screeched as he pushed in between the two, allowing the tall man to fall to the floor.

"Sun, he's the reason this is happening! Let me kick his teeth in!" Yang was seething with rage and it appeared only hurting this man would get her to be calm.

"I know that's a good song, but I don't think it was meant to be taken literally"

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait in line to bash my skull in" The man stated as Yang cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, who are you?" Sun asked as Yang tried to get past Sun who held her back with sheer force of will and adrenaline.

"That's Wesker! The slimeball who was gathering info on my sister!"

"Look, you are probably too young to understand but I need to speak to Ruby"

"Why the hell would I let you?"

"Because Ruby deserves to at least hear about this doesn't she?" This made Yang pause for a brief moment.

Wesker stood on his own two feet, he was about to talk when something caught his attention.

"Let's try down here!" A voice shouted off in the distance, prompting Wesker to act.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. I do have a plan to help Ruby, but I need help myself otherwise I'm dead"

"Fine, you got pen and paper?" Yang asked as Wesker quickly filed through his briefcase, protruding a small notepad and pen.

Yang wrote down an address, "Ruby will most likely go here, but Sun's going with you" Yang returned the pen and notepad to Wesker who glanced at the address.

"Then do me a favour and keep the Schnee personnel off my ass. It's a misunderstanding but they won't listen to me"

"Alright, but I'm going to have to do one thing" Yang smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

Wesker gulped as he had an idea where this was going.

** Coast of Vale, Residential Area **

Ruby finally managed to make her way here.

Tired, exhausted and upset after having the media swarm her like moths to a flame.

She knocked on the door and it opened slightly, she looked up with dark eyes as the door shut and the chain was taken off.

The door now finally open in full view revealed Qrow, who pulled Ruby inside quickly before shutting the door and placing the chain back on.

"Hey kiddo, I got the spare room prepared for you. Stay as long as you need" He gave her a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You aren't even drunk? It's nearly noon, you're usually wasted at this point" She feigned a laugh as Qrow took the bag from her.

"How can I be drunk when my niece's face and part of her backstory is being broadcasted like a TV drama show?"

Ruby didn't have anything to say in response to that, the only thing on her mind was a shower.

After running from all the crowds of camera crew trying to give them the slip so they didn't know she came here.

"I'm going to go shower ok?" Ruby quietly asked as she gripped her forearms tightly.

Qrow only nodded as Ruby headed upstairs.

He returned to the living room, a simple and bland room. A grey couch in the middle, a wall-mounted TV opposite and a bookshelf stocked with different kinds of books.

The red carpet made the room look a little colourful but the grey and red decor showed Qrow had no sense of interior design.

** "Ruby Rose was last seen heading towards the magnet train." **

** "Perhaps she is trying to leave Vale in order to avoid the media" **

"Tch, such nonsense. Maybe if you put yourselves in her position you'd understand why" Qrow spoke aloud unaware that someone at this point was banging on the door.

Giving a heavy grunt Qrow stood and answered the door to see Sun and Wesker. He did not recognise the two of them but knew the Schnee insignia like the back of his drunken hand.

"What do you want?" He demanded red eyes scowling a look much like Yang at the two.

"Is Ruby in? I'm her friend Sun, and well this guy is going to help sort this mess out" Sun watched as the tall rather muscular man, sized Wesker up, who was bleeding from his nose.

"Alright, fine. She'll be awhile but if you double cross me, I hope you've written a will" Qrow nonchalantly stated as he removed the chain and allowed the two inside.

Leading them to the living room, Wesker sat down and began to grab tissues from the small packet in his coat to clean himself up a bit.

Eventually Ruby came down to see a man bleeding from his nose, Sun who looked like he was about to wet himself out of sheer fear and finally Qrow who was casually reloading his shotgun.

"Hi, Sun. Who is this?" Ruby pointed to Wesker who was still trying to flush the blood from his nostrils.

"Hello, Ruby Rose. I didn't want to meet you under these circumstances,"

Ruby could have sworn she heard the name before but couldn't place it, "I spoke with you on the phone this morning. The name's Wesker Lowbell"

** Qrow's House, Coast of Vale **

"Let me get this straight," Ruby had to pause after Sun unloaded the past half an hour to Ruby and Qrow.

It was all so mind-boggling that the very person who tried to get information on Ruby would now be sat in her Uncle's house trying to help her.

"You want to help me with this whole scenario? After everything you did to not only me but my sister and my friends?" Wesker by this point had managed to clean the remainder of the blood dripping from his nose.

"Look, yes I gave the footage to Jacques but he would have first used it to blackmail you to stop dating his daughter" Qrow sputtered the whiskey he had begun to drink to help him through this long dreadful day.

"Woah, hold the fuck up," Qrow turned to look at his niece who only just realized that Qrow had his personal views about the Schnee family so finding out that Ruby was dating Weiss probably wouldn't go well.

"You were dating a Schnee?" He raised an eyebrow as Ruby just gave a half-hearted smile in response.

"Does your dad know?" Qrow wondered to which Ruby shook her head.

"I don't approve of the Schnee's. However, if one is good enough for you. Then I'll  _begrudgingly_  ignore it"

Ruby loved her uncle, even though he acted like a hard-ass the majority of the time.

"I still can't believe Weiss would let you record our date. Then again, it wasn't... WAIT! Uncle Qrow it's all over the news why did you ask such a stupid question?" Ruby gazed at Qrow who sipped away at the alcoholic beverage.

"Because I totally read the news every day" Sarcasm flowing out of his mouth to the point even Sun picked up on it.

"Can we focus! I've got Jacques' employees looking for me like it's hunting season because they think I broke the contract here! I can't imagine what they are doing to Weiss" Wesker interrupted.

He didn't mean to shout, but he felt nothing would get done at this rate.

"Why would he be after you? You did your job right?" Ruby spoke in an icy cold tone of her own that matched Weiss'.

"I gave him what he wanted yes, but as part of my contract. I cannot publish or leak the information. Hence our conversation this morning" Wesker informed as he looked for a bin to dispose of the blood covered tissue.

"Yet, Weiss could repercussion-free right?" Ruby-eyed Wesker as he stood and walked over to the corner of the room.

"No, because that would count as leaking the information"

"And what do you mean you can't imagine what they are doing to Weiss?" Sun jumped in, he really shouldn't have.

He felt completely out of place and having Yang force him to bring Wesker here.  _"What the hell was Yang thinking?"_  He thought as Ruby eased up a little.

** Thirty Minutes Ago **

Yang clenched her fist and threw her arm forward, making contact with Wesker's face.

She hit fast and hard enough probably to break his nose, considering there was a loud crack and now there was blood dripping from his nostrils.

"Couldn't you have hit me later?" He would have yelled but he would rather keep a low profile.

"Nope. Now beat it, go left out the alley" Yang looked at her hand, the only hand that could make a decent fist was now covered in blood.

She was lucky that all the self-defence classes her dad make her take as a kid made her quite good at throwing a left hook.

Wesker began to run, Sun looked anxiously at Yang with an expression that just screamed "You've lost your mind"

"Go with him. Should he try anything with Ruby go and kick his ass"

"Personally, why give him an address?" Sun still couldn't process this all that well.

"He's trying to save his own skin. If helping Ruby helps him. Then he's got no choice"

Sun ran after Wesker as Yang stood there waiting for the Schnee employees.

_ "Why do I hang out with Yang?" _  Sun sighed making sure Wesker was still in his sights before leaving Yang back in the alleyway.

"He can't have gone far" She heard one voice say, time to see if she was a good a liar and actor as Wesker was.

"Get back here you slimeball!" Yang screamed just as three men in white suits turned the corner.

They stopped and two of them continued onward. The other decided to speak to Yang.

"Why are you bleeding?"

"I punched someone, who is getting away because you are holding me up"

"What was this person's name? Do you know?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"We are looking for someone who might have come down this way"

"I doubt it's the same guy"

The man pulled out a quick photograph and showed Yang,  _"Schnee personnel for you"_

"Well, I'll be damned. It is the same guy. He took a right turn up ahead after he shoved me. Shame I didn't knock him out"

"Thank you. We'll make sure he gets more than his fair share of punishment" The man ran off and directed the other two out of the alleyway and went right.

"Let's hope you don't get someone to snoop on me Mr Schnee" Yang joked as she put her hands in her pockets.

** Present Day **

"I mean exactly that. Tell me, Ruby, for someone who values Miss Schnee in high regard do you really think she would just up and betray you like that?"

"She set up the date, she told me where to meet. She went ahead of me to the restaurant. She does know you as well"

"Did you really believe Weiss knew about those cameras? The microphones? Do you think she knew anything at all?" Ruby shrank in her seat a little.

"Weiss knew nothing, had nothing and did nothing regarding all that footage getting in the hands of the media"

"Then, why isn't the media covering anything about the abuse she talked about?"

This didn't really surprise Wesker if anything this made the situation a little clearer to him.

"In order to make the Schnee family look bad"

Ruby didn't quite understand this, she wasn't really a social person so she couldn't understand the complications of this.

"They made it seem like Weiss was only dating you to make herself look better in the public eye. If they included the footage where Weiss talked about domestic abuse then people would question the footage's validity so to speak"

"What does that mean?" Sun still lost as Wesker continued to think it through.

"In short kid. If they included the whole Weiss being abused part. The public eye would start asking Jacques what the hell he does to his daughter" Qrow spoke up.

"To top it off, people wouldn't be hassling Ruby this much because the heiress of a multi-billion corporation being abused would be more interesting than her girlfriend" Qrow added in.

"Exactly. The general public would then know that your date Ruby was recorded without your knowledge or consent. Not that it wasn't already" Wesker seemed rather hurt, why Ruby didn't know.

"It would make people ask who recorded it, eventually having all fingers pointed at one potentially known source. The head of the Schnee Corporation" Qrow added as he continued to drown himself in alcohol.

"I said and did something just as horrible as Jacques to Weiss. All because I was irrational, immature and not thinking about the situation clearly" Ruby felt like throwing up at the thought of hitting Weiss replayed on repeat in the back of her mind.

"You can make up with Weiss later. I'm sure she'll want to say a few things to you as well. Wesker was it? You got that footage on you?" Qrow went to drink from his glass but noticed it was empty.

"No, if I could get in touch with someone, then maybe I could"

"Why don't you then? It's not hard to make a phone call, right?" Sun watched as Wesker shot him a foul glare.

"If it was that easy to get in touch with my good friend, I would. Jacques probably keeping tabs on my phone and Ruby's and anyone they know is affiliated with her"

"Are they spies or something? Why does Jacques have so many methods of keeping an eye on others?" Ruby looked to her uncle who had got up, presumably to fetch another bottle of whiskey.

"He calls it insurance. My friend could access my laptop and email the files" Wesker leaned forward and brought the briefcase onto his lap.

Wesker opened it up, carefully going through each and every document as if looking for something incredibly hard to find.

"What's wrong?" Ruby snapped at him with a rather vicious tone.

"I can't find Mr Polendina's emergency contact number"

"Who's Mr Polendina?" Sun asked as he watched Ruby sit forward. She was like a cheetah ready to pounce since Wesker looked like he was stalling for time.

"He's the friend I just mentioned? He's the head scientist back in Atlas. Though a lot of his research is mainly for his daughter Penny" Wesker replied half-heartedly.

"Penny? You mean the ginger girl who works at the Schnee Emporium Café?" Ruby saw Wesker's eyes light up.

"You know Penny Polendina?"

"She's a good friend of mine, Sun lend me your phone, I have an idea"

Sun reached for his phone and passed it to Ruby, who was looking at the clock. "She should have the day off today too if I recall"

Ruby looked up her number, Klein had given Ruby's number to Penny the time they met in the café in the event she should need someone to talk to and he wasn't available.

**_ "Salutations! May I ask who this is?"  _ ** A cheery voice spoke from the other end of the phone.

**_ "Penny, it's Ruby. I figured my phone might be tracked. Quick favour and you need to do it fast" _ **

**_ "Sure. How can I be of assistance?"  _ ** Penny sounded very robot-like, almost like an automated system, it creeped Ruby out a little.

**_ "Wesker should have some video footage of my date last night. I need that footage sent to my email" _ **

**_ "I can do it from home. Leave it to me. Just text me your email address" _ **  Penny hung up leaving Ruby very confused.

"Well?" Qrow and Wesker spoke in stereo as the two gazed at Ruby with anticipation.

"Penny's going to access your laptop"

Wesker did a comical double-take, virtually stunned that Penny would do it herself.

Not wasting any time, Ruby used Sun's phone to text Penny her email address.

"I'll go grab my laptop, shall I?" Qrow stood up and walked off into another room of the house.

Returning the phone to Sun, Ruby slumped in her chair.  _"How am I going to apologize to Weiss?"_

** Beacon Dorms **

"I cannot believe you are doing this" Weiss looked in horror at Nora, instead of her usual bright ginger hair.

She now had dark black hair with dip-dyed red tips, to make matters worse. She was wearing some of Ruby's clothes, all except a black hoodie with the word "BOOP" written on it in a large white and pink font.

"If Ruby's out and about, then hopefully we can buy her some time. At a distance with the hood up, you can't tell it's me" Nora grinned eagerly at the idea of messing with the media.

"Weiss, what are you going to do? I mean you said Ruby hit you?" Jaune could only worry about his former crush.

"I want to just, talk with Ruby about it" Pyrrha placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Ruby is very hurt and obviously vulnerable. Whoever did this, wanted to make you look bad, just don't mess up if you do get to talk with her again"

"Let's go team JNPR!" Jaune shouted as the four ran towards the exits. Ren stopped before leaving the building.

"Try and think as to how you ended up in that situation. Then proceed forwards from there" He left out of the main lobby.

"I will" Weiss whispered as she walked back up to her room.

She had to think as to who could have done this. Wesker was a very likely candidate, but she knew he couldn't publish it to the media since it breached his contract.

Then a thought occurred to Weiss.

It was the green haired girl who had given her the information about the restaurant.  _"Her name was Emerald if I recall correctly"_

_ "Did she set this whole thing up? Is she an accomplice of Wesker's?"  _ Weiss finally made it back to her dorm room where she saw Yang in the kitchen.

"Y-Yang?" Weiss frightened the blonde, who jumped out of her skin as she was caught completely off guard.

Yang didn't say a word, she only continued to clean what looked like blood off her knuckles.

"Look, I had nothing to do with what's happening regarding the media" Weiss felt it would be easier to be honest with Yang since she feared if she even kept something from her.

There would be a fist in her face and a hospital visit wouldn't be far behind.

Yang sat on her bed and sent a quick text to Sun. She had to make sure Wesker was doing his part to help. It was in his best interests after all.

The blonde just sat and said no words, instead her facial expression told Weiss  _exactly_  how she was feeling about this whole thing.

"Yang. I think I have an idea as to who might be responsible, although I don't have any proof. It's all just coincidence and suspicion" Yang brought her pillow and sat it upright leaning back and resting her head on the wall.

"Talk" One word was enough for Yang to spit fire, there was such a burning rage in both her eyes and tone.

"A girl at the gym gave me the restaurant's contact details. Told me how it was and I'll quote," Weiss took a quick breath before putting up air quotes.

"No paparazzi, no media"

Weiss lowered her hands onto her lap as Yang seemed to settle a little.

"Why did you believe her?" Yang spoke trying her best to hold her tongue as much as she could.

"I was told she was Ruby's gym buddy, but with what's happening," Weiss looked out the window and towards the courtyard.

A mass of students had now started to gather, she knew that some would want to leave but they probably feared being pestered by the media now swarming like moths to a flame outside the main entrance.

"I don't think she had Ruby's best interests at heart"

"You think?" Yang spat.

Weiss turned back to face the seething blonde wondering that if eyes changed colour based on mood.

Then Yang would have eyes as red as roses, considering how angry she was.

"What are you going to do?" Yang inquired whilst putting away her "Kill first ask questions later" look.

"I'm going to stay here and think of something. It isn't safe out there for me," Yang visibly twitched as if Weiss was more concerned about herself right now.

"It certainly isn't safe for Ruby. I'm worried about her, despite everything I do love that dolt" Weiss brought a hand to her cheek, a numbness still lingering.

Yang stood up, took a few strides over to Weiss and placed a hand on her shoulder, a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Ice queen. I'm going to head over to Ruby. I'll tell her to come back here and speak with you ok?"

This sudden change of behaviour caught Weiss off guard.

"You believe what I've said?"

"Well. It's a bit weird how she helped with the location, then when you go all hell breaks loose. Way too much of a coincidence"

Yang took to the door leaving Weiss to her thoughts.

_ "Now all I have to do is find Emerald"  _ Weiss reached under her bed and pulled out a small silver case with the Schnee Logo on, it.

** Qrow's House, Coast of Vale **

"Alright, I have an email from Penny. Is this what you needed?" Ruby showed Wesker the laptop as she loaded the file.

The video was over an hour and a half long, but sure enough, Wesker navigated and found the parts where Weiss talked about the abuse she went through although vaguely.

"This could be used as leverage against Jacques" Wesker began to crop the parts out and save them as individual files.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at Wesker and smirked. "You want to blackmail your own boss? Won't he fire you?"

"Not if it isn't me" Wesker drew his focus to Ruby which Wesker knew that Qrow probably wouldn't agree with.

"Let me do it, I already hate Jacques and the Schnee family" Qrow raised his glass before taking a swig.

Sun noticed his phone had a small green light blinking. Opening his phone, he saw Yang had sent him two texts.

**_ "Wesker tried any funny business?"  _ ** Read the first one, he then checked the other.

**_ "I'm on my way down. See you soon"  _ ** Sun first wondered if he was even needed anymore.

He already helped Ruby contact Penny, Sun now contemplated just leaving.

"Use this number to contact Jacques directly, although. He won't forget and probably won't forgive you for this" Wesker informed as he handed Ruby a business card with Jacques contact details.

Ruby took the number and reached for her mobile out of her pocket.

"You really think this will work?" Ruby seemed to doubt the idea of blackmailing a multi-billionaire to help them would even work.

"Weiss talks about her father abusing her, that alone coming from her mouth and on video. He won't do anything too rash"

"Shouldn't you make a backup of that data in case someone tries to access it remotely?" Sun was more worried about losing the footage and then having this guy go full throttle on Ruby.

"Good idea kid. Wesker, you got a memory stick?"

"Always keep em spare" Wesker opened up a compartment inside his briefcase where a small USB drive was hidden inside.

Putting the USB drive into the laptop and making the copies necessary before disconnecting the external memory.

"Got it. Nice call kid. Say, I didn't thank you for trying to save my ass from Yang" Wesker feigned a laugh as Sun waved it off.

"The way I see it, she tried to kill you"

Ruby walked into the kitchen, she felt that the call should be private among her and Jacques alone.

Ringing the number Wesker had given her, after a few short rings someone finally answered.

**_ "Good afternoon, Schnee Headquarters. How may I help you?" _ **

**_ "I'd like to speak to Jacques Schnee please"  _ ** Ruby felt like she had violated her taste buds just saying his name.

**_ "May I ask who is speaking and for what reason do you wish to speak to Mr Schnee?" _ **

**_ "My name is Ruby Rose, I think that should be enough of a reason" _ **

**_ "Please hold Miss Rose" _ **

Miss Rose was something Ruby hadn't been called often, it reminded her too much of her past, the incident that happened all those years ago that led her to try and take her own life.

**_ "I'll patch you through now" _ **

** Downtown Vale **

"Nora put up your hood, we'll try and cover your face as much as possible as we get past the main entrance" Jaune ordered, almost like a leader in charge of an organized crime unit with how sketchy they were acting.

"Or we can just scale the wall with this grappling hook I made?" Nora held out a makeshift grappling hook, Pyrrha looked amazed at Nora's handiwork.

Ren and Jaune looked absolutely mortified at the idea of trying to scale a wall with something that most likely could not hold anyone's weight.

Needless to say, Nora gripped the rope with one hand and swung it twice above her head before throwing it over the wall and pulling on the rope.

Only Nora missed the stone pillars that lay across the wall symmetrically.

"What do you think you are doing!" A voice shouted at them, turning to see the headmaster they contemplated just bolting for the main gate. Ozpin thrust his coffee mug into Jaune's hands.

Ozpin took the grappling hook and made sure that it was made to  _his_  standards.

"Don't swing it horizontally! Swing it vertically!" Ozpin began to spin the rope vertically and tossed it upward, snagging the hook onto the pillar, pulling the rope and letting go.

"That's how you do it. Now don't ever let me catch you swinging that above your head again Miss Valkyrie" Ozpin took his mug from Jaune before walking off.

"Did the headmaster just help us?" Ren looked back at Ozpin in complete confusion.

"Well, now we can scale this three-meter wall" Nora grabbed the rope after handing the end to Pyrrha.

"Tie it to the fountain!" She cheered energetically.

"You scale the wall, and we will use the main entrance. Also, where's your helmet?" Ren seemed rather motherly.

Nora scoffed at the idea of a helmet but Pyrrha and the others held the rope as she climbed the wall and after making it to the top, jumped down and over.

"I'm fine, take it down and I'll meet you around here!" Nora shouted.

"Ren, has Nora always been this reckless?" Jaune asked as he collected the grappling hook.

"Pretty much" Ren spoke placidly as he watched Pyrrha sprint towards the main gate in record time.

"Is Pyrrha that determined in sparring?"

"Pretty much" Jaune replied in equal measure.

** Qrow's House, Coast of Vale **

**_ "Ah, Ruby Rose. I've received a report that Wesker had what I wanted but to think he gave it to the media before me. I bet you are feeling a little...frustrated" _ **

Jacques tone was frustrating but Ruby knew Wesker wouldn't be helping her if he had done so.

**_ "He didn't give it to them"  _ ** Ruby's voice in comparison to Jacques was that of a mewling baby.

**_ "How would you know that?" _ **

**_ "Because in the same footage, Weiss talks about how you abused her" _ **

**_ "I have never abused Weiss. How dare you make such a baseless accusation!"  _ ** It would seem Ruby had hit a nerve.

**_ "Oh really? She said you thought of her as a disgrace to the Schnee name" _ **

Jacques was seemingly quiet as Ruby continued to speak.

**_ "You also gave her the scar, and I didn't know you thought of Weiss as a failure in every aspect" _ **

**_ "Why ring me?" _ **

**_ "You have the money and influence to stop this, so why won't you?"  _ ** Ruby called him out on it. For someone with so much wealth and power, he sure didn't seem all that bothered to use it.

**_ "Ruby Rose. I will do everything with said money and influence to make sure you never go near a university on the planet again"  _ ** Jacques seemed to like making threats.

**_ "Big mistake" _ **

** Downtown Vale **

"BIG MISTAKE!" Jaune screamed as the whole of JNPR ran down the streets.

The media and various paparazzi running after them.

"Pretend to be Ruby you said! It'll be fun you said!" Jaune was trying to keep up with his roommates who were surprisingly more athletic than him.

He suspected he would be able to keep up with Ren considering how tired he was all the time, but Ren was ahead of him by several feet.

After that was Nora who ran between Ren and Pyrrha with her hood up but kept a steady pace even then.

"Oh, it's fine. We'll be fine!" Nora laughed as the four continued to further their distance by running through a crowd of people.

** Qrow's House **

**_ "You wouldn't dare publish that footage public!"  _ ** Jacques bellowed from the other end of the phone.

**_ "Try me? After everything that you ordered Wesker to do, then had the audacity to even consider blackmailing me with this! Give me one good damn reason why I shouldn't"  _ ** Ruby was now letting her anger get the better of her.

Qrow just listened he knew Jacques was damned if he didn't, damned if he did. It was an incredibly unfavourable situation.

**_ "Fine, fine. If I make this blow over almost like it never happened. You must not date or talk to Weiss ever again" _ **

**_ "No can do. I care about her and I have to set things right. Unless you want this to go public?"  _ ** Now it was Ruby's turn to make threats.

**_ "Then you must delete all records of the data instead and not give any of it to anyone. You must also assist me in finding out how this information became public" _ **

Ruby contemplated this deal, but a deal on words alone isn't enough.

**_ "If I get that in writing, then sure I'll agree to those terms, but until I get it in writing I'll keep a copy of it just as insurance" _ **

Ruby waited for Jacques to reply, she walked into the living room. Sun was texting someone, probably Yang.

Qrow was drinking but he was also listening.

Wesker was sweating profusely, his legs shaking and he was rather pale, like going to puke pale.

**_ "Fine. Just so you know Ruby Rose. I will never forget this" _ **

**_ "Oh, that reminds me. You are to leave Wesker alone since I'm pretty sure he didn't break his contract, also in writing" _ **

Wesker perked up at this, gobsmacked at the words that just came out of Ruby's mouth.

**_ "Tch. Fine, whatever. I'll do whatever I can to sweep this under the rug. Tell Wesker, to delete all the data on you and Weiss. He is to report back to the Schnee Manor as soon as he can, I'll call my employees off" _ ** __ Jacques hung up incredibly irritated that he had been swindled by a seventeen-year-old.

Ruby plummeted into her chair at record speed, she was nervous and shaking. She hadn't expected that conversation to go the way it had.

Perhaps Mr Schnee was in such a tight spot maybe it would be easier to just agree to her demands.

_ "This is going to bite me in the ass later,"  _ Ruby thought as Wesker looked at her with teary eyes.

"Are you crying?" Sun leaned forward as Wesker quickly dried his eyes.

"You saved my job. You didn't have to, considering what I am hired to do. Why did you?" Wesker wondered.

"Yeah, why did you bail this guy out" Qrow at this point was on his fourth glass of whiskey.

"You do this job for a reason don't you Wesker?" Ruby seemed to be calmer when speaking to him.

"How would you know that?" Curiosity in his eyes he looked at Ruby and her eyes gave off a distinct feeling.

Wesker's eyes widened slightly, he knew that look anywhere.

He saw it in himself, every day when he looked in the mirror.

"You have to go back to the Schnee Manor, delete all the data too. Don't worry about those Schnee employees either" Ruby watched as he finished drying his eyes.

"I see" Wesker packed up his things and headed out the door.

"Thank you" Qrow stood and saw him out.

"What now?" Sun watched as Qrow sat down and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"We go home, or in my case, I go back to Beacon" Ruby smiled, but rather than joy. She felt anxiety and worry, almost as if Jacques was going to double cross her.

"Uncle Qrow keep those files ok?"

"Sure, thing kiddo. Want a lift back to Beacon?"

"Leave that to me. My co-worker drives" Sun smiled as he finally felt useful.

** Beacon Dorms **

"We made it back in one piece" Jaune huffed between breaths. The group managed to give a small portion of the media the slip through the crowds of people in Vale.

"Hi" Weiss spoke up, Jaune freaked out and gave off a girlish scream as he fell face first onto the floor.

"We had great fun!" Nora beamed at Weiss who immediately walked and stood before Pyrrha.

Glares were exchanged and Ren stood between the two to prevent a fight breaking out.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, Ren. Pyrrha, that girl Emerald. I believe she had something to do with all of this. Considering it's your family owned gym. You should have access to go through CCTV"

"Want me to see if she does anything suspicious?"

"Please? She did recommend me the same restaurant after all"

"I'll head there now" Pyrrha left and tapped Nora on the shoulder, "Up for round two?" A devilish smile creeping onto Nora's face as Pyrrha asked this.

The two left as the trio made their way back up to their rooms.

"Is Ruby coming back?" The question made Jaune and Ren stop dead in their tracks.

"We haven't heard anything yet" Ren watched as both of them seemed rather distraught at the idea of Ruby not coming back.

To Jaune, Ruby was like a younger sister who he could relate to.

To Weiss, Ruby was someone she held dear and though that bond was being tested, torn at and pulled apart. Weiss still couldn't find it in her heart to completely sever that bond.

In fact, Ren could tell Weiss wanted to strengthen it even more.

Though Ren could not tell how and what Ruby was going through, he had a feeling if she was like Yang. She'd find a way to bounce back with twice the force.

The trio split and went into their respective rooms, now all they had to do was wait to see if Pyrrha found anything.

** Nikos Gym **

Upon arriving, Pyrrha was quick to use her card to gain access to the gym, as did Nora use hers, luckily, they always carried their gym ID's on their person.

The two girls made a beeline for the staff rooms.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha. Nora" A young voice piped up, it was someone from the break room.

"Just going to check CCTV alright? Just let the manager know" Pyrrha pointed to the door as Nora walked towards it.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Pyrrha inquired as Nora went inside the monitoring room.

"The manager up and left. There was a letter of immediate resignation as well on the desk this morning"

_ "That's not suspicious at all,"  _ Pyrrha thought as Nora had already started to come out a few seconds later.

"CCTV's down" Nora looked around, she tried to get the monitors to switch on but nothing would work.

"Yeah, it suddenly shut down whilst we were open yesterday afternoon. Hence why we had to close today. Only staff can get into the building. We've had tech guys look at it and everything"

"Can they get it back up and running?" Nora decided she would do a quick survey and ask the other members of staff for their opinions on the situation.

"Yeah, but it will take time. Your dad is coming to Vale Pyrrha to run things while we find a new manager" The employee stood and left but Pyrrha ran after them.

"Are the technicians here?"

"No. They've gone on break while they think about how to approach this carefully. Don't want to rush this in case they make it worse"

"Huh. Alright, I'll leave you to it" Pyrrha let her colleague go, Nora, joined her a look of scepticism on her face.

"You think Weiss is onto something?"

"Possibly, but without the CCTV working. We have nothing to back her but word of mouth. That isn't exactly reliable" Pyrrha seemed defeated, the pair decided to ask around.

After about an hour they still turned up with nothing. Deciding it would be better to head back to Beacon.

** Beacon University **

"Please, I need you all to calm down!" Ozpin couldn't stress enough.

He had the media barking at the front of the University like rabid dogs; nothing could get them to quiet down.

"I want you out of the way immediately, not only are you stressing out the other students who are coming in or leaving. You are also taking up a large portion of the entrance" Ozpin's tone was firm and demanding.

He didn't like being so harsh on others where conflict could be avoided but it would seem the media were about to get even rowdier.

Ruby got out of the car with Sun and Neptune, they acted like escorts to make sure the media didn't harass her.

The trio approached the gate and the media en masse flocked to them, like wolves hungry for food.

"Miss Rose, could you please tell us about your date with Miss Schnee?"

"Could we hear more about how you and Miss Schnee began dating?"

"How do you feel about Miss Schnee publishing this information to a media outlet?" This was the question Ruby chose not to ignore.

Cutting the news reported a quick glance before raising her hands and asking the crowd for quiet.

"Weiss had nothing to do with the leaks, so who do you think you are? Accusing someone of something they didn't commit?"

The reporter smiled and answered Ruby's question with their own. "How do you know she didn't publish the information?"

"Because unlike you and everyone else here. I  _know_  Weiss" Ruby walked forward with Sun and Neptune to keep the media out of arms reach.

A triumphant smile on her face as the media quickly settled down, enough for Glynda Goodwitch to see them off on their merry way.

"You'll be fine from, here right?" Neptune asked as he kept his eyes on the crowd.

"Yeah, thanks for the lift. It's the evening and I need to talk with Weiss, though I think I'll go speak with my professors first" Ruby walked on inside, waving goodbye to the guys.

Ruby caught Ozpin's attention.

"Good afternoon Headmaster"

"It's nearly six-pm"

"I'm sorry to have caused such a ruckus" Ruby feared Ozpin would have her suspended.

"Ruby, we cannot control every little or big thing in life. Sometimes, things that are completely out of our control sweep us off the floor by surprise"

"Now, go see your professors. I know Doctor Oobleck wants to have a word with you about something" Ozpin smiled and watched Ruby walk away.

"The media finally took off" Glynda had arrived, taking note of Ruby who Glynda could tell was being paranoid by her flinching at every little thing.

"She's paranoid Oz, we should provide her with some professional help"

"Perhaps"

** Three Hours Later, Schnee Manor, Atlas **

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Wesker lowered his head, Jacques sat writing at his desk.

"You deleted the evidence?" As usual, a cold icy tone flowing out of his vocal chords were enough to make hell freeze over.

"All of it sir, even backups as you requested"

"Good. I have to finish this agreement otherwise I'll be in a tough spot"

"Is that all sir?" Wesker couldn't help but feel like he was being crushed by Jacques mere presence.

"For now, Wesker. I heard you were assaulted by someone while you were down there. Take the next two days off paid and go see  _her_ " It was Jacques tone of voice that seemed to provide Wesker with some relief.

Wesker bowed and turned to leave.

** Atlas Headquarters **

Wesker sat in a pale blue room, littered with technology, wires dangling from the walls all reaching to the centre.

A lone figure lay in a small green bed, an oxygen mask strapped to them whilst all the wires from the different technologies were connected to them.

"Atlas Headquarters have the most up to date medical technology in the world" Wesker turned to see Klein stood in the doorway.

"Come on Klein" He pulled another chair around him and Klein took it graciously.

"It's been nearly four years hasn't it?"

"Still too long" Wesker sat at the side of the figure who lay breathing yet perfectly still. He reached and grabbed hold of their hand.

"Anna didn't deserve this. No one at the time deserved what happened to them" Klein simply listened, he felt it best for Wesker to get something off his chest.

"To think what happened was also how you caught Jacques' attention" Klein interrupted but Wesker thought back to that day just under four years ago.

"We aren't so different you and I" Wesker while still holding Anna's hand turned to face Klein who seemed to be deep in thought.

"In what way?" The man questioned as he made sure to put his phone on vibrate.

"You are willing to clean Jacques ass for him. I'm willing to get my own hands dirty for him instead" Wesker let go of Anna, bringing himself upright and holding back the tears he felt coming to his eyes.

"They go around setting buildings ablaze, looting stores and causing public chaos. The White Fang say they fight for peace yet are the reason peace can't exist!" Klein grabbed him by the shoulder.

"She wouldn't want to see her own father angry, would she?" Klein, of course, was referencing Anna.

"They did this. I don't care what I have to do. I will keep my daughter alive until she opens her eyes again" Wesker gazed at Anna, he noticed her brown hair had begun to fade in colour.

She seemed to unnaturally thin, but he knew she would be kept alive so as long as he could provide the work he does for Jacques.

Work that even Wesker himself doesn't often agree with.

** Beacon University **

Weiss stood on the balcony and watched the lights from cars along the streets of Vale whizz about as the stars glistened above her.

It was a shame there was so much light pollution, the stars are a wonderful sight. "You wanted to talk?" Ruby called out to the heiress who pivoted her body to see Ruby stood awkwardly.

She was stood in the doorway of the balcony hands twitching, even Weiss had enough social skills to know she was nervous.

"I do yes, come here, the cities actual rather beautiful" Weiss gestured for Ruby to join her.

"Weiss, first and foremost. I'm sorry for hitting you. That was wrong of me, I should never have done that under no circumstance" Ruby wanted that out of the way before anything else.

"I've had worse than one measly slap, besides. I do understand why you were emotional though"

Even after all this Weiss could still be the bigger person, Ruby would be an adult in the next few months and yet she was still acting like a brat.

"I still have feelings for you Ruby. Question is how do you feel after everything that went off?" Weiss wasn't hopeful if anything she reckoned they would spend some time single before contemplating getting back together.

"Let's start again" Ruby's words cut through those ill-thoughts like a knife through hot butter.

"Back at square one?"

Ruby smiled at Weiss before giving her a nod. "I think this has given us a better understanding of me and I do know you a lot better after dinner. Besides" Ruby brought Weiss into a warm embrace.

Ruby planted a kiss on Weiss' lips.

The warmth parted her lips, allowing the cold frigid air to rush in to cool the sudden heat away.

Ruby stood with Weiss out on the balcony, Weiss' hand being gripped by Ruby's.

The two looked over the street lights basking in the cool summer night, as a gentle breeze blew through the air.

A quick and silent moment of intimacy shared between the two, as the rest of their friends partied away.

Weiss turned and looked in wonder at the calm silver eyes, Weiss felt a rather pleasant feeling whenever she gazed upon them with her own blue.

Weiss had received a call from her father earlier that day saying he would make a statement regarding the events tomorrow.

She played the worst-case scenarios in her head, that he didn't approve of Ruby which she knew he didn't.

Almost as if sensing her concern, Ruby shook Weiss gently. "Maybe not exactly square one. Sure, I fucked up, I'm surprised you want to stay"

"It's because I know why you hit me. You aren't normally like that under any circumstances unless it's incredibly extreme"

"Besides, If I hadn't listened to Emerald's advice none of this would have happened" Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes.

Now that concerned Ruby, the fact Emerald could have had a hand in everything that happened. Meant she would be giving her a wide berth.

"I still feel horrible for what I did. I  _hit_ you and that was not ok" Ruby stressed.

Weiss had lost herself in the silver eyes she came to adore so much.

Shaking her head slightly she spoke "Could you repeat that? I wasn't paying attention"

"I  _hit_  you and that was not ok" Ruby repeated saddened and tortured by her previous antics.

"Then, let's just work it over from wherever square one is" Weiss rested her head on Ruby's shoulder, as the city vanished into an inky haze.

Looking to Ruby, her partner, with a warm smile. Weiss could have sworn the building was breaking apart and scattering like petals in the wind.

Weiss woke with a sudden gasp, eyes adjusting to the vast amount of sunlight pouring in through the window.

_ "No. It-It couldn't have been all a dream could it?"  _ Weiss shot up like a rocket taking in her surroundings.

However, a pillow decided to be hurled across the room and ended up on her face.

Weiss as she removed the pillow to see Yang with a serious case of bedhead.

Yang pointed to the kitchen where her mug was out presumably with coffee already made, then pointed to the couch.

A smile on her lips as a wave of relief washed over Weiss, there sat the person that meant more to her than even she knew at first.

Weiss did as Yang silently instructed, she grabbed her coffee and sat beside Ruby.

"Oh, you have your coffee. You're going to need it" Ruby pointed to the TV that had the news on with a headline that even Weiss couldn't miss.

** "Jacques Schnee to make a statement regarding recent events surrounding his daughter" **

"As a team?" Ruby lay her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"As a team" Weiss then laid her head atop Ruby's.

Yang observed the two girls with a smile.  _"Good for you two. Now I've got some ferry tickets to sort"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally this was going to be two individual chapters.  
> But, I decided to merge the two together and thus a giant chapter was born.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!


	43. With A Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Yang met Blake.

* * *

 

 ** _"Mr Schnee, would you care to give us your statement on the recent events regarding the heiress to the Schnee Corporation?"_** The news reporter asked Jacques.

Jacques already looked incredibly irate with the reporters, but Ruby knew he was probably angry with her more than anything.

 ** _"My daughter mentioned she would be going on a date on that same night,"_** He paused briefly to adjust his tie.

**_"I trust my daughter's judgement to choose an adequate partner"_ **

**_"Furthermore, I plan to personally find the people responsible for not only recording my daughter and her date Miss Rose without their knowledge or consent"_ **

**_"I will also be taking legal action against the company that allowed people to install hidden recording devices to not only make a mockery of the Schnee name"_ **

**_"But also, to have caused an innocent young girl such incredible distress by publishing parts of her life that should remain private to only those close to her"_ **

Jacques ended his statement there, the media quick to ask more questions. Ruby grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Looks like Jacques won't be a problem for us for now" Ruby smirked at her victory.

Her phone buzzing on the table, reaching for it and flipping it up to reveal a text from Klein.

**_"Ruby, I have a document from Mr Schnee for you. I'll be in Vale sometime in the next few hours. Flights can be a nuisance sometimes"_ **

**_"Take care, Klein. Let me know when you've landed"_** Ruby put down her mobile, leaning back and nuzzling up to Weiss.

"Who was it?" The heiress inquired as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Klein"

"The two of you are texting buddies now or something?" Weiss chuckled at this as did Ruby.

"He cares about me as much as he does you, Winter and Marionette. Speaking of which who is Marionette? Another sister?"

"Mother" Weiss responded flatly.

"Marionette is your mum? Does Klein just hate Jacques then?" Ruby wondered if there was a justified reason for his dislike of Jacques.

Klein did work for Jacques and didn't complain about it, so what was the reason.

"I never interacted with mother all that much. She just never cared much about me" Weiss stated without any semblance of emotion, it was almost as if she was devoid of every last feeling when speaking of her mother.

"Well, if that was the case. Why would Klein care about her?" Weiss scrunched her face, Ruby did certainly ask a good question.

"Hmm, I suppose that is something I'll have to ask him"

Yang in the meantime managed to shower, she was happy that her sister and Weiss resolved their conflict.

All Yang had to do was sort out the whole Blake scenario with Sun. Then maybe find a way to apologize to Wesker for punching him.

Emphasis on the word maybe.

As if on cue, Yang's phone rang. Her ringtone for Sun was this cheesy pop song that he absolutely loathed.

She found it humorous but he found it rather irritating.

Picking up the phone Yang answered with a cheery tone.

"Hello!"

"You didn't change my ringtone, did you?" Sun was not amused.

"Nope," Yang took joy in his misery, even though she was only joking around with him half the time.

"Well, I was thinking since we had that agreement and whatnot. Is it Summer break in two weeks for you at Beacon?"

"Yes, it is, we have our annual six weeks off starting in two weeks why do you ask?"

"Well. Since I'm off and you are off. Maybe we could use that time to go visit a certain young woman whom we both have a huge thing for?" Even during his phone calls Sun always managed to add his awkward flair to his conversations.

"It would be nice to meet Blake's parents wouldn't it?" Yang thought about Blake for a moment.

"Yeah and don't forget we can't let Blake know about it" Sun was rather calm about this.

"Sun you've known Blake about as long as I have. How'd you two meet?" Yang felt it would be polite if she knew a little of his history with Blake.

"Oh. Well, we've actually known each other for a few years"

"Seriously? I thought you two met not long after we did" Yang was surprised to hear this.

"Yeah, I'll tell you in Menagerie"

"You know she's there?" Yang queried.

"Duh? I've known her for some time to know she's from Menagerie"

"Two weeks tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's a Friday too, I'm game! I'll see you at the airport" Sun hung up and Yang put the phone down.

Yang took a look out the window to survey the weather.

Deciding it was ok for her run she put on her gear and slipped out the dorm without Weiss or Ruby catching on.

Weiss stood up and kissed Ruby's forehead. "I've got to get ready for the gym with Nora and the others. You should spend some time with Velvet and her roommates"

"I've got an assignment to do for my engineering course but I plan to ask Coco for some pointers"

"Doesn't Coco do Business studies? Since her family owns Adel Industries?" Weiss was quite impressed, she knew two people that were connected to famous brands or businesses.

Pyrrha Nikos was a reigning champion in the Mistral MMA tournaments as well as her family having their own gym.

Coco Adel's parents have created some of the top of the line fashion.

Compared to them, all the Schnee family has brought to the world was a faster method of continental travel.

What's more interesting, the Schnee family also created the most advanced medical technology in the world.

The Schnee family also do own smaller brands of fashion and have in agreement with the Nikos family made highly advanced gym equipment used for people with medical disabilities.

It's only because Weiss' family capitalized on these fields as opposed to the niches of solely physical fitness and fashion that have allowed the Schnee Corporation to maintain its wealth and influence.

But the cornerstone of the Schnee families’ wealth.

Was the military prowess, the fact that during the great war before Weiss' time, the Schnee family provided a means and method to end the feud between nations albeit when Vacuo stepped in to help Vale.

Things went south, despite losing the war Atlas provided military defences for all nations as a way to "atone".

 _"Dirty money made with dirty deeds,"_  Weiss thought as Ruby kept waving her hand in front of her face for who knows how long.

"Weiss? Are you going to stand there all morning or go for a shower and go to the gym?" Ruby cocked an eyebrow as Weiss came to her senses.

"Dolt! I was only thinking" Weiss huffed as she sashayed to the bathroom.

"You're the dolt!" Ruby heckled back with a smirk as she curled up into a ball on the couch. "This is nice" Ruby muttered.

Yang was out on her run, basking in the glow of the morning sun as it hung relatively high.

Yang got up late again, despite Ruby having a go at her; pulling her pillow from under her head.

Yang begrudgingly got up. Yang kept to the parts of the streets where no cars could go.

She kept having her mind wander, thoughts of Blake constantly plaguing her like fungus.

The fact Blake left suddenly to work in Menagerie made her feel empty.

Blake was the reason Yang got up early, she used to hate getting up around five in the morning for her runs.

She usually woke up around seven and went for her run around eight.

When she first met Blake, Yang thought she was a lost cause. The kind of person you'd never get talking or they just wouldn't open up to you one bit.

That changed suddenly one year ago when Blake first transferred into Beacon.

**One Year Ago**

"Alright! I've already assigned you partners for today's chemistry class!" Doctor Oobleck was zipping around the room as usual.

Yang had to take an additional class, Ozpin told her it would make her résumé look "better" should she have at least one of the three major sciences.

The class mumbled a little, Doctor Oobleck was straightforward about virtually everything.

"No bitching, please! I've had enough of your squabbles. When you pick your own partners, my lab is either hazardous due to all the broken glass," He took off his glasses and used a cloth to clean them.

"OR! I have to get the fire department here. AGAIN! Therefore, I assigned you partners based on your skills and behaviour. As well as treatment of my equipment"

Doctor Oobleck displayed the pairs on his screen, "I don't want to treat you like children but with how reckless some of you are. You leave me no choice" His mellow voice spoke over the class.

To which the students located their partners and sat down.

It was bad enough Yang had to take a degree in psychology despite the fact she wasn't all that book smart compared to her sister.

Yang was already studying public services and was contemplating requesting changing chemistry to mechanical engineering.

After all, she built her own motorbike from scratch so at least there was common ground in that field.

Yang studied the board and found her name typed alongside someone else's.

 _"Blake? Is she a new student?"_ Yang thought as Oobleck coughed loudly enough to make everyone else cease their activities.

"I forgot to mention we have a new student. They transferred in today" He gestured to a girl wearing a black cardigan over a white t-shirt.

Purple jeans and black steel-toe boots.

"This is Blake. Be kind now" Oobleck leaned closer and whispered to Blake; then made quick eye contact with Yang.

Blake walked over, her bag draped over one shoulder whilst she held her books closer to her chest.

She took the seat beside Yang, avoiding eye contact and setting her stuff down neatly on the desk.

Borderline obsessive compulsively neat.

"Hello, I'm Yang. Nice to meet you Blake" Yang smiled at the girl who took one quick glance at her and glanced back to her books.

"Blake"

Yang just nodded and sat forward, pulling her chemistry book closer to her as she opened to the chapters Oobleck had written on the board.

Oobleck checked his laptop and dashed out the room quickly before poking his head back in.

"Just write up the notes on last week's thesis and experiment. Back in a flash!" Off Oobleck went leaving the class to themselves.

They just got to it, Yang had written the details although vague. Luckily her textbook covered the nitty gritty process of the experiment they did.

It was some sort of experiment involving Potassium Permanganate, Glycerine, and Hydrogen Peroxide.

Having to go through basic chemistry all over again was probably going to be the death of Yang.

What didn't help was that Oobleck specialized in history, and although he was qualified to teach science.

It wasn't his strong suit.

Blake took a quick glance at Yang, considering she was probably given a tour and hadn't set up in her dorm yet. Yang reckoned this was her first class.

"Want to hear a joke about Potassium?" Yang beamed a grin at Blake who only raised her eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Sure"

"K" Yang waited for Blake's reaction.

"KMnO4. Actually" Blake corrected, not realizing Yang's joke.

Yang's smile faded fast, she stared at Blake rolled her eyes and corrected her correction.

"Well, I asked if you wanted to hear a joke about Potassium, not Potassium Permanganate"

"I know. The chemical symbol for Potassium is K, but you didn't use just Potassium in your experiment, did you?"

 _"Alright, so this pun backfired horribly. Obviously didn't get the joke"_ Yang thought as she racked her brain trying to think of another pun.

"Oh, yeah. You'll need my notes on the experiment we did won't-"

"I know, I found the experiment in the textbook. I'll just need the results of the multiple tests please"

 _"Well, at least she doesn't have to see the majority of my crude handwriting"_ yang slides her notebook over to Blake who takes one look at the handwriting.

"Your handwriting could do with some work, but it's legible. I've seen much worse" Blake was starting to annoy Yang a little.

_"She's a lost cause. This girl is going to have no friends at this rate. Even I'm starting to get annoyed and I like everyone"_

"Hey isn't this your one of your rings Yang?" A student had snuck up on her, she hadn't noticed her presence.

The ring in question was lined with a bit of gold, Blake perked up and gazed at the jewellery.

Beautiful tribal symbols marked on the sides with the name "Taiyang" carved on it.

It was a gift from her dad; it belonged to her mum Summer.

"That's a nice ring" The blonde shot her eyes up to see Cardin Winchester.

He was a huge pain in the ass, just because he was on the football team and was a quarterback.

He thought he could do whatever he pleased.

Cardin had never met Yang before but certainly heard rumours about a feisty blonde with long golden hair.

He looked at the ring and snatched it out of the young girl's hands, Yang bolted up from her seat in a flash. "Ey, you!" She bellowed as Cardin took off.

Cardin underestimated Yang as she leapt over one of the desks and dropkicked him on top of another. He groaned in pain as Yang carefully pried the ring out of his hand.

She normally wore it around her neck, which meant the chain had broken. Checking her nape Yang confirmed the chain was no longer there and rummaged the classroom floor looking for it.

"I'm back! Why is Cardin groaning in pain? What are you doing Miss Xiao Long?" Oobleck came bounding into the classroom already asking questions.

"Never mind. Cardin, you should go to the infirmary if it's too much to bear. I'll have you come back later to write up a report. Yang take your seat!" Yang sighed, she hustled back to her seat and slumped down.

Yang put the ring on her middle finger on her left hand.

Two hours pass by and Yang barely could get Blake to speak to her. It was more of an "uh huh" response at every attempt.

Yang had no more classes that day, the only problem now was going back to a dorm of two and dealing with Weiss.

Their third roommate had been bought out by Weiss after he kept flirting with Yang to the point it wasn't healthy for him. Weiss asked him to find another room since it was affecting his life as well as theirs.

Yang entered her dorm room and was greeted by Weiss stood admiring a particular spot, adjacent to where Yang's bed was.

Yang took one look at the oversized cat bed and snickered.

"New roommate?" Yang queried.

"Would appear so" Weiss was as icy as usual.

"I'm going for an evening run, back later" Yang threw her bag onto her bed, donned some sportswear and took off.

As Yang approached the entrance to the dorms someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Blake stood with a book open in one hand and her bag around her shoulder.

Closing the book; keeping her page with her thumb, Blake pulled out a broken golden chain from her pocket.

Yang looked at Blake with wide eyes. Yang took the chain from Blake and inspected the latch, which had snapped in two.

"Au" Blake spoke quietly but with a little more vigour than earlier.

"Did you just?" Yang raised an eyebrow to which Blake chuckled a little.

"Your puns are terrible, but not all of them" Blake smiled at Yang and for Yang, it was something she couldn't begin to describe.

"Hey, what room are you in? Since you transferred and all?" Yang was hoping, just hoping that her new roommate was this mysterious woman.

Blake held up her keys and Yang's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You've cat to be kitten me right meow"


	44. The Ice Melts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby get's an unexpected call from Taiyang.

* * *

 

** Present Day, Beacon Dorms **

It had been a week since the whole Ruby and Weiss fiasco.

Weiss had been going to the gym with Nora and the others to try and keep up her physique for the entirety of that week.

Whereas Ruby chose to stay within the confines of Beacon. The skies were dark and murky, rain pouring down with enough force alongside the wind that bins were being pushed down the streets.

After managing to get her assignments out of the way, she had only one exam before the summer break started.

"I can't wait till tomorrow! I can finally relax for a while" Ruby spoke aloud.

No one was around to hear her.

Yang had gone out shopping for some clothes and saying something along the lines of "Blake's going to love and kill me" While Weiss was currently out at the gym.

Yang had been going to various stores since yesterday and Yang hated shopping just as much she hated Wesker.

Ruby had finished revising for the day. She had flashcards, notes, and even a mini-presentation to prepare for her exam.

Ruby received her written agreement from Jacques and was so contempt with it, she framed it.

Though Klein asked that Ruby show him and record her deleting the remaining evidence.

Ruby complied but at least it meant she could date Weiss even if Jacques didn't want Weiss or Ruby too.

Ruby gazed down at the table, a small USB drive had been left on the table. Picking it up Ruby recalled what Klein had said to her.

_ "Wesker secretly gave this to Klein so that it would reach me. I still haven't checked what's on it. Should really look"  _ Ruby's train of thought was broken by music ringing throughout the room.

Ruby looked around to find the source, the sound was muffled, which meant it was somewhere hidden or not in plain sight.

_ "Great" _

Ruby got up and dragged her feet over to her chest of draws, nothing here.

She checked the kitchen worktops and didn't find anything there.

Ruby climbed onto her bed and rummaged through her sheets to find her mobile ringing.

It was her dad.

With a smile, Ruby climbed down and answered the phone.

"Hey, Rubes! It's Dad! I just wanted to check on you. I haven't heard from you and. Well, I got worried" His voice certainly held the tone of someone who was deeply concerned.

"Hey Dad, I'm sorry I haven't called. I just wanted some peace and quiet for a while" Ruby felt bad for not talking to her own dad about everything.

Taiyang knew Ruby could handle herself.

"That's fine sweetie. Although I'm ringing to ask about another matter actually" This perked Ruby's curiosity and not in a good way.

"Sure. Ask away" Ruby took a sip of her coffee, she was dreading what her dad would want to know.

"When am I going to meet this Weiss?" Ruby nearly choked on her drink, coughing loudly before setting the mug down and wiping away the excess liquid from her chin.

"I uh. Well, you see dad," Ruby started to panic, she was expecting to ask about Yang.

Yang hadn't been replying to her texts.

Something she does when she is lonely or depressed. Despite how well Yang hides it.

Ruby can see right through her, she had a knack for seeing the pain in others.

Especially through their eyes.

"Look. I was wondering if you wanted. A week today. You and Weiss can stop by for a nice family meal, Weiss can stay over"

Tai's voice was filled with joy and ecstasy at the thought of his daughter dating.

"What about Yang?" Ruby wanted Yang to be there, so she could keep her dad distracted.

"I sent her a text but like usual. No response. Tell her to call me ok?" His tone changed from positive and cheery to dreary and dull.

"I will don't fret dad. Love you!"

"Love you too my garden rose" Ruby cringed at his nickname for Ruby but she smiled and hung up the phone.

"Welp. Gotta let Weiss know"

** Nikos Gym **

"Weiss heads up!" Nora threw Weiss a bottle of water her way. Weiss fumbled for a moment as the bottle landed in her hands, but she managed to hold it steady.

Nora walked on over and sat down on the bleachers next to Weiss.

"Got any date plans with Ruby?" Nora was always one to be a bit too nosy.

"Not yet, I'd love to. However, with everyone dying to get pictures or ask questions. A peaceful date is out of the question" Weiss watched Pyrrha and Ren sparring in the ring.

Weiss set the bottle down, getting up with Nora the two entered the ring themselves.

It was Weiss and Pyrrha against Ren and Nora.

"Schneekos against Flower power? This isn't all that fair" Ren stated as he prepared himself for a beatdown.

"Yeah! For them!" Nora roared loudly, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Jaune was exhausted, having been in the ring with Pyrrha for a few rounds, he couldn't believe she was still rearing to go.

Then again, compared to him, Pyrrha is considerably more athletic.

He sat on the bleachers when Weiss' phone suddenly blew up.

Jaune took note of the fact it was Ruby calling, picking up the phone without answering. Jaune walked over to the edge of the ring.

"Uhhh. Weiss, it's Ruby" The four stopped for a moment. Pyrrha had Ren pinned to the floor, one arm behind his back.

Nora had Weiss in a headlock, the pair stopped to look at Jaune who they heard speak but not heard him clearly.

"Weiss, it's Ruby. She keeps ringing you" Jaune held the phone out to the heiress.

Weiss took it in her hand and answered the call.

_** "Hello sweetie, I know I said I'd ring you, but now is not a good time"  ** _ Weiss managed to squirm her way out of Nora's deathly grip.

_** "What are you doing a week today Weiss?"  ** _ The question though apparent served to confuse the girl.

_** "I have nothing scheduled, why do you ask?" ** _

_** "How about dinner?"  ** _ Ruby spoke with confidence, yet her tone suggested she was also nervous.

_** "You found a place quiet enough for the two of us?"  ** _ Weiss and Nora stood in their respective corners of the ring while Weiss took this call.

_** "It's in Patch, absolutely no media and it's reserved for just us and maybe two more" ** _  To Weiss, this sounded extravagant.

_** "That sounds lovely Ruby? A week today? What time? Where?"  ** _ Weiss was bubbling with excitement to the point even Pyrrha could tell she was happy.

_** "We also get to stay the night and get breakfast!" ** _

This made Weiss worry a little, a small restaurant in Patch was no problem but a bed and breakfast hotel as well?

That could pose a problem if the media decided to be snooping around even after all this time.

_** "Ruby. Where exactly is this place?"  ** _ Weiss put on her ice queen tone to get the details she needed.

_** "It's my house" ** _  Ruby squawked as Weiss' heart skipped a beat.

Had she heard, that right? Did Ruby just say it was her house?

Did she say she could have breakfast and stay the night?

Weiss' face flushed red, Nora came on over and inspected Weiss who hid her face behind her hands.

"Hey, puddle queen! Judging from your reaction. You've got a date, right?" Nora loved to tease Weiss.

It was the next best thing to do after training.

_** "Ruby. I would love to come! We can talk more after I get back to the dorm" ** _ **** Weiss hung up and turned to face Nora.

An obnoxious grin on her face and hands on her hips meant she felt victorious.

"Sounds like you have such a wonderful date? Cover the stump before you-" Nora stopped herself dead when she realized what statement she was going to make.

"NORA! What did I tell you about inappropriate phrases!" Ren shouted, as Pyrrha pulled him up and stood him on his own two feet.

Nora rubbed the back of her head as Weiss left the ring. "Where are you going? I want to break your legs!" Nora yelled.

"I've got something important to sort out. Thanks for the workout!" Weiss gathered her belongings and headed back to the dorms.

Sending a quick text to Klein since she would need his help with some of the preparation.

_** "Klein, I need help with a very important matter later on"  ** _ Weiss left details out so her father couldn't intercept the messages and find out what she was up to.

A few moments later and Weiss received a reply.  _ **"Certainly Miss Schnee. I will help any way I can"**_

Weiss continued walking as she pondered on the next situation that Klein could also help her with.

After all, Weiss needed this date to go off without a hitch. She would be meeting both of Ruby's parents after all and judging by the tone of the conversation.

They insisted upon Weiss joining them.

_ "I wonder what Yang's mum is like? She must be pretty nice to have taken on Ruby like her own daughter" _

Weiss wondered what gifts she could get them. She dared ask Ruby since she would want it to be a surprise.

_ "Maybe a bouquet of flowers for her mum? Or is that too standard? I have no idea for Ruby's father,"  _ Weiss knew this would be no easy task.

** Haven, Mistral **

Qrow wondered the tavern with a shot glass in one hand as he fumbled around the bar.

He had received a letter with an encoded message. This prompted Qrow to come straight to Haven.

The tavern had a pine decor to it, a dark brown blending in with burgundy banners that hung from the ceiling.

The sounds of happy, sad, lonely and crying drunkards filled the room.

Leaving Qrow the only person in the room who despite being drunk enough to kill both his kidneys, on his lonesome.

Qrow sat down at a table where, in his opinion, an absolute gorgeous barmaid served him.

She placed a bottle of vodka on the table to which Qrow eyed it suspiciously.

"A woman up top says it's on her" The barmaid winks at Qrow before leaving him to serve another customer.

_ "Great. She's here. Better go see what she wants" _  Qrow wasn't going to be happy about this.

He just knew it.

Qrow headed to the second floor, a bottle of vodka in hand.

It was filled to the brim with other people drinking and talking away about nonsense.

He knew who had given him the drink because he would never be that lucky ever unless  _she_  was around.

People used to joke that Qrow was the definition of bad luck. He couldn't land a stable relationship, nothing ever went his way in life.

He had to build it up from scratch or the ground up.

As Qrow approached an empty corner, it would be except there sat a young woman facing him, long black hair and eyes like fire.

He sat opposite the young woman before looking at her, taking in the gloomy expression she wore.

"I wonder what brought my luck around" Qrow spoke with asperity.

The woman simpered, leaning forward closer to Qrow.

"Well, it's good to see you brother"

"Well, what do you want? I got your letter, so cut to the chase" Qrow felt himself becoming more and more agitated by the second.

"I wanted to ask you something"

Qrow opened the bottle and took out his flask. Pouring some of the alcohol into his flask.

"The White Fang have been growing restless. Riots in cities, shops being robbed, destroyed and everything setting fire to everything in their path"

"What's new? They've been doing that for a few years now" Qrow didn't have the patience to speak with her, he just wanted to go home at this point.

"They're going to Vale next, consider it an early warning"

"Why tell me?" Qrow didn't get why his sister would warn him.

"Everyone gets one. This is your  _one_ " She stood to leave but Qrow grabbed her by the arm.

"Raven" Qrow's voice was filled with resentment.

"You should see your daughter. She misses you, and nearly got herself killed once looking for you"

Raven made no comment but instead left Qrow to his lonesome once more.

_ "Yang misses you for fuck's sake" _


	45. To Patch Weiss Goes/Doing Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss goes to Patch for dinner with Ruby.  
> Yang and Sun depart for Menagerie.

* * *

 

**One Week Later, Patch**

It was Friday afternoon, Yang had just finished packing her bags for the ferry ride to Menagerie.

"I really wish you could stay" Yang pivoted her body around to see Ruby stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"Sorry, Rubes. I've got a boat to catch, I'm also staying in Menagerie over the weekend"

Yang was excited to go to a new country she'd never been before; she also got to see Blake. This only made the feeling of nervousness grow in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll miss you while you're away" Ruby ran behind hugging her sister who ruffled her hair in response.

Taiyang poked his head around the door so he could investigate the room.

"You packed everything?" He questioned as Yang slammed her suitcase onto the floor with a heavy thud.

A distant bark could be heard coming from downstairs.

"It's ok Zwei! Just Yang being Yang" Tai called out as he entered the room wearing his work uniform.

"Dad, you're still dressed for work. Go change!" Ruby moaned as the grown man chuckled.

"I will but first," His eyes dart to Yang and Tai stands firm. "Yang!" The blonde girl stands at attention upon hearing her name.

"Yes!?" Tai gave her a quick check at the outfit.

Yang wore a pair of black cargo shorts, a simple yellow shirt with a brown jacket.

"Casual? You better have something smart in that suitcase!" Tai waved his index finger at Yang who only rolled her eyes at his playful jester.

"Yes! I have something that's formal and casual in here. Don't worry"

"All forms of Identification?"

"Check"

"Sunscreen?"

"Check"

"The special  _thing_  you bought?" Yang just gave her father a disapproving scowl.

Ruby checked her watch to see the time had gone past six. Ruby freaked and bolted for her bedroom, grabbing a small bag filled with toiletries and a towel she ran back out and made a beeline for the shower.

"Going for a shower! Yang, do you need the toilet before you head out?"

"NO!" Yang bellowed back at her sister before going through her father's checklist.

_"Weiss should be here around seven, that means I've got to get my ass in gear!"_

After Yang had cleared her father's checklist, she headed downstairs with a duffel bag and her suitcase.

Yang and Sun planned to arrive in Menagerie via ferry which would mean they landed around eleven in the morning.

Granted the pair had saved up a killing for the ferry ride. Yang grabbed her phone and rang Sun.

 ** _"You got your ticket?"_** Yang was hopeful that he couldn't afford the Schnee Express.

**_"Yeah, I saved up loads of cash for this god damn ticket. This boat better be worth it"_ **

**_"Alright, I'll be down at the docks shortly. If you see a woman in a beret there, stay with her. Coco will keep you safe since you're out past your bedtime"_ **

Sun was already at the docks and located the person Yang had mentioned.

He didn't even want to make a comment about Yang's insult. He just dismissed it before going to introduce himself to the woman named Coco.

Meanwhile, Weiss didn't know why she was so nervous.

Maybe it was the fact one slight cock-up and this whole thing fell apart again, this meant Weiss had to be on her best behaviour.

That meant no sarcastic remarks, no quips and certainly no making fun of Ruby, even if it was banter.

She was going to Ruby's house for dinner after all, with Ruby only mentioning her father from time to time Weiss wondered what exactly what Ruby's mother was like.

Weiss arrived at the Xiao Long residence.

Weiss had to get a flight back to Atlas, she spent the previous week away from Ruby to prepare for the date.

Klein had helped Weiss pick out a suitable outfit, which consisted of a long black dress lined from top to bottom with blue lilies forming a spiral.

A light blue behind the lilies made it look as if they were floating atop a pool of water.

Weiss had her hair down and curled at the tips, letting the lengths of beautiful silken hair rest on her shoulders as she walked down the path towards the house in dark blue stiletto heels.

She dragged behind her a white suitcase with the Schnee insignia plastered on the front and the bouquet of flowers in the other hand.  _"I need a different suitcase"_

Getting a flight down to patch from Atlas wasn't easy, Weiss first had to wait for a few hours as the security checked her luggage.

Even after all of that, the flight ended up being delayed due to the weather which only served to annoy Weiss even further.

However, seeing Ruby after a week was worth the wait.

Approaching the place of residence, Weiss marvelled at the log cabin, two stories high.

A large open garden out front and judging from the smell, the ocean at the back.

 _"She lives in a getaway home. How quaint"_ Weiss thought as she made her way to the door.

Weiss knocked lightly and stood on the patio, turning to admire the neat handiwork of the flowers at her sides.

What took her breath away was the giant hedge shaped corgi. "Holy shit, that's impressive craftsmanship" Weiss had spoken aloud in admiration of the detail that emphasised the corgi shaped hedge.

"Took me several hours to get the shape just right" A soothing voice took the heiress by surprise.

Weiss turned to face the source; surprised by the sudden appearance of whom she assumed was Ruby's father.

He wore a brown leather jacket, a yellow shirt underneath with beige trousers and black pumps.

 _"Interesting choice of clothing"_ Weiss didn't know what to make of Ruby's father but she knew looks were very deceiving.

"Weiss, right?" Weiss nodded in response.

"Come in. Come in! Ruby's been excited for tonight. As have I" Taiyang invited her Weiss into the home and she brought her suitcase up through the door and took a step inside.

 _"You can do this Weiss, you're only meeting Ruby's family. How hard can it be?"_ Weiss' inner thoughts weren't helping, but this would be a night she would never forget should the outcome be good or bad.

"I'm Ruby's dad if you couldn't tell" Taiyang flashed Weiss a grin.

He had this smile on his face the entire time as he coached Weiss through his house and into the living room where she found Yang double checking her bags.

"Good evening Yang" Weiss spoke up at which the Blonde turned and eyed Weiss briefly.

"Woah! You look. Pretty nice" Yang smirked as she imagined Blake in the exact same outfit. Yang couldn't help but drool a little, Weiss saw her wipe the edge of her mouth but pretended not to notice.

"Where are you off to?" Weiss tried to steer the conversation away from whatever Yang was currently thinking about.

"Menagerie, off with Sun to go see Blake"

"Isn't Blake working there over the summer holidays?" Weiss watched as Yang grinned, the same smile Taiyang was showing on Yang's face.

"I see that smile runs in the family" Taiyang, who was halfway up the stairs, giggled a little upon hearing her remark.

Yang continued to check her bags and after being satisfied she prepared herself to leave. Taiyang had come back downstairs.

"Ruby is going to like that dress" Yang seemed like she wanted to get out the house as soon as possible.

"And I know you want to see Blake as soon as possible" Weiss smirked as Yang cocked a brow up.

"Ouch! Are you sure they call you the ice queen? Because I felt the fire with that one!" Taiyang seemingly butted into the conversation.

Weiss didn't know how to respond; a nervous smile and tense body posture was something Yang noticed.

"By the way.  _You're_  the one that fell for the smile" Taiyang nudged Weiss arms slightly.

This is only served to make Weiss incredibly uncomfortable. This was not normal, by any standards for any father to be so. Forward.

Although Taiyang was like a breath of fresh air when compared to her own. He seemed to cherish both his children.

"Woof!" The sudden bark from behind Weiss almost gave her a heart attack.

Turning, Weiss saw a corgi, grey and white and a red collar. "Oh, you aren't allergic to dogs, are you?" Taiyang spoke up, hoping Weiss wouldn't have an allergic reaction to his dog Zwei.

"No, but he is adorable!" Weiss bent down and started to scratch Zwei's head, the corgi was more than happy to receive the affection from Weiss.

"Well, it's good to see Zwei likes you, hopefully, Ruby and Zwei won't fight over your affection" Taiyang once again nudged her arm slightly in a joking manner as he laughed.

Weiss couldn't adjust to the friendly and sociable person that Taiyang was, he was the polar opposite to Jacques.

Yang walked away, walking over to the front door. Yang hugged Weiss, pulling back and smiling.

"Remember, take care of her" Weiss gazed at Yang, she had never seen her with this kind of aura about her.

"I will, I promise" Weiss smiled back at Yang.

"Good. Cause if you don't I promise that  _you'll_  need to be taken care of"

"Yang, be nice" Taiyang cut in, he wasn't happy that Yang was giving off malicious intent.

"Alright, I'm off! See you later Ruby!" Yang shouted up, waiting for a response.

"Take care, Yang! Love you!" Ruby responded with equal vigour, Yang grabbed her bags hugged her dad and walked out the door.

Leaving Weiss alone with Taiyang, someone Weiss was a little on edge around.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Ruby, you ready yet?" Taiyang called up the stairs awaiting a response from his daughter.

"Coming!" Weiss heard what sounded like heels clicking against the hardwood floor.

 _"Odd. Ruby hates wearing heels"_ Weiss thought as Ruby finally made her way down to the living room.

Weiss remembered she had come bearing gifts for both her parents.

Weiss opened up her suitcase and procured a white box, handing it to Taiyang who took it carefully so not to break it.

Opening the box, he saw a picture frame wrapped in bubble wrap.

Taking the frame out and turning it around to look at a picture of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Although he didn't recognise the girl with black hair.

"This is lovely! When was this taken?" Taiyang's face lit up with glee.

"Taken not long after Ruby came to Beacon" Weiss then looked around for Ruby's mum, she had completely forgotten what Ruby had said about herself and Yang regarding their sisterhood.

Weiss most likely assumed the two sisters shared the same dad since Ruby always spoke about her dad and not so much her mum.

"Where can I put these?" Weiss showed the bouquet and Taiyang looked at her in shock.

Trying hard not to let his voice crack he spoke "Keep hold of those for now" He smiled as he went to check on the food.

Ruby came down the stairs slowly "Stupid lady stilts" Ruby muttered to herself as she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Weiss turned and saw Ruby wearing a simple black and red sleeveless dress, with rose embroidery along the torso.

Red heels and her black stockings with a little bit of makeup to make herself look more presentable for Weiss.

Weiss gawked at her girlfriend, eyes wandering up and down which Ruby caught onto  _very_ quickly.

"Like what you see?" Ruby spoke in a sultry tone which made Weiss a little hot and bothered.

Ruby walked over a smirk on her face knowing she could tease Weiss.

Well, that would be the case if after a few steps Ruby didn't nearly trip over needing Weiss to catch her mid-fall.

Weiss just laughed, "You can't walk in heels, why did you wear them?" Weiss brought Ruby into a quick hug which made Ruby squeak with joy.

"Girls! Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half got my timing wrong. While I know it's not a Sunday. I figured a Sunday roast would be a nice meal" Taiyang smiled at the two girls before making his way back into the kitchen.

"Weiss, would you mind coming with me somewhere?" Ruby smiled sweetly as Weiss wondered where the two could go at this time of night.

Taiyang had overheard Ruby, quickly shuffling back into the room, oven mittens on both hands. "Where your coat, I know it's summer but it can get pretty nippy"

Ruby grabbed a large black and red coat. Lined with a white petal pattern. The two set out after Ruby grabbed a pair of keys and her mobile.

After ten minutes of walking through the orange afterglow of the evening sky. The thick dense forest humming with various insects and different types of birds calling out to each other.

Finally, the two arrived at the edge of a cliff. Overlooking the ocean, an ocean blue crashing against the different shades of brown. The sky now turning a slight shade of purple as the sun began setting. Weiss looked to see something on the ground.

Weiss was unable to make out the object ahead of her. Ruby took hold of Weiss' hand firmly, gripping tight enough to break a few bones and walked by her side near the edge of the overlook.

Approaching closer, Ruby smiled but Weiss could tell there was a hint of sadness behind it. Weiss never looked away from Ruby, whose eyes lay fixed on whatever was in front of the two.

Weiss held the bouquet in one hand, a smile on her face just being with Ruby, but the next few words that would come out of Ruby's mouth will forever catch her off guard.

"Good evening, mum" Weiss turned to see a marble headstone planted to look out across the horizon. A rose printed onto it with the epitaph "Thus we never forget" along with the name "Summer Rose" above the quote.

Weiss stood there, dumbfounded as her smile soon faded into a look of remorse and horror.

She had believed Yang's biological mum took Ruby on, but if it was Ruby's mum that took Yang on.

 _"What happened to Yang's mum?"_ Weiss wondered as Ruby continued to ramble on to the grave.

"This is my girlfriend, Weiss. She's plenty special and is always keeping me in check. We've had our ups and downs but we've pulled through" Ruby turned to Weiss with tears in her eyes but the smile never losing its spark.

Almost as if Ruby was on the verge of a breakdown, Weiss stepped forward placing the flowers on the grave.

Weiss took a few moments to take in the information and process it properly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Rose, I hope you like these flowers"

"You probably want to know how much Ruby means to me" Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hand and pulled her away from the edge of the cliff.

_"I will cling, I will clutch"_

_"I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away"_

Weiss' melodic singing voice began resonating throughout the overlook. Taking Ruby's other hand and pulled her into a slow yet meaningful motion.

Weiss put Ruby's hands around her waist as she placed hers on Ruby's shoulders.

_"I won't leave, I won't go"_

_"I will stay with you, all our days"_

Weiss' voice reaching a higher pitch and plateaued with that last line, Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and twirled her under her own arm and resumed the former position.

_"I will stay with you, all our days"_

Weiss made her voice deeper and slowed the tempo of her own words as she repeated the line. Ruby couldn't hold back the tears of joy she was feeling, pulling Weiss into an embrace.

Throughout the short yet mesmerising song, Ruby remained in a trance from Weiss' angelic voice. Words wouldn't and certainly wouldn't come out her mouth.

Ruby decided that the next best thing would be a thank you gift in the form of a warm deep kiss.

Which Weiss so happily accepted.

After pulling away for air, the two walked hand in hand back to Summer's grave.

"Ruby is such a wonderful daughter, I know you'd be proud of her. I haven't been this happy in what feels like forever"

"That's so cheesy" Ruby interrupted with a grin.

"Yes, I know. Also, your mascara is ruined" Weiss returned the warm expression as blue eyes met silver.

They smiled sweetly at each other, hand in hand. When a sudden bark from behind startled the girls.

"Zwei! I take it dad wants us back? We should head back Weiss. Love you mum."

Ruby power walked towards the corgi and began stroking him. Weiss turned to face them soon turning back to the grave instead.

"I know I'm proud of her. Good night Mrs Rose" Weiss bowed slightly towards the grave out of respect for her. Turning on her heels and joining the loveable dolts.

"Wait up, you dolt! I don't know my way back!" Weiss couldn't run in her footwear, so Ruby and Zwei waited for her to catch up.

**Vale Docks**

Yang had just finished getting through border checks after leaving the magnet train. She had her motorbike with her since she could cover more ground faster.

The only problem was that she couldn't afford to take her bike with her all the way to Menagerie. This, was where Coco came in.

Coco wanted to take Velvet somewhere nice and Yang suggested Patch and a few local shops such as "Puns and Buns" which was a bakery.

One of Yang's favourite places to go when she had her cravings for doughnuts. Coco bought hotel tickets and magnet train tickets for her and Velvet.

Yang asked if she would take her bike back to her place, the cost already being covered.

Yang saw Sun, Coco and Velvet all hanging around the docks inner walls. Approaching, Yang parked her bike and tossed the keys to Coco.

"I'm glad I had you insured on my bike in the event of an emergency" Yang flashed a smile to Coco who caught the keys and walked closer to the vehicle.

"Nice bike! Does the beauty have a name?" Coco eyed Yang's ride as Yang handed her the helmet.

"There's also a spare in the storage, make sure Velvet wears it" Yang watched as Coco opened up the storage and procured another helmet.

"Hey Yang, I've got the directions to your address. Did you tell your dad about us dropping the bike off?" Velvet questioned as she took the safety gear from Coco.

"Yeah, I sent him a text so he  _should_  know about it" Yang turned to face Sun who had been sat texting the entire time.

"Evening Sun. You all packed and ready?" Yang inquired as Sun merely lifted his legs, a duffel bag lay underneath.

"Yeah, what makes this boat so special that it costs an arm and a leg?" Sun stood picking up his bag.

"It's basically a water-based Schnee magnet train. Since the trains, tracks don't extend to certain parts of different countries. We'll hit Menagerie in a few hours rather than a few days"

"A regular journey to the east then!" Sun headed towards boarding as Yang said her farewells to Coco and Velvet.

"Thanks for taking BMBLB back to Patch for me" Yang watched as Velvet took a photo of the motorcycle.

"Bumblebee? Nice name, I like it" Velvet spoke before donning the helmet.

"We'll get your pride and joy back safe and sound, Firecracker" Coco watched as Yang visibly cringed at the nickname.

"I hate the fact you know about that nickname, Puff" Yang mocked Coco who lowered her sunglasses, a vicious look in her eyes as she stared Yang down.

"I hate you" Coco deadpanned.

"I hate you too" Yang grinned and grabbed her bags.

"Let's get going, Yang. We've got an important mission to do!" Sun called back to her, Yang rolled her eyes before waving goodbye to the two girls.

 _"Someone's really in a hurry,"_ Yang thought as she caught up to Sun.

The two didn't really speak much as they boarded the boat, Yang waved goodbye as Coco and Velvet decided to head to patch.

An hour went by, with Sun and Yang on the Schnee Atlanta Express.

A specialised boat that worked much like the Schnee Corporation's magnet train, only this was designed to reach ports and docking bays of other countries where the magnet train tracks could not be built.

"So, from my understanding. Blake should get off her work shifts around eight. That means if we go to her house around six we get a good amount of time to make a good impression" Sun had thought about this rather carefully.

"Alright, that's fine. Though do you even  _know_  where she lives?" Yang had her suspicions that Sun had been talking to Blake about work since it is a casual thing to talk about.

"Not a clue" Yang rolled her eyes, sighing out of annoyance.

"For someone who seems to be prepared, how could you not figure out her address?"

"Look, if I asked Blake for her address. She would know I'm coming, wasn't the point to meet her parents anyway?" Sun scowled at Yang who waved it off.

"That's exactly why you should have asked. Sure, she would be suspicious, but she probably wouldn't expect either of us to fork out so much cash to get here"

"I had to borrow from Neptune! That is not a good thing" Sun grimaced at the idea of owing Neptune favours.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, sleep" Yang pulled a travel pillow from her bag and wrapped it around her neck, letting her head drop comfortably as she slumped into her seat.

Sun sat across from Yang, the boat had already begun to depart.  _"Neptune would be dying to get off something like this"_ The thought of his friend's fear of water made him chuckle.

 ** _"Hey, Blake. It's like seven pm here. What time is it where you are?"_** Sun felt some idle chatter might help him relax a bit.

A reply came moments later.  ** _"Sun, why are you texting me?"_** Blake was obviously irritated at this.

**_"I thought I'd make some small talk for a bit. I owe Neptune some favours"_ **

There was no reply, Sun figured Blake didn't hear her phone go off.

**_"I'm not looking forward to making payment on those, it's going to be a nightmare"_ **

Sun received a reply roughly five minutes later.

 ** _"It's three in the morning. Let me sleep in peace"_** Sun, wrote a response, deciding it would be better not to reply and further irritate Blake.

So, ended up deleting it before putting his phone away.

Yang woke briefly, looking to Sun with a dejected look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Yang lazily asked.

"I forgot Blake's several hours ahead of us" Sun's voice trailed off with the final few words. Prompting Yang to perk up a little.

"What?"

"Blake's several hours ahead of us, I forgot that is all" Sun looked out the window to see the open ocean for miles.

"I sea, you forgot aboat the time zones" Yang couldn't help but crack a smile at the awful jokes.

Sun, on the other hand, wanted to scream at her for it. "God damn it, Yang!"

Yang smirked once more before speaking again "I have a depth of ocean puns, I just fish I had more"

Sun stared at Yang with wide eyes, every ounce of his body told Sun to lose his shit over the crappy jokes.

"I swear if you come out with one more bad joke. I will be sure to sabotage every chance you get with Blake's parents" Sun spat as Yang giggled to herself.

"Are you shore about that!" Sun's eye twitched visibly as he pulled an mp3 player from his bag.

"I'm going to be ignoring you now, till we hit Menagerie"

Yang rest her head as she let sleep take hold of her consciousness.

**Patch**

"We're back dad!" Ruby may as well have screamed upon arrival, removing the coat Ruby walked carefully towards the dining room to see the table decorated with a yellow tablecloth.

Cutlery and plates had been laid out for Weiss, Taiyang and Ruby herself.

"Dinner will be ready shortly" Taiyang smiled as he donned his oven mittens.

Weiss took off her coat and hung it up on the end of the bannister.

"More importantly. Is she doing well?" His calming voice spoke through as Ruby beamed at Taiyang.

"Mum's doing just fine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be two chapters, but given that the chapter "To Patch Weiss Goes" was much shorter than average, I merged it with the chapter "Doing Just Fine"  
> It also fleshes the story out a bit more in my opinion, I do hope you enjoy it!


	46. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gossips about Weiss.  
> Sun and Yang talk while on their way to Menagerie.

* * *

 

**Patch**

"That's good to hear, you two get yourselves ready for dinner shortly ok?" Taiyang ruffled Ruby's hair much to her annoyance.

"Dad! I spent ages getting my hair nice and neat for once!" Ruby glared at her dad who laughed it off, walking back into the kitchen.

"I prefer your hair this way" Weiss interjected as she kissed Ruby's forehead.

Ruby blushed, wrapping her arms around Weiss and burrowing her face into her neck.

Weiss couldn't hold in her joy, she pulled away, grabbing Ruby by her face and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Taiyang walked in holding a closed pot and took one look at the spectacle before him.  _"Let's try again"_

He thought as he walked back out. "Girls! You better be sat at the table before I come back in!" He threw his voice.

Ruby and Weiss jumped, breaking their kiss suddenly and tried to compose themselves by rushing to sit at the table.

"You dolt, we can do  _that_  later" Weiss whispered in a seductive tone. Ruby gave her a quizzical look, trying to figure out what Weiss could possibly mean.

Weiss slammed her palm into her face,  _"Does she not know what I mean? No, of course not"_ Weiss rolled her eyes at her own thought on the situation.

Taiyang who had decided that the two girls would have made themselves "decent" for his eyes. Walked back in, "Alright, I'll bring all the food in, and we can feast like royalty!"

Taiyang smirked as his gaze became fixated on Weiss, who cringed at the lame wordplay.

**Menagerie**

"Blake, you are a lifesaver coming in to work!" Ilia praised Blake for working overtime for the second time this week.

"It's nothing Ilia, I'm just happy to help" Blake's smile was always one to liven up the atmosphere.

"I don't want  _you_  pushing yourself Blake" A calm and loving voice spoke from behind her.

A slender woman came in, only for Blake to recognise her.

"Mum? We aren't open yet" Blake tried to shoo her away by putting her hands on her shoulders and push her back out the door.

"I came to check up on you. You've been rather stressed lately. Your father and I are worried about you" Mrs Belladonna pulled Blake into a hug.

Blake's face flushed red with embarrassment, Ilia chuckled.

"Good to see you, Kali. Your daughter has been a great help to the establishment" Kali gave her daughter a gleeful smile.

"I'm stressed when I'm not working" Blake moaned as she began pulling down chairs from atop tables.

"I thought working overtime did that to you?" Ilia interjected, making sure the cash registers were working fine.

"Oh, this is nothing compared to the one time my roommate ended up drunk"

"What did they drink a vodka or something?" Ilia chuckled as Blake shook her head.

"Only two people know what actually happened after we came back to the dorms that night" Blake had an eerily sinister grin; one Ilia certainly was not comfortable seeing.

"What happened?" Kali spoke up, eager to know what happened.

"Only me and my friend Sun know, and it is absolutely hilarious" Blake couldn't stop beaming about the incident only she and Sun knew of.

"Can't you let me in on this? Sounds juicy!" Kali's eyes glistened as Blake wafted her away.

"Sorry mum, I swore I'd never give details unless absolutely necessary" Blake made sure that all the tables were clean and that the chairs had been taken down.

"Despite all the help we have with this place. Another helping hand would be nice" Ilia suggested to which Blake knew exactly where she was going with it.

"No. I'm not going to ask Sun. Considering he already has a job and just to satisfy your need to know" Blake smirked, walking over to her mum and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"As for you, out. We are not open yet" Blake began to push her mother out the door. Kali didn't bat an eye as her daughter forcefully removed her from the premises.

"Alright, just be home as early as you can today"

"I'll try, you should head home" Blake managed to get Kali out through the front door. Closing it as she watched her mum wave and walk away, Blake turned back to Ilia.

"Your mum is lovely" Ilia made sure the till was working, before calling to the people in the kitchen.

Ilia stepped through, after a few moments she came waltzing back in a grin on her face.

"Alright, Blake. Your station is all set up and ready!" Ilia was bursting with excitement.

_**"Blake sweetie, if there are any baked goods left over. Bring them home! Your father and I would love to try them"** _

Blake read the text and smiled.

_"You don't need to ask mum"_ Blake's thoughts were interrupted by one the chefs calling out to her.

**Patch**

Back at the Xiao Long residence, Weiss and Ruby were seated next to each other, faces flushed red after nearly being caught by Taiyang.

Taiyang set out a large pot of mashed potato, a plate filled with pigs in blankets, vegetables, a glass bowl of stuffing balls was also laid out in the centre of the table.

He went back for two more plates, one was filled with turkey, already carved and ready to eat.

The other had Mistral puddings, though these were served on a tray with a spatula to serve them since, and Weiss reckoned, to be the size of her own hand.

Weiss then wondered if this was how everyone here ate, where in the heck did it all go?

Ruby saw Weiss inspecting the food with a careful eye, she assumed this wasn't the kind of food she was served up in Atlas.

"What are they?" Weiss asked, gesturing to the sausages wrapped in bacon.

Ruby and Taiyang's mouths dropped open in shock. "You've never had pigs in blankets?" Ruby shrieked, "They are amazing!"

"I've never had anything like this back at the Schnee Manor," Weiss looked back at Ruby, "Did you just call them 'pigs in blankets'?"

"Think about it. Those are stuffing balls," Ruby looked to her father who was practically drooling at this point, "I don't care for them, dad eats them like no one's business, so you might have to fight him for them" Ruby joked as she grabbed a plate.

"So, what do you want?" Ruby inquired as Weiss looked at the mahogany table decorated with a nice red and gold tablecloth.

"I'll take everything, not every day I get to try new foods. What is that, however? It's like the size of my hand!" Weiss exclaimed to Taiyang's joy as he laughed.

"Eat too much caviar or lobster up in Atlas?" He joked as Ruby burst out laughing, trying not to drop the plate of food for Weiss.

"Actually yes. Lobster is quite rich in flavour, but I'm not very fond of caviar. Too salty for my liking" Ruby set the plate down in front of Weiss before completely losing it.

The room filled with laughter, Weiss rolled her eyes but couldn't resist cracking a smile of her own.

With the laughter settling down, Ruby tendered to her own plate as Taiyang did the same.

"I take it you saw Summer then Weiss?" Taiyang questioned as he took a seat next to Zwei.

"Yeah, she sang for me in front of mum too, it was absolutely mesmerising!" Ruby complimented the heiress who merely blushed at the compliment from her girlfriend.

"Oh, shut it, dolt. I'm not good with words. Actions speak louder than words after all" Weiss felt this would finally shut Ruby up about it, but instead she started a whole different fire.

"Oh yeah! Like the time you tried to ask me to be your girlfriend" Taiyang quirked an eyebrow at this as he already began to dig into his meal.

In a deep conniving voice, Taiyang delved for information, "Oh, do tell" A smirk plastered on his face, Weiss became pale as she turned to Ruby who had this giant cheesy grin herself.

"Please don't" Weiss whimpered.

"I am not a crook" Ruby stopped eating for a moment to recount the tale of how Weiss asked her to be her girlfriend.

"There's this knock at the door, and I go to open it. Voilà there stood Weiss Schnee"

Weiss decides to lower her head as she eats, so to avoid eye contact with Ruby's dad as Ruby continues to recount the event.

"I ask her if she locked herself out because she's stood there really hesitant," Ruby eats a portion of mashed potato before continuing.

"I then say that ignoring me is Weiss cold" Taiyang nearly chokes on his food at the pun, "She yells a bit and then says she wants to talk"

Ruby had to stop for air, she had been talking enough to be a national spokeswoman.

Though it was embarrassing enough that Weiss had never asked to date anyone before, to have the tale retold to her girlfriend's father was even worse.

"We go out for coffee and breakfast. Get to this fancy schmancy café, like Schnee owned kind of fancy"

Taiyang kept chewing his food slowly almost as if he was watching some good chick flick drama film, all the while he was listening intently.

"Eventually, after ordering food and drinks the first question she asks me is-" Ruby was interrupted by Taiyang who stopped his fork mid-journey to his mouth.

Ruby looks at Weiss who was hiding a darker blush than usual, Taiyang sets his fork down onto his plate and takes a sip of water.

"So, do you like Yang?" Taiyang tried his best to imitate a formal tone and at this, Weiss' head shot upwards with her eyes wide open.

"How the heck did you-" Weiss stopped herself, she probably didn't want to ask what she didn't want to know.

"Well, I figured that's how you would break the Weiss" Taiyang blasted finger guns at Ruby who did the same as the heiress became annoyed at the cringy pun.

Taiyang ate away and then a few seconds later he had an epiphany.

"Wait," Putting his fork back down onto his plate, "Please tell me that is  _not_  how you asked out my daughter"

Weiss averted her eyes from Taiyang, who blinked a few times and then went back to eating his meal.

An awkward silence befell the room allowing Ruby to use this opportunity to continue with her story.

"I then respond with she's my sister, of course, I do" Ruby had only just finished chewing this large portion of potatoes she had crammed into her mouth.

Taiyang kept his focus on Ruby as she continued to talk, Weiss then noticed the fact that he loved to gossip.

"She asks me about what you would think if I were into women romantically, I told her you'd love me regardless cause I'm still me after all!" Ruby smiled at her father.

Taiyang was happy to know Ruby wasn't afraid to admit she was attracted to women, he knew that there were a ton of people still afraid to admit their feelings for people of the same sex.

On the sole basis of what the people around them would think and say, that thought saddened him. Though, Taiyang took joy knowing his daughters weren't bothered by what others thought.

"Weiss then decides to point out this same-sex female couple sitting at another table she says 'that couple over there look really good together' they are her words" Taiyang slowly glanced a look at Weiss.

A look not of humour, but more of a concerned yet confused expression. He went to say something but stopped, unsure of how to even respond to this.

"Was that  _it_? That was how you 'asked' my daughter out?" Taiyang shook his head in disbelief.

"It would help if Ruby took my hint with the pancakes!" Weiss deflected the situation onto her.

Startling the dark-haired girl, Ruby looked back and forth between her dad and Weiss, no emotion on her face.

"Oh. I know you wanted to share pancakes. I just thought it would have been awkward so ordered another plate"

Weiss couldn't believe it, she had thought Ruby was utterly clueless and dense about those kinds of things unless it was  _obvious_.

"I also did ask if you were dropping hints to which you said something about me catching on" Ruby winked at Weiss.

A flurry of red burning on her face as Weiss had completely forgotten about this.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Shut it, you dolt" Weiss knew she couldn't say or do anything to win this round. It was her defeat, but she took it with a smile.

Taiyang gazed in wonder how a woman of Weiss' social standing ended up with Ruby.

The doorbell rang, Taiyang had been expecting this sooner or later considering Yang was having someone drop off her bike.

"Who the fuck is that?" Ruby swore profoundly, her dad gave her a stern glare as he stood to answer the door.

Opening the door, he saw two young girls, one in a brown hoodie and the other with a beret on.

"Mr Xiao Long? Yang asked us to return her bike to this address" Coco piped up. Taiyang could see BMBLB behind them.

"Bring it around the back, I'll meet you out there" He gave a gentle smile to the two girls who nodded and proceeded to take the bike around.

As Taiyang began to close the door Weiss spoke out "Who the fuck is here at such a late hour?"

Coco's ears perked up, she knew that voice anywhere. Turning back around and poking her head through the door to see Ruby and Weiss.

All dressed up in formal wear, along with their hair being done. Coco knew exactly what this was. The two girls stared blankly at Coco as if they were deer caught in a car's headlights.

"I'll just. Uh. Go around the back" Coco stated as she swiftly retreated from the door.

"Right" Taiyang closed the door and quickly made haste for the back door. Leaving the two lovebirds at the table alone.

"Fuck" They swore in unison, they weren't worried about being caught since the media already made a huge ordeal out of their relationship.

It was more the fact, Coco will be asking for details about this when they see her again.

**Schnee Express**

It had only been a few hours since the boat departed. Sun was already getting bored.

With Yang asleep and he wasn't sure what time it was in Menagerie, so bothering Blake was out of the question.

His phone lit up and Sun spotted a text from Neptune.

_**"Hey man, stay safe out there ok? Water is a terrifying thing"** _

Sun couldn't help but laugh at his friend’s ridiculous fear of water.

_**"I think meeting Blake's parents will be scarier than water"**_   He replied swiftly, letting his eyes drift back to Yang who was sleeping soundly.

_"How can you sleep so soundly?_  Sun wondered as a vibrating could be heard.

Looking around, Sun couldn't see what the source was. He nudged Yang awake who lazily brought her eyes to meet his.

"Wha you want?" Her speech slurred and only just barely comprehensible.

"You hear that?" Yang had to listen intently to hear what Sun was babbling about.

Reaching for her coat pocket, she saw someone was ringing her. A number she did not recognise.

"You know this number?" Sun only responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Yang decided to answer by putting the caller on speaker for all to hear.

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long it's been awhile!" She knew that voice and immediately took it off speakerphone.

_**"What do you want?"**_   Yang had to resist shouting down the phone.

_**"I just wanted to ring and apologise. I never got a chance to after the incident with Miss Rose"**_ Yang didn't want to know how Wesker got a hold of her number, but it was better not to ask.

**_"Fine, whatever. You can make it up to me some other time. I'm currently on my way to Menagerie, goodbye"_ **

**_"Menagerie? Wait a minute Yang!"_** Yang couldn't be bothered to talk anymore with Wesker, hanging up and turning her phone off so she wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Who was it?" Sun watched as Yang placed her phone back into her pocket. He watched as the blonde brawler closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Just someone I know" Yang was a little harsh on her words, Sun felt like he had been kept out of the loop for so long, but he knew it would take time to be included.

"Look, I know we haven't known each other long, but if anything's troubling you. I'm always here Yang, whether you need to talk or even if it's just to go out drinking with one night"

"Thanks, but if I'm drinking with you, then it wouldn't be right without the sea monkeys" Yang winked at the blonde across from her, leaving Sun to try and figure it out.

Sun sat there thinking about the term 'sea monkeys' for a few moments and then he realised it was when Ruby wrote those words on his and Neptune's forehead.

"Alright fine, I'll bring the sea if you bring the bee" Sun extended his fist in front of him.

Yang reached out and gave a quick fist bump, "So you admit she's mine then?"

"No. It's just you are here roommate and wouldn't want you feeling alone" Sun mocked Yang, she didn't care who ended up with Blake.

She knew that whoever ended up with Blake or if none of them did. She knew she'd always have Sun around to hang with.

"Oh, so that's why you'll bring Neptune?"

"God damn it Yang"


	47. Damn It Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focusing more on the Yang and Sun competition for Blake's affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I noticed some of my chapters ended up being put out in the wrong order. So, I had to delete them and re-upload them.  
> Isn't that fun?

* * *

 

** Patch **

After finishing recounting the rest of the tale of regarding her relationship with Weiss, as well as how it all blew out of proportion with the media.

Taiyang didn't say a word. He sat in silence, for several moments. "Ok, so in total, you swore twice times. I normally don't let you swear Rubes"

His eyes fixated on Weiss "You swore once," Taiyang sighed as the glare on his face softened, "But, I can understand why. Just promise me if you cuss, do it elsewhere or at least not in front of me"

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry Mr Xiao Long" Weiss lowered her head, the man shook his.

"Don't fret Weiss, I'm just happy you can relax and be yourself around an old stiff like me" He gave a mere chuckle as he stood from the table.

"Sorry dad" Ruby knew how much her dad hated swearing, he tried to raise both her and Yang to avoid such crude language.

Yang, however, takes after her mum and cusses whenever she is irritated or when she can't stop herself from swearing at family-themed restaurants.

"Right, better wrap up some of these leftovers. You two bring in your plates and go relax for a bit"

"Would you like some help, Mr Xiao Long?" Weiss inquired as Taiyang grabbed his plate.

"Usually yes. Not tonight, you two have fun" He walked away leaving Ruby and Weiss to stand and grab their plates.

Bringing them into the kitchen, Ruby seemed to be lost in thought about something.

"I enjoyed dinner Mr Xiao Long, thank you" Taiyang smiled at Weiss as he pointed to the worktop which she placed her plate and cutlery atop it.

"You alright Rubes?" The stoic man questioned.

"Just, wondering what Yang's going to do in Menagerie. She hasn't called yet"

"Well, she has got to get there first" He replied as he began to fill the sink with hot water and dish soap.

"I hope she is ok" Ruby muttered under her breath.

** Menagerie, A few hours later **

Sun and Yang finally hit the docks of Menagerie, much to both parties’ relief. They gathered their things and departed for the mainland.

Market stalls littered the area just outside of the docks, which made sense since this made transporting goods easier on the people of Menagerie.

"Well, at least we can go shopping together!" Sun joked, Yang rolled her eyes.

Hoisting her bag onto her shoulders along with her suitcase Yang strode off. Leaving a rather flustered Sun to quickly grab his bags and follow suit.

"Wait up Yang!" Sun barely managed to keep up with her.

** Paradise Breeze, Menagerie **

"Blake! How are you doing for your almond cakes?" Ilia called into the back.

"A few more minutes! I've got some banana chocolate bread coming out now!" She called back as she pulled a tray of several loaves of said baked food out of the oven.

Blake was quick to get these finished and out to the customers, she didn't expect to have such a huge turnout.

"Get these out onto the cooling racks please," Blake asked one of the bakers while she went to check on her fudge cake in another oven,  _"I'm going to have to take set orders instead,"_ Blake thought as Ilia shouted up to ask again about the almond cakes.

All the while Yang and Sun headed to their hotel and checked in. Heading up to the room and dropping their luggage off.

"So, how are we doing this?" Sun questioned as Yang was nose deep into her phone.

"We take it in turns. You can introduce yourself first, just need to find out where she lives" Yang was busy texting away which Sun caught out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't just ask Blake where she lives, doesn't that ruin the surprise?" Sun spat his voice cracking a little.

Yang snickered but then proceeded to correct him, "Texting my little sister, Ruby," Yang clicked send before looking up at Sun, "Nice voice crack" She looked up and winked at him.

Sun's face flushed red, "Fine, how about we go out and do some sightseeing and see if we can find out where she lives?"

"Pretty sure, that would alert Blake to the fact we are here Sun"

Sun sighed in response, Yang was right after all, as much as he didn't like to admit that.

** Patch **

"I got a text from Yang!" Ruby yelled out in joy, as Taiyang and Weiss looked at her with curious eyes.

"Alright, care to share?" Taiyang inquired as he handed Weiss and Ruby hot chocolate.

"It says, she landed in Menagerie safely with Sun and that they are in the hotel, just got to find out where Blake lives apparently" Ruby looked back to her phone.

"How do they not know that? I figured they would have at least figured that out!" Ruby vented as Weiss grabbed the mug of hot chocolate and wafted it under her nose as a distraction.

Ruby took the mug and drank from it before yelping and bringing the mug away from her mouth. "It's too hot to drink right now dolt" Weiss stated calmly as she held her mug in hand.

** Menagerie **

"How are we going to find out where she lives without having Blake know we are here, which she's going to find out anyway!" Sun kept pacing back and forth, evidently stressed.

Yang then remembered something, "Hang on. I think I've got this" Yang tapped away at her phone and a few minutes later she was on the phone with someone.

**_ "I believe you owe me" _ **

**_ "Miss Xiao Long? You shouldn't hang up on people like that! Let me ask you, did you say you were heading to Menagerie?" _ **

**_ "Yeah, I'm here now. Look, I need you to find an address of someone I know. Do that and I'll consider this your way of making it up to me" _ **

**_ "Miss Xiao Long, you need to-" _ **

_** "Give me an address first then I'll listen"  ** _ Yang even on the phone could be somewhat demanding.

**_ "Fine. Do you have a name for me?" _ **

**_ "I'm looking for my friend Blake's house, I know she's from Kuo Kuana" _ **

**_ "Yang"  _ ** Wesker said her name in a way that wasn't out of anger but rather concern.

**_ "Are you going to help me or not?" _ **

**_ "If I help you, let me at least speak with you about something" _ **

**_ "Sure thing, so what's the address?" _ **

**_ "If you go to a hilltop and look around, you should see a rather large estate in comparison to the houses around it. That estate is the place of residence for the Belladonna family" _ **

**_ "Alright! Thank you! We can talk later!"  _ ** Yang hung up the phone and turned to see a rather worried Sun.

"Got an idea where her family live, though I better turn my phone off in case Wesker starts calling me constantly"

"I heard the way he said your name. You sure you should have hung up?" Sun had this pained look on his face as he stared down at Yang.

"I'm going to grab a shower then we can go for a walk" Yang grabbed some toiletries and bounded for the bathroom.

Sun looked at Yang's phone before looking back to the bathroom and heard running water.

** Atlas, Polendina Industries, two hours later **

Wesker slammed his fist against his desk. He had been trying to get a hold of Yang again however his calls were no longer connecting.

"She turned her phone off. So much for talking later" Wesker sighed in frustration, he gazed up at the screen in front of him.

Several news articles from different parts of the world, Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and even a rare few from Atlas.

He also had written entries of people who stepped forward and gave him information.

Wesker was about to call it a night and ring Yang in the morning, but his mobile began vibrating.

Looking and seeing a number he didn't recognise, he plugged the phone into his computer so that he could record the conversation.

**_ "Hello?"  _ ** Wesker calmly spoke up and the person on the other end surprised him.

**_ "Hi, you rang Yang earlier, but she turned her phone off to avoid you. So, I wrote down your number to ring you while I was on my way to see Blake's family beforehand" _ **

**_ "Who is this?"  _ ** Wesker could have sworn the voice was familiar but couldn't place it.

**_ "Sun Wukong, what did you want to warn Yang about?" _ **

**_ "There's someone coming to Menagerie" _ **

**_ "Who?" _ **

_** "I don't know when, but if all my intel is right. Then Adam Taurus is heading to Menagerie himself" ** _

_** "Who's Adam?" ** _

_** "Let me summarize everything" ** _

** Menagerie **

Yang had been working up a sweat, she had already shown Sun where Blake might live, and Sun should be heading there.

She had decided she wouldn't skip out on her running even in another country, though the sky started to get dark despite it only being five in the afternoon.

Meanwhile, Sun approached the estate, his shirt was buttoned up and he wore a blue tie and a pair of blue jeans that weren't ripped.

**_ "What do I do?"  _ ** Sun asked a feeling of nervousness tore away at him if Yang was out at this hour he needed to find her first.

**_ "Just be careful, Adam is unpredictable, and I don't know what he is going to do. The last time he was seen it was in Atlas when-"  _ ** Wesker choked, he thought back to the events four years ago.

**_ "I'll ring Yang and let her know to stay in the hotel, thanks, Wesker" _ **

**_ "Look after yourselves Mr Wukong" _ **

Hanging up the phone, Sun decided to at least do what he came for first, but he sent Yang a text telling her to stay in the hotel and let him know when she got back.

_ "Damn it, Yang, please be safe and don't run into that psychopath,"  _ he thought as he stepped up to the door and knocked.

Yang thought it was best she headed back to the hotel, on her way back she slowed down as she spotted a young man with dark red hair stood in her way.

"Who are you?" Yang took a defensive stance as the young man turned to face her, his face covered by a strange white mask.

"I'm surprised the mask doesn't give it away" An evil grin on his face as Yang's eyes were drawn to the blade at his side.


	48. The Belladonna Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun meets the Belladonna Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the re-uploaded chapters.  
> My deepest apologies if this threw anyone off!

* * *

 

Yang gazed at the red-headed man carefully, watching every little move he makes. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. If you are willing to hear me out" Yang found his tone and voice to be quite dulcet.

In the sense, she found something about his entire tone to be eerie. "Who are you?" Yang demanded as the young man paced around Yang, one hand on the hilt of the blade.

"Who I am is not important, it's what you and your friend are up to" A callous grin on his face as he eyed Yang.

"What do you want?" Yang snapped, she knew that one false move meant either a trip to the hospital or a trip six foot under.

"Let me just say, if you don't stay away from Blake", He paused as he unsheathed the blade only a little, "I will make you" Sheathing the blade into the scabbard, he turned and walked down one of the alleyways.

Leaving Yang on her own, she quickly sprinted for the hotel, doubting the creep in the mask would follow her that far and armed no less.

**Belladonna Estate**

Sun looked at the large doors, golden door knocks with the head of a panther attached. Gripping the ring extending from the panther's jaw firmly, Sun knocked three times, before taking a step away.

 _"That sound's intimidating. Very intimidating"_ He thought as the door opened up to a rather short yet distinguished woman who stood to face him.

"Hello, may I help you?" Her voice was suave and elegant as her outfit reflected a rather sophisticated and somewhat posh lifestyle.

Regal black and gold dress, followed by gold earrings, two in one ear and one in the other.

"I'm looking for Blake Belladonna. I'm her friend Sun Wukong" He spoke politely and as formally as he could manage, much to his own dismay.

 _"I can't let Yang win, she is too much of a loose cannon for Blake"_ Sun really had fallen head over heels for Blake, and he was damned if he would lose to Yang.

Though it wouldn't be a bad thing for Blake and Yang to end up together, Sun knew that Yang cared for Blake just as much as he did.

"Mr Wukong? I don't suppose you could-" The woman pauses for a second as she recalls something her daughter had mentioned earlier.

"Did you say your name was  _Sun?_ " The way she had said his name was cause for concern.

"Yes, ma'am I'm Sun Wukong" He gave a nervous smile as the woman returned a smile with an almost sinister and ulterior motive.

"Come in! She's at work at the minute and won't be back until who knows when. You're more than welcome to wait for her, however," The woman opened the door wide enough and invited the blonde through into the estate.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you" Sun felt like his mouth was about to spit fire. Acting formally was not his style, speaking formally was even less so, but he tried to keep up his usual behaviour.

 _"Imitate Weiss, and all things shall be nice"_ Sun kept repeating the mantra in his head as the woman, presumably Blake's mother walked him into a room.

The room was very cosy, sleek golden walls, lined with bookshelves one side of the wall, and a large circular area on the floor where a large brown table with cushions lay on the floor.

"Take a seat, I'll go and make tea" The woman left Sun on his own as she made it obvious she made a beeline for the door at a pace faster than walking.

 _"Something tells me this is going to be stressful"_ Sun heard his phone vibrate and retrieved it from his pocket.

A call from Yang meant he had to answer.  ** _"Yang are you ok?"_**

**_"I'm fine. I've just read your text, only after I ran into said creep"_ **

**_"You ran into him? What did he do? Are you ok?"_ **

**_"Sun. He knows me, and you are here to see Blake. Don't know why how or why he knows that. I'm betting Wesker has something to do with this"_ **

**_"I rang Wesker, he tried to warn you, but you flipped him off!"_ **

**_"I'm at the hotel now. Ring me when you get out, I'll meet up, two is better than one right?"_ **

**_"Alright, Yang. I got to go, I think I'm going to be meeting her dad and that alone scares me more than this Adam creep"_ **

Sun hung up, putting his phone away he spotted the woman from earlier coming in with a tray of teacups, a teapot and a bowl of sugar cubes.

Followed by possibly the embodiment of terrifying in the form of a bearded muscular man.

The woman sat the tray down and poured Sun a cup of tea, handing it to him which he took ever so carefully.

"Sugar?" She asked in a very sweet tone to which the nervous blonde whose eyes kept darting to the man behind her could only nod a yes.

She sat on the cushion to the side of Sun whilst the man, who Sun assumed was Blake's father sat across from him, staring him dead in the eye.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sun Wukong, a friend of Blake's" He gave a nervous smile as sweat kept beading down the back of his neck.

"I'm Kali, Blake's mum. I've heard a bit about you Sun" Kali turned to the dark and rather ominous man next to her.

"You can call me Mr Belladonna, what brings you to our home?" A deep voice cut through the air as Sun pinched the collar of his shirt and pulled it.

"Blake and I usually meet up from time to time. Usually after my work shift to try and unwind a little" Sun explained calmly gauging their reactions.

"Unwind, how?" If his voice could start a fire, then Mr Belladonna would have set fire to his house every time he spoke.

Sun had two choices in front of him. Either tell the Belladonna family why he was here and how much Blake meant to him.

The other choice was to feign ignorance and just play it off like he was a good friend making a surprise visit.

Sun was about to come clean, but then having someone as big as Blake's dad in the same room as you, possibly able to kill you. He decided to ad-lib his half of the conversation.

"We usually go for walks around her University campus, it tends to be much quieter at night" There was some truth in that, however, he was convinced the two were not believing what he was saying.

"Sometimes we might go grab a bite to eat at one of the cafés that are open late as well, I know sometimes Blake doesn't get to have her break" Sun watched as a smile grew on Kali.

"That's great you look out for our daughter like that Sun, I know Blake tends to do more than she can handle from time to time" Kali spoke softly as she turned toward her husband.

"Isn't that nice of him Ghira?" Ghira fixed his eyes on Sun, sighing heavily before turning back to face Kali.

"Blake does say you can be relied upon, forgive me for saying this but, I feel like you are not being completely honest with us"

"No, I understand where you're coming from. Someone turns up at the door claiming to be a friend of Blake. I'm sure Blake doesn't mention her friends a lot" Sun pauses for a moment taking a sip of his tea.

"Blake's got really good friends, the kind that would break their necks for her, myself included. I know she is afraid to open up and it can be worrying to see someone you care about shut everyone out of their lives"

Sun looked up to see Kali and Ghira eyeing Sun with two very different expressions plastered on their faces.

Kali seemed as if she were going to explode with joy since Sun heavily implied he had feelings for their daughter.

Sun brought his eyes upwards, locking onto Ghira's golden eyes, with sweat beginning to drip down his forehead.

Sun had to say something else to try and pull him out of this shallow grave before it was too deep.

"Blake's always working hard, after all, she's done things that many people wouldn't even consider possible for someone like her" Sun was, of course, referencing the incident involving Weiss Schnee.

The problem was, Kali and Ghira wouldn't know he was referencing that and instead would believe he was referencing something else entirely.

A quick glare from Ghira followed by words like thunder, "What exactly do you mean by that, Mr Wukong?"

 _"Shit! Not good, this is not good at all!"_ Sun was screaming mentally as he tried to compose himself before responding.

Ghira misunderstanding him only made Sun fumble over his words due to him over analysing which words to use and which ones to avoid like a plague in fear he would be getting a boot up the arse.

"Well, you see sir, uh, Blake is just a hands-on person when it comes to personal problems" Sun had just dug himself into a deeper hole.

As Ghira clenched his fists his fingers dug into the table, leaving slight claw marks as he did so.

Kali slapped him on the wrists, giving him a tut-tut, Ghira relaxed his hands but not his gaze as it continued to stare through into Sun's soul, figuratively speaking.

"Mr Wukong, If I were you. I'd explain what you mean right this instance" Ghira's tone turned dark almost to a growl.

"Sir the truth is uh, one of her roommates was incredibly drunk and uh, well. I promised Blake I wouldn't go into details since Blake asked me not to"

Ghira grew angrier with each passing second, trying hard not to blow a mental fuse.

"So, the story about you having dirt on a roommate of Blake's is true! Care to tell me about it I'm really curious, my own daughter wouldn't tell me"

"Like I have said, Mrs Belladonna, I promised Blake I wouldn't talk about her roommates’ incident without permission at least" Sun felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket but chose not to check,

"Aw no fair, I'd like it if you could at least tell me a little bit about the situation, even if it is vague" Kali teased Sun much to Ghira's chagrin.

"Well, for Mr Belladonna's piece of mind, it wasn't anything intimate. Blake and I did nothing intimate at all, just want to set that record straight. Her roommate just can't hold her liquor and Blake is just a really good friend" Sun smiled as best he could given his situation.

He took a large swig of the tea, turning to Kali as best he could with a smile that didn't look too forced. "The tea is lovely, despite being a coffee person"

Kali beamed at the compliment whilst Ghira sat staring daggers at Sun.

They heard the door go, Sun literally panicked, setting the cup down before standing up. "It was lovely to meet you both, I'm so sorry for taking up your time"

Sun gave a slight bow before asking where the back door was.

"Why do you want the back-" Kali interrupted him, having figured out why.

"Sure thing, it's through there and third right then take a left, then straight down the hall to the end, sweetie go stall Blake and do  _not_  let her know Sun was here," A devilish smile on her face told Ghira he should listen to her.

"Alright, for you Kali" Off Ghira went to stall Blake, as Sun beelined for the door.

"Thank you!" Sun whispered before disappearing, Kali spoke up just before Sun left.

"You're welcome to come see Blake and have tea with her anytime Sun"

Sun left the premises of the estate, Kali went to see Blake.

Blake hugged her father and hurried to bed, a long stressful day at work, she flashed a smile at her mum before heading up leaving her parents in the entryway.

"I liked Sun, I even said he could come again for tea with Blake" Kali whispered as Ghira flashed her a quick glance that screamed "Really? Why do you do this?"

"I did not like him one-bit" Ghira spoke with a haughty tone, Kali nudged his arm playfully.

Meanwhile, Sun checked his phone to see a text from Yang, asking where he was. He decided to give her a ring.

**_"Hey, I'm on my way, come meet me now. I'll fill you in when we get back to the hotel"_ **

_"Well, at least Yang would treat Blake right,"_ Sun thought as he walked through the streets, under the starry skies, the warm ocean breeze that swept through the town and ruffled his hair.


	49. If You've Got It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Sun run into an unlikely ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another re-upload, again my apologies!

* * *

 

Sun spotted Yang, her long flowing hair and toned body made Sun jealous.

He unbuttoned his shirt as Yang stood in front of him, staring wide-eyed. "How'd it go?" Yang asked, sweat beading down her tank top onto her rather exposed cleavage.

Sun averted his gaze away from Yang, "Should you really be wearing something so, revealing?" Yang looked down before looking up at a rather embarrassed Sun.

"Hey, if you've got it flaunt it"

"Is that really appropriate given where we are at the moment?" Yang gave a light-hearted chuckle.

"Come on, it's quite warm out here. Besides, tell me how it went with Blake's parents" Sun shifted his eyes down to the pavement.

"It went badly, her mum likes me, her dad, on the other hand, is a tough nut to crack. You're going to need all the luck you can get if you plan to impress him as well"

"I appreciate the heads up, and think you can ring Wesker and ask about that creep again?" Yang was still tense, she didn't like the idea of having a potential armed killer lurking in the shadows somewhere.

"Will do. Though, speaking of Wesker. It sounded like he knew what this guy was like" Sun didn't bother making eye contact with Yang, his apprehensive tone got Yang wondering what was going through Sun's mind.

"Care to explain?"

"He made a comment, almost as if he was going to tell me what this guy did in the past. To Wesker himself, he mentioned about Adam being in Atlas but cut himself short" Sun brought his eyes forward to look ahead of him.

"Fancy a drink?" Yang suggested much to Sun's confusion and slight annoyance.

"You want to drink when Adam wants to potentially maim or even kill us? Yeah, sure let's have a drink!" The sarcasm in Sun's tone was not appreciated.

"I meant for you to ring Wesker, that Adam guy could be anywhere. We could also ask for some information, Wesker style" Sun's gut began to wretch at hearing this.

"You know, I heard you were shaking and terrified of how he got information out of you. Fine, I'll play along, luckily there's a bar up ahead I spotted on my way to Blake's"

"Don't worry, we've got this" Yang smiled as the two walked up to the bar with a rather tropical layout to it.

"Paradise Breeze? Well, if this is paradise then I guess I'm already living comfortably" Yang elbowed Sun for his rather snarky tone.

Yang and Sun approached the counter, showing their ID, and ordered some non-alcoholic beverages, Yang began striking up a chat with one of the workers called Ilia who seemed rather surprised.

Sun examined the counter and the selection of different drinks, something placed on a cooling tray caught his immediate attention.

"Those cakes kinda look like the ones Blake makes for the students back at Beacon, I'd recognise that craftsmanship anywhere" Sun, of course, was referring to the purple and yellow icing flowers that had been crafted onto each individual cake.

"Wait, you know Blake?" Ilia spoke up to Sun shifting his focus from the food to Ilia.

"Yeah, she goes to Beacon, she's my roommate. She doesn't know we are here, it's a surprise for later" Yang smiled away at Ilia, who became increasingly wary.

"Prove it" Ilia's tone turned rather terse, dark greyish blue eyes glaring forwards at both Yang and Sun.

Yang pulls out her phone and sieves through the plethora of photo's she has, eventually finding a picture of both her and Blake together along with Ruby and Weiss.

Sun finds that one embarrassing photo Neptune took of him and Blake, he didn't want to utter what he was doing in the photo but showed Ilia anyway.

Ilia smiles at Yang but couldn't stifle her laugh when she saw Sun's photo. "You did that? Were you trying to be trendy or something?" Ilia laughing away caught the attention of her co-workers who came over as well.

"Everything alright here?" One asked as Ilia pointed at Sun and the photo to which the co-worker looked over Sun's shoulder and giggled like a little kid.

"Friends of Blake's are friends of ours here" He added before walking away still giggling away.

Yang had this cheesy grin on her face, staring at Sun who knew exactly what was going through her mind. "NO! You are not seeing this photo, I refuse to let anyone else see it!" A red-faced Sun put his phone away.

"How can I help you?" Ilia asked kindly as Yang put her phone away.

Ilia began to make their drinks as Yang spoke up, "Do you know who these people are with those weird white masks?"

"The White Fang. I'd keep your distance if I were you, they just want to ruin everything for everyone"

Ilia finished the drinks and placed them on the counter in front of them, she picked up an empty glass and began carrying it over to the sink in the back.

"Do you know someone who wears one of them called Adam?" Ilia stopped dead in her tracks, the glass dropped from her hand and the sound of shattering glass filled the near empty bar.

Ilia's co-worker rushed over and ushered her away as they cleaned up the broken glass.

Ilia turned back to Yang and Sun, worry written all over her face. She grabbed Yang by the arm and pulled her closer.

"Please tell me, Adam is  _not_  here"

"He is, and worse, he knows-" Sun was cut off by Ilia.

"Blake. He and Blake have, history. As do Adam Taurus and I have history, no longer." Ilia released Yang's arm, her eyes began to tear, her body shaking from what Yang knew as fear.

"What does Adam want with Blake? Is he going to kill her? Is he going to kill you?" Yang's concern for Ilia brought a slight smile to her face.

"No, he would never kill Blake. Take it from me, he is the jealous type. The rest, you'd have to hear from Blake herself"

"Great, so that's why he wants to kill us right?" Sun rolled his eyes, "Why is it, you get involved with very dangerous people Yang, first it was-"

"Me" A voice spoke from behind them loud enough for both to hear. Turning to see a tall man in a suit and tie ensemble complete with a briefcase.

"Wesker?" Yang and Sun called out in unison at his arrival. He kept looking around before placing the briefcase on the counter.

"I figured you could do with some help, besides, I warned you not to come here, Yang"

"How did you know to warn me?"

"Yang, I know your background relatively well. I also know about your feelings for Blake Belladonna which is why I warned you not to go" Wesker's brow furrowed, softening his expression he sighed heavily.

"That makes three of us who like Blake then" Ilia spoke softly but loud enough to be heard by the others.

"Ah, Miss Amitola, I've been meaning to speak with you about the White Fang. Considering you are a former member of their horrendous group"

"How do you know about that?" Ilia looked shocked but tried to remain firm.

"Do you remember the operation that took place in Atlas four years ago?" Wesker watched as Ilia displayed a facial expression of pure terror and grief.

Ilia covered her mouth as if she were about to throw up, body trembling, Ilia turned to face Wesker a fire in his eyes.

"I want to know how the White Fang operates, and to know my enemy I must think just like them no?"

Sun and Yang were confused about this, not knowing what to do or what action to take. Yang decided to be blunt about it.

"Why don't we sit down and have a good long chat about this? Ilia, if you stepped away from them, then good on you for having the courage for that. Don't worry about Wesker, he is the type to just want answers"

Yang tried to reassure Ilia who was incredibly visibly shaken. "Yang, the White Fang is as he says, a horrendous group. I've done awful things, Yang"

"Take Wesker to that booth there Sun," Sun did as he was told, "Ilia. You walked away from it because you knew exactly what they were doing"

"Yang, I can never atone for the atrocities I have committed for the White Fang"

Sun and Wesker sat down, Wesker had this look on his face that Sun didn't see last time they met.

"You know, last I saw you and Yang together, I had to stop Yang from killing you. Why do I get the feeling I have to stop  _you_  from killing someone?"

"If you knew what the White Fang did, you'd be itching to kill every last one of those fuckers" Wesker's scowl was plastered onto his face, hell forbid him from smiling it just might freeze over.

"Why don't you tell me, or tell us, what happened four years ago then in Atlas?" Sun saw Yang approach with both Ilia and their drinks.

"Wesker, please don't scare her like you did me that one time" Yang eyed Wesker who rolled his eyes, before placing the briefcase on the table.

"That sounds heavy, how much paper do you have in there?" Sun asked recalling the time at Qrow's house where he seemed to have an abundance of papers.

"I have everything I need in here"

"It was you who didn't let Jacques arrest me, wasn't it? Ilia spoke causing everyone's eyes to shift focus to her.

"Oh, so douchebag dad of the year is involved in this? This can't have gone well" Yang piped up with an abrasive tone.

"We'll tell you the story from both sides that way you get a better picture. Why don't you start Miss Amitola"

** Four Years Ago, Mantle, Atlas **

"Ilia, come on. We've got our orders! Let's get to it!"

"Coming Yuma!" Ilia was wrapped in winter gear, the harsh terrain and weather in Atlas were considerably different than Menagerie.

"Ilia looked around the campsite, different members of the White Fang were preparing for departure.

"Surely we don't need all this right?" Ilia questioned as she trudged heavily through the snow after Yuma.

"Each group has their own task, Mantle is a relatively big place but nothing comparable to Atlas"

"So, we are all performing jobs across Mantle simultaneously? I like the idea of screwing those up in Atlas"

"Well, Trifa will be here with our ride, I'll explain more in detail about our operation on the way there. You ready to make history Ilia?"

"You bet your ass I am Yuma"


	50. Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn of the events that transpired in Mantle four years ago.

* * *

 

Trifa arrived with the truck, pulling up onto a pathway that had been made she smiled at Yuma and Ilia.

"Let's go ladies! We haven't got all day!" Her silver hair ruffled by the arctic winds.

"Trifa you got everything we need?" Yuma questioned, he acted more like a soldier than anything but then again that's how people in the White Fang are taught.

Taught to fight like soldiers banding together for a common cause.

"We do indeed, just got to get to our destination and get our mission done" Yuma got into the truck, Ilia followed suit. Trifa then departed from the campsite.

After twenty minutes of driving along the narrow mountainsides of Atlas, they came to a checkpoint. Atlesian military checking vehicles ahead of them for anything suspicious.

"Adam didn't mention anything about a checkpoint" Trifa huffed, she liked to be punctual and this was not allowing her to be on time with the mission at hand.

"Must have increased security and border checks. Can't blame them, especially after that heist up past Atlas" Ilia sounded rather proud of herself.

"It was only a small heist, though for you Ilia. I suppose it's being able to get further up the chain in the White Fang. You're with us now after all" Yuma looked out through the rear window.

The truck had a tarp covering something on board the truck, but Ilia couldn't figure out exactly what had been loaded onto the truck.

"I'll handle this" Yuma spoke calmly and confidently as Trifa pulled up to the checkpoint.

Winding down the window the guard looked down and saw Trifa behind the wheel. She pulled out her driver's license since she knew they'd ask for it anyway.

"What's under the tarp?" The guard asked while Yuma faced them with a stagnant expression.

"We have a delivery for the people of Mantle, here's the paperwork" Yuma reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out several pieces of paper handing it to the guard.

Checking the paperwork to see the governor of Mantle's signature for the request and delivery of twelve containers containing supplies.

"Alright, are there any canned foods in there?"

"Sure are, six containers full if you want to check by all means go ahead" Yuma responded, the guards decided to examine the goods they were delivering.

After examining each individual container to find canned foods and in the other six seemed to be used for storage of water.

"Alright, this checks out. Sorry to have held you up. Have a safe drive to Mantle" The guards open up the checkpoint and Trifa drives through.

After they cleared the checkpoint, Yuma got down to business.

"Our mission is to destroy the power generators giving power to the security system here in Mantle. Considering Atlas decided to outfit them with better security, we have to take it out for our comrades to get the heists done"

"What exactly are we going to do with canned foods and water?" Ilia questioned, as Trifa laughed at her naivety.

"It's what's inside those cans that counts. That water isn't actually water, it's a flammable chemical that looks suspiciously like water, but given the fact it's in a storage tank designed for water they can't say we  _aren't_  delivering goods to Mantle"

"Inside the cans are the explosives we will need, we will burn any evidence that we were there as well" Yuma explained.

"Won't they know it was caused by explosives?" Ilia pondered, knowing that Atlas military would know an explosion from a fire"

"That's what the chemicals are for, we'll burn the place before detonating the charges. It won't give us much time, but enough for the others to pack up camp" Trifa replied, eyes focused on the road.

"How do we get access to the generators? Where are they?" Ilia asked as she looked back to the highly volatile cargo they were carrying, something in the back of her mind kept trying to tell her something.

Ilia just wouldn't listen.

"When the signal is given we move in and do our job"

"In and out they say. It usually isn't that easy" Trifa pipes up as she begins the descent of the mountain into the city of Mantle.

** Present Day, Paradise Breeze **

"You smuggled explosives into Mantle? Those guards should have been thorough with their search" Sun cried out.

"They didn't have the time nor luxury, Mantle had been the subject of several arctic storms over a week at the very least. They were desperate for resources, and while they got enough to get by and continue with their daily lives" Ilia paused as she looked at Wesker across from her.

"Mantle needed supplies, you shouldn't bite the hand that feeds" Wesker had this solemn look on his face, almost like his world had ended and he was barely holding on.

"It only gets worse from here"

** Four Years Ago, Mantle, Atlas **

Yuma, Trifa and Ilia arrive at their destination with the help of another team of White Fang members. Each member had their masks already on, they didn't want to be caught on CCTV without their masks after all.

Their radio buzzed, and a voice gave a signal to move in.

The group did so, quietly and efficiently, knocked out every person they came across.

Ilia and Yuma rushed to the surveillance room, rendered the guards there unconscious before turning CCTV off and wiping the data.

Yuma tied them up and gagged them. "Let's move on" the two moved on with their task at hand.

After twenty minutes, the staff had been rounded up. The charges had been set and the flammable substances poured all over control panels, the floor and even the employees of the building.

Ilia's conscience began to thump louder in her head, she could no longer ignore it.  _"This is wrong. We shouldn't kill innocent people just to take out the power. They don't know what we look like"_

Yuma ignited the chemical, starting a fire that rapidly spread throughout the building.

"We're done here. Let's get out of here" Yuma instructed the group to leave, the staff were left in the building to die.

Retrieving to a safe distance, Yuma handed Ilia the detonator to the explosive charges in the building. Trifa watched as the fire spread, smoke rising in the cold air.

Ilia stared at the detonator in hand, eyes filled with fear and terror.  _"I can't do this!"_ Ilia's thoughts were practically screaming at her, Yuma took a glance at her.

His brows furrowed, "Nothing can bring our families back Ilia. Did the people of Atlas, or Mantle help us when our parents died in that accident at their work?"

Ilia shook her head.

"Then there is only one course of action to take. People who have money, power and status never care about people like us Ilia" Yuma added his tone filled with conviction.

Ilia still hesitated to complete the task.

"Do it" Yuma spoke in a calm, gentle voice. Ilia, closed her eyes as her hand wrapped firmly around the switch, squeezing tightly.

The following few moments were filled with the sound of several explosions lighting up the sky.

Despite the dark sky, the group watched as every light in Mantle went out. Gunfire could be heard from the mountains.

"Good work, now let's move out. Everyone will be waiting for us back at the camp. We've got to get out of Atlas and back to Mistral" The group departed, Ilia felt nothing but remorse and guilt the entire journey back to the camp.

** Present Day **

"You killed all those innocent people?" Yang felt as if her body were burning. Not from anger but from the thought of someone who murdered being so close to Blake made her worry.

"Adam made other groups steal money, and even food and other supplies. Adam's orders were to cripple them and to spread fear. That anyone who defied the White Fang would be shown no mercy" Tears streaming down Ilia's face.

"I was scared, Yuma would have killed me there and then. I didn't know what to do, where to go. It was then when Sienna Khan found me and offered me work here, that I would be free from the White Fang"

Wesker gazed at the girl, almost surprised to see someone who committed such an act show remorse. "I guess it's time I told you my side of what happened then?" Wesker spoke with an insipid tone.

"I'm sorry, but you murdered people. Am I the only one who wants to know why?" Sun barked, angry that Ilia had been acting rather kind.

"I lost my family. They worked for Mantle, a simple job involving handling maintenance of the underground train tracks back in the days when they were used in Mantle"

"So, because you lost your family. You think it's alright to outright take the life of someone else?" Sun couldn't restrain himself.

Sun could now understand a little of how Wesker must be feeling.

"The people at the power plant. They knew there were people working down there, yet shut off the power a whole day before schedule"

Sun tensed in his seat a little.

"An earthquake causes the tunnels to collapse in on themselves. They have a device connected to the mains that give people above ground a GPS location twenty-four seven"

Yang and Sun's eyes widen in horror. "They shut off the power and that meant no one could find them" Yang spoke in a raspy whisper.

"They were innocent too. Someone wanted two of those workers dead. They didn't give a shit about the others who didn't need to die" Ilia's eyes were cold, filled with animosity.

"Long story short, White Fang interrogations got a little birdy to cough up the details about the events" Ilia added dejectedly

"I wanted revenge, I wanted them to feel how I felt, how many others felt"

"Did those people join the White Fang like you did?" Sun asked as he relaxed, resting his arms on the table.

"Yes. Granted Yuma and Trifa were much older when they lost their families. They knew me when I was a kid. They became my family"

Both Sun and Yang turned to Wesker, who had been listening intently.

Yang put out her hand in an overturning motion to gesture that it was his turn to talk.

"Alright. Let me start from the beginning of that day"

** Patch **

"Ruby, tonight has been wonderful. Thank you" Weiss snuggled up to Ruby on the couch. There was an open coal fire burning to the side of them as the pair watched a few cheesy chick flick films.

"I'm sorry about my dad. He can be a little overbearing" Ruby gave a nervous chuckle, but Weiss dismissed it.

"I would rather have your dad for some company than mine. You should know what mine is like" Weiss laid her head on Ruby's shoulder, cuddling her under a large beige blanket.

"True, I think your dad has a stick up his ass" Weiss nearly choked, a gurgle of laughter escaped her, but she refrained from laughing.

"He has one up there all the time, Ruby" Ruby snorted at Weiss' reply.

"I hope Yang's ok. She hasn't called me yet. She usually keeps me posted" Ruby looked out the window at the starry night sky.

"I'm sure she's fine. It's not as if she's in any immediate danger" Weiss seemed rather confident in the fact, that if someone picked a fight with Yang.

They'd be the ones walking away with injuries and not her.

"I guess you're right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apart from the minor mishap with the chapters getting mixed up (Must have been me messing up the order).  
> I bring you chapter 50! Something short and bittersweet!


	51. Four Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn of Wesker's side of the story.

* * *

 

**Four Years Ago, Mantle, Atlas**

"Alright, now be good for your mum tonight, ok Anna?" Wesker gazed lovingly at his daughter.

Her hazel brown hair and green eyes shone brightly in the morning light. "Especially when you go out shopping with her later ok?"

Anna gave a huge grin and hugged Wesker, who then gave a quick kiss to his wife before departing his home for work.

Wesker didn't have an amazing job like being the CEO of a company, or anything of that calibre.

Instead, he was a simple man who did maintenance on the network and computers at his workplace.

Arriving around eleven that morning, Wesker went about his usual tasks, making sure the computers were functional, the internet connection was stable.

Wesker was on his break in the lounge when one of his co-workers approached him. "Hey, Wesker, how is everything?"

"Alright, my wife and daughter are going shopping for whatever they can get their hands on"

"Yeah, the storms have been pretty harsh this year. Get all that you can I suppose. I heard Mantle managed to get other cities to give us supplies"

"It's a start. We have managed to salvage something to help us last. Unfortunately, we still need to work so we can pay the rich buggers up in Atlas" Wesker seemed disheartened about this situation.

"Can't believe we have to pay those up in Atlas just to get supplies. They have an abundance of them, I would know, my cousin works up there"

Wesker rolled his eyes at the corporate greed of those in Atlas, hoarding resources when Mantle was starting to struggle to keep themselves afloat.

Wesker's watch beep several times, he silences it and stands. "Back to work" He smiles at his co-worker, "I hope your sister is doing well"

Wesker continued with his job for the next few hours and everything seemed fine.

The sky had gone dark, it was that time of year, after all, there were shorter days and longer nights.

Wesker was tapping away on his phone, checking in with his wife, the two were still in the market. When the lights in the building abruptly cut out.

Wesker put his phone away and darted for the circuit breaker in the basement, wondering if a switch had tripped somewhere.

He had to travel twelve sets of stairs to get to the basement but upon arrival, he was only met with more questions.

"Odd. The switches are on, so the power should be on" Wesker thought aloud, a low rumbling shook the building.

Wesker bolted up the stairs to the top floor, gazing outward to the centre of Mantle. It wasn't just his workplace that lost power.

It was the entirety of Mantle.

The city was lit up with balls of smoke and fire followed by a loud and low bang.

Wesker reached for his phone and rang his wife in the hopes she and Anna were ok.

 ** _"I'm glad you are ok, where are you?"_** Wesker's voice filled with panic and fear as he fled the company building to his car.

**_"In the market square. Anna and I are heading to. Oh no"_ **

Wesker heard screams of terror through his end of the call, followed by gunfire.

 _"No. No. NO!"_ Wesker screamed as he got into his car and started it up, ignoring his seat belt he floored it towards the market.

As Wesker drove down, the roads too icy to properly steer the vehicle, he ended up crashing passenger door side into a concrete wall, rocketing him to the side and smashing his head into the window.

Wesker bleeding from his head as he tried to stagger upwards, fell backwards limply unconscious.

Wesker woke when someone was banging on the driver's seat window, he felt sick and nauseous.

Wesker's vision was blurred, hazy and not at all focused. He saw reflective jackets or something that looked like that grab hold of him and pull him out of the car.

He fell back unconscious, completely at the mercy of whoever got a hold of him.

Wesker woke four hours later, his head throbbing but he looked around to adjust to his new surroundings.

Wesker was at an emergency treatment point.  _"Must have established this when the White Fang tore into Mantle"_ Wesker pondered the thought before standing to his feet.

 _"Carol? Anna? Where are they?"_ Wesker dragged himself to one of the health carers who was alarmed at Wesker's sudden movement.

"My wife, my daughter. What happened? Are they ok?" Wesker's eyes filled with dread at the thought of losing them.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Wesker Lowbell"

"The names of your wife and child?"

"Carol and Anna Lowbell"

Wesker sat down, waiting to hear the news whether his family had been admitted to the emergency treatment part of the safe point.

After around ten minutes, the nurse returned, he looked calmly at Wesker. A dark husk in his eyes gave Wesker a gut-wrenching feeling that what he was about to hear would not be pleasant.

"This way sir" The nurse took Wesker through the several rooms. It made him wonder which building they were using as the safe point.

Eventually, the nurse stopped and gestured to the door in front of him a small glass window.

Wesker looked through, he saw Carol on a bed, her family around here.

Wesker stepped into the room, Carol's family turned to him. Their eyes red and swollen from crying, as Wesker approached Carol he noticed she lay still like she was sleeping peacefully.

As tears streamed down his face, he began to sob at the fear of his daughter's death. Carol's family embraced him for it was not just Wesker who had lost someone close to him.

"Where's Anna?" Wesker asked the nurse who now stepped into the room.

"Her condition is not favourable" The nurse led him into a different room, he wanted Carol's family to say their goodbyes first.

Wesker soon found Anna hooked to machinery, and what appeared to be a form of battery.

"A battery?" He asked as the doctors turned to him and nodded.

"I'm afraid so, with the main generator out, we only have the external power batteries to power machinery. It's the only thing keeping your daughter alive, but that won't last long" The doctor informed Wesker as he began to shake.

"How long do the batteries last?" Wesker's voice was hoarse and nervous, anyone could tell he felt anxiety and pain just from the tone of his voice alone.

"We estimate she has roughly a week before the batteries run out. We don't have any spares either. All of them are being used for other patients"

"What's my condition?" Wesker asked the nurse with a cold voice.

"Nothing too serious, though you have a mild concussion. You are conversing properly, and nothing was broken judging from the physical examination"

"Am I safe to be discharged?" Wesker's eyes were fixated on Anna the entire time.

"Yes, I'll have it put down you were discharged. The doctors will try to keep your daughter alive for however long the batteries can last" The nurse added as he watched Wesker hold Anna's hand.

"Stay strong Anna. I'll be back, I've got to see your mum"

Wesker returned to Carol, he informed Carol's family of Anna's condition and suggested they see her.

They left the room after hugging and embracing Wesker but left him on his own.

"I love you, Carol. I always will, I won't find another woman like you. I best get going, I've got something to take care of" Wesker stood to leave as he said his goodbyes before kissing her forehead.

"I'm  _going_  to keep Anna alive till the day she can open her eyes again. I won't let Anna follow you, not before me" Wesker found it hard to hold back the tears, instead he let them flow down his face freely.

Wesker left the safe point after collecting his belongings, he gave his co-worker a ring in the hopes his sister was ok.

Someone picked up the phone much to Wesker's relief.  ** _"Wesker?"_**

**_"I'm glad you're ok, what about your sister? Is she ok Steve?"_ **

**_"She's fine, she was driving back when there was a landslide but avoided it. A broken arm is nothing to worry about. Are Carol and Anna ok?"_ **

**_"Carol's gone. Anna's not looking good. I need a favour"_ **

**_"You sure about that?"_ **

**_"I've got at least a week. I know the surveillance system has an inbuilt battery, they upload the footage they have to a single network"_ **

**_"Are you serious about hacking into a Schnee owned security system?"_ **

**_"I am going to find the bastards that took not only my family but everyone else's"_ **

**_"You need to get to the next town two hours, away right?"_ **

**_"Please"_ **

**_"Meet me at the southern entrance to Mantle"_ **

**_"Thanks, Steve"_ **

After Wesker and Steve met at the southern entrance, Steve drove Wesker to the town two hours away, they were lucky that the power generator they had there was owned by the Schnee Corporation, which meant it would still be up and running.

The two pull up at an internet café, on the news they see the situation in Mantle that had occurred only hours before.

Steve pays for the usage of a computer and Wesker goes ahead and sits down.

Wesker must figure out what the security network does to encrypt files as well the connection for him to even come close to deciphering a way to bypass it.

They spent an hour there before moving on to another place where Wesker would do the same.

Again, and again, Wesker would go from place to place with Steve as his escort.

After several more hours, Wesker finally finds a way in through the Schnee security system.

Going through some of the footage of the incident Wesker finds the moment in which the White Fang stormed the market and unleashed a barrage of gunfire on innocent civilians.

 _"How is this wanting peace? They are the same as you, they were also people. What gave you the right to murder innocent lives?"_ Wesker's thoughts were interrupted by Steve who brought him coffee to keep him awake.

Three days pass, going from town to town, analysing the footage, eventually, Wesker finds something that might be a clue.

He spots a blurred image of a White Fang member removing their mask at an unmanned checkpoint.

Wesker takes a screenshot and begins to clear the image up.

After clearing up the image, he sees the face of one of the people responsible for the attack. A young slightly toned skinned girl with auburn hair and freckles.

Wesker etches the image of her face into his brain, memorising every little detail.

He then proceeds to go through the footage of the CCTV in one of the neighbouring towns, he finds the same girl wondering around hours before as if they weren't a criminal.

"Steve, I've got something"

Steve comes over and looks at the images on a screen, "That's this town"

"Yeah, see that behind them. That's the bar about ten minutes away from here" Steve added much to Wesker's surprise.

"You close everything down, I'm going out" Wesker had a cold, almost deathly stare at him.

Wesker leaves the internet café, he ends up finding a place where he could get a small handgun. Albeit it was an illegal purchase, but he didn't give a damn.

Wesker checks out the bar, after asking around, sure enough, they say that a girl of similar description came into the bar.

Wesker after asking and persuading others with the use of money he had pulled out of his bank account.

Steve had paid for everything, Wesker headed up a mountain nature trail, the trail led through a series of caves.

After inspecting the caves, he saw signs of people camping out.

Looking up he saw a person black hair, who looked like they hadn't gotten a good night’s sleep in a few days.

"Shit. We've got to book it, we've been found" They screamed out into the caves, three others bolted outwards prompting Wesker to draw the gun.

The three of them back away slowly.

"You with the auburn hair, you were in Mantle a few days ago" Wesker turned the safety off, one of them decided to rush Wesker, only for him to have a bullet lodged in his kneecap.

"No, you don't. You with the auburn hair, why did you do it? Why did you take part in the massacre of all those innocent lives?"

"I-I'm not proud of what I've done. I did something unspeakable, but no one did anything for me when I lost my family" Ilia replies.

"Just because no one did anything for your family, doesn't give you members of the White Fang a reason to kill anyone else that's innocent" Wesker barked, unaware that one of them rushed Wesker, grabbing his arm and the gun.

Wesker turned the safety on and wrestled the attacker, Ilia tended to the injured member as the other one joined the attack on Wesker.

Wrestling him to the ground, they took the gun off Wesker, aiming it at his head.

Laying on the ground, cold and in pain. One of the gang grabbed and secured Wesker's arms, pinning him to the wall of the cave.

Pulling him back and slamming him to the floor with a hard thud.

Ilia watched as Wesker was about to die, "I've had enough of all this killing! Can't we stop? It's painful to watch and feel all of this" As Ilia cried out, The White Fang members walk towards her.

"He shot one of us, he's here to kill us!"

"Damn straight he is" The other agreed not realising Wesker had gotten back up and tackled the one holding the gun to the ground.

Wesker ripped the gun from his hands and fired into the young man's shoulder.

He screamed in agony as the bullet tore into his flesh.

Wesker turned and fired, incapacitating the others except for Ilia.

Ilia stood there cowering in the face of what she thought would be death.

Instead of death coming, Wesker and Ilia turned their attention to the Schnee military aiming their guns at all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and it tore my heart out. Wesker's backstory is rather upsetting.


	52. I Know What It's Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find a little more about Wesker.  
> Yang asks for something a little strange.

* * *

 

"On the ground now!" One of the officers yelled as Wesker and Ilia along with the others knelt on the ground.

The officers walked towards the group, guns aimed and ready to fire. One of the officers that approached Wesker looked at his face.

Dark bags under his eyes suggested he had not been sleeping well, his unkempt beard also meant he hadn't bothered brushing up on his physical appearance.

The officer leaned into his radio and spoke "We've found him sir" Wesker could only imagine why the Schnee Military would be looking for him.

Well, he knew the answer to that and knew they would find him eventually. You don't just hack into a Schnee owned security system and get away without any repercussions.

The military waste no time in arresting the four White Fang members.

Wesker was escorted outside of the caves, where several officers stood guard, parting away to reveal a man with white hair and a white suit to match.

"So, this is the man who hacked into my security network?" His tone was cold yet somehow to Wesker, his voice felt almost warm to hear.

"What of it?" Wesker barked, a glare as cold as ice staring back into the face of the man who he knew to be Jacques Schnee.

"Before we discuss that, let me ask you something about these four" Jacques walked forward as the four teenagers were brought to their knees.

Jacques snapped his fingers and his guard brought him a briefcase, after opening it. Jacques took out a weapon, it was nice and clean.

Dark in colour with white accents and bearing the Schnee insignia. Jacques offered the weapon to Wesker.

"You have two choices. The first is to walk away. Let my men deal with these scoundrels and I'll give you a job that's fitting of your skills" He paused as he eyed the weapon carefully.

"The second. Take this and put a bullet through every one of them," Jacques faced Wesker, "However, you'll be just like  _them_ " The way Jacques had spoken, sent chills down Wesker's spine.

Wesker took the weapon, it looked like a shotgun, but more akin to something straight from a science fiction movie.

He looked at this switch on the side, Wesker assumed this was the safety. Flicking it off and aimed the weapon at the four of the people.

Which in the meantime had been restrained with handcuffs and anchored to the floor with heavy weights strapped to their ankles.

Wesker's fingers began to itch the trigger, every time he tried to pull, he felt as if his index finger became heavier.

Wesker began to shake, he looked into their eyes. He saw fear and terror, if only they could see themselves as they slaughtered innocent people, he wondered.

Wesker pondered on the words Jacques had told him  _"You'll be just like them"_. Eventually, Wesker lowered the weapon.

"I won't be like them. I don't want to be like them" Wesker began to sob as he thought of his wife and daughter.

"YOU BASTARDS TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY!" Wesker cried out as the tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"What gave  _you_  three the right to do such a thing?" Wesker's statement caught the attention of Jacques.

"Three? One of them isn't a member of the White Fang?" He asked.

"The girl with auburn hair and freckles. She saved my life. She was a mole so to speak, but she didn't expect to run into me here and now" Wesker lied, he owed Ilia, whether he liked it or not.

He knew her allegiance was wavering, so Wesker took advantage of that.

"Release the girl immediately" Jacques demanded and the officers obeyed, releasing Ilia who slumped to the floor.

"You said you needed my skills?" Wesker inquired.

"Yes, it's incredible that you hacked into the world’s most secure system. I want you Mr Lowbell for your skills"

"Mr Schnee, I've lost my family. I'll accept but can you give me time to grieve?" Jacques placed a hand on Wesker's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear you lost your wife and daughter. I can give you some time to grieve. It's only natural as they were family" Jacques had a warm and gentle tone to his voice, Wesker found it to be sinister yet soothing.

"My daughter is on life support. She doesn't have much time left" Wesker handed the weapon back to one of the officers as he watched the other three teens being hauled into an armoured vehicle.

"If that's the case. We can have her transferred to Atlas Headquarters. She will receive the best medical care in the world" Wesker knew that for something like this there was always a price.

"But I have to work for you right?" Jacques gave an affirmative nod as he held out his hand.

"When do I start?" Wesker took Jacques' hand and shook firmly, "I will keep my daughter alive. Don't care how so as long she gets to wake up again"

"Then we are in business Mr Lowbell" Jacques smiled as he pulled out his mobile. Hitting speed dial to call someone.

**_"I need you to go to Mantle. A high priority patient by the name of Anna Lowbell, see to it she gets to Atlas. Alive"_ **

Jacques put down the phone and turned to Ilia. "I hear you were a mole for Mr Lowbell. Would you be so kind as to elaborate on the reasons why you risked your life?"

Ilia froze, she hadn't expected Jacques to speak to her directly.

"He saved my life, I infiltrated the White Fang years ago. I had to take part in their atrocious acts to gain their trust. I can tell you who their high-ranking officials are and how they choose their temporary campsites" Ilia remained strong.

Well, she was trying to remain strong, she didn't want to end up like the others who were unfortunate enough to get caught.

"I see. Come, I bet it saddens you to see so much bloodshed but if you gained such high-value information then we can stop these vile acts again. What is your name young miss?" Jacques throughout the entire time he spoke to Ilia not once did he suspect a thing, nor did he treat her with any disrespect.

"Ilia Amitola" She replied with uncertainty in her voice, shaken from being handled roughly by the military.

Jacques ushered Wesker and Ilia away as a helicopter came down into view. "Let us discuss this elsewhere" Jacques stated calmly as he ushered Ilia and Wesker onto the helicopter.

Soon after taking off, Wesker received a phone call.  ** _"Mr Lowbell, we are ringing to inform you that Anna is being transferred to a hospital in Atlas for treatment"_**

**_"I'm on my way there"_ ** Wesker ended the call but rang Steve to let him know of the situation. He went straight to voicemail, Wesker left a voice message for Steve.

**_"Steve head on home. I've got things to sort out"_ **

Wesker hung up his phone, he looked out at the town below him as they flew high.

It looked like a war zone, destruction had been left in its wake. A large tarp had been put up over the market since some houses overlooked the market square, so they would have been able to see all those who tragically lost their lives in the attack.

"Some of the fires haven't been put out yet either, the White Fang really made us suffer. They took and destroyed what we had left when that was only enough to get by" Wesker spoke aloud.

Ilia knew he wanted her to hear it, but she couldn't shake this feeling.  _"Why did he save me? Does he plan to make me suffer even more? Torture?"_ Ilia was scared, she couldn't return to the White Fang.

She left her brothers and sisters to be arrested. Ilia turned her gaze to Wesker, instead of the fire in his eyes he had earlier they were replaced with a sullen grey.

Lifeless and cold, as if he lost any semblance of will to live. He'd seen too much, and it changed him.

After answering Jacques questions, Ilia would later board a ferry to Mistral where she would meet Sienna Khan who brought her back to Menagerie to work for her at Paradise Breeze.

**Present Day, Paradise Breeze, Menagerie**

Yang sat there, in utter silence as tears trickled down her cheeks. Wesker glanced her over but quickly fixated his gaze towards the briefcase.

"Why did you spare me that day?" Ilia inquired. She had always been curious as to why Wesker vouched for her.

"Two reasons. The first was so you owe me, and I'll be back to collect on that debt one day" His dark expression and lifeless tone spoke volumes about what Ilia would owe him.

"The second?" Sun asked, still emotionally choked about the whole ordeal.

"Killing you is the easy way out. It's far more painful for you to have to live every  _single_  day when it comes to regret. Especially when it's blood on your  _own_  hands"

Ilia stood to leave. "If I knew that the White Fang planned to murder hundreds of innocent people. I would never have taken part in the operation"

"Remember how you felt that day when you lost your family. That's how I felt when I lost Carol and nearly my own daughter"

"I'm sorry to ask this, considering you are here in Menagerie and all. Whose files are in the briefcase?" Sun wondered who Wesker could be interrogating for information on behalf of the Schnee Corporation.

"This is more of a personal job" Wesker patted the briefcase twice as a devilish grin swept across his face.

"You two need to head back to your hotel and don't worry. My intel tells me Adam tends to avoid tourist attractions here in Menagerie since he's famous for being, well, Adam" Wesker added.

Yang dried her eyes and stood to leave along with Sun, as Sun left the bar he double checked to make sure Ilia was feeling alright.

Yang decided to speak with Wesker on more friendlier terms.

"Wesker?"

"What is it, Miss Xiao Long?"

"If we sort out the whole Adam thing, could, I come see your daughter?"

Yang's request took him by surprise, he hadn't guessed she would want to see his daughter.

"Why would you want to?"

"It's because I know what it's like to lose family"

"You lost someone too?"

"Yeah, my mum" Yang gave him a smile and extended her fist towards Wesker.

Wesker figured this was what the young’uns called a "fist bump" in which he did the same and their fists met.

"Take care Wesker"

"You too. Yang"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that wraps up Wesker's backstory.  
> I hope you all liked it.


	53. Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang visits the Belladonna Family, in an attempt to impress Ghira and Kali.

* * *

 

The following evening, Yang heads down to the Belladonna estate.

Escorted by Ilia and Sun for obvious reasons. Stopping before the staircase that leads up to the front door, Sun places a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Good luck. Ring me when you're done so I can escort you back" He flashed his usual cheery grin, Yang felt at ease when she saw it.

"What's in there?" Ilia pointed to the large bag that Yang had carried from the hotel.

"That's none of your business" Yang smirked and with a twirl went up and off to meet Blake's parents, leaving Ilia and Sun to their own devices.

"How do you think she'll do?" Ilia wondered, after all, she had been informed about their whole love triangle like situation.

"Opposite outcome to my results I reckon. A mum doesn't usually like a woman of  _Yang's_  calibre if you catch my drift?"

Ilia knew exactly what Sun meant. Yang did come across as "slutty" with the amount of skin she tended to show, even if that wasn't her intention.

However, her attire tonight was completely different.

A lilac shirt underneath a black blazer and waistcoat followed up by some sunglasses and her hair tied into a ponytail.

Yang meant to impress both Blake's parents, so dressing formally for such an occasion was mandatory.

Yang knocked on the door three times. After a short while, Kali opened the door and stood there, jaw agape at the sight of an attractive young woman who was dressed as if she were ready to go to a wedding.

"Good evening Mrs Belladonna" Yang took a slight bow as a sign of respect.

"Can I help you?" Kali was still in shock from Yang's getup.

"I'm here to see you and your husband Mr Belladonna" Yang replied. She wasn't going to hide how she felt about Blake, thus she felt no reason to hide why she was visiting her parents.

"Why come in dearie" Kali opened the door up and let Yang in, taking note of the large bag she was carrying.

"Ghira! We have someone here to see us! I'll go make tea would you like some?" Kali asked as she led Yang into a lounge, prompting her to sit at one of the couches.

Yang did so, placing the bag at her feet, "I would be delighted to have a cup of tea Mrs Belladonna"

Ghira bolted into the room, slamming the doors open in fear it was Sun visiting.

"I swear if it's that Sun Wukong brat I'm going to-" Ghira cut himself short when he gazed upon Yang who was very well dressed.

Kali came in with the tray of tea five minutes later, joining the two at the table, placing the tray down before taking a seat herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. Allow me to formally introduce myself," Yang took a cup and added sugar, "My name is Yang Xiao Long. Blake's roommate at Beacon"

Kali's eyes lit up with childlike wonder, "Oh! Do you know that thing that happened with Weiss? Only Sun and Blake know. They won't spill the beans on it" Kali expressed annoyance at the lack of gossip.

Yang chuckled a little at Kali's curiosity. "You remind me of my dad in that aspect"

Kali's brows perked up a little, as Yang continued. "My dad loves gossip as much as Blake loves her baking"

Kali nodded, whilst Ghira sat listening carefully.

Yang could only figure he was on edge since Sun made a bad impression on him.

Yang reached into the bag and carefully lifted out a large box placing it on the table. "As thanks for allowing me to take up some of your time, this is a present for you, Mrs Belladonna"

Kali carefully opened the box to reveal a gold and white tea set. "I have been meaning to get a new one. Thank you Yang"

Yang then retrieved a smaller box in comparison and offered it to Ghira. "For you Mr Belladonna, though Blake  _will_  kill me for this. It was worth it" Yang smiled.

Ghira opened the box to a gold and purple accented pocket watch. "Hmm. This would come in handy when I'm out working"

"Take a look inside" Yang watched as Ghira opened the pocket watch, Kali peering over also saw what was inside.

Kali gave a huge grin; the stoic Ghira also couldn't help but crack a smirk. He soon, however, began to tear up a little.

"This is from her prom night?" Ghira questioned.

"Yes, it is, she didn't want the photos of her to be saved because she's adamant about not being in them. So, I asked a good friend to save a copy of her photo, she was the photographer"

Yang informed them, as Ghira handed the pocket watch over to Kali to get a better look at the photo.

Purple and black dress, hair in curls and donning a lovely black bow. That was the attire Blake wore for the prom a year ago"

"Beacon held a second prom for the people who chose not to attend the first one they had, I had a talk with her and convinced her to go"

"Yang" Ghira spoke out to the blonde, who looked up for a moment, "Call me Ghira. You said you wanted to see us? Whatever for?" Ghira spoke in such a gentle manner that even his wife was shocked at his sudden change in tone.

"I wanted to get to know the both of you" Yang replied.

"Call me Kali, but why did you want to get to know us?" She inquired, unsure of Yang's motives.

"I won't beat around the bush. I'm in love with your daughter, Blake. It wouldn't sit right with me if I never earned the approval of her family" Yang admitted as both Kali and Ghira's eyes widened in shock.

"You  _love_  Blake? In the sense, you hope for a more intimate relationship?" Kali asked as Ghira drank his tea quietly.

"Of course, I've loved her for over a year, I'd do anything for her"

Ghira remained quiet, taking another look at the pocket watch, he faced Yang and spoke in a way only a father could speak.

"Miss Xiao Long. I am impressed, that you are willing to go to such lengths for our daughter. You are considerate to think that way both about Blake and us as well"

He took a sip of his tea before continuing to speak to Yang, who was listening intently.

"For that. I sincerely thank you" Ghira smiled as he closed the pocket watch, placing it on the table.

"Sun Wukong didn't harbour the same feelings for Blake, did he?" Ghira was hoping he was wrong about this, but Kali and Yang's facial expressions gave him the answer he didn't want to get.

"We both have feelings for Blake, but we agreed that neither of us would take the initiative unless two conditions were met"

"Conditions?" Kali and Ghira spoke in unison.

"Blake herself chooses and we earn the approval of her parents. We both wouldn't want to date someone whose parents were not fond of us," Yang drank her tea slowly.

"Blake, of course, has the right to choose whether or not she wants to date either of us or none of us at all. We won't force her to choose. If she has a thing for someone we don't know. Then that's that"

Ghira's eyes widened in shock, compared to Sun, Yang was far more mature and suitable for his daughter.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" Blake's voice suddenly echoed throughout the house.

"Yang you might want to leave, you can take the back door" Kali suggested but Yang shook her head.

Blake stepped into the lounge and saw Yang dressed like she was going for gold.

"Y-Yang!?" Both confusion and excitement in Blake's voice.

"Sweetie come sit" Ghira gestured to an open seat next to him.

Blake did so, after putting her work bag down, Blake took a seat next to her father. Blake immediately noticed the pocket watch and tea set.

"Why are there gifts on the table?" Blake asked as Kali ran behind Blake and hugged her from behind.

"They were for us, she is here to see us after all" Kali's melodic voice chimed in.

"How? When?" Blake was absolutely flabbergasted, unable to think straight.

"Since yesterday. Also, Ilia's a good friend you got looking out for you" Yang watched as Blake's confusion turned to anger.

"You went to  _my_  workplace? Yang, I expect some privacy!" Blake hissed as her parent's stepped in.

"Darling calm down. Yang does have a right to go to the bar" Kali stressed.

"Blake, I have something for you too. So, I went to the bar to find out where you lived. That's how I met Ilia. Well, that and someone else was there"

"Who?"

"Wesker"

"Why is he here?" Blake snapped, she thought back to the time Yang was in tears, trembling with how he messed Yang around, then there was the Ruby and Weiss fiasco to boot.

"He has some personal business and once you know his side of the coin. You understand why he's the way he is. Enough of that, here" Yang handed Blake a small box.

Blake calmed herself down, accepting the gift and looking inside to reveal a gold pendant.

Blake opened it up, to reveal a picture of both her and Yang on prom night in the same photo, their arms wrapped around each other and smiles so big you'd think their cheeks would start to ache.

"You went to all this trouble, just to make a good first impression?" Blake gazed at Yang with teary eyes.

"Take a look at the front of the locket" Yang instructed, and Blake did so.

Upon closer inspection, the locket had something engraved on the front, Blake took one look but couldn't help laugh.

"Really? Out of everything to engrave, it had to be  _this_?" Blake joked as Yang stood up and walked over to her best friend.

"Well, I was going to engrave your name and mine, but I thought that would be too much" Yang pointed out.

"A quote is too long and too expensive to have engraved. I could have bought ten of those lockets with the price of engraving a quote alone"

Blake smiled, she knew Yang was right, this alone probably wasn't cheap, but Blake couldn't get her head around Yang coming all the way to Menagerie just for. Her.

"Yang, am I right in assuming you have a thing for me? Not as a friend but more than that?" Blake questioned her, as Ghira and Kali snuck out of the room.

Kali giving a quick wink and thumbs up to Yang, making Yang laugh nervously.

"I wanted to try and get my feelings across. I see the way you are with Sun and to be honest. I'm jealous of that, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try"

Yang took a deep breath, followed by a sigh Yang stood proudly.

"Blake, I've thought about you, not as a friend, not as a sister. As someone closer to me than all of that, someone I want to cherish and be with. I'm done hiding how I feel"

Blake listened to Yang ramble on, thinking about everything. Her feelings for Sun, Yang and where they both stand.

_"What do I want from them? Sun's like a brother to me. Yang. Yang's like a fire, out of control and wild. I can't tame her, and I don't want to tame her. I want to be at her mercy and I'm not actually saying this aloud to her. Fuck!"_

Blake mentally facepalmed, she took a step forward closer to Yang, a deep breath filling her lungs she sighed.

"Yang. Sun is like a brother to me"

Yang stopped herself, hung on every single word Blake was about to say.

"You're like an out of control fire, you can't be tamed, and I don't want to tame you" Yang's eyes began to sink just like her heart, "I want to be at your mercy"

Yang's eyes lit up once more as she replayed the last part of the sentence in her head  _"Blake wants to be at my mercy?"_ A devilish grin on her face suggested to Blake that Yang was more than eager for that herself.

"Stop thinking dirty things Yang" Blake mocked as she closed the distance between them.

"Don't make it sound so dirty"

Blake rolled her eyes, "You've cat to be kitten me right meow" Blake enveloped Yang into a hug which was happily reciprocated.

"Leave the puns to be all right? I make koala-tea puns"

"Don't ruin the moment" Blake laughed as both girls stood embracing each other.

Blake placed the locket on the table along with the pocket watch and tea set.

"Did you like your present?" Yang asked as her arms sank around Blake's hips.

"I loved it" Blake confessed as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Yang's neck, closing her eyes and reminiscing the day they met.

"I can't believe it's been over a year since then" Yang stated calmly.

"Me neither"

The golden locket not only had a picture of the two girls at prom night, the engraving at the front Yang had used was something to remind Blake of their fateful encounter.

The periodic element of gold engraved.

Au.


	54. Wesker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble in Menagerie.

Kali along with Ghira entered the room to find both Yang and Blake cuddling each other.

Blake was quick to separate as she didn't want her parents finding out, at least, not yet anyway.

"Blake. You should know that no matter what, we love you for who you are. Just tell us when you are ready" Ghira reassured her, a hand placed on her shoulder gave Blake the feeling of security that her parents would be there.

No matter what happened now and always.

Kali stood there, pondering, which was dangerous in Blake's eyes. "I've been thinking" She spoke up as Blake's amber eyes darted like cats’ eyes toward her mother.

"Mum, stop thinking. You'll set something on fire if you could" Blake joked, as Ghira rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to think of something cute to refer the two of you by! Lion tamer? Maine Coon?" Kali continued to think about the potential nicknames she could give her daughter and her what she assumed was her girlfriend.

"Mum, would you let me explain first?" Blake questioned but Kali wasn't listening.

"I've got it! Bumblebee!" Kali proclaimed as Yang gave her a quizzical look.

"That's the name of my motorbike" Yang pointed out, "Though Bumblebee for a ship name. I like it, though some people might think I'm in a relationship with my motorbike"

"Yang! Not helping!" Blake gave a little slap on the back of Yang's hands.

"So, the two of you  _are_  an item then?" Ghira asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"We agreed to take it slow, but yes. Yang and I are dating" Blake slowed down when she realised the words she uttered to her own parents.

_"I just told my parents I'm homosexual and dating Yang"_ Blake's face flushed a dark red as Yang walked over and latched an arm around her waist.

"A dream come true. Let's hope all the butterflies and the birds will keep our secret Blakey" Yang planted a soft kiss on her cheek, only making Blake blush even more.

"My parents are neither butterflies or birds. If they had to be animals, I'd say they are more akin to cats" Blake spoke trying not to let her nervousness get the better of her.

"Blakey? Hmm. Wakey Blakey?" Kali watched as both Yang and her daughter cringed. Ghira placed his head in his hands and shook his head.

"Are you trying to kill our daughter from embarrassment?" Ghira spoke to his wife with a concern for Blake.

He knew it was a parent's job to embarrass their children but even he thought this was too much.

"Hey Yang, want to stay the night? I've got the next few days off work. We can watch a film or two" Blake suggested as Yang grabbed her mobile.

"I would love to, but then I'm leaving Sun on his lonesome in a hotel and I ran into a guy called Adam. Blake who the fuck is he and why does he not want me or Sun hanging around you?"

"Adam? Is he here?" Blake began to worry.

"He is. I ran into him. He knows me, and Sun is here, and that we are here to see you" Yang informed.

Blake began to pace back and forth the room, her parents looked worried for both girls.

"Yang. We'll go back to your hotel and grab your belongings. Sun too, both of you can stay at mine until you need to head home"

"I wouldn't want to impose on your family, and your dad doesn't like Sun" Yang brought her eyes to meet Ghira, who also looked displeased with the situation.

"See! He looks annoyed at the thought of Sun staying here" Yang kept looking back and forth between Blake and Ghira.

"Yes, I'm not keen on Mr Wukong, but I'd rather him be safe away from Adam than on his own" Ghira admitted which took Yang by surprise.

"Sun will probably want that in writing" Yang stated as Ghira chuckled at the very notion.

Blake, along with Yang went back to the hotel.

Entering the room Sun was holed up in, he fell out of the chair he had been ever so casually sitting in when the two had entered.

"Oh hey, Blake! What brings you here?" His voice trembling and a nervous smile wasn't going to fool her.

"From my understanding, the two of you were competing for my affection. So, sought approval from my parents" Sun turned his head to Yang.

A conniving smile on her face made Sun a little weary. "Just how much did you tell her?"

"Everything" Yang and Blake spoke in unison as Sun braced himself for the lecture of a lifetime.

"Sun. Pack your things, you and Yang are staying at mine till you have to go back"

"Your dad isn't going to kill me, is he?"

"Nope," Yang butted in as her smile grew wider.

"You're dating Blake, aren't you?" Sun watched as Yang wrapped both arms around Blake from behind and hoisted her up into the air.

"You were a worthy adversary. I was surprised Blake even chose me. I thought she was going to pick you" Yang admitted.

Sun was a very suitable partner in Yang's eyes. Sun stared at the two in complete shock.

"Well. I'm happy for the two of you. Treat her right, Yang"

"You know I will" Yang was beaming with joy.

"Can you put me down please?" Blake wasn't all that fond of being picked up this way. She'd rather be facing Yang, not have her back to her.

Yang did ever so carefully. The three then returned to the original objective at hand.

After packing and checking out, the three made their way back to the Belladonna estate.

It was already the late evening, all three on high alert.

As they navigated the narrow side streets. They came to an open courtyard, where it was a little too quiet.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this" Sun's nerves were not made of steel when compared to Yang.

As the trio kept walking, someone stepped out from the shadows. A not so friendly face.

Adam Taurus.

"Good evening" His cold tone suggested that nothing about this would be good.

"I thought I had told you to stay away from my Blake" He snarled, the mask hiding his expression.

"I am not your possession. I'm not your object, nor your girlfriend. We are nothing" Blake hissed back with equal vigour.

"I guess I have to 'remind' you what your place is" Adam slowly drew the sword from the hilt.

Blake trembled slightly, Yang wrapped her right arm around her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"She's my girlfriend dick-butt. You even come near her, I'll make you regret it" Yang stood forward.

Arms up in a defensive stance, Sun grabbed her by the shoulder. "This may not be wise to take him alone. Let's gang up on the bastard"

"Sun. Take Blake and get her home" Yang wouldn't let any harm come to either of those two.

"Yang! I'm not leaving you alone with this sociopath!" Blake protested but Yang wasn't having it.

Grabbing Blake by the shoulders and pulling her in for a deep sensual kiss.

"Go and get help. Look after her Sun" Yang turned her attention to Adam who was most likely seething with anger.

"You're going to be a dead bitch" Adam threatened, as he took several strides towards her.

Sun took Blake and bolted with all their belongings. Tears falling from Blake as she wept for Yang's safety.

Sun reached for his mobile, making a quick phone call he decided there would be one person who could help Yang.

**_"Hey, Adam is about to try and kill Yang near an open courtyard about a block down from Blake's house"_**   Unfortunately the phone call went to voicemail.

Sun hoped they would get his message in time. "Blake ring your parents and I'll ring the police"

Adam swung the blade horizontally, Yang ducked and threw up a right uppercut. Landing square in the jaw, Adam stumbled backwards.

Yang let loose a torrent of punches to his chest, Adam staggered back slightly. The guy was surprisingly well toned. Which meant Yang's punches were only going to get her so far.

Adam grabbed her right fist, his grip held firm. Yang couldn't break free, she went to throw her left fist into his face.

Adam twisted her right arm quick enough and with such force, she fell onto one knee out of pain.

Using the ankle of his boots, he slammed into Yang's left knee. A loud snap was heard, and all Yang could do was let out a groan of anguish.

Using the blade, Adam slowly brought the blade to her arm. Slowly pressing the tip of the sword into her arm, blood trickling down.

He began to carve flesh off her arm, almost like a butcher, cleaving the meat away from an animal.

Yang grabbed Adam by his hair to try and pry her attacker away.

He merely used the blade and slashed at her left arm. Before slamming his foot into her left shoulder.

No doubt about it. Yang had a busted kneecap and a broken shoulder.

To make matters worse, Adam continued to carve away at Yang's arm. He deliberately made the pain last, just to make her suffer.

Yang only screamed in agony, her vision began to blur. Before she could fall unconscious, Adam thrust the blade through the other kneecap.

Yang's eyes shot open and another scream escaped her lips. Her blood felt like it was burning, well, either that or it was the result of all the adrenaline responding to the pulsing pain she felt.

Yang began to slip into a slumber, she figured she lost too much blood. _"At least I got to have a good sensual kiss with Blake before I die"_

Yang thought of how happy she felt when she met Blake when she had Ruby join her at Beacon.

_"I guess I'll say hi to mum. I'm sure Summer's waiting"_  Yang smiled even at the hour of her death.

Adam let go of her arm, Yang dropped to the floor like a ragdoll. Her vision blurring as she saw a figure approach, Adam.

"HEY ARSEHOLE!" A voice shouted from behind as Adam turned to face the person interrupting him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Adam barked as the culprit stepped forward.

"The name's Wesker Lowbell. I'm sure you'll remember it" Opening the briefcase Wesker brought with him, retrieving a large weapon and dropping the briefcase.

Adam took a few steps away from Yang, eyeing Wesker and the weapon carefully.

Wesker cocked the weapon, "I call shotgun to kicking your ass" Wesker snarked as he took aim at Adam.

"All for this one pathetic slut?" Adam queried.

"No. For  _everyone_ that suffered in Mantle," Wesker fired once into Adam's shoulder.

A rather unusual shotgun as the spread of bullets was concentrated into a smaller spray.

Blood dripping from his shoulder Adam began to run towards Wesker, his sword extended toward Wesker's torso.

Wesker avoided the blade as he cocked the weapon once more, Adam took this opportunity and slashed at his leg.

Wesker winced as he dropped on one knee, he fired blindly scrapping Adam's shin.

All Yang could hear were gunshots, she hazily looked up to what appeared to be someone else in a brawl with Adam.

She saw the faint outline of a gun being used to smack Adam's face, before another gunshot being fired to the wall behind him.

Adam had this blistering ringing in his right ear, the sound the shotgun made when it was fired next to him may as well made him deaf.

"Mantle? Aww did you lose someone you cared about?" Adam barked with a smile on his face.

"You ordered your men to kill everyone. I lost my wife and my daughter that day" Wesker with a glare just as foul as Adam's temper, shoved Adam back before cocking the shotgun once more.

Adam pried the gun away and threw it in Yang's direction, as Wesker grabbed hold of Adam's arm, taking the sword and tossing it aside.

Yang saw the two engage in a fist fight, neither side would let up. She noticed the gun was near her, beginning to drag her body forward towards the gun.

_"I can't die here, can't give up. Have to help them stop Adam"_  Yang thought as she struggled to her feet, clutching the gun with both hands.

Yang stood, the pain from her leg sent shockwaves throughout her body, but for now, she had to ignore it.

She pulled back on the pump and readied the next shell, staggering forwards to the two brawlers.

Adam managed to get the upper hand, he was far stronger than Wesker. Shoving Wesker to the floor, he picked up his sword, the sound of the gun alerted his attention to Yang.

"Don't think about it" Yang let out a heavy breath, her vision was blurry, but she knew the person in front of her was Adam.

"You wouldn't dare!" Adam bellowed as he lunged for Yang.

Wesker grabbed him by his feet and dragged him to the floor.

Adam kicked Wesker away, he was bloody and injured. He knew he couldn't take them both on.

Wesker took the initiative and darted forward for Adam's throat.

Adam spun around his body and from behind, thrust his sword forward right through Wesker.

"You win this round" He whispered, as he withdrew his blade and scampered off elsewhere.

Yang saw someone retreating and fired the gun, the recoil knocked her on her ass.

She missed, well, Yang had slightly grazed Adam's shoulder, but she wasn't close enough to have done enough damage.

Wesker slumped back and lay on the wall of the courtyard, pressing his hand against the wound through his abdomen.

Yang crawled closer to her helper, unable to make them out she knew they were bleeding.

"Hey blondie, still conscious?" Wesker asked.

"Wesker? You took on Adam?"

"Your friend Sun left me a voice message" Wesker feigned a laugh.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Doesn't matter" Wesker figured her vision wasn't quite all there yet, "Hey blondie, do me a favour?"

His voice was warm and kind, nothing she had ever heard before.

"Wesker? You aren't dying on me, are you?" Yang's voice began to tremble.

"Anna Lowbell"

"Wesker?"

"She's my daughter. In an Atlesian hospital. Klein knows her. Tell her, I'm sorry I might not be there when she wakes up" Yang reached for Wesker's shoulder, gripping it firmly.

"Don't you dare die on me!" There was no response, Yang's own body was no longer being fuelled by adrenaline.

"WESKER!" Yang screamed out, as all fell silent in Menagerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I loved writing this chapter.  
> The whole premise of having Yang and Wesker have a fight with Adam was a little hard to write.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	55. Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Adam's attack.

* * *

 

"AH!" Yang woke with a blood-curdling scream, she began to hyperventilate, until she took in her surroundings.

She was in a hospital, Blake at her side fast asleep with her head on the bed.

Sun quietly snuck into the room with a cup of tea for Blake. He was surprised to see Yang awake.

"Yang" Sun whispered so he didn't wake Blake, "Thank the gods you woke up" Sun had set the tea down on the side as he took up residence in the chair next opposite Blake.

"H-How long have I been out?" Yang asked as she gazed to see a tube that had been inserted into her right hand.

Looking down the bed, she noticed her leg had been raised using a pulley-system to function as support.

Her left arm was wrapped in a nice neat sling, her right arm was all bandaged up, Yang couldn't feel an ounce of, anything, in her body.

"Left kneecap is broken, same with your shoulder. The doctors reckon you were lucky, nothing they couldn't fix during surgery" Sun seemed like he had been worrying excessively about her.

There were faint dark circles under his eyes, Yang reckoned he pulled at least one all-nighter looking after her.

"Doctors did say something about a possible skin graft on your right arm unless you want scars all over the thing?"

Yang was at a loss for words, she had to take it all in.  _Every_  single event that took place.

 _"So, it really happened. Adam broke my bones and tortured me before Wesker-"_ Yang stopped mid-thought before screaming to Sun.

"WESKER!" Yang's shout made a sleeping Blakey wake immediately.

Her eyes were dark and red, probably from crying and pulling an all-nighter with Sun.

"Wesker's fine. Police and paramedics arrived in the nick of time" Blake informed, "I'm just glad you're awake Yang" Blake wrapped her arms around Yang without trying to apply pressure to her left shoulder.

"I've only been out for a day, you shouldn't stay up all night just for me, but thank you" Yang smiled whereas Sun and Blake did not.

"I'll let you explain everything, while I go inform the nurse that she's awake" Sun took his leave from the hospital room.

"Um, what's he talking about?" Yang looked at her girlfriend who began to tear up.

"You've been unconscious for three days" Yang blinked several times, letting the information sink in.

"Three days?"

"Yes, I've not really slept at all. I stayed awake those entire three days, but Sun convinced me to catch some sleep"

"You should sleep, let Sun keep an eye on me. Though I'm glad Wesker's pulled through" Yang smiled, she thought back to what he told her.  _"Anna Lowbell in Atlas, I'll remember that"_

The door opened ever so slightly, something small jumped up onto the bed with Yang.

"Bark!" A grey and white corgi with a red collar sat on the bed with Yang.

Blake immediately retreated away from the bed and into the chairs in the corner.

"Zwei?" Yang asked to which the dog barked thrice more.

The door opened and in came people Yang was surprised to see.

"YANG!" Ruby rushed to hug her sister but stopped when she saw all the medical apparatus, so gave her a cute Boop on her nose instead.

"Be quiet you dolt, you'll wake other patients" Weiss scolded Ruby for her loud voice, as Taiyang walked in behind Weiss.

"Hey, how are you holding up sweetheart?" Taiyang's voice made Yang calm down a little, as her dad lifted the corgi from the bed and into his arms.

"I'm ok, and at least my humerus isn't broken. Then none of this would be a laughing matter" Yang smirked and looked around the room.

Not even her father had a smile on his face.

"Yang. It's ok to admit when you are hurt. Don't try and gloss over everything with jokes. Sometimes the situation doesn't need it" Taiyang was calm about the whole ordeal.

"Weiss, I need a favour as soon as I'm out of here," Yang asked but it felt more like a demand.

"Really?" Weiss sighed, "Depends on what you want?" Weiss couldn't believe that after being assaulted to the point of needing surgery she had the gall to ask a favour of her.

"I need to go to Atlas"

"Sure. Wait, Atlas?" Weiss' eyes shot open, Blake, Ruby and Taiyang were just as confused as Weiss was.

"Wesker saved my life or at least tried to. He put up a fight against Adam Taurus, and he told me something"

"And just what would that be Miss Xiao Long?" An unknown voice called out to her from the doorway.

There stood a tall and rather well-built man in a white suit with stubble for facial hair. Short black hair where the sides began to fade into a grey.

"Mr Ironwood?" Weiss spoke up, as the man turned his gaze towards Weiss, cracking a small smile.

"Good morning Miss Schnee" He spoke rather formally but fixed his gaze back on Yang.

"You claim that Wesker told you something before losing consciousness? What exactly did he tell you?"

"Mr Ironwood, I'm sure it was just banter. He's lucky to be alive! Why are you here in the first place?" Weiss interrupted as she walked towards him.

A redhead jumped out in front of Ironwood. "Salutations!"

"Penny?" Ruby sounded bewildered, "Why are  _you_  here?"

"Salutations Ruby! I'm here to deliver a message to Mr Lowbell. The man called Wesker"

"Wouldn't that be Mr Ironwood's job?" Blake asked from the safety behind the chair, as Zwei in the meantime, tried to get closer to her.

"I'm her escort, she often does stray errands like these for Jacques. Think of her like the messenger"

"You can leave me here. I know and trust Ruby! She's a good friend! A great friend in fact!" Penny watched as Ironwood nodded, tapping his watch before leaving.

"What was your message?" Yang asked as Penny eyed her.

"Ruby's sister, right? If I tell you the message you must tell me what Wesker told you three days ago" Penny had a cheeky grin, but it all seemed so innocent and childlike.

"He told me about Anna Lowbell being in Atlas. I just want to go see her, that's all" Yang admitted.

"Who's Anna Lowbell?" Taiyang asked as he tried to pull Zwei away from Blake in the background of the room.

"Anna Lowbell is Wesker's daughter. Four years ago, in Mantle, there was an attack from the White Fang which has since left her in a coma. He works for Jacques Schnee to pay for her medical bills"

Penny watched as Ruby, Yang, Weiss and even Blake's expressions became darker.

"The guy behind the attack was Adam Taurus wasn't it?" Ruby asked as Penny merely nodded her head.

"Wesker is stable for the meantime, but General. No, Mr Ironwood is intending to have him escorted back to Atlas for further medical care" Penny admitted.

"Wait, what is your message for Wesker?" Weiss asked as Penny looked at her with a sweet smile.

"His daughter's symptoms are improving. That, and because of his most recent involvement with Adam Taurus he will be under close observation to prevent such an incident"

Yang breathed a deep and heavy sigh of relief. Wesker was most likely going to pull through, she'd probably get to meet Anna in the future.

Right, now. Yang had to rest and recover. That's all she could do.

"When can I go home?" Yang asked as Taiyang faced her with an expression of stone.

"Soon. Doctors want to run the standard procedures and if that all checks out. You'll be out of here in a few hours in a wheelchair"

**One Week Later, Patch**

"The fucking wheelchair is a pain in my ass! I can't go training or anything. It's worse cause I've only got one arm to use!" Yang cried out, she left Menagerie and returned to her home in Patch.

The only difference this time was that Blake had offered to come help with her care. So, on the upside, Yang got to see her girlfriend more.

Weiss went back to Beacon to inform the headmaster about everything as well as having her lecturers prepare work for Yang to complete back home.

JNPR dorm planned to make a visit in the coming week, just to uplift her spirits. Nora was adamant that dynamite would make her life in Patch a little more "explosive"

Weiss along with Ren had to scold her because dynamite literally was explosive.

Pyrrha along with Jaune planned to bake some confectionary goods for the entire household, well, more Jaune baking and Pyrrha fending off Nora.

Ren also planned to help Jaune bake but was asked to keep Nora busy. Which certainly raised questions.

Even Yang's uncle Qrow came by to check up on her. He always had lewd stories to tell, he certainly made her day.

All had seemingly returned to normal, save for the injuries, emotional and mental scars each person will carry with them.

Yang was more excited for the end of the next seven weeks, the time when she might be out and about again.

Though it will take her time to train and build up her body again after an extended period of inactivity.

She was thrilled to get into her running and gym workouts.

As night fell, Blake helped Yang onto the pull-out bed the couch came equipped with.

Snuggling up to Yang, Blake could smell violet from the shampoo she had used to wash her hair with.

It was enticing, but what made this hard for Blake was restraining her desires for Yang. Blake had been crying herself to sleep, she obviously still blamed herself for abandoning her with Adam.

Yang always told her why she told her to run, and she didn't care. She was happy to see her, here and now in the present.

The two fell asleep with Blake snuggled up to the right side of Yang's body.

 _"This is perfect"_ Both Blake and Yang thought before drifting off to sleep.

Yang hadn't mentioned the fact she wanted to ask questions about Adam.

She couldn't be angry at Blake, she didn't just leave her like Raven.

 _"Mum. Where are you? Why did you leave me?"_ Even in Yang's dreams, she asked those questions. Ones that she believed she would never get the answer to.

"Right, just nipping out for a drink. You sleep well kiddo" Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair as she snuggled down tight.

"Don't be gone too long. Yang loves having you and Blake here" Ruby watched as Qrow gave a feigned smile.

"I know. Let me get my drink since Tai, doesn't store liquor, I'll be back after"

Qrow stood to leave as Ruby switched off her lamp.

"Night Qrow"

"Night kiddo"

Qrow snuck out the building after saying goodbye to Taiyang. He and Taiyang weren't on the best of terms. Though they could both come to appreciate their care for the family.

As Qrow got to the hilltop overlooking the house, he stopped, something obviously upsetting him.

"Surprised you came to visit. Raven"

Qrow turned his head to see Raven, watching the house. Hesitant, like something compelled her to go towards it.

In the end, Raven chose not to, much to Qrow’s annoyance.

"If you want to see Yang, she's down there"

"I only came to deliver something. Is that enough for you?" Raven retorted, but Qrow already began walking away.

He knew the answer, he didn't want to admit that he knew.

But he knew.


	56. The Bird and The Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets a letter.

* * *

 

Raven approached the Xiao Long Residence, she gazed to the hedge cut out of Zwei.

_ "That's new"  _ Raven thought, as she crept forward to the front door.

Reaching into an inner pocket of her trench coat, Raven retrieved an envelope.

Pushing it through the letterbox as quietly as she could. Afterwards, Raven turned tail and left like a bird migrating during the seasons.

** The Following Morning **

"Yang?" Blake spoke her name more as a question rather than to grab her attention.

"Sup sweetheart?" Blake blushed at her compliment from Yang.

"You've got a letter. Just has your name on it, nothing else" Blake informed as she opened the envelope but didn't take out the contents.

"No return addresses?" Yang asked, using her right arm to wheel herself over to Blake and retrieve the letter.

"Not at all" Blake added, as Yang took a letter from the envelope and unfolded it.

Ruby walked into the living room, Yang was reading the letter in silence.

"Did you two get up too  _much_  last night?" Ruby joked with a sly smirk on her face.

"Ruby, it appears that when Weiss isn't around. You have your sister's humour" Blake spoke formally as her face turned a crimson red.

"Don't remind me that Weiss  _isn't_ here," Ruby pouted, arms folded in a rather childish manner, "I miss her already"

"Blake, you have a driver's license, right?" Yang asked while Blake's ears perked up as she heard Yang call out to her.

"I do, yes. Something the matter?" Blake seemed concerned, Yang was in no fit state to drive Bumblebee.

Ruby didn't have a driver's license yet, she had to wait till she was eighteen until she could take her tests.

"Was there somewhere you need to go? I'd have to ask your dad for the keys"

"DAD!" Yang yelled at the top of her lungs, her dad bolted into the room, panic written on his face.

"Who's hurt? Yang? Are you ok sugar plum?" He darted over, checking Yang over, "Hey. You aren't hurt. Why did you yell so loudly?" A look of suspicion on his face.

"Dad, can Blake borrow the car? I want to go somewhere" Yang put on a sweet tone when speaking with her dad to try and win him over.

"What for? Where are you going?" Taiyang asked as he looked at the letter in her hand, "Who sent you that?"

Yang gave her dad the letter, "I want to go here. May I?" Yang watched as Taiyang read the letter over.

"Yang," He sighed heavily, "Do you  _really_  want to go here?" His question when compared to his tone made it seem as if he knew the answer. He just needed to confirm it.

"Yeah. I want to know" Yang saw that Blake and Ruby were curious as to where she wanted to go so early in the morning.

"Alright. Blake, I'll lend you my car. Yang will tell you the address" Taiyang reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys and tossing them over to Blake who caught them effortlessly.

"Road trip?" Ruby queried with excitement.

"No, you are staying here" Yang spoke harshly, Ruby turned her body posture inwards as she mumbled away whilst fiddling with her hands.

"What was that?" Yang demanded.

"I said alright then. It's just, we hardly spend time together with our time off. It's a weekend and I'm busy with Weiss next week and I just feel like there isn't much we do together"

Yang wheeled on over towards her sister. Using her right arm to ruffle Ruby's hair.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. When JNPR dorm come over, we'll spend some quality time together then ok?"

"Alright, Yang. You do what you need to do!" Ruby, revitalised at her sister's promise, rushed off into the kitchen.

"Marshmallow Flakes!" Ruby shrieked darting around like lightning to organise a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes.

"Your sister eats that cereal? Isn't it, like really unhealthy?" Blake inquired as Taiyang rushed in after Ruby.

"RUBY NO!" Taiyang screamed as he rushed after Ruby who bolted out of the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in hand.

"RUBY YES!" Ruby sprinted upstairs trying not to spill her goods all over the floor.

"Let's get out of here while we can. We do  _not_  want to be here" Yang informed as Blake quirked her brow.

"Why is that?"

"Ruby gets hyper. If you think Weiss without coffee is bad. That's a cakewalk by comparison" Blake's eyes shot open wide at the thought of an incident being worse than Weiss without her morning caffeine.

"Right, let's get you loaded into the car" Blake grabbed everything she needed and wheeled Yang out the front door.

After getting Yang into the passengers' seat and fastened in.

Blake closed the door and hopped into the drivers' seat.

After making sure everything was all ready to go, Blake started up the car and took her for a spin as Yang would have put it.

** Downtown Vale **

Yang and Blake arrived in downtown Vale, near where all the hotels, nightclubs and casinos were built.

"Here," Yang told Blake as she navigated the truck around into an ample parking space.

"A hotel?" Blake wondered why Yang would want to come here of all places.

"There's someone here. I have to meet" Blake sorted Yang out by getting the wheelchair ready and helped her into it.

Locking the truck and wheeling Yang towards a large dull brown building that has obviously seen better days.

As they approached, Yang spotted a striking redhead.

"Penny?" The girl turned around to face both Yang and Blake.

"Salutations friends!"

_ "Were we ever her friends?"  _ Blake and Yang thought in unison.

"Why are you here?" Blake asked as she noticed a bunch of what appeared to be Atlas personnel going in and out of the building carrying boxes.

"Collecting Mr Lowbell's belongings from the hotel. Why are you here?" Penny asked inquisitively.

"I'm here to see someone up there" Yang pointed with her right arm to the top floor.

"Alrighty then! You take care!"

"Hold on" Yang knew this voice, Blake turned the chair around to see Mr Ironwood.

"I hear how you aided Mr Lowbell when Adam was about to kill him"

"I was, but I was also on the verge of dying myself. Blood loss is a horrible way to go"

"What you did was admirable, you took action despite the fact you were injured. For that, if you need anything. Ask Penny to relay a message to me, I'll be happy to help in any way I can" Mr Ironwood smiled.

Before putting on an expressionless face and continuing with transporting Wesker's belongings.

Blake took Yang to the top floor of the hotel.

Upon arriving at the top floor, Yang tapped the wheelchair twice, signalling Blake that she would push herself forward.

Eventually reaching the ensuite room at the end of the hallway. "May I go in alone?" Yang's request sure was odd.

"Are you sure Yang?"

"Yeah, I am" With a confident knock on the door, the two waited in silence. The door eventually opened; stood at the entrance was a tall dark-haired and red-eyed woman.

She didn't say a word, taking a glance at Yang before moving aside to let her into the room.

Yang pushed the wheelchair forward as the dark-haired woman set her gaze on Blake.

"Yang wants to go in alone. I will wait here" Blake responded as calmly as she could, feeling that something about this woman wasn't quite right.

The woman looked at Blake from head to toe, nodding in response to her words. She slammed the door in her face.

_ "Good luck Yang,"  _ Blake thought as she went to rest against the wall.

Yang stopped in the middle of the room, turning the chair to face the wall and the woman.

"Why do you suddenly want to speak to me?" Yang started off the conversation first.

"I see you got my letter"

"What did you actually want Raven?" Yang's tone was cold towards Raven, who went around her to pour herself a drink.

"I wanted to ask you a few things about the whole White Fang incident"

"So, not even a 'how are you, Yang?' typical" Yang retorted.

"Do you even understand the gravity of the situation you are in?" Raven barked back.

"Yeah, I get it Adam's a bad guy. He damaged my right arm badly and broke my left kneecap and left shoulder"

"Adam Taurus has connections. The kind you  _don't_  want to be messing with" Raven walked back around to face Yang.

"What kind of connections?"

"I wouldn't put it past you if he somehow had connections to someone in Mistral, Vacuo and even Atlas. He's more than dangerous"

"Let me get this straight. Your letter said you wanted to see me again. Was it only to tell me some pointless crap?" Yang huffed at Raven's ignorance.

"Fine. I warned you. Don't get involved with the White Fang. They'll eat you alive" Raven's voice was dark and foreboding.

"May I at least get an answer to something?" Yang asked as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Fine" Raven sighed as Yang looked down at her lap for a moment.

"Why did you leave mum?"

"Because I don't care about you, or Taiyang" Her words cut through Yang like a hot knife through butter.

"I never cared, in fact. You were an accident, and personally, I wish you hadn't been born"

Raven opened the door, gesturing Yang to leave.

Yang never spoke a word in response, she kept her head held down as she wheeled herself out of the hotel room, which Raven slammed shut after exiting.

Blake saw that something was amiss with Yang. Wheeling her back to the truck and driving back to Patch along the massive bridge that connected both Vale and Patch.

Blake wanted to say something, anything. Just to cheer Yang up, she knew something went horribly wrong.

Alas, throughout the entire journey home, was made in utter silence.


	57. Miles Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake talk, meanwhile Jaune faces his own problem.

* * *

 

Blake and Yang arrived back at the Xiao Long residence.

Both sat in the car, as silence fell upon them.

Creating an air of tension, almost suffocating Blake.

It wasn't like Yang to stay silent about  _anything_. Especially when Blake could tell something was bothering her.

Blake wanted to speak, words came to her head, but every time Blake tried, only her breath escaped her lips.

The lump in her throat began to grow bigger as she tried to speak to Yang.

She felt the tension grow frigid, Blake dug her nails into her jeans as she gazed down at her feet.

"She," Yang broke the tension like an ember and her voice breathed life back into the air, "Doesn't care"

The ember sparked a little, serving as a cue for Blake, she took several deep breaths before speaking to Yang.

"Who? That woman you met in Vale?" Blake watched as Yang visibly tensed.

"Blake. That woman  _was_  my mum" Yang had a cold and dreary tone to her voice, yet Blake felt as if something was off.

A feeling that, despite the lifelessness of her tone, there was anger and sadness buried beneath it all.

"Wait. Your mum? Why did you tell Ruby to stay behind? She has a right to know her mum you know"

"That was  _my_  mum. Not, Ruby's"

"Half-sisters?" Yang nodded in response, surprised Blake had forgotten that Ruby and Yang only shared the same Dad.

The silence fell once more, the lump in Blake's throat began to form and she found it harder to swallow.

"She didn't care about me!" Yang yelled, tears falling down her face as she knew in her heart that Raven meant what she had said.

"Yang, I-"

"No! You can't possibly understand what it's like! Your parents love you, care for you and would go through hell and high water for you!"

Blake watched as she too began to cry, "No, I don't know what it's like to have a parent who never cared for me" She added, before placing her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"But I  _do_  know, that you have a loving father, an innocent yet adorable loving sister," Blake turned her head to face Yang who refused to look at her.

"And you also have  _me_ " Blake's sweet tone broke through Yang's stubborn defences.

Yang turned to face Blake, her eyes red from crying.

"I love you" Yang spoke through her tears, like a babbling fool. Trying to play it off with a cheesy grin at the end.

"I love you too Yang" Blake's heart began throbbing, as she moved across, engaging in a wet passionate kiss.

**Beacon University**

Jaune bolted down the hallway, fear written on his face and sweat dripping down his neck.

_"Please do not find me. Please don't"_ Jaune thought as he stopped at a fork in the hallways.

Jaune had a few options, he could head upstairs to the fourth floor, head down to the second or first floor.

Jaune could even divert himself right towards the chemistry department or left for the biology department.

"Jaune!" A womanly voice called out to him, one he recognised out of fear.

Turning behind him, he could see through the thicket of the crowd someone with blonde hair.

Considering blonde hair was a rarity and that someone was calling for him, he figured it was  _them_.

Jaune made a beeline for the stairs leading to the fourth floor, getting to the top he looked up and saw another blonde who he recognised.

"JAUNE!" She pointed as she spotted Jaune.

"Nope, not me! I'm Miles, though some say me and Jaune are alike" The young woman started picking up her pace as Jaune ran back the way he came and straight into the other blonde.

"Jauney!" Someone smaller than him but bearing the same blue eyes.

"I'm Miles Luna, Jaune isn't here" Jaune obviously lied.

"Then why are you running Jauney-boy?" The other one called out.

Jaune hated that nickname, 'Jauney' it was embarrassing to hear.

"Cut it out, Cecilia!" Jaune snapped, covering his mouth when he realised he what he had done.

"So much for being 'Miles Luna' Jaune" Cecilia remarked about his failed attempts to fool them, "Then again, your looks give it away"

Jaune darted right, the other blonde woman darted after him but Jaune feigned; going left down the hall, knowing the other would fall for it.

"He really is persistent isn't he Caitlyn?"

"If he wasn't persistent, he wouldn't be Jaune"

Meanwhile back at the JNPR dorm room, Pyrrha and Nora were being "inspected" by a very strange woman.

"So, who are you and why are you wanting to inspect our dorm room?" Nora was quick to ask questions.

"I want to make sure he was living happily. Though, truth be told, we all came here to check on him" She added as Pyrrha eyed her suspiciously.

"What's your name?"

"Cynthia Arc, a pleasure to meet you, Miss Nikos"

"Alright so, you are a member of the Arc family who-" Nora stopped in her tracks.

Looking up at the extravagant beauty that stood before her.

"Wait, Arc as in Jaune Arc's family?" Pyrrha butted in, Nora's face lighting up with a childlike joy.

"Jaune  _actually_  mentioned us? I'm surprised, he must trust you a lot" Cynthia pointed out.

"He said he had five sisters or something"

"Seven" Cynthia stated boldly, "He has seven older sisters"

"Your parents must have really wanted a boy" Nora spoke her inner thoughts aloud, Pyrrha who clipped Nora round her ear, smiled sweetly at Cynthia.

"I apologise for Nora's rude behaviour, she is rather gung-ho about everything. Please do make yourself comfortable"

Pyrrha ushered Cynthia to the couch the four of them recently had bought, glaring at Nora in the process.

"I'm here because my adorable little brother will think he is safe from us all here"

"Wait, are all seven of you here on campus?" Nora asked as Cynthia responded with a wicked smile and an affirming nod.

"I'm off to drag Jaune back here!" Nora darted out the dorm room like lightning off to find one Jaune Arc.

"I like her, she would be a suitable girlfriend for Jaune" Pyrrha's heart sank at her words.

"Though, I'd fear for his life. That girl would break him" Pyrrha's hopes of setting a good impression were still alive and well.

"Would you like tea or coffee Miss Arc?" Cynthia held up her hand.

"First of all, if you want to make a good impression. Call me Cynthia," Cynthia lowered her hand, "Secondly, I'll have a cup of tea please"

Pyrrha went off to make a cup of tea for her guest.

Back with Jaune who was in the biology department, "Please tell me it's only Caitlyn and Cecilia here. I couldn't deal with-" Jaune was suddenly grabbed and pulled into one of the classrooms.

"Who the? Ren?"

"Hush" Run put a finger to his lips, telling Jaune to be quiet.

Peering through the window of the door, Jaune saw another blonde figure whom he knew.

"Even Charlotte's here?" He whispered as Ren grabbed his attention.

"Your sisters you mentioned?" Jaune's facial expression of despair told Ren what he wanted to know.

Ren's phone vibrated in his back pocket, looking to see a text from Nora.

**_"Heeeeeeeeey! Where's Jaune? I really want to have a word with him"  _**Ren read the word that she underlined.

"Jaune this got worse, Nora's looking for you now. I'll hold her off as long as I can, but assume the dorm isn't safe to go back to" Ren made his way out the classroom.

"Excuse me miss" Ren called out to the girl Jaune had called Charlotte.

"Yes?"

"I heard some other blonde women calling for Jaune. He's used the stairs down there to get to the second floor" Ren pointed behind him.

"Why would you tell me this?" Charlotte asked, a look of scepticism on her face.

"Because Nora is looking for him, and I won't lie to Nora. She'll kill me, and I would rather avoid that" Ren shuddered at the possible torture he will endure for this betrayal.

"Really? Thanks! I'll ring the others"

"CHARLOTTE!" Caitlyn screamed as Charlotte turned to face her sister.

"Jaune's on the second floor, this young man says a girl called Nora is looking for Jaune as well, so he is helping us out"

"Got it, stairs are that way, you ring Cynthia. Keep her posted!" Caitlyn sprinted off towards the stairwell.

"Your name is?"

"Ren"

"Thank you, Ren!" Charlotte smiled as she too followed Caitlyn.

After a few minutes Ren knocked on the door, and Jaune came out from hiding.

"Nora is going to  _murder_  you" Jaune stated as he hugged Ren as thanks for his brave sacrifice.

"Just don't let my sacrifice go in vain, go somewhere they won't think of, also, why the hell did your parents have so many children in the first place?"

"They loved the idea of a giant family. Sucks I'm the youngest and the only boy, I went through hell at home" Jaune headed off before waving at Ren.

Ren decided he would head back to the dorms to face his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jaune's sisters were never given any names as of yet.  
> Thus gave them names myself with a recurring pattern of course.  
> I loved writing the little heart to heart Blake and Yang have.  
> I just hope everyone else enjoys it as much as I do.


	58. Seven Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune decides that Patch is the safest place to be from his sisters.

* * *

 

Ren returned to the dorms alone, upon entering he saw Pyrrha happily conversing with, what he assumed, to be one of the seven sisters.

"Afternoon Ren" Pyrrha spoke to him as Cynthia turned her head to face the calm young man.

"So,  _you're_  the infamous Lie Ren?" Cynthia asked as a smile formed on her face.

"Indeed, I am, a pleasure to meet you, Miss Arc"

"Cynthia will do thank you" She stated as she drank from her cup of tea, pinkie raised.

Ren sat on his bed, looking around the room before speaking to the two girls. "Where's Nora?" Ren knew she'd still be out looking for Jaune.

"She's out looking for my little brother Jaune. A lovely young girl, though her excitable nature is like Caitlyn"

"I ran into someone called Charlotte. I take it she was one of Jaune's sister's as well?" Ren asked Cynthia who gazed up at him briefly before returning to her drink.

"Indeed, she is" Cynthia's reply was brief.

"I'll go make you some coffee Ren" Pyrrha proclaimed as she stood and left the pair alone in the room.

Ren grabbed his mobile, immediately scrolling to Jaune's number and texting him.

_**"Hey, you aren't dead, yet are you?"** _

A few moments later his mobile chimed, reading the text he breathed a sigh of relief.

_**"Managed to get onto a train to Patch. I already texted Ruby my situation, she says I can use the guest room for the night"** _

"How is my little brother?" Cynthia's tone was rather calm, this aroused suspicion for Ren.

"He's fine" Ren deleted the message mentioning Jaune's location.

"Even if you delete the messages, we  _will_  find him" Cynthia's tone turned dark and sinister. A wicked glint in her eye and a smirk on her face suggested they may already know where Jaune was heading.

A chill made its way down Ren's spine, he felt uneasy. This woman was certainly not a normal one, she carefully placed the cup on the table in front of her.

Cynthia pulled out her mobile, pressing a few numbers she then held the phone out towards Ren.

_**"Hello Cynthia, what's wrong?"** _

_**"Cecilia dear, Jaune's gone for a walk all on his lonesome. He probably isn't on campus"** _

_**"So, what do you need?"** _

_**"Bring Nora here for, a little private time with Lie Ren"**_ Ren began to panic, he did  _not_  want to spend some alone time with Nora.

Well, not under these circumstances, he feared his legs weren't going to be the only things broken after today.

**Patch, Two Hours Later**

Zwei opened the door after Ruby had told him it was Jaune.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby beckoned him to come in.

"Hey Ruby, thanks for letting me stay the night. I can't be around my sisters" Jaune tensed at the memories of his childhood, growing up with all of his sisters.

Ruby made Jaune a cup of coffee; tea for Blake and Yang.

"Where is Yang?" Jaune inquired, he knew Blake was here looking after her. It was just weird not seeing or hearing Yang's bad jokes or sarcastic tone.

"Upstairs, something happened on their little journey. Yang and Blake are just watching films relaxing, Yang had been crying"

After Ruby gave Jaune a mug, she made her way upstairs with a small tray and the two cups of tea.

_"Yang was crying? What the heck happened?"_  Jaune sat himself down on the couch.

Zwei jumped up next to him, barking which caught his attention. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" Jaune started fussing over Zwei.

Giving him belly rubs which made for a very happy corgi.

**Four Hours Later**

"Let me get this straight. Your seven sisters are at Beacon looking for you?"

"Yeah, Ruby I've already explained it to you" Jaune grimaced at his situation.

"You said 'someone' was after you. You didn't specify that  _someone_  was actually seven people" Ruby nudged Jaune.

The doorbell rang, which was odd, considering Ruby wasn't expecting anyone.

"Who is it?" Ruby called out as she approached the door. Picking up Zwei to use in the event of an emergency.

"Ruby, its Ren" Ren spoke out back to Ruby.

Ruby opened the door, finding Ren blindfolded with a collar around his neck, attached was a chain that Nora was holding.

"Hiya Ruby!" Nora's cheerful demeanour sounded throughout the house, alarming Jaune.

He quickly hid behind the couch hoping Ruby would vouch for him.

"Uh, Nora?" Ruby couldn't take her eyes off a blindfolded, and from the looks of things tied up Lie Ren.

"Yes?" She noticed Ruby eyeing Ren and laughed, "Oh  _this_? It's part of his punishment"

"What did he do?"

"He vouched for Jaune, who we know is here"

"We?" Ruby didn't like the sound of this.

Seemingly out of nowhere, seven other women stepped forward, smiles beaming innocence yet their eyes held malicious intent.

"He's not here. Dad said he couldn't stay here, and there's no point lying to you is there?"

"Nope," Pyrrha's voice echoed out from behind the crowd of people.

"Alright, come in, but do NOT wreck the place please" Ruby allowed Nora to lead an uncomfortable Ren through into the house.

Followed by seven blonde women and then Pyrrha.

"Jaune I'm sorry" Pyrrha and Ruby spoke in unison.

"I tried to ask if they would wait for you to return but that wasn't feasible" Pyrrha added as she saw Jaune get up and sit himself down.

"It's ok, I may as well introduce you all to my sisters" Jaune stood and gazed at the seven pairs of eyes staring daggers at him.

"In order of age from youngest to oldest, we have," Jaune took a breath as he pointed to each of his sisters and called out their names.

"Caitlyn, Cecilia, Charlotte, Catherine, Cassandra, Caroline and Cynthia"

Each of them waved and smiled at Ruby who in turn returned the smile.

"And now for your punishment for trying to avoid your loving sisters!" Cassandra cried out.

"Caroline, the  _thing_ " Cynthia instructed whilst each of the girls all gathered around Jaune.

"No. Not the thing!" Ruby, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha had no idea what the 'thing' was, but it sounded unpleasant.

Blake and Yang came down the stairs to the massive onslaught that was the Arc family gathering, scratching their heads before turning tail and going back upstairs to retreat until they had left.

"Jaune's childhood photos!" Charlotte cheered, which prompted Yang to ask Blake to bring her down to see the commotion.

"Please don't" Jaune expressed discomfort as Caroline handed Cynthia a large album of family photos.

"Please do!" Yang shouted as the group turned to face Blake and Yang.

"Yang! How are you feeling sweetheart?" Nora asked as she softly hugged Yang who wrapped her arm around her in return.

"I've been better, but if there are humiliating photos of Jaune then I might feel a little better" Yang smirked much to Jaune's chagrin.

The whole gang gathered around as Cynthia flicked through the photo album, showing Jaune when he fell out of a tree at five, an embarrassing Halloween costume party went wrong as Caitlyn dunked his entire body into the apple bobbing pool.

The group laughed and enjoyed themselves, though, it took Ruby and Pyrrha some convincing to let Ren off since he valued Jaune as a brother.

Which Nora removed all the shackles she had placed on him, that meant removing the collar and leash, the blindfold and of course the bindings of rope that kept his hands bound behind his back.

Everyone spent a good two hours reliving Jaune's childhood memories for shits and giggles.

Although, Jaune hated it when his sisters tormented him like this.

He wouldn't trade them for the world.

Taiyang made everyone refreshments with help from Ruby, but Jaune pulled Yang aside in her chair to discuss another matter whilst everyone relaxed with embarrassing childhood stories of their own.

"What did you need Jauney?" Yang teased.

"I heard you had been crying, is everything alright?"

Yang paused, she figured Ruby mentioned something.

"I already talked about it with Blake, sorry" Yang smiled at Jaune who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm always here for you just like I am everyone else," Jaune turned to leave, turning back to face Yang, "After all,  _you're_  the ones that matter"

"Jaune, don't ever say things like that" Yang spoke out as he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Well, I'll never stop trying to care, Yang," His smile was warm and even Yang had to admit it was like seeing another side of Jaune.

"Then I'll never stop being your friend" Yang grinned as she followed Jaune and re-joined the group.


	59. Moruga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get up to mischief.  
> Mainly, Taiyang.

"Why  _did_  you tie Ren up in that particular manner Nora?" Ruby asked, to which Nora beamed at her with a devilish grin.

"Ren hates being restrained and hates having to wear a leash"

"Don't forget blindfolded" Ren chimed in.

"So, is that his fetish or?" Ruby watched as Nora's face turned a dark pink.

"It's not my fetish per se, it's actually-" Nora quickly proceeded to shove a strange ball in Ren's mouth, tying it at the back.

Ren began screaming, only for the sounds to be muffled by the strange red ball that was now gagging him.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, showing just how innocent she really was.

Everyone else looked to Nora who was not only breathing heavily but also had a face like a tomato.

"It's made for shutting people up when they've been naughty!" Nora shouted as she grabbed ren by the arms and hauled him outside into the back garden.

"Should we uh, put a stop to those two before-" Pyrrha cut herself short as her gaze drifted towards Yang who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I see Ren's having a ball" Yang's joke went over Ruby's head but everyone else glanced at her as if she came out with the most profane and absurd statement for all to hear.

"I think that joke just made me gag" Pyrrha added which only prompted everyone to giggle or laugh.

"What the hell are you all laughing about?" Ruby clearly unaware that Nora used a ball gag to prevent Ren from talking, and that both Yang and Pyrrha made a comment regarding said object.

"She is quite innocent when it comes to the intimate things in life" Cassandra stated as she turned her head to face the garden window.

"I'll go get Ren and Nora" Jaune speaks up, hoping to escape this hell.

As Jaune stood to leave, he managed to get to the back door.

Only for Cynthia to snap her fingers, prompting Cassandra and Caroline to get up and grab him by each arm.

"Please just let me leave!" Jaune protested as the two women dragged him as he kicked away trying to break free.

"Nope" A resounding nope was heard from all seven sisters simultaneously.

"Pyrrha sweetheart, be a dear and fetch Ren and Nora. I think that boy has suffered enough" Cynthia stated as Pyrrha stood to haul the pair inside the house.

"Will do! Don't want Ren to end up in hospital" Pyrrha happily sauntered off and met with Ren and Nora.

"So, what did Nora do to Ren, to get him to talk?" Taiyang asked Caitlyn, gave him a sweet smile.

"We had Nora. 'Go to work' with him, it was FUN!" Caitlyn was certainly exhilarated about the whole ordeal.

"What does 'go to work' entail?" Taiyang asked with a tone of curiosity.

"She did this thing with Magnhild and-" Caitlyn was cut short by Charlotte.

"We don't want to talk about the torture Nora put Ren through"

"What, did she use Moruga sauce under his fingernail or something?" Taiyang watched as the entire group of people stared at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Have you guys never heard of Moruga sauce?" Taiyang added, before getting up and going into the kitchen.

The group looked at each other out of concern but at the same time were curious as to what this Moruga sauce was.

Taiyang returned with a large bottle of an unlabelled orange liquid, as well as a tiny glass bottle and a toothpick.

Pyrrha returned with Nora and an ungagged Ren.

Ren darted into the room and sat between Blake and Ruby.

"Let's play truth or dare, only  _if_  you choose to back out of the dare or truth," Taiyang poured some of the orange liquid into the small glass bottle, "You'll get a taste of the Moruga"

The group sat around, completely convinced that Ruby and Yang's dad had finally lost the plot with all the insanity that was happening.

"So, let me go get my nifty little lie detector" Taiyang got up, picked up Zwei and placed him on the table.

"The dog?" Cecilia inquired as she gave Zwei a few strokes.

"Zwei is a living lie detector, he can practically smell if you tell a porky" Taiyang added as he sat down.

"Nora, truth or dare?" Taiyang asked as Nora's eyes lit up with glee, a grin more sinister than the Arc sisters.

"I'll take a dare" She loved thrills, and truth or dare would give her not only gossip and blackmail material from the truths but thrills from all the dares.

"I dare you to kiss the person whom you wish to be with, on the lips" Nora's grin soon faded immediately.

"K-kiss?" Nora's voice began to waver.

"Did I stutter?" Taiyang retorted much to Nora's anguish.

Nora glanced her eyes to Ren, who was avoiding all eye contact with her.

_ "I have to kiss Ren? No, no and no. I'll ruin what we have"  _ Nora thought as she took in a deep breath.

"That's one dare I can't do. I'm sorry" Everyone gasped in shock as Nora uttered those words.

"Quick check our pulses!" Jaune shouted.

"Blake! Am I ok? Did I lose an arm?" Yang piped up.

"And why would you do that?" Weiss' voice cuts in through the chaos.

Everyone stopped and turned to Weiss who had seemingly entered the house.

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted as she bolted and tackled her girlfriend to the floor.

"I missed you too Ruby" Weiss embraced the sudden cuddle as the two lay on the floor.

"Nora turned down a dare" Blake informed her.

Weiss and Ruby stood up, the heiress looked at Nora's expression and had a guess as to what she was dared to do.

"How'd you even get into the house?" Pyrrha asked to which Weiss responded by holding up a set of keys.

"So, you can enter the house whenever you like?" Ren asked with a tone of concern.

"Relax Ren, I'm not going to rob the place nor hurt Ruby. Taiyang had these made for me so I could come to escape my family" Weiss informed.

"Alrighty then" Ren added as he saw the look of terror on Nora's face.

"Well, back to the game. Nora since you refused to do the dare. Come here and bring me your hand" Nora did as she was instructed.

Taiyang grabbed the toothpick and dipped the tip of it into the glass bottle.

Grabbing Nora's hand and extending her fingers, Taiyang procured the orange covered toothpick and rubbed the liquid just underneath her index fingers nail.

"Done" Taiyang released her hand, Nora sat down unsure as to what just happened.

"Is that it?" Nora inquired as she took her seat.

"That's it" Taiyang had this excited smirk the entire time.

"It isn't so bad" Nora added as her hand began to twitch.

Moments later Nora began sweating, her hand felt like it was burning.

"What the fuck did you do to me? What the hell  _is_  this stuff!?" Nora began to scream out of pain and agony.

A dull burning sensation was being sent from underneath her nail right through her and she hated it.

It was like being poked with a red-hot needle, only worse.

"FUCK!" Nora screamed and cussed more than she usually would.

Everyone turned to Taiyang with a mortified expression.

"You guys are fucked" He laughed maniacally as he placed the toothpick back into the glass bottle.

Everyone now realised the gravity of the situation they were in.

They had two choices.

Comply with the truths and dares that were asked or suffer the same fate as Nora.

"What the heck did you do to Nora?" Weiss asked, concerned for her friend who was writhing around on the floor, clutching her hand to her chest as she cried.

"That Weiss would be the work of the Moruga" Taiyang informed as Weiss' eyes shot open.

"Moruga? Where did you get some of that? No, thank you. I do  _not_  want to be a part of whatever is happening here, I'm taking Ruby and we are going for an evening walk"

Weiss stood up with Ruby and hauled her out to the front door.

"Thank you and see you in after this degeneracy" With that, Weiss and Ruby had left the Xiao Long Residence.

Taiyang shrugged his shoulders, before looking at the mass of victims.

"So, Who's next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Moruga is a reference to Rooster Teeth's show "Crunch Time" in which the scene with the Moruga sauce is played by Burnie Burns who coincidentally is the voice actor for Taiyang.


	60. Dorks and Dolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to wrap up nicely.  
> Yang and Weiss have a little heart to heart.

* * *

 

Ruby and Weiss returned to the Xiao Long Residence where most of their friends were either embarrassed to look at one another, or in Pyrrha’s case sweating and trying to deal with the pain of the Moruga.

Another few hours went by and everything seemed to settled down, Taiyang helped Nora, Ren and Pyrrha wash their hands thoroughly.

Jaune and his sisters decided that they had stayed long enough.

"Right thanks for letting us all stay Ruby" Jaune spoke with a soft and warm tone as he and his friends, along with his seven sisters all vacated the premises.

"Don't worry Jaune, are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Ruby asked as she took a glance at Nora who was trying to get Ren's attention, only for him to ignore her.

"Nah, I think my sisters have had their fun. Besides, Ren is going to need backup tonight with the way Nora has been acting lately" Jaune admitted as he turned to face a Ren who had his back turned to Nora.

"Alright then, safe journey back to Beacon" Ruby smiled as the rest of the crowd walked off into the distance.

"We will! See you at Beacon in two weeks" Jaune shouted as he ran off to join the large group.

Ruby watched the group go, when they finally were out of sight, Ruby shut the door and locked it for the night.

"Well, that certainly was eventful" Weiss stated, referencing Jaune's sisters but most notably Nora gagging Ren.

"I'm glad everyone came over. I needed that" Yang spoke with a quiet and hushed voice, that only Blake noticed.

Blake smiled at Yang before standing up and dusting herself off. "We should get to bed" Blake added, as she readied Yang's wheelchair for the climb up the mountain of stairs.

As Blake aided Yang upstairs, they left Weiss and Ruby alone downstairs. Save for Taiyang who nipped out due to a phone call that he received earlier.

"Why is it always so hectic at your house?" Weiss asked, planting herself on the couch with a sudden and loud thud.

"It would be boring if this place was dead quiet wouldn't it?" Ruby joked, knowing it would get on Weiss' nerves.

Weiss stood up and walked over to Ruby, wrapping her arms around her waist; pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Maybe that will get me some peace and quiet?" Weiss joked as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You dork" Ruby playfully mocked, as the two girls went and sat on the couch together.

"I'm your dork" Weiss added as a smile crept on Ruby's face.

"And I'm your dolt" Weiss rolled her eyes at that one.

"How's Yang been coping? With the whole,  _wheelchair_  thing?" Weiss didn't want to beat around the bush, therefore got straight to the point.

"She's been ok, I think? She went somewhere this morning with Blake and when she came back," Ruby paused for a moment, wondering if it were her place to talk about this.

"Ruby?" Weiss looked at her girlfriend, only to see an expression of worry and concern plastered all over her face.

Ruby tried to speak, but every time she opened her mouth. It felt like a lump in her throat began to form.

Why couldn't she talk about her sister? Ruby asked herself, although she already knew the answer.

It was because she  _shouldn't_  talk about Yang's issues without consent.

Ruby was always one to ask for permission when addressing another person's personal problems.

"She wasn't herself, was she?" Weiss' voice cut through the thick tension like a hot knife through butter.

Ruby could only nod in response to Weiss; taking that as an affirmative answer. Weiss stood up and walked over to the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Ruby finally choked a few words out.

"I'm going to see Yang" Weiss watched as Ruby shot up from her seat, darting toward the staircase after her.

Weiss turned to Ruby, planting her hands firmly on Ruby's shoulders.

"You, sit back down and wait" Weiss' ice queen demeanour spoke fluidly like water.

Ruby obeyed with Weiss' orders and returned to the couch, whilst Weiss headed upstairs.

Weiss reached Yang's room, knocking lightly before waiting for a response.

Blake opened the door after a few minutes, Weiss had a feeling she knew what the couple had been up to.

"Weiss?" Blake's hazy voice spoke out into the hallway, as she stepped out and stood in the doorway, the door leaning on Blake's left shoulder.

"Can I speak to Yang, Blake?" Weiss questioned, noticing the shift in Blake's posture from that of a sloth to upright and arms folded against the door's frame.

" _Why_  do you want to speak to Yang?" Blake's tone sounded aggressive, almost like she wasn't even herself anymore.

"I just want to talk. She's my friend too, and I'm worried about her," Weiss paused as she noticed Blake scowling at Weiss.

"For Ruby's sake" Weiss added. It was this that made Blake relax; Blake knew how much Ruby meant to Weiss.

It was only natural that Weiss would look out for Yang.

However, Blake was still worried, the thoughts of this morning plaguing her. She wouldn't know if Yang were in a mood to 'talk'.

"I'll ask her" Blake shut the door, leaving it slightly open so not to come across as rude.

Weiss could hear faint whispers from within the room, within a minute or two, someone spoke up to Weiss.

"Weiss, come in" It was Yang, obeying the instructions, Weiss opened the door and set foot inside her room.

The interior was rather clean, considering this was Yang, who had a habit of throwing pillows in her sleep.

"We need to talk" Weiss was direct, while Yang had a groggy look on her face.

"Blake mind making me a milky coffee?" Yang asked sweetly, to which Blake smiled and kissed Yang on the forehead.

"Sure, thing sweetie" Blake walked out of the room to make Yang a milky coffee, leaving her with Weiss to have their talk.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yang asked with a slurred voice. Weiss figured she must have been asleep, rather than engaging in intimate activities with Blake.

"Your sister is worried about you. She doesn't know where you went this morning, but ever since you came back. Ruby's worried that you haven't been yourself" Weiss placed a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I'm always here for you Yang. Just as much Blake is and just as much Ruby is" Weiss stood to leave Yang on her own.

"Weiss" Yang's voice felt soft and colder than usual. Weiss turned to look back at Yang.

Weiss could tell she was holding back tears and tried to stay strong.

"Do you know what it's like to be rejected? By the mother who birthed you, was meant to raise you," The tears began to flow down her cheeks, "But instead, she tells you she never cared, that she wished you hadn't been born?" The words flowed out of Yang's mouth through the tears.

A lump in her throat and her chest felt heavy; when Yang finally spoke, what had been plaguing on her mind she felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

"You should probably open up with things like this to Blake" Weiss pointed out to which Yang feigned a laugh.

"I already talked with Blake about this" Yang admitted as she dried her eyes.

"Well, to answer your question. I have an alcoholic mother, an abusive father and a manipulative little brother," Weiss made it sound as if she had rejected them a long time ago.

"The only member of my family that I truly love is my older sister Winter. She'll look out for me no matter what" Weiss smiled at Yang before heading to the door.

"Your family sound like assholes" Yang tried to laugh but her thoughts of Raven only saddened her more.

"And this  _mother_ of yours, I use that term loosely. Can't even call herself a mother" Weiss turned on her heels back towards Yang.

Sitting down on the bed next to Yang, Weiss sighed heavily. "You don't need her in your life. She clearly doesn't want you so why should you want her?"

_ "Weiss is right, Raven doesn't care about me,"  _ Yang thought to herself as she pulled Weiss in for a hug, "The only person I can call mum is Summer, she took me on as her own and raised me alongside Ruby"

There was a calm yet tense air in the room, neither spoke up and Weiss just allowed Yang to hug her for as long as she needed.

"Summer is, was and always will be my mum" Yang began to cry, she thought to the day Summer died.

It was the one-time Yang couldn't protect Ruby, the one-time Ren saw Yang break down in a way not even Yang's family had seen.

"I'm sorry you lost her. She sounds like an amazing woman" Weiss cut in, knowing what Yang was currently thinking of.

"Summer, always made the best cookies. Did you know she taught Ruby to lucid dream when she kept having nightmares"

"How would lucid dreams help?" Weiss asked with a hint of curiosity.

"It meant she could make take those nightmares and turn them into something malleable. Ruby often told me she turned her nightmares into wolves straight out of hell"

Yang paused as she reminisced the days where Ruby would spend most her nights' lucid dreaming.

"She said she had a gun scythe and would hack and slash all of her nightmares to death. I, for one, thought that it was a fantastic coping mechanism"

"Does she still have lucid dreams?" Weiss wondered as Yang shook her head.

"No. Ever since the day Summer died, her nightmares grew worse. She told me she could-" Yang stopped herself, remembering the words Ruby used to describe what she had seen.

"No, I think it's better if Ruby talks to you about this when the time comes" Yang let Weiss go, to which she stood up and walked to the door where Blake had been standing, presumably for a good amount of time.

"She's right, you should let Ruby talk to you about that when the time is right" Blake stated as she sat the coffee on the bedside table and kissed Yang's cheek.

"Goodnight Blake, goodnight Yang" Weiss bowed slightly before leaving the room and closing the door.

"You overheard our conversation before making the coffee, didn't you?" Yang asked as Blake avoided eye contact.

"I was worried, but, I'm glad you got a little more closure. Trust the ice Queen to say something as blunt as that" Blake joked to which Yang finally giggled slightly.

"Yeah, but that's what makes her a good partner for Rubes"

Blake and Yang ended up watching a chick flick film, pointing out all the stereotypes and which friends would be which characters before finally falling asleep for the night.

_ "Blake, my purrfect girlfriend" _  Yang's final thoughts before she drifted off to sleep as Blake was cuddling against her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might include Jaune's sisters another time, a little unsure yet.


	61. The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a trip to the past.

* * *

 

**Six Years Ago, Patch**

"Ruby hurry up or you'll be late to go see your uncle Qrow" A soft-spoken voice called upstairs as Ruby came barrelling down them.

"I'm all ready to go mum!" Ruby beamed at her mother as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Well, you go get in the car while I say goodbye to your dad" Summer handed Ruby the car keys.

Ruby smiled and headed out the door towards the car as Summer walked into the kitchen to speak with Taiyang.

"Alright, honey. I'm off to take Ruby to see Qrow" Summer kissed Taiyang on his cheek before heading to the front door.

"YANG!" Summer shouted as a thirteen-year-old Yang came sliding down the railing.

"You'll be back after you dropped Ruby off, right?" Yang asked.

"Of course, then we can bake as many cookies as we want together. Love you, Yang," Summer kissed Yang's forehead and left the house.

"Love you too mum!" Yang bellowed back to Summer who smiled as she locked the door.

**Present Day**

"That was the last I ever spoke with Summer, I was told later that evening that she passed away" Yang's tone held no emotion, Blake sat in silence as she had been told what transpired six years ago.

"Do you know how she died?" Blake asked without trying to sound too curious

"Ruby," Yang hesitated for a moment before she continued, "Didn't want to go into detail" Yang felt something hit her right in the gut.

Although it wasn't a physical wound, Yang felt like her stomach was retching.

"Was your mother's passing too much for Ruby?" Blake watched as Yang visibly tensed.

"A lot happened with Ruby," Yang dared to look Blake in the eye, "She tried to overdose on painkillers, she cut her wrists to the point she needed blood transfusions" Blake shook as Yang spoke.

 _"Ruby tried to take her own life?"_ Blake wrapped her arms around Yang, "Well, she certainly acts like nothing is wrong"

"That's the thing, Blake.  _None_  of us knew. We didn't know she had been harming herself at first. When she tried to overdose, we called the emergency services immediately"

"It only got worse when the self-harming got to a point Ruby blacked out from blood loss" Yang added.

"Wouldn't she have scars?" Blake inquired as Yang shook her head.

"After six years, the majority, if not all of them have healed since, though the damage to her mental state hasn't quite recovered"

Yang sighed heavily, reaching for the milky coffee Blake had brought her, she drank slowly.

"Then again, I don't know what was going through Ruby's head the entire experience. All I know was that I couldn't protect her" Yang hated herself for being unable to prevent Ruby's attempted suicide.

"Yang, I'm sorry to hear that. But Ruby's all good, now isn't she?" Blake wondered, but then a thought occurred to her.

 _"Wait, Ruby woke up screaming once. Could that be related to any of this?"_ Blake thought as she climbed into bed with Yang.

"Yang?" The blonde brought her gaze toward Blake who had this air of curiosity about her.

"Yes, Blakey?"

"When Ruby woke that night after she got drunk. She was screaming, she ended up vomiting," Blake paused as she looked into her girlfriend's soft lilac eyes.

"Did that uh, have something to do with Summer?" Blake watched as the blonde turned into a colder, more expressionless version of herself.

"Yeah. It did, can we um- Change topic? I don't really want to talk about this" Yang turned away from Blake.

"Sorry, I just want to know more about your family" Blake nuzzled her head in close to Yang.

"It's ok, you deserve to know. Though, there's only so much I can tell you" Yang rested her head against Blake's head and smiled.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Ruby sat cuddled on the couch, a blanket over them to keep them warm.

"Ruby, I've been thinking" Ruby shuddered slightly.

"Thinking? Isn't that dangerous for you?" Ruby joked as Weiss booped Ruby on the nose.

"May I ask you about Mrs Rose? I mean Summer?" Ruby seemed to go pale at the mere mention of her mother.

With a heavy sigh and a deep breath, Ruby sat upright. The blanket fell off and hung over the end of the couch.

"I suppose you do deserve to know, but it is a tale of tragedy and sadness" Weiss watched as Ruby flashed her a pained smile.

"No matter how much of a tragedy," Weiss sat upright and pulled the blanket around them, "I will stay with you. All our days"

**Six Years Ago, Patch**

"Rubes, you all fastened in?" Summer asked as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Yes, mum. Are we taking the bridge or the undersea tunnel to Vale?" Ruby asked since she heard there was an undersea tunnel that had been built in the recently.

"Well, I figured the view from the bridge was pretty boring. Let's go under the sea, shall we?" Summer started the car and began to drive off.

After fifteen minutes, Summer and Ruby reached the toll booth for their desired route.

Paying the toll, Summer drove down a slow, yet descending the slope. All, Ruby could see was cars going in and out of the tunnel.

A dark passageway lit with highly luminescent lights and a type of reinforced glass that was designed to withstand water pressure.

This was to allow drivers and their passengers to see under the ocean.

However, there had been a lot of debate regarding driver safety in the event that the glass broke or distracted drivers.

Atlas engineers demonstrated the glass being put under water pressures far above that of the undersea tunnel to ease the public's mind.

Though, most drivers avoided driving through the tunnel out of fear for the tunnel collapsing on them.

Above the glass walls was construction work connected to the bridge above them. No water, just a ton of steel wires and construction pipes, as well as some electrical installation for the lighting.

Summer spent ten minutes driving through the tunnel, singing along to the radio with Ruby.

"I love that song!" Ruby cheered.

"It is a good song!" Summer agreed as she fixated on the path in front of her.

A few moments later there was a quake of some sort, which lead to Summer turning down the radio.

 _"An undersea earthquake? Or an earthquake?"_ Summer thought as Ruby looked at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong mum?" Ruby asked as Summer shook the look of worry on her face.

"I just thought I heard an earthquake or an undersea quake"

Five minutes pass and another quake occurred, only, more prominent than the one prior.

"That's a big quake" Ruby pointed out, though Summer started to have doubts.

 _"That sounds like-"_ Summer's eyes widened when she realised what the source of the quake was.

"Ruby, I need you to hang on tight" Summer explained as she pressed down on the gas.

The car began to speed up, Summer was lucky to be at the front of a queue of cars building up behind her.

"Why are we speeding up? Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry Rubes, once we get out of the tunnel everything will be fine" Summer reassured her daughter.

Another five minutes pass and a stronger quake is heard,  _"Five-minute intervals?"_ Summer was determined to get out and get somewhere safe.

The issue was, she couldn't determine where the quakes were originating from, so she had to gun it.

Summer eventually could see the exit in sight, as she began to slow down the vehicle another quake occurred.

Bringing down a ton of rubble and debris ahead of them.

Summer swerved the car to the side, driver's side facing the blockage.

"Ruby, I love you"

"Mum? Why are you saying this now?"

"Because I really love you, don't you ever forget that alright?"

The vehicle collided with the rubble, Ruby lost consciousness.

**Two hours later**

"Come on kiddo. Wake up" A familiar voice spoke to Ruby.

Slowly opening her eyes, Ruby tried to sit up. Only for a searing pain to shoot through her entire body.

"You're incredibly lucky, Doctors say that it's a miracle you survived. Still, need a trip to the hospital to make sure everything's fine though." It was Ruby's uncle Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow? Where's mum?" Ruby was strapped in a stretcher, looking around as best she could for her mum.

As doctors hauled Ruby into the ambulance, she could see some men wearing high-vis jackets with power tools.

Policemen have also gathered around in a large group, Ruby looked to the vehicle they crowded around.

It was Summer's.

 _"Mum?"_  All Ruby could see was a pool of blood, and an arm laying on the ground underneath a pile of mechanical rubble.

Qrow stepped in front of Ruby's line of sight. "Qrow, where's mum? What happened to mum!" Ruby cried and begged for answers.

Qrow didn't say a single word, his cold and lifeless eyes told Ruby all she needed to know.

"No. She can't be dead. Mum wouldn't leave me like this" Ruby's tears flowed endlessly as Qrow stepped into the ambulance with her.

As they were escorted to the hospital, Qrow watched as a part of Ruby dissipated into a shell of her former self.

_"That makes two deaths today. Sorry, kiddo"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this turned out, let me know what you think of the backstory.


	62. A Ball of Yarn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets a call from Winter.  
> Klein goes to see someone.

* * *

 

Weiss sat on the couch in complete silence.

She wanted to say something, anything to try and comfort Ruby. No matter how hard Weiss wanted to say something, the only thing that ever left her mouth was heavy and upsetting sighs.

Weiss therefore instead wrapped her arms around Ruby in a loving embrace.

Perhaps this moment didn't need words? Maybe it needed actions instead.

Ruby returned the embrace, knowing what might be running through her girlfriend's mind.

"It's ok Weiss. It happened a long time ago. The reason I'm taking industrial and mechanical engineering is, so I can help with city infrastructure. In whatever way, I can" Ruby seemed determined.

The loss of her mother, while tragic and horrific, hasn't dimmed the fire in those silver eyes of hers.

Ruby's phone had begun to ring. Protruding the phone from her pocket she was surprised at who was ringing at this hour.

"Penny?" Ruby shouted out with a hint of excitement.

"What could she be ringing you at this hour for?" Weiss tried not to sound jealous that Penny was able to distract Ruby in ways that Weiss was not.

**_ "Hey Penny, what's up?" _ **

**_ "Salutations Ruby Rose! The ceiling is up!"  _ ** Ruby tried hard to stifle her giggles.

**_ "Is something wrong? You're ringing me quite late at night" _ **

**_ "I just wanted to inform you of Wesker's condition" _ **

**_ "Oh! How is he?"  _ ** Ruby had heard from Blake about what had happened in Menagerie.

**_ "He's fine. He's currently on temp paid leave from work, so that will give him some time to spend with Anna" _ **

The name "Anna" was something Ruby also had heard briefly from Sun since he heard the story from Wesker.

It was Wesker's daughter who had been put into a coma after the horrific White Fang attack.

**_ "How is Anna? Is her condition any better?"  _ ** Ruby hoped that despite all the tragedy that befell her sister and Wesker.

She hoped there was some progress with Anna's recovery.

**_ "She's stable but no signs of recovery just yet. Speaking of which, Yang's request has been granted from Mr Ironwood. She can bring Blake, Weiss and even you if that would ease her nerves" _ **

_ "Request? What did Yang ask for?"  _ Ruby thought as she then quickly replied to Penny.

**_ "Alright Penny, I'll let Yang know. She's still recovering herself" _ **

_** "I'll keep a note of that; Ruby take care of Miss Schnee says Mr Ironwood"  ** _ It was quite weird to hear that coming from Penny.

_** "Thank you, Penny. Take care yourself"  ** _ With that Ruby hung up and fixed her gentle gaze back to Weiss' icy blue eyes.

"What was that about?" Weiss inquired as Ruby kissed Weiss.

"Just about Wesker being on paid leave while he recovers. That and apparently Yang's request has been granted and we are all allowed to go with her"

Ruby watched as Weiss cocked her head to the side, "Yang's request?" Weiss blurted her thoughts aloud.

"I thought you would know something" Ruby lamented the fact her sister had been granted something she did not know of.

"I haven't heard anything at all" Weiss admitted as Ruby began ascending the staircase.

"I'm off to give Yang the news"

"Wait! They might be- And she's gone" Weiss sighed, before noticing that her own mobile was ringing.

As Ruby approached Yang's room, she peeked inside, hoping that both Yang and Blake were not up to  _mischief._ To Ruby's surprise, the two were fast asleep.

Cuddled up together, Ruby awed at the sight before closing the door.

_ "They looked like a ball of yarn with the way their bodies were tangled up together. I'll just leave a note under Yang's door"  _ Ruby thought as she sneaked into her room and grabbed a set of stationery.

Writing a quick note, informing Yang that her request had been granted from Mr Ironwood; pushing it under the door, Ruby descended the stairs to find Weiss on the phone.

_** "What do you mean now? I can't do now"  ** _ Weiss didn't sound all that happy. Time for the adorable and irresistible Ruby Rose to step in.

"Everything ok?" Ruby whispered as Weiss shot her an icy cold glare. Ruby winced but not before Weiss' gaze softened and shook her head.

Placing a hand on the phone Weiss whispered back to her. "It's my sister. She wants me back in Atlas right now"

**_ "Yes Winter, I'm still here. Why do you want me in Atlas?"  _ ** Weiss stood still for a moment.

Frozen, almost as if she had heard something she wished she hadn't.

**_ "What!”  _ ** Weiss yelled, startling Ruby.

**_ "Alright, I'll bring Yang too since she has been granted something in Atlas. So, expect a party of four" _ **

Weiss bid Winter farewell and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, nervousness in her voice.

"It's the White Fang. They tried to take my father's life earlier today. Failed, but they slipped through security"

"Wouldn't it be safer for you to be here?" Ruby pointed out as Weiss folded her arms and pondered.

"Not necessarily. If the White Fang has someone on the inside, then it's best to keep me somewhere where I can be safe at all times" Weiss hugged Ruby.

"We best get some sleep, got a big day tomorrow" Ruby spoke with disappointment. She wanted to spend more time awake with Weiss.

"Technically, today. It's past midnight" Weiss stated, pointing to the clock which displayed "12:25 am"

"Alright, don't bring in technicalities" Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes, before leading Weiss upstairs to her bedroom.

** Atlas, Medical Development Department **

"Your father really is an idiot sometimes" Klein spoke to Anna who lay completely still.

"He nearly got himself killed. Tried to avenge you for what happened, though I think he was lucky to come out alive" Klein chuckled at the sheer luck Wesker seemed to possess.

"You are probably wondering why we moved you to this facility. It's got experimental medical technology, hopefully, we'll have you up and awake in no time. Hell, even Wesker's been admitted here"

Klein's words seemed almost void of any emotion, but that's what you'd expect from someone who nearly lost a friend.

"Though, there's something off about all this  _experimental_  technology. Seems a little risky if you ask me" Klein admitted.

Klein didn't mind talking to Anna.

Even if she couldn't respond.

"Well, if it helps you. I suppose I won't have any problems with it. Oh! While I remember, I got you these white lilies. They are young Miss Schnee's favourite"

Klein took out the old flowers Wesker had placed and replaced them with brand new ones.

Klein took a seat, as he sat in complete silence. Gazing at the almost lifeless body of Anna Lowbell.

_ "The White Fang have been getting a bit desperate, but why?"  _ Klein wondered what was making the Schnee company more of a target than usual.

Perhaps he would come to learn those answers eventually.

For now, he would sit and chat with Anna. She deserves company after all.


	63. Salutations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY arrive in Atlas.

* * *

 

** Atlas **

Weiss had managed to drag the others all the way to Atlas.

Granted, the magnet train ride was not as relaxing as she had hoped. What with Yang's whining about how there wasn't enough space for the wheelchair.

Ruby's constant childlike wonder about every little thing was draining on the heiress' mentality.

Blake was well behaved. Weiss didn't have any bones to pick with her.

Ruby bouncing up and down the entire journey from all those pastel sweets she ate did  _not_  help at all.

_ "Note to self. Ensure Ruby does not consume an entire large packet of pastel sweets before a long train ride. Or any ride for that matter"  _ Weiss thought as she led the girls through border security.

Getting through security was easy since they weren't carrying anything they shouldn't have been, such as suspicious liquids or large metal electronics.

Eventually, the four made it outside the station and into the cold frigid air of Atlas.

"Welcome to Atlas" Weiss proclaimed as she turned and took a bow.

"It's fucking freezing out here; I'm wearing a hoodie and a thermal coat!" Blake hissed, she hated the cold. Then again, she was climatized to the hot summers of Menagerie.

"It's not that bad" Yang piped up, wrapped up in a hat, scarf and thermal gloves as well as a parka jacket, "At least you can move your body to keep warm" She added.

"It reminds me of that storm that hit Patch when we were kids Yang. Remember all the freak snow we got?" Ruby's eyes lit up with a childlike glee, as did Yang's.

"Yeah! That snowball fight was intense. Can't believe Zwei won. He trounced all of us"

"How did your pet corgi, beat you in a snowball fight?" Weiss asked, thinking about the cute ball of fluff being unable to craft a snowball let alone throw one.

"Zwei can make snowmen too, all on his own as well. Though, they are dog-sized" Ruby admitted, scratching the back of her head.

"Ah! Good to see you made it!" A voice with a tone like steel spoke out to them.

Turning, the four saw Mr Ironwood, accompanied by Winter.

"Weiss" Winter spoke formally and rather dejectedly.

"Winter" Weiss too spoke formally but with a hint of excitement.

"I've already informed Ozpin that you're spending the week in Atlas. Think of it as gaining extra credit" Ironwood smiled as he walked away, "Well, come on now. I'll show you to your quarters!"

The four were being allowed to stay in one of the spare rooms in Atlas University. Which Ironwood was not only the headmaster for but also a teacher.

Upon arrival in their room. Three out of four of the girls were quick to notice the enormous living space as opposed to somewhere like Beacon's dorms.

"This is bigger than our room and we had it extended because of Weiss!" Ruby pointed out, marvelling at the beautiful white walls that bore glyph's carved into the wall for an added sense of je ne sais quoi as Yang would say.

"Atlas has a larger funding than Beacon. So, it's understandable that they can afford larger and fancier rooms" Blake piped up, eyeing the luxurious bathroom.

A large bathtub meant she could take baths instead of showers, one of her preferred relaxing methods.

"These standard single beds won't beat ours" Yang pointed out, referring to her waterbed.

"Mine hangs from the ceiling, nothing beats that!" Ruby cried out in cheerful glee.

"This one is lower down than the others. I think Ironwood tailored this room to account for your injuries Yang" Weiss informed as she took a seat on one of the beds.

The room itself was rather spacious, much like the RWBY dorm room back at Beacon, there were a couch and a TV in one corner.

The bathroom was bigger, but that wasn't the only thing that was bigger.

The kitchen was huge, big enough to have a dining table inside as well.

Kitchens were already stocked with food and drink, ingredients for cooking etc.

Blake eyed the ingredients to see what baking she could do with an electric oven other than a gas oven.

Ruby's mobile began to ring, seeing that it was Penny calling, Ruby answered eagerly.

**_ "Hey, Penny! What's wrong?" _ **

**_ "Salutations friend! Could you escort Yang to the entrance of the university? I'll be her escort" _ **

**_ "Sure thing. We'll be down in a bit"  _ ** Ruby hung up and informed the girls that Penny was waiting for Yang.

The girls made sure to pack lightly, just spare clothes and toiletries.

Leaving their bags behind and locking up, the four made their way to the entrance of the university.

Sure enough, there was the red-headed peppy girl called Penny waiting for them.

Dressed from head to toe in a white and silver suit.

"PENNY!" Ruby ran towards Penny, tackling her to the ground.

"Hello, Ruby. It's good to see you" Penny smiled as the two girls stood to their feet.

"I hope your travels to Atlas were easy" Penny watched as Weiss visibly winced, "Maybe not so much, going on the expression Miss Schnee gave" Penny added.

Blake, who was pushing Yang's wheelchair, decided to pull her to the side of the path. Preventing from obstructing other students.

"So, Penny how come you're here? Don't you work in Vale?" Yang asked looking around, drawing in the gaze of every passer-by student.

"I've got some time to myself. Been pulled back to Atlas to help with my father's work"

"What does your father do?" Blake inquired.

"He is a lead scientist here in Atlas. He helps with all the medical and scientific development of technology" Penny seemed chuffed.

"So, are we meeting your dad?" Yang asked as the group began to follow Penny who led them out of the university.

"No, he's up to his neck with work. We are going to a place he had a huge hand in developing though" Penny had already arranged for a ride.

A four by four, with an inbuilt lift to help Yang into the vehicle.

The window rolls down and out pops the driver's head.

"Afternoon ladies" It was Klein.

"Klein?"

"Klein!"

Weiss and Blake spoke out of confusion, whereas the two sisters spoke out of excitement.

"I'll lower the lift for you Yang" Klein brought his head back into the truck and within seconds, the rear of the four by four opened and a lift extended outward.

The girls got their butts in gear and climbed into the truck.

making sure they were all fastened in, Klein drove off.

"Klein how come you are here? Didn't you stay at the Schnee residence in Vale?" Weiss asked as she watched Ruby gaping and marvelling at the snow-covered forests.

"Your father hauled me back here to keep an eye on you" He informed.

"So, father trusts you enough to keep watch?" Weiss wondered as Klein huffed at the comment.

"Just enough, but I fear I'm losing my trust" Klein admitted as he continued to drive past snowy forests.

Eventually, they arrived at a large building, roughly four acres of land had been taken up for the building to be built.

"What is this place and why is it so big?" Yang expressed concern, usually, places that were like this were military based.

"You can ask Mr Polendina yourself" Klein informed as he pulled up and into a parking space.

The girls got out of the truck and entered the building after following Klein and Penny.

There stood a rather large man with grey hair.

"Salutations!" He greeted them with a cheery smile.

"Salutations father! I've brought Yang and her friends. You'll like Ruby! Though weren't you busy with work?" Penny jumped towards the man and wrapped her arms in a warm hug.

"I came to greet our guests" Mr Polendina replied with a smile.

"So,  _that's_  where she gets that from" Blake rolled her eyes.

"I think it's cute" Ruby squealed a little which confused Weiss and Yang.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I can't stay long, got another issue to deal with. Penny will escort you to your destination" With that, Mr Polendina wandered off into the facility on his own.

Penny led the girls down the halls of the facility, eventually entering a part labelled "Medical Development Department"

"It's room 404, down the hall and to the left" Penny stood to the side with Klein.

"Room not found?" Yang giggled.

Blake nicked the back of Yang's ear, rolling her eyes at the horrid joke.

Reaching the room, they had been told about, Ruby knocked and awaited an answer.

"Come in" Ruby recognised the voice to be Wesker's.

Ruby opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Weiss, Blake and Yang.

The room was designed for two people. A bed for each patient.

Wesker was sat in bed with a drip in his arm whilst a young girl lay silently next to him. Wires looming over here almost as if she were a part of the machine.

Wesker turned his head to the group and spoke softly so not to wake the sleeping girl.

"Well, it's good to see you"


	64. Appreciation For The Classics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY visit Wesker while he recovers in hospital.

* * *

 

"So good of you to visit" Wesker stated as he sat there, doodling away on a sketchpad.

"Hey, Wesker. Is this-" Yang had to stop herself when she saw the girl in the bed next to him.

She figured this was Anna Lowbell, but she looked so lifeless and still she may have been a corpse.

"Who else would it be? Anna's still beautiful even after all this time" Wesker continued to scribble away on the sketchpad on his lap.

"Yes, she is" Yang acknowledged the fact Wesker's daughter was in this state.

From what Yang remembers, the White Fang was responsible for it all.

"I'm so sorry" Yang's words caught Wesker's attention, he stopped doodling and brought his tired sunken eyes to face the four girls.

"I never thought I'd hear an apology from you, well, at least not without some horrendous pun to go with it" Wesker gave a light-hearted smile.

"She's lucky to have a parent who cares so much; willing to go through hell and back for them," Yang thought back to Raven, a sickening churn in her stomach swirled around before settling down as Blake gripped her hand.

"Would you be referring to Raven or Summer?" Wesker's inside knowledge still freaked Yang out, but it came in handy.

"Raven. She was  _meant_  to be my mum. She flew off leaving our dad to look after Ruby and me" Yang looked back to Ruby who was admiring Anna with a look of concern.

"Wesker, has your drive to work for my family solely been to keep your daughter alive?" Weiss cut in, unsure if her presence would even be wanted here.

"That it has Miss Schnee" Wesker returned to his sketchbook.

"Taking up an art career from your hospital bed?" Blake inquired which took even Yang by surprise.

The other three girls expected Blake to be utterly silent the entire time.

"I've always had a knack for it, why don't you guys take a seat, we've got time to talk haven't we?"

The girls took to the chairs in the room, Blake was the last to sit down as she put Yang's wheelchair next to Wesker's bed.

"You do portraits?" Yang asked, seeing a portrait of Klein which looked breath-taking.

"Yes, I even have something for you. I asked Penny to bring it here" Wesker informed as someone knocked on the door.

Entering the room was the well-dressed Penny Polendina, who had a strange black box with her.

"Salutations friends!" Penny seemed slightly more chipper than normal.

Walking over, Penny handed the box to Yang.

Opening the box to reveal a hand-drawn portrait of herself, in a sturdy black and gold lined frame.

An engraving on the frame read "I'm armed and ready".

Yang turned to Wesker, with tears in her eyes, "It's beautiful"

Yang turned the frame around to show the others, who marvelled at the excellent sketch of Yang.

"You drew this using that shitty sketch from the time in Junior's Club?" Yang asked, drying her eyes.

"Indeed. I've drawn things such as scenery that I saw on holiday with my wife and daughter," Wesker looked through his sketchpad, stopping at one particular page.

"To, a portrait of my daughter when she was-" He stopped himself, a lump in his throat and pained with guilt.

"Still with us" Wesker's words felt heavy to hear.

Both Ruby and Yang knew what the loss of a loved one was like. Weiss and Blake couldn't relate all that much but knew they had to support their girlfriends.

"She is still with us Mr Lowbell," Penny pipes up, a hopeful glint in her eyes, "She is still alive after all, she's just sleeping"

Penny's words seemed to shake Wesker in a way that nothing else would. "That she is, and I'll be here when she wakes up" Wesker managed to smile properly, the fire in his eyes may have dimmed.

But it had not yet been extinguished.

"Penny, you really are a kind and gentle soul" Ruby stood and walked over to her.

Wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. Which only made Weiss a little jealous.

_"What does she have that I don't?_  Weiss thought as Ruby caught Weiss' pouting face and rushed over for a quick kiss.

"I still love you more Weiss, don't get jealous of Penny" Ruby was rather harsh in her tone, almost commanding.

"As much as I love my friends, Miss Schnee, I would rather Ruby be happy with you than sad with me" Penny spoke out, admitting to the heiress that she does in fact harbour feelings for Ruby.

Wesker reaches to his nightstand, grabbing a camera that looks rather old-fashioned if you compared it to the newer models.

"May I have a photo of all of you? To commemorate this visit?" Wesker asked, holding up the camera, with a smile on his face.

The girls smiled and bunched together, Ruby who noticed Penny stood in the doorway decided to bring her into the picture.

"You come here too! It's better with friends!" Penny's eyes widened at the word "friends".

After grouping together, Wesker held the camera up close to his face to take the shot, "Say salutations"

"Salutations" The girls cheered out quietly as Wesker took the photo, a flash went off and moments later a photo was being printed out of the camera itself.

"An instant camera? Those are ancient, like Ruby's flip phone!" Weiss pointed out as Ruby took offence to the ice queen's harsh comment.

"Well, I have an appreciation for the classics" Wesker stated as Ruby nodded in agreement.

Wesker opened the drawer of the nightstand and placed the photo carefully inside.

"How old is Anna?" Blake wondered since from what Yang told her about the whole attack on Mantle four years ago, she came across as ten years old.

"Anna turns sixteen in November" Wesker turned to face the sleeping girl, "She was so young and lucky to have survived"

Penny turned her head away and pulled something from her back pocket.

"Penny what's wrong?" Yang asked the red-headed girl.

"A message from my father, he wants me to ring him. I'll excuse myself" Penny left the room to make the phone call.

"She certainly is  _different"_ Blake stated as she returned to her seat.

"Before all of you leave, I managed to get some intel on the White Fang's attack on your father's life Miss Schnee" Wesker was as formal as usual.

"Who knows about this intel?" Weiss was quick to the point as usual.

"It does not leave this room. I have reason to suspect someone who works for your father"

"Like whom?" Weiss asked as Wesker gestured for them to lean closer.

"I can't say, I fear they've got ears in here" Wesker whispered.

Wesker reached into the nightstand and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Weiss.

"That should keep your father off your back for a while, but as to the situation, the White Fang do plan to make several more attempts on your father's life"

The girls got up to leave, Ruby began to wheel Yang out of the room where Penny opened the door for them.

"Stay vigilant" Wesker seemed determined to keep them all safe.

"We will" Blake interrupted, "Ruby and Yang are pretty stubborn and that rubs off" Blake smiled at Wesker who returned the smile.

Penny escorted them to Klein who escorted them back to the dorms.

**Atlas University, Dorms**

"Weiss, let's look at the piece of paper" Blake ordered, as Weiss withdrew it from her pocket.

"It only has three names here" Weiss stated, taking another look she recognised each of the names.

"I know all of them, Wesker suspects one of them to be helping the White Fang" Weiss added.

"What's with the writing at the end?" Blake inquired about the odd set of writing at the bottom.

"If you seek that which is hidden, only the wealthiest of knowledge can help" Weiss had no idea what this meant, perhaps Klein would know.

"So, we've got some interrogating to do and you guys can't do it without me" Yang piped up, gesturing to herself in her broken state.

"It's not always about interrogation. We just need to find evidence, we can use you as a distraction though" This made Yang shiver at the thought of being used in who knows what ways by the ice queen.

"Just try not to break me any more than I already am" Yang stated as she used her one arm to push the wheelchair backwards away from Weiss.

"Don't worry, it won't be that painful" A smirk grew on the heiress' face, "Besides. We need permission to leave the University grounds but leave that to me"

"So, let's get to work then!" Ruby fist pumped the air, trying to up the morale of everyone in the room.

**Atlas, Medical Development Department**

"Penny, please do not do anything rash. You must be careful, with a traitor among the Schnee corporation, I would rather you keep to yourself" Mr Polendina seemed concerned for his daughter's safety.

"Father, you do not need to worry about me," Penny smiled before saluting her father, "After all, I'm combat ready!"


	65. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby go investigating.  
> Blake confesses to Yang.

* * *

 

"Do you have any idea what this means Klein?" Weiss had asked to meet Klein so that she may ask him about the strange riddle on the paper Wesker wrote.

"I'm afraid not Miss Schnee, but these names. Are they suspected of betraying your father?" He asked as the moustache twitched a little.

"Well, Wesker seems to think so. Given how scarily accurate his information can be, I'll bet on it" Weiss seemed rather confident.

"Shall I call them to you?" Klein asked as he pulled out his mobile phone.

"No need, me and Ruby shall go, I know where to find the three of them" Weiss was radiating an aura, unlike anything Klein had seen over the years.

Weiss was usually reserved, nervous and shy. Obeying orders when told and never questioned them, always trying to avoid drawing the attention of, well, anyone.

Klein gave a warm smile as he hugged Weiss, "Stay safe"

Weiss returned the hug, "You too, keep Blake and Yang safe while we're gone"

Klein gave Weiss an affirmative nod before the two girls grabbed their bags.

"Remember what Winter told you, the attack happened at six in the evening" Klein reminded the heiress in the likelihood she had forgotten.

"I hadn't forgotten but thank you Klein" Weiss smiled before turning to the door.

Weiss and Ruby went off in the early hours of that morning to investigate, leaving Blake, Yang and Klein in the University dorms.

"Yesterday still feels surreal, meeting Anna for the first time" Yang couldn't believe it, the White Fang were so harsh and cruel.

They made good competition for the worst people alive after her mother, Raven.

"Anna was such a lovely young girl, shame what happened. Those brutes went a step too far, so much loss of life" Blake winced at Klein's words which Yang noticed.

"What happened to the White Fang that made them so violent? Weren't they a peaceful group originally, I saw some of their early stuff. Just protests against how the government treated middle-class or lower-class people"

It surprised Blake that Yang knew that much about the White Fang.

"It's because people in power made ridiculous demands of people of lower class. To the point that the people rose up and took their own continent" Blake's words were heavy and almost empty.

"Which continent? Everyone seems peaceful with each other to me" It was also evident that Yang didn't know enough about the topic.

"Yang I have a confession to make" Blake watched as Yang's lilac eyes turned cold, "Just, promise to hear me out ok?" Blake's words sounded more like a plea than a request.

"Go on" Yang was hoping it was nothing that would tarnish their relationship.

"I am a former member of the White Fang" Blake closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

Instead, Yang sighed, pulling Blake into an embrace with the arm that wasn't broken.

"Is that it? Here I thought you were going to tell me you weren't into girls" Yang laughed, but Blake didn't see the funny side of this at all.

"Yang, I was a part of all the peaceful protests a few years back, it's how I met Adam"

"But you left in the end, right?" Yang felt Blake's hands digging into her back.

"I did, the White Fang was becoming violent. It wasn't stopping with just small robberies. It kept escalating and I didn't want to be a part of it anymore"

"Were you and Adam a thing?" Yang felt a bitter taste in her mouth, envious of the possible relationship those two once shared.

"We were. That changed when he-" Blake couldn't bring herself to say it, "He just wasn't a good partner for me"

After several minutes Blake let's go and turns to Klein.

"Klein, can you take us to see Wesker again? I want to apologise to him too, and Anna"

"Why? If you left before the incident in Mantle, then you can't be the one to blame" Klein's soft voice seemed to calm Blake.

"I know, but Wesker deserves to know"

"Alright, we'll take another trip up to visit the two of them" Klein had a warm smile as he spoke.

Meanwhile Ruby and Weiss entered the barracks, hopefully, one of the three was up and awake so early in the morning.

"Who are we looking for?" Ruby asked as the pair walked past closed doors, most likely leading to the private quarters of the soldiers who worked for Jacques.

"Jaxon Storm, the head of security here. If he doesn't have a good enough alibi and evidence to back it up, I'll take it to Ironwood"

Reaching the main office, Weiss knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in" A low gruff voice spoke up and Weiss entered along with Ruby.

"Mr Storm, I've come to ask you some questions if that is alright with you?" Weiss had her usual ice-queen aura, but this Jaxon Storm took one glance at the girl and chuckled.

A large, well-built man sat at a mahogany desk.

His chiselled jaw-line, dark brown eyes and jet-black hair cut short by military standards.

"Let me guess, it's to do with the White Fang attack on your father?" He was rather to the point.

"As a matter of fact, yes, do you have any evidence as to your location on the day it took place?"

"I was out doing drills with the new recruits that evening. Here, the surveillance footage and timestamp" Jaxon showed them the monitor which indeed showed a timestamp and his whereabouts.

"Mr Storm, I don't suppose you have an idea who might have betrayed the company by allowing the White Fang on the premises" Weiss watched the man ponder on the thought for a moment.

"It could have been Louise, she has been acting rather odd lately" Jaxon stated as he put his feet up on his desk.

"Define odd" Ruby chimed in, Jaxon looked at Ruby and laughed a little.

"You've got interesting company. Maybe you'll make the company a better place for everyone when it's yours" Jaxon remarked.

"She has been acting odd ever since your father gave that raise to Jess, she reckoned she deserved it more for all the hard work she has put into the company" Jaxon added.

"Anything else?" Weiss asked him, to which he put his feet down on the floor.

"Well, she does have high access clearance" Jaxon watched as the gears in Weiss' head began to turn.

"Meaning, she could lead the White Fang right onto our doorstep. Even if that was the case, there's no surveillance of them. A blackout so to speak"

"That means there's more than one, look, you better be going. When you find the bastards, let me know"

"Shall do, thank you for your time" Weiss and Ruby left the room.

Weiss and Ruby returned to the dorms to find Yang and Blake gone.

A note had been left for them.

** "Gone to see Wesker back later - Yang" **

"They've gone to see Wesker, why?" Ruby wondered as she sat on her bed.

"Who knows, but we've got some time before they come back and before we need to head out" Weiss smirked at the dark-haired girl.

"Why are you looking at me like- Oh you want to have some sassy num-nums?" Weiss had to hold in her laugh at the words Ruby came out with.

"What the hell are sassy num-nums?"

"Sex. It's basically sex" Ruby watched as the heiress who could barely keep it together had to sit down with a hand over her mouth.

"And you call  _me_  immature" Ruby rolled her eyes as she pounced onto Weiss.

**Medical Development Department**

"So, that's basically it. I'm so sorry Wesker" Blake bowed slightly as the man merely gazed at the young girl.

"You chose to walk away from that life. Not many have that strength, besides, if anything I suppose you being happy with Yang will only infuriate Adam more" Wesker's tone was cold, almost void of any emotion.

"I could have persuaded him at the time to not go through with it"

"And what good would that have done? You would only continue to work in the White Fang" Wesker found his voice.

"You never would have met Ruby, Weiss and certainly not Yang. Tell me, would  _you_ have been happy having chosen that path?"

Wesker watched as Blake mulled over the situation in her head, gazing at her girlfriend whom she loved so very much.

Knowing she would be unhappy and hurt, rather than happy and free.

To be at the complete and utter mercy of Adam's narcissistic and arrogant behaviour.

"No" Blake choked on her words, a tear fell down her face when she realised just how lucky she was.

And though it was unfortunate that people lost their lives, Blake knows Adam well.

Well enough to prepare others for his attacks or how to predict what he'll do next.

After all, she spent so much time under his wing, not all of it good.

"I won't let Adam make a repeat of the incident in Mantle" Blake seemed to have a flicker of determination.

"Do me a favour when that bugger is on his last legs"

"Anything" Blake stood to attention.

"Put him down"

"I'll try, I've never actually killed anyone, so you might be asking a little too much. But I'll try"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love putting references to other shows and stuff in my fic  
> Did anyone figure out the reference?


	66. Little Shitley/Never Miss A Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss meet some new faces.  
> Yang wants help from someone.

* * *

 

Blake along with Yang returned to the dorm provided for them by Ironwood.

Weiss and Ruby were out investigating the attempt on Jacques Schnee's life.

That left Wesker alone with his daughter.

"I can hear your mum yelling at me from the afterlife" Wesker chuckled to himself.

He often spent time speaking to Anna in the hopes his voice would wake her, but he knew it would take a miracle to save her.

Or at the very least, a lot of time that had already been invested but he was adamant about not giving up. He did make a promise to his late wife after all.

Elsewhere, Ruby and Weiss had interviewed the other two suspects.

Louise had witnesses vouch for her being in a board meeting with Jacques when the attack happened.

As for the other suspect, Clark, He was up to his neck in paperwork, which was vouched for by his colleagues.

"It doesn't make sense. Wesker's usually right, he can't be wrong right?" Ruby was disheartened by their fruitless attempts; the only highlight of her morning was the alone time she got to have with her girlfriend.

"Their stories seem perfect, maybe we should head down to the archives. See if there is any evidence left there" Weiss made her way to an elevator.

Upon approaching a young man, being escorted by a member of the Schnee staff stepped out the elevator.

Short white hair and a blue suit to match, he was certainly trying hard to maintain the Schnee Corporation's image.

"Ah, Weiss. I hope you and your friends are enjoying their stay" His rather haughty tone immediately caught Ruby's attention.

"Whitely? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked as he circled around Ruby, glancing up and down at her.

"So,  _this_  is the infamous Ruby Rose? You look so much like a, oh what's the word I'm looking for?" Whitley stopped one hand behind his back and the other on his chin.

Deep in thought, trying to figure out the word he was looking for.

"A person?" Ruby retorted sarcastically, Weiss smiled at Ruby's otherwise witty response to Whitley.

"No. I think the term is 'peasant' or maybe it's 'trash'. Then again, what's the difference?" Whitley smirked as Ruby clenched her fists.

"Ruby, my annoying little brother isn't worth the trouble" Weiss quickly intervened, scowling at her brother with an icy glare.

Whitely was rather unaffected by this; simply yawning in a mocking manner.

"You're right. If I were to punch him. I'd only end up doing him a favour" Ruby smirked as Whitley’s eyes grew wide with anger.

"How  _dare_  you make fun of me!" He yelled, storming up closer to Ruby, "I could easily get rid of you"

"Really? Seeing how I'm dating Weiss, I don't think that's possible" Ruby countered as she stared down at the younger boy.

"I have friends in high places, peasant, so do yourself a favour and off yourself"

It was this comment that caused Ruby to remember something unpleasant, clenching her fist and launching it at Whitley’s face.

The boy stumbled back onto the floor, a bloody nose was all the evidence that he needed to prove he was no match for Ruby in a fight.

"Why don't you fight your  _own_  battles, rather than getting someone else to do the dirty work for you. Little Shitley" Ruby stormed into the elevator, Weiss followed suit and pressed the button to go down.

Leaving the Schnee staff to tend to Whitley's injury.

Weiss made sure to memorise the names of the staff that were escorting him in case this came back to bite Ruby in the ass.

Knowing her luck, it probably would.

As the elevator descended, Weiss shook her head.

"I can't believe you did that" Weiss stated, as she began to pace back and forth in the elevator.

"He was a little shit, he shouldn't have told me to off myself. That, and he called me a peasant. It's about time someone knocked him off his high horse" Ruby didn't seem to care about the potential consequences she could be in.

"Well, to be honest. There's something you said that made me realise something"

"What's that Weiss?"

"Jaxon said there may be more than one person involved. What if that person is Whitely?" Weiss kept thinking about it and Whitely would have the means and rights to access virtually everything.

"Why would your brother want to kill his own dad? I know he isn't the greatest, but it just doesn't add up" Ruby didn't like the idea of this Whitley character bringing in the White Fang just to gain some sort of control.

That wasn't the issue, however, since Weiss was next in line for the Schnee Corporation. Whitley could have also planned to have the White Fang go after Weiss.

_"No, I won't let anyone hurt Weiss"_  Ruby's train of thought was interrupted by the ding of the elevator, indicating their arrival to their desired floor.

"Come on you dolt, we haven't got all day" Weiss broke Ruby's train of thought.

Ruby stepped out of the elevator and followed behind Weiss, "Coming!"

**Atlas University**

"Penny, I need you to keep close to Weiss. You're my eyes and ears, do you understand me?" Ironwood was rather forward.

"I understand general, after all, we have a rodent problem" Penny's eyes were full of eager and hope for her task.

"Penny, I'm not the general anymore. That's Jaxon's job" Ironwood shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"You  _were_  the general before you took on the role as the headmaster here at Atlas University"

"Penny. After everything, you've been through. I know that you'll do both Jaxon and me proud" Ironwood ruffled the red-heads hair.

"Like I told my father, I'm combat ready!" Penny saluted; with a cheerful smile went on her merry way.

**Atlas University**

Yang wanted to do something nice for Blake.

After everything Blake had done for her whilst Yang was wheelchair bound, she wanted to treat Blake to a nice evening out.

And Yang knew just the person who could help her with that.

Yang wheeled herself out of the dorm room whilst Blake went out shopping for groceries, which was weird when they had a fully stocked kitchen already.

_"Probably going shopping for something personal, probably nothing"_ Yang let her thoughts distract her as she just travelled down the hallway.

Reaching the entrance to the dorms with the usage of the ramps, Yang noticed a ton of students hanging around.

All dressed up in rather neat uniforms which only made them an eyesore in Yang's eyes.

"Hey! You're one of those Beacon students, right? We heard that there were four of you" What sounded like a rather mellow feminine voice spoke out to Yang.

Turning her head to find a young girl in the standard grey uniform of Atlas. The only notable thing about her was the fluorescent pink hair with cyan stripes on the fringe.

"Yeah, who are you?" Yang was rather defensive, she was paranoid that the students were here to cause trouble.

"I'm Neon Katt! A musician here at Atlas. Got to say, that chair does you a favour"

"How so?" Yang watched as the girl sized Yang up, taking a note of every little detail.

"Cause you're so, well,  _top-heavy"_ Yang gazed down at her chest and then stared at the girl named Neon, taking note that Neon was lacking a bust size.

"So, you're basically jealous of the fact I have big tits, right?" Neon nearly choked when she heard Yang come outright and say it.

"Who  _wouldn't_  want tits that big and plump?" Neon winked at Yang.

It was then that Yang figured out, Neon was trying to flirt with her.

"Neon was it? I hate to burst your bubble after such flattery if that's what you'd call it, but I'm happily taken" Yang gave a weak smile to which Neon blinked at her, oblivious as to what she herself had been doing.

"Wait, you are in a relationship?" Neon asked as she crouched down to Yang's level.

"Yes. I have a wonderful relationship" Yang thought of Blake and grinned to herself at the thought of Blake cuddled up to her.

"Huh. Well, you are pretty good looking" Neon still seemed unfazed by her flirting being rejected.

Neon looked around and shooed the other students away, before grabbing the handles of the wheelchair and pushing Yang along.

"Hey what are you doing?" Yang asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"I'm going to show our guest from Beacon around the university. Nothing wrong with that right?" Neon seemed too cheerful even to Yang's liking.

_"Blake is not going to like this"_   Yang sighed as she knew there was nothing she could do to persuade Neon to leave her be.

"Look Neon you really don't have to. Ironwood already gave us a quick tour. I also need to speak to someone about something" Yang admitted, she wanted to see someone about a special evening for Blake.

Neon was only interfering with all of this, which served to annoy the blonde.

"Yang!" Yang heard Ruby's voice shout her, Neon stopped and saw her sister along with Weiss rushing to her.

From their point of view, a stranger was wheeling Yang off somewhere without consent or without them knowing.

"Who are you and what are you doing to Yang?" Ruby was quick to be on the offensive.

"I'm Neon Katt, I was just going to show her around the campus" Neon beamed a smile at Ruby who quickly stepped between her and the handles of the wheelchair.

"Not without consent or permission from me or Yang herself" Ruby scowled to which Neon took one look at Ruby and her eyes grew wide with childlike glee.

"You must be one of the Beacon students! I'm Neon, a pleasure to meet you" She held out her hand which Ruby was sceptical about shaking.

"Ruby Rose," She took Neon's hand in her own and shook, "Why did you want to show Yang around?"

"It's because you are our guests, it’s only natural we students of Atlas take care of our guests"

"Like I said earlier, you need either my permission or Yang's permission. Besides, I don't think Blake would like it if Yang was being wheeled around by a stranger"

"Blake? OH! Is  _that_  the name of your boyfriend Yang? Sounds cool, mysterious and nice!" Neon seemed all too cheerful especially when Ruby was being hostile.

Weiss walked on over and Neon immediately shrank inward on herself.

"Dare I ask what's going on here? Weiss' tone made Neon lower her head and twiddle with her fingers.

"Ahh Miss Schnee, I was only going to show Yang around since she is our guest here, but Ruby seems to be highly against it"

"That's because you're carting off her older sister to who knows where" Weiss watched as Neon eyed Ruby then Yang, then back to Ruby.

"YOU TWO ARE SISTERS!" She screamed, Weiss glared at her for being loud and to which Neon shrank down again.

"Yes, Ruby and Yang are sisters. As well as my roommates back at Beacon" This shocked Neon a little too much.

"The heiress to the Schnee Corporation? What do we owe the pleasure?" A smooth voice spoke out to the group.

Turning their heads to find a dark-skinned student wearing a fedora and sunglasses.

"Flynt!" Neon called out as she rushed to hug him.

"What does the heiress to a  _very infamous_  company want with my bandmate?" Flynt spoke as he lowered his sunglasses.

"Just to know where she was wheeling off my roommate is all" Weiss wasn't going to lie.

"Well, I'm sorry if Neon's caused your roommate any discomfort. Just for the record, I don't like your father all that much" Flynt added to which Weiss smiled back at him.

"It's fine, neither do I" Weiss watched as Flynt was taken completely by surprise.

"Huh. Well, I guess there is a good Schnee after Winter. Sorry about Neon, she's easily excited," Flynt proceeded to drag Neon by the collar of her shirt and haul her away.

"Don't be, Ruby can be a little like that too!" Yang shouted back which eased Flynt's nerves.

"Odd characters, maybe we'll see more of the two" Ruby stated before turning back to Yang, "Why are you out of the room?"

"Because I need help, and I was wondering if Klein could help me" Yang seemed determined to get Klein's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to combine the next two chapters since "Little Shitley" was a shorter chapter in comparison to the others.  
> So, with all that in mind, I hope you enjoy the interactions between Neon, Flynt and RWBY.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss help Blake and Yang prepare for their date.

* * *

 

"Ok, what did you want me for Miss Schnee?" Klein, like the gentle and thoughtful soul he was, came rushing down when Weiss had texted him about a favour.

"Actually, Yang here wanted to speak with you" Weiss gestured to the busty blonde who sat rather nervously in her chair.

Klein turned his gaze to Yang, his gleeful smile always seemed so warm and welcoming.

"How can I be of assistance?" His calm voice was rather soothing to hear, which settled the rather tense Yang.

"You wouldn't happen to know any good restaurants around here? I want to take Blake out somewhere nice as a thank you" Klein pondered on his thoughts for a moment.

"I'm not sure," He paused for several more moments, "Wait. There may be a place suitable. The owner owes me a favour after all"

Klein pulled out his phone and went through his contacts, "I'll ring them up in a bit" Klein seemed to contemplate the choice but decided it was the most suitable after all.

"I've never had a reason to go myself, so I suppose having you take your partner out for a nice meal would do it just fine"

Yang's eyes widened in excitement at the news, "The restaurant goes by the name 'Žiemos vėjas' I'll cash in my favour for a reservation for two"

"The name sounds really weird; does it have a meaning?" Yang inquired as Klein shrugged his shoulders.

"Supposedly the name means 'Winter Wind' or something along those lines. A nice winter lodge theme with hot springs there as well, I'll make sure the two of you get a good night out of it"

"Hot springs? That sounds amazing! Thanks, Klein, the last name is Xiao Long in case you need it" Yang seemed cheerful about this whole ordeal.

"Don't worry, now if you excuse me, I better ring Elaine and arrange the whole thing, it's not usually busy this time of year either"

Klein walked away as he tapped away on his phone.

Weiss and Ruby looked at Yang with eager eyes.

"What's that look for?" Yang asked, worried what the two girls could possibly be thinking.

"We better get you something to wear, Ruby you handle Blake. Leave Yang to me" Weiss smirked as Yang took a deep breath.

This was  _not_  going to be a quick and easy shopping experience.

"You got it! I'll ring her and ask what she is up to" Ruby went off and rang Blake.

Blake was always quick to answer her phone.

**_"Hey, Ruby what's up?"_ **

**_"The ceiling"_** She sniggered at her own joke, knowing Blake rolled her eyes at it.

**_"If you are here to make jokes, I'm going. Got some stuff to take care of"_ **

**_"Wait! Blake, what are you doing right now?"_ **

**_"I'm- busy"_** The pause gave it away she was clearly up to mischief.

**_"How about I help you? I'm Yang's sister after all"_ **

**_"How'd you- Fine, I'm down in the shopping centre in town. I just want to get Yang something nice but I'm clueless. Help"_ **

**_"I'm on my way!"_** Ruby hung up and waved goodbye to the others. Before dashing off to aid Blake in her search.

Klein walked back over and informed them of his phone call with Elaine.

"Right, when you get to the restaurant, ask to see Elaine. She's got red hair that looks like a wildfire"

"Ok, did you reserve something then?" Yang asked as Klein smiled.

"I did, but when she asks, tell them," Klein sighed and a look of humiliation crawled on his face, "Tell them, ballsy sent you" A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

Yang couldn't help but giggle when she heard this, Klein looked like he was about to die from embarrassment.

"What?" Weiss' eyes were wide, and a dark red flush was clearly visible across her face.

"It's a reference to- well, it doesn't matter. Elaine could never let that one go" Klein muttered, Weiss had never seen the man so defeated or stressed about anything.

"Then, would you give us a ride to the shopping mall?" Weiss asked, trying to take Klein's mind off the current topic of conversation.

"Certainly Miss Schnee"

Ruby managed to rendezvous with Blake, unaware that Yang and Weiss were also on their way.

Ruby kept nipping in and out the different stores, eventually locating Blake and the black bow she wore atop her head.

"Hey, Blake!" Ruby tapped on her shoulder, startling the young woman who nearly jumped out of her skin.

"AH! Ruby! Do not scare me like that" Blake held a hand to her chest, her breathing was heavy and fast.

"Sorry, couldn't resist" Ruby smiled wide at Blake, "So, what were you thinking?" Ruby ended up being hauled down into one of the stores by Blake.

"I was thinking of a necklace, a gold one, with her name engraved" Blake pointed to jewellery in the display case.

"Yang still has the one from mum. I'm sure she'd like a one from you" Ruby remembered when Yang told her about meeting Blake for the first time.

A crappy pun was how it started, and Yang told her how she gave Blake a golden locket with the same pun engraved.

"So, is the joke 'Au' your thing with Yang? Cause it's a pun and it sounds like 'hey you' or is it just me thinking that?" Ruby watched as Blake kept looking at the different types of necklaces.

Ruby turned around to see Weiss wheeling Yang passed the entrance, the two just stopped and stared like a deer in headlights.

Ruby gestured for Weiss to continue in a rather frantic way before turning back to Blake in a casual manner.

"What were you doing?" Blake asked, making Ruby nervous.

"Nothing, just looking to see if there could be something else that Yang might like" Ruby wasn't lying but she couldn't let Blake know Weiss and Yang were there.

"Right. Well, what about this?" Blake held up a small white necklace with a small black circle, that looked like a teardrop.

"It's the part of Yang from the symbol Yin and Yang"

"It's nice but maybe there's something better. Like maybe you can get a nice outfit and strip for her"

Blake nearly choked on those words, a dark red flush across her face.

"You've been acting really out of character lately. Is everything ok?" Blake was rather concerned about Ruby. She didn't seem to be her usual self and that wasn't like her.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm more irritable lately. I punched Weiss' little brother after all" Ruby nonchalantly pointed out as Blake looked at her with wide eyes.

"I know Weiss is your girlfriend and everything, but punching her family doesn't excuse your behaviour"

"He called me a peasant and told me to off myself" Blake wanted to say something in response but just kept her mouth closed.

Ruby then received a text message from Weiss.

**_"Dolt, keep Blake away from Yang and me. We are shopping for clothes, though I suppose Blake doesn't have a dress with her. Hint hint"_ **

**_"Ok, I got the hint. I'll see if I can persuade Blake to shop for a dress. I'm in the jewellers now"_** Ruby replied, closing her phone and swiftly moving to Blake's side.

"Blake, why not Weiss and I have a word with Klein to book something romantic for you and Yang?" Ruby watched as the gears turned in her head.

"What like a romantic night out?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the three of us can arrange something. After all, I want my sister to be happy" Ruby knew this would blow the whole secret, but she would be bound to find out sooner or later.

"You know, that actually sounds really nice. How will you convince Yang? She's still in a wheelchair" Blake was unsure about this whole ordeal.

"I can be pretty persuasive. For example, let's go to the clothing store and pick you out a nice velvet plum dress" Blake was rather surprised at Ruby's specific choice of words.

"Why a velvet plum dress?"

"Because it's soft on your skin and the colour would look good on you"

"Are you sure?" Blake seemed rather nervous.

"Only one way to find out Blake" A mischievous grin on Ruby's face was something Blake didn't like the look of.

**Atlas, Medical Development Department**

A knock on the door prompted Wesker to put down the pencil for a moment, "Who is it?"

He reached down the left side of the bed and picked up the infamous shotgun he used against Adam Taurus, that was leaning against one of the drawings he had done.

The door opened, and Whitley stepped inside aided by two members of Schnee staff.

The only issue was, Wesker, recognised everyone who worked at the Schnee Corporation.

Their faces and names, it came in handy since Wesker had a photographic memory.

Wesker brought the shotgun up close and pulled back on the pump to load a shell.

"Who are  _they_?" His tone of voice was rather abrupt and cold.

"These are my personal assistants. I hired them myself, now would you kindly lower your weapon Wesker" Whitley had this conniving smirk on his face and Wesker didn't like that one bit.

Wesker pointed the gun at Whitley and his assistants, "we  _both_  know that your assistants don't work for the Schnee Corporation. I've memorised virtually everyone who is hired"

"I'm aware, that's why I can't have you interfere" Whitley walked over to Anna and ran his hand down the machine wires that were connected to her.

Wesker's eyes shot wide open, he was now worried Whitley would do something Wesker didn't want him doing.

"Don't you dare" Wesker aimed the weapon at Whitley, his finger on the trigger.

"Tell you what Wesker. Perhaps we can come to some sort of deal?" Whitley spoke as his hand traced the edges of the various switches of the machine.

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal where we both get what we want of course"

"Name your terms"

"Keep your mouth shut, that means no speaking to anyone about me being here, not even those brats from Beacon"

"If I comply, you'll leave Anna alone?" Wesker's eyes firmly fixed on Whitley's hand.

"Of course, I could do with your services, and I know how much Anna means to you. Do this much for me and Anna will remain untouched. But you so much as utter a word to anyone and I'll make sure she never wakes"

Whitley's voice was rather cold for someone so young.

"Fine. Just leave my daughter be" Wesker lowered the weapon as Whitley backed away from the machinery.

"Father was right, your daughter is both your biggest strength and weakness" Whitley turned to the door, "Remember not  _one_  word"

Whitley left the room with his two assistants, not before placing a vase of flowers.

_"That's most likely rigged with a microphone and camera,"_ Wesker thought, trying to think of a way to warn the others.

He looked slightly at the painting to his left.  _"Maybe if I write something?"_ Wesker placed the gun back down, deliberately knocking the pencil over so he could reach over.

He couldn't write something, he knew it would give it away.

What if he drew something, that's when Wesker picked up his sketchbook and a fresh pencil and began scribbling away.

**Atlas, Shopping Centre**

"Are you sure this looks good on me Ruby?" Blake was wearing a nice plum velvet dress, with black stiletto heels and her hair tied up into a ponytail, with the bow used as a hair tie.

"You look amazing! I bet Yang would agree with me on that one" Ruby watched as a dark red flush spread across Blake's face.

"Then I'll take your word for it" Blake stepped into the changing rooms to change out of the dress.

_"Mission accomplished"_ Ruby fist pumped the air.

**_"Got Blake to buy a dress. Have you sorted Yang?"_** Ruby sent a text to Weiss who responded swiftly.

**_"Yes, I've sorted her out. Glad to hear you got Blake to buy a dress. How'd you convince her?"_ **

**_"A little bit of suggestion never hurt anyone"_ **

**_"Please tell me you didn't ruin the surprise for her?"_** Ruby could tell Weiss was irritated with that tone she was using.

**_"No, I didn't, if anything she might ask us to help put something together for her"_ **

Ruby felt a little smug with her reply and at her achievement.

"Ruby, I'm all ready to go" Blake had stepped out of the changing room and in the time, it took for her to text Weiss, Blake had seemingly been to the checkout without her.

"You bought it? How did I not notice you?"

"Because  _I'm_ a ninja in disguise" Blake smirked as she strutted out the store.

_"Well, god damn, you must be if I never noticed you leave the changing room"_

Blake and Ruby left the store, deciding there was nothing else to do. Headed back to the university.

**Atlas Barracks**

"Penny, before you go. I have that  _thing_  your father made for you" Jaxon pulled out a case and opened it up.

Penny's eyes lit up with childish wonder, "This is for me?" Her cheery tone and words were hard to hear with the drool coming out of her mouth.

"It's completely experimental, so, if you encounter any issues. Let your father know and he'll have it fixed for you"

"I'll be sure to take care of it!" Penny closed the case and took it by the handle.

"Aye and be sure that you take care of Weiss. Can't have anyone trying to get rid of her, now can we?" Jaxon smiled at Penny who nodded firmly.

"Understood sir!"

**Atlas University Dorms**

"Hmm, they aren't here" Penny stated aloud.

The red-head was looking around the RWBY temporary dorm room, wondering where they all went.

The sound of the lock being undone alarmed Penny, meaning she had to act fast.

"So, I'll ring Klein and we'll-" Ruby stopped mid-sentence when she saw half of Penny out the window, eyes wide and sweat dripping down her face.

"Penny. What  _are_  you doing?" Ruby-eyed the girl suspiciously as Penny tried to pull her other leg out the window slowly, "Nothing".

Ruby rushed in and grabbed her, "Oh no you don't" Penny smiled as she had been hauled into the room.

Blake entered and was quick to scowl at Penny.

"Were you snooping?" Blake hissed as she put the bags on her bed.

"I was looking for Weiss" Penny had no reason to lie to Ruby and Blake.

"Why are you looking for Weiss?" Ruby questioned.

"Uh, no reason" Penny hiccupped after she spoke, prompting Ruby to give her another suspicious glare.

"You  _sure_  about that?" Ruby pressed for information, Penny didn't want to tell them.

_"I may not have much of a choice,"_ Penny thought as she then weighed the different options and outcomes in her head.

Penny sighed heavily before sitting on Ruby's bed.

"The truth is, I have been assigned to guard Weiss Schnee"

Ruby and Blake looked at her almost in disbelief.

"Penny, you are a waitress in Vale, not a member of the security force" Ruby laughed as she then saw the serious expression on the girl's face.

"Wait, are you actually a member of the security force?" Ruby's mouth was agape as Penny nodded.

"I was tasked by Jaxon to keep Weiss Schnee safe. I was assigned to Vale because she attends Beacon"

"When were you assigned?" Blake inquired, wanting to know more.

"I was assigned just before the scandal with Ruby and Weiss. Though it was hard keeping a lot of the journalists away without hurting them"

"So, let me get this straight. You are combat trained, and are a hired bodyguard for Weiss?" Ruby still in shock that someone her age was able to do so much.

"Pretty much, but I have to keep as low a profile as I can. Beacon University pretty much did my job by keeping Weiss cooped up in there" Penny smiled eagerly at the two girls who were now cautious of Penny.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt you  _unless_ you hurt Weiss" Penny's smile and her words didn't match one bit.

"Blake why don't you go ring Klein using my number and tell him I gave you my phone while I talk with Penny a bit" Ruby handed Blake her phone who, begrudgingly took herself outside and made the call.

"Can I ask you something then?" Ruby whispered.

"Go right ahead"

"Weiss and I, are trying to set up this whole date thing for Blake and Yang. Would you mind go keeping an eye on Yang for me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot take orders from you, Ruby. Though I do understand your concern"

"Please, Weiss and I will be cooped up in this room or wherever you think is safer"

"I am afraid that my duty is to guard Weiss Schnee, I'm afraid I cannot obey those orders, Ruby. I'm sorry" Penny seemed a little sad that she couldn't help her friend.

Though, Ruby knew she was being selfish.  _"Wait, if Weiss tells her to look after Yang and Blake. Penny can't refuse orders from a superior"_ Ruby's brainwave of genius faded fast, but she was thankful nonetheless.

Blake entered the room, "Klein's on his way to discuss details. Penny are you sure you are able to keep Weiss safe?"

"For the third time, I'm combat ready! Seriously, I  _am_  prepared" Penny had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Sorry, just making sure" Ruby smiled sheepishly.

**The Following Night, Žiemos vėjas**

"Yang are you ok?" Blake shouted to Yang, her wheelchair had been toppled over but she was behind one of the tables that she managed to put on its side.

"I'm fine! We need to get out now!" Yang yelled back at Blake.

"What in hell, is the White Fang doing here?" Yang asked as Blake looked in one of the broken windows.

The reflection showed someone she knew all too well.

Adam Taurus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the "Ballsy" reference?  
> Other than that I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	68. I'm Combat Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to go wrong again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has left comments on the fic. I'm glad you are enjoying it.  
> Kudos to all of you for all the support! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 

**A Few Hours Earlier**

"Right, I see, well leave it with me and I'll text Ruby the details in the event Yang reads your phone" Klein had come down to the dorms once again and quickly caught on to Ruby's ingenious plan.

Klein swiftly vacated the room to inform Weiss what had just transpired between Ruby and Blake.

"Do you think Yang would like to go this restaurant with me?"

Blake seemed hesitant about the whole ordeal.

Ruby gave Blake a pat on her back, "I'm sure that all Yang wants, is to spend time with you" Ruby smiled sweetly at Blake who sighed.

"You're probably right and maybe Klein can find a place where I can take Yang out for a treat"

Blake noticed a distinct lack of both her girlfriend and Weiss.

"Speaking of, where are Yang and Weiss?"

"Weiss and Yang are off exploring the campus" Ruby lied, she didn't want Blake to cotton to the fact Yang was already aware of their date tonight.

"Fair enough. You never see those two bonding much" Blake planted herself on the bed, taking out the clothing she had bought and prepared it for the date tonight.

"I'll admit. I  _am_  nervous Ruby. What if Yang doesn't like me? What if something goes wrong and I screw everything up?" Blake fretted as Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Blake. If Yang didn't like you. She wouldn't want to be your girlfriend and I'm sure nothing will go wrong" Ruby's rational thinking seemed to calm Blake down.

"With all honesty Miss Belladonna, I'm surprised you and Yang can keep a relationship together at all" Penny's response was met with utter silence.

Leaving both Ruby and Blake in utter shock, as Blake turned her head towards the red-head.

"Excuse you?" Blake's tone was dark, and a scowl was aimed towards Penny.

"Not to be rude. But Yang is just the opposite of you. She is hard headed and cocky. You are intelligent as well as a quiet individual compared to how loud Yang can be" Penny had no idea the potential hell she had just unleashed.

Ruby face palmed both mentally and literally.  _"Penny. Why the fuck would you say that?"_ Ruby thought as Blake had this look like she was about to kill Penny.

"Yang is an intelligent, wonderful, strong-willed and amazing person. I'm sorry  _you_  don't understand that some couples don't have to be like each other to be in a relationship" Blake stood up and stormed over to Penny.

"Look at Ruby and Weiss' relationship! Those two aren't exactly two peas in a pod, but they  _make_  it work because they see qualities in each other that they like and obviously aren't shallow as they care about one another!" Blake seemed to raise her voice near the end.

Penny and Ruby both stood there in shock. Ruby didn't even know what to say to that.

She didn't know whether to feel insulted or complimented.

"I see" Penny's voice was rather flat in tone.

Penny was almost robot-like with the way she responded, deciding it may be better to leave the two alone Penny gave a slight bow before waving goodbye.

"I'll be going, I wouldn't want to make things awkward" Penny had no idea that by pointing out how awkward this was, would only make it more awkward.

Penny quickly left Ruby and Blake alone.

Blake ruffled her hair before letting out what sounded like a mix between a disgruntled sigh and a heavy growl.

"The  _nerve_  of some people! What gives them the right to do such a thing? I don't judge others for their relationships!" Blake started going off on a tangent.

"Blake, Penny just doesn't understand things like we do. Just focus on getting everything sorted for your date tonight" Ruby interjected trying to calm Blake down.

Blake huffed as she went to make sure her dress was put into the wardrobe.

"You're right. I shouldn't take it out on her. She obviously isn't a people person" Blake admitted she may have gone a little too far.

"Well, let's just wait till your date with Yang and then Klein can give you a lift"

"Yeah, that would be wise" Blake smiled at Ruby as she grabbed her toiletries before heading into the shower.

**Schnee Manor**

"So, you want me to shower here?" Yang queried as Weiss closed her bedroom door behind her.

"Yes. Blake is being handled by Ruby," Weiss made sure to lock her door, "That leaves you to get ready here and you'll need some help.

Weiss walked over to a large white cupboard and withdrew a large blue towel and handed it to Yang.

"Do you need help showering?" Weiss asked, taking Yang's current condition into consideration.

"Do you have a shower seat?"

"I can go ask for one, there's a handgun under my pillow if anyone comes in" Weiss unlocked the door and headed out. Making sure to lock the door behind her.

Yang's eyes were wide open,  _"She has a handgun in her bedroom?"_ Yang thought as she wheeled herself over to a large queen-sized bed.

Reaching under the pillows Yang found something made of metal and pulled it out.

A silver handgun with the Schnee insignia on the side.

Yang managed to unload the clip to find that it was indeed loaded. Before putting the clip back into the gun.

"The fact she packs heat scares me" Yang spoke aloud as she put the gun back where it belonged.

About five minutes later, the door unlocks and in steps Weiss with a shower seat.

"Here you are, I'll go and fix it in for you"

Weiss closed the door and made her way to the bathroom, fixing the shower seat to a socket in the wall of the walk-in shower.

Making sure the seat was fixed properly, Weiss lets Yang know who wheels herself into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I bought you a shower scrunchy as well Yang" Weiss reached into the bag and protruded a mesh-like ball with a wrist strap attached.

Handing the shower scrunchy to Yang, Weiss closed the bathroom door.

"Feel free to use my shampoo's and body wash" Weiss shouted as she went to lock the door to her bedroom.

As Weiss walked over, there was a knock on the door.

_"Odd. I'm not expecting any company"_ Weiss thought as she reached for her handgun. Making sure the gun was cocked and ready to fire if needed.

Holding her hands behind her back, Weiss turned her gaze to the door. "Who is it?" She called out.

"Whitley"

A heavy sigh escaped Weiss' lips, "Come in"

The door opened and there stood Whitley with his two assistants.

"Ah, is that your girlfriend in the shower?" Whitley asked, which in Weiss' opinion was a little creepy to be the first thing to ask.

"It's my roommate, Yang" Weiss kept her distance from Whitley.

"Ah, the one in the wheelchair" Whitley was acting rather out of character.

"What do you want?" Weiss was to the point and her tone was the usual icy one she used when she was annoyed.

"I just came to tell you that, I have some important guests coming later after they have taken care of a business matter"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So, you can be on your best behaviour" Whitley had this conniving smirk as he spoke to Weiss.

"Alright, what time are they coming? I'll probably go back to Atlas University to be out of your way"

"Maybe two or three hours. Give or take an hour"

"Is this something you and Father planned?"

Whitley seemed to eye Weiss suspiciously when she asked this.

"Well, yes. Business work, the kind of thing you aren't into," Whitley walked forward into the room, "Even though  _you_  are going to inherit the company"

"Whitley, I'm a little busy right now. Can you come back later?" Weiss was hoping this would get him to leave.

"Fine, fine. I just hope the heiress of the Schnee Corporation will join our family for dinner. Though your friends will have to fend for themselves"

"Can I bring Ruby?"

"Sure, the more the merrier" Whitley turned on his heels and left the room, closing the door behind him.

_"Well, this screws my plan to have a movie night with Ruby"_ Weiss sighed as she moved the gun to her bedside cabinet.

**Two hours later**

"Right, Yang good luck!" Weiss called out to the blonde who was in the car.

Driven by Klein of course.

Ruby stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to her sister.

"Break a leg!" Ruby shouted before realising that Yang's leg was broken in a manner of speaking.

"Ruby!" Weiss swatted Ruby around the ear lightly before rolling her eyes, "Absolutely terrible of you"

"So, why are we having dinner at your house?" Ruby walked with Weiss as the latter led her inside the Schnee Manor.

"Because my brother insisted on it"

Ruby physically cringed when she heard this.

"Do you think he is mad at me for the nose?"

"He probably is"

**Žiemos vėjas**

After collecting Blake from the University, the two arrived at Žiemos vėjas.

The atmosphere was breath-taking, to say the least.

The teal blue lighting, the Christmas-like jingles in the background.

The highlight of the night supposedly was going to be spending some time in an actual hot spring.

Blake wheeled Yang up to the reception area to find a young woman with crimson red hair, that like Klein mentioned, looked like wildfire.

"Do you have a reservation?" The young woman asked them, though, if memory served Yang right.

This woman was called Elaine and sure enough, her nametag had "Elaine" written on it.

"Ballsy rang you earlier about us" Yang spoke up, Elaine who processed the information had her eyes light up like Christmas lights.

"So,  _you're_ the two ballsy went on about? Good to have you! Right this way" Elaine couldn't help but giggle a little to herself as she led them through the restaurant.

Yang wore a yellow and tangerine summer dress, with white stiletto heels.

Blake wore a lilac dress with black heels, her hair tied with her bow.

"So, what's the whole 'ballsy' thing about?" Yang asked.

"We go way back! He and I had a fling but that's behind us" Elaine admitted which shocked both Blake and Yang.

"You and Klein were a thing? Like, woah, he did well for himself" Yang spoke aloud which made Elaine smile even more.

"Here we are"

A large table with an aquarium built into the wall as different types of fish swam around.

"Why an aquarium in a winter lodge-themed restaurant?" Blake inquired as she helped Yang sit down on the couch that wrapped around the wall in a semi-circle.

"It adds to the atmosphere," Elaine turned to the bar, "Hey Lucas get these lovely women some drinks!" She shouted up at one of the waiters loitering around the bar.

"Just let me know when you are ready for the hot spring" Elaine winked at Blake and Yang.

**Schnee Manor**

Ruby had been made to wear a suit to impress Jacques.

Like that would have mattered anyway since Ruby did sort of blackmail Jacques so that she could date Weiss.

_"I have a bad feeling about this"_ Ruby thought as she followed Weiss into the dining hall.

A table that was so large it was ludicrous.

Ruby noticed two of the three people sat at the table.

On one side sat, "Little Shitley" as Ruby had called him, on the other sat a grey-haired and evidently stressed woman who Ruby assumed was Marionette.

On the end of the table sat Jacques who glared at Ruby before speaking up.

"Ah, come and sit down. We are having lobster tonight, I hope you don't mind it Miss Rose" Jacques spoke with a little animosity in his voice but that didn't bother Ruby.

"I've never had lobster, so this will be an experience to remember"

"You must be Mrs Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you" Ruby spoke to Marionette with a smile and gave a bow.

Marionette took one look at Ruby and nodded back at her. "It's nice to meet you as well" She spoke with such grace it was no wonder Weiss was so formal at times.

Ruby held the chair out for Weiss which she sat in happily.

Ruby then took a seat next to Weiss.

"So, Ruby you take mechanical engineering, right?" Whitley was the first to open his mouth.

"I do indeed"

Ruby caught Marionette opening a bottle of whiskey in the corner of her eye.

"Really, Marionette? Drinking already?" Jacques seemed especially cold towards her.

"Why do you suddenly care if I'm drinking? Is it to make a good impression on our daughter's girlfriend? How shrewd of you" Marionette spat to which Jacques muttered something under his breath.

"Mother please, let's not get irritated. We might set a bad example for Miss Rose" Weiss was starting to suspect that Whitley was up to something.

An awkward tension filled the room for a good twenty minutes before the food was brought out to all of them.

_"I hope Yang and Blake are having fun,"_ Weiss thought as she looked at the lobster that was brought to her.

A chime was heard in the room, realising that Ruby did not set her phone to silent quickly retrieved it from her pocket.

"I am so sorry. I'll just set it to silent" Ruby looked to see a text from Penny, then the chime went off again.

Then again.

_"Weird, Penny doesn't usually spam texts,"_ Ruby thought as she checked her phone.

Deciding to ignore the texts, Ruby puts her phone on silent and places it back in her pocket.

**Žiemos vėjas**

Yang and Blake were having well-done steak served with homemade chips.

"Wait, you knew about this date all this time?" Blake asked as she kept cutting into her steak.

"Yeah, how did you think I knew what to say, Elaine?" Yang watched as the gears turning in Blake's head.

"I've been played, you cheeky thing" Blake smiled as she helped Yang cut her steak.

"You should have just asked me to cut it for you"

"Blake, I know I can't use one of my arms, but I need to try and doing simple tasks anyway"

Blake knew Yang was right, but she still felt awful for everything that happened to Yang.

_"Adam did this to her, but why? To get back at me for leaving him and the White Fang?"_ Blake's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang.

Suddenly, the restaurant was filled with panic and screaming.

People were rushing to get out of their seats and away from a corner of the restaurant.

"What's happening?" Yang asked, to which Blake got up and walked toward the source of the noise.

Yang looked out in the same direction as Blake, that's when they both noticed it.

The White Fang.

"There she is" One White Fang member called out as they pointed at Blake.

Pulling out guns and preparing them to fire.

Blake under one of the tables that had been toppled by the customers who left in a panic.

"Yang get down!" Blake shouted to Yang who used her one arm to push herself down to the floor.

Yang pushed the table on its side, so she could hide behind it.

The White Fang opened fire in the restaurant.

After the firing stopped Blake looked behind her, worried for Yang's safety she called out to her.

"Yang are you ok?" Blake shouted to Yang, noticing that the wheelchair had been toppled over but she was behind one of the tables that she managed to put on its side.

"I'm fine! We need to get out now!" Yang yelled back at Blake.

"What in the hell is the White Fang doing here?" Yang asked as Blake looked in one of the broken windows.

The reflection showed someone she knew all too well.

Adam Taurus.

_"Adam?"_  Blake began freaking out.

"Hold your fire" Adam held his hand up firm, and the soldiers stopped firing.

"Blake, I know you are here. Why don't you come out?" Adam smiled as Blake stood up.

"Where's the blonde girl? Still alive?" Adam smiled as he thought back to the time he tortured Yang.

Yang crawled to her wheelchair and propping herself up on one knee, put the chair upright.

Yang sat in her wheelchair and wheeled herself over to Blake's side.

Grabbing Blake by the hand, Yang squeezed tightly.

"I'm here" Yang whispered as Adam's face turned sour.

"Blake if you don't come with me, we'll gun blondie down here and now"

"Why, just  _why_  would I come with you?" Blake retorted as she glared at Adam.

"Because, if you don't. Blondie, that sister of hers and the heiress to Schnee Corporation won't be alive anymore"

"Adam, we both know you'd kill them all even if I chose to go with you"

"That  _is_  true" Adam began pacing back and forth.

Several loud bangs were then heard, Adam turned to his soldiers and saw one of them had been shot in the shoulder and knees.

"What!?" Adam shouted as someone barrelled through the window next to him.

An orange and green blur, who stopped and opened fire with two handguns.

Incapacitating all the soldiers, leaving Adam on his own.

"Salutations!" It was Penny.

Blake and Yang watched in awe as Penny aimed her guns at Adam. He began to unsheathe his sword.

"Why do people like interfering so much?" Adam inquired as he lunged for Penny.

"Blake, get Yang out of here!" Penny shouted as she jumped over him.

"What about you?" Blake shouted back as she began to turn the wheelchair around.

"Just tell Ruby to get Weiss out of the Schnee Manor. It isn't safe for either of them" Penny slid underneath the blade as it swung for her body.

Adam was quick to knock the guns out of Penny's hands. "Besides, I'm combat ready!" Penny kept ducking and weaving around Adam's sword connecting punches to his torso and his face.

Adam staggered backwards as Penny lunged her fist forwards.

Adam slashed, and the sword cut completely through her arm, severing it in two.

Penny didn't seem to show a single ounce of pain, which was odd even for Adam. He picked up the severed arm and found something a little interesting.

"A robotic arm? Ah, a synthetic arm. No wonder you didn't feel any pain" 

Penny grabbed his arm that held the sword, Adam began to use both his arms to overpower Penny.

Though, she countered that with a swift kick to his nether regions.

Adam dropped his sword and clutched the area that, if it could talk, would be screaming in agony.

“Goodnight” Penny used her remaining arm to uppercut Adam, he flopped backwards like a ragdoll.

Penny removed the mask, checking to see if he were still conscious, which after that blow, Adam wasn't.

Penny grabbed a walkie-talkie from her pocket and called in for backup.

She then grabbed her severed arm and quickly made a beeline for the hole in the wall the White Fang made.

_"Got to keep Miss Schnee safe!"_  Penny thought as she began running towards the Schnee Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most recent chapter on both Fanfiction.net and archiveofourown.  
> Chapters will be released when I can get them made and checked.


	69. Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette decides to take matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some disturbing scenes, just thought I'd give you the heads up.

* * *

 

Penny began sprinting towards the Schnee Manor, hoping she would arrive before  _they_  did.

Meanwhile at the Schnee Manor, Ruby was feeling too tense with all this awkward tension in the air.

"Well, it  _has_  been a lovely dinner. In an awkward sense" Whitley spoke with an unusual eerie tone.

"What do you mean it has? We are still eating are we not?" Marionette spoke up, only for Whitley to shake his head in disappointment.

"Mother, you need to understand that things are changing" Whitley snapped his fingers, and several people wearing masks entered the room.

Ruby looked around and realised this was not going to go well for her.

"Whitley what is the meaning of this!?" Jacques shouted as he slammed his fist onto the table hard enough for a resounding thud to echo outwards.

"Oh, father. You should have known this was how it was going to go down" Whitley stood as the people with masks brandished weapons.

Ruby and the rest of the Schnee family stood up alert and attentive to their surroundings.

Ruby reached for her phone, as she pulled it out of her pocket, one of the White Fang members took a quick shot with his handgun.

Shooting the phone out of her hand as the bullet pierced her flesh and bone.

Ruby screamed in agony as she clutched her hand to her chest, whilst her phone broke and shattered onto the floor.

Weiss comforted Ruby while she stared daggers at Whitley.

"Ruby keep your hand elevated to make sure you don't lose too much blood" Weiss informed as Ruby kept her arm held upwards.

Weiss then turned her attention to her little brother who had this glorified smirk on his face.

"So, it was you who tried to have our father killed" Weiss stated flatly.

"I'm not surprised you figured that out, Weiss. You  _were_  snooping around with that  _thing_ " Whitley pointed to Ruby who scowled at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby barked as Whitley glanced briefly at her.

"Well, Weiss isn't fit to inherit the Schnee Corporation and I think it's about time father had an early retirement"

Whitley walked over to his father's chair and pushed it forward, Jacques body slamming against the table.

"You'll regret this boy" Jacques' voice was darker than usual.

Marionette scanned the room and counted the number of White Fang members.

"Six" Marionette uttered as Whitley took one look at her.

"Six what?" He snapped as he scowled at his own mother.

"Six members of the White Fang" Marionette was rather calm and composed in this situation.

Standing up she looked behind her at the one with the handgun.

"It isn't wise to only give one person a ranged weapon" Marionette commented on the fact the other five had what appeared to be, swords or in one case an axe.

"Why is that?" Whitley retorted as Marionette in one swift spin reached underneath her dress and withdrew a pistol.

Spinning around to face the one with the handgun, Marionette fired and shot him straight through the head.

Marionette then resumed opening fire on the other two next to them.

The three slumped down as Marionette stepped away from the table and walked towards the dead bodies.

Picking up the handgun, Marionette turned and opened fire on the other three White Fang.

Whitley, surprised that his mother was armed, stepped away from the table and sprinted out of the room.

Weiss took this chance to bandaged Ruby's wounds using the tablecloth from the table they were eating at.

Marionette walked over to Ruby and smiled, "Here you are dear" Marionette's smile was warm and sincere as she handed Ruby the other handgun.

Ruby took it sheepishly, "I've never used a gun before" She watched Marionette give her a quizzical look.

"It's not hard to use a gun, my dear," Marionette walked to the other end of the room, the same door Whitley ran out of.

"You point and shoot," Marionette smiled before opening the door, "Just like a toilet" Marionette walked off into the halls of the Schnee Manor.

Ruby and Weiss had this disgusted look on their face whilst Jacques had a face as white as snow.

Weiss finished applying the makeshift bandage from the tablecloth, she looked at Jacques and then back to the gun in hand.

"Jacques!" Ruby shouted as the man who was possibly more terrified of his wife than ever gazed back at her.

"Yes?" His voice shaking, maybe he hasn't seen this side of his wife?

"I'm going with Mrs Schnee!" Ruby took off stopping at the doors, "Weiss, keep your dad safe" Ruby left the room to look for Marionette.

"Stay safe!" Weiss shouted back as she looked at the weapons laying on the floor.

She noticed one weapon that stood out to her.

Reaching down and grabbing a hold of the weapon Weiss held it up with both hands.

A slender blade and circular guard around the handle, Weiss assumed this was a rapier.

Much heavier than the ones she used in fencing practice, but she was most familiar with this.

"This will do" Weiss walked over to Jacques and pulled the chair backwards, "We've got to find Penny"

Jacques could only just manage a nod with the thought of his daughter stabbing himself, let alone someone else.

Meanwhile Ruby caught up to Marionette, "I've got your back" The older woman smiled at the company.

"I like you very much Ruby Rose" Marionette spoke calmly as Ruby could have sworn she could hear "little Shitley" down the hall.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

"Yup, that's little Shitley alright" Marionette couldn't help but giggle at the mere mockery of her own son.

"You'll make a fantastic daughter in law" Marionette admitted as members of the White Fang ran up the hallway to meet them.

** Downtown Atlas **

"Yang, we've got to get back to the Schnee Manor" Blake was wheeling Yang through the cold climate as helicopters flew overhead.

"I can't get in touch with Ruby, I hope something hasn't happened" Yang was worried sick about her sister.

"Try getting in touch with Weiss" Blake's idea wasn't that bad, so Yang with her one good arm tried ringing Weiss.

**_ "Weiss!" _ **

**_ "Yang? Are you ok? The White Fang is here" _ **

**_ "Wait, are they at the Schnee Manor?" _ **

**_ "Yeah, my mother has already killed a few and now Ruby's gone with her armed with a handgun" _ **

**_ "YOU LET MY SISTER GO FIGHT THE WHITE FANG?!"  _ ** Yang's rage poured through the phone.

**_ "Well, my mother is with her. So, I'd not worry too much"  _ ** Weiss knew her mother could be the most stubborn and adamant person on the planet.

**_ "How can I not worry? My sister is armed. We are having a discussion when we get back"  _ ** Yang hung up the phone.

Blake didn't want to make a comment so instead kept her mouth shut as she made her way to Atlas University instead.

** Schnee Manor **

"You killed all of them, am I  _really_  needed here?" Ruby asked as she watched Marionette reload her gun.

"We have so much to discuss, besides I may need your help"

Ruby found this hard to believe considering she just killed a dozen members of the White Fang.

"So, you know martial arts too?" Ruby asked, trailing behind Marionette.

"Ah yes, my father had me learn several martial arts as well as weapons training," Marionette watched as Ruby's eyes widened in fear, "He only wanted me to be able to look after myself"

"I can see that is working out for you, but are you ok?" Ruby's questioned seemed to faze Marionette.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You just killed a bunch of people without a second’s hesitation, that isn't normal"

"Sweetheart, when you are a mother, your families safety comes first. Even if it means taking somebody else's life"

Ruby seemed really surprised that Weiss' mother was this driven when it came to keeping her family safe.

However, what would happen to Whitley? He hired the White Fang and brought them here, he essentially betrayed his own family.

"Are you wondering what will happen to my son?"

Ruby looked at Marionette in surprise, "Are you a fucking psychic?"

The stoic woman laughed as she peeked her head around the corners to check for any issues.

"I've been around the block a few times"

Ruby and Marionette made their way down several hallways and cornered Whitley in the library.

However, Whitley had anticipated this, allowing several members of the White Fang to appear on the upper levels of the library.

"Guns down!" Whitley ordered, to which Marionette did so.

She knew that she couldn't kill all of them here, "Put down the gun sweetheart" Ruby did as she was instructed.

Whitley walked over to Ruby and punched her straight in the face, she staggered onto the floor and ended up with a nosebleed.

He took the guns and placed them on the table across from them, "Now, we are even" Whitley relished in the joy he felt from punching Ruby.

"Now, that I have your ears, allow me to tell you what will happen to you"

As Whitley was about to speak, something crashed through the window, opening fire onto the entire upper floor.

"It's hard to aim with one arm" Penny surveyed the area as she pointed the gun at Whitley but not before noticing Ruby was in the room.

"Salutations Ruby! Are you alright?" Penny's cheery voice was always therapeutic to listen to.

Weiss and Jacques entered the library "Well, this doesn't look safe" Weiss commented until she noticed Penny.

"Hello Penny" Weiss watched as Whitely put his hands up in the air.

"How the fuck did you get up onto the second floor?" Whitley asked to which Penny completely ignored him.

"Penny, perfect timing. Would you be so kind as to arrest Whitley here for betraying the Schnee family my dear?"

Penny did so, dropping her severed arm to the floor before grabbing Whitley and shoving him to the ground.

Bringing out a set of handcuffs, Penny struggled to handcuff Whitley but managed in the end.

"Ow!" Whitley cried out in pain as Weiss and Jacques joined Ruby and Marionettes side.

"Penny, your arm" Ruby was more concerned with Penny's injury.

"Don't worry Ruby, nothing my father can't fix"

"How can your father fix an arm?" Ruby asked as Penny quickly bolted up to the second floor of the library to make sure the members of the White Fang had been incapacitated.

Penny returned to the bottom floor, while Marionette held her son firmly.

"Well, let's get this all sorted out, shall we?" Penny seemed rather cheery and calm about the whole ordeal.

The group spent the next four hours in the presence of the Schnee military while Whitley had been arrested for several different reasons that Ruby wasn't paying attention for.

Ruby and Weiss returned to Atlas University where Blake and Yang waited for them.

"About time!" Yang seemed relieved to see her sister in safe hands, well, minus the injury Ruby had which she ended up scolding Yang for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Marionette.  
> Jacques' reaction to his wife was humorous, and what is it with Penny and windows?


	70. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby pay Penny a visit.

* * *

 

"Weiss slow down!" Ruby shouted as Weiss kept going forward, slamming her heels into the floor as she walked.

"Ruby, how can I slow down knowing that my father plans to use this ordeal to make a profit?" Weiss certainly was heated that Jacques had the audacity to pull such a stunt.

"To be honest, I do understand why you are angry, I just think it's better you stay out of it" Ruby admitted.

It had been several hours, and the media were already asking questions and demanding answers, Weiss had to go to the hospital with Ruby while they treated her injury.

Weiss stopped and turned to face Ruby, "Why should I stay out of it?" Weiss seemed a little annoyed her girlfriend wasn't backing her up.

"Because you were already involved in a scandal involving me. You don't want a repeat of that, I'm sure" Ruby was at the best of times rather logical about the way she approached things.

It was one of the reasons Weiss fell for her, that and Ruby was such a dolt the other half of the time.

Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge between her nose, she decided that Ruby was right, "Fine, you win" Weiss' voice went quieter near the end and Ruby only just noticed what she had said.

"Good, now let's go see Penny. I have questions for her" Ruby grabbed Weiss by the hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

** Atlas, Medical Development Department **

Ruby and Weiss entered the large building and walked up to the receptionist.

"We are here to see Penny Polendina please" Ruby spoke sweetly as the receptionist glanced over the top of her computer screen.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Polendina is unavailable at the present moment" The receptionist was clearly at the point where she couldn't be bothered.

"Penny is our friend, I would appreciate if you allowed us to see her" Weiss cut in, the receptionist took a glance at Weiss and sighed.

"I'm afraid that, unless you have clearance Miss Schnee, you cannot see Miss Polendina"

This made both Ruby and Weiss exchange some odd glances with each other before turning back to face the receptionist.

"Why do we need clearance to see my friend Penny?" Ruby figured it was something to do with her missing an arm.

Perhaps Penny was having surgery at the current moment, but surely, they could be told that? So, what did they need clearance for?

"Ruby? Miss Schnee?" A familiar voice spoke to the two of the girls.

Turning they saw the headmaster of Atlas University James Ironwood with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hi, Mr Ironwood!" Ruby spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Why are you here? Weren't your injuries treated hours ago?" He seemed rather confused about their return to the hospital.

"We are here to see my friend Penny, she lost an arm after kicking some White Fang butt" Ruby was in childlike wonder that Penny was capable of such feats.

James smiled and walked over to the receptionist, "I'll be taking these two to see Miss Polendina"

"But sir they-"

"Are good friends of Miss Polendina, and I'm sure she would love to see her friends" With that, James gestured for the two girls to follow, which they did happily.

After navigating towards a large metal door with the words "Authorised Personnel Only" written in large bold letters on the front.

Accompanied by two armed guards, James flashed his identification to the guards who opened the door for him.

As Ruby and Weiss tried to enter the guards stopped them.

"This isn't for kids"

"Ah, they are with me, so please let them through" James interrupted to which the guards reluctantly allowed Ruby and Weiss to enter.

"So, what's behind this door?" Ruby felt that if someone had to ask, it should be her.

"Technology that we do not share with the world, mostly extremely experimental medical technology"

"Isn't Anna using technology like this?" Weiss asked as James shook his head.

"Oh, no, the technology Anna uses is in a beta state while the tech here is either in an alpha state"

Weiss didn't understand what alpha and beta state meant but Ruby looked as if she knew.

"So, by using technology in a beta state for Anna, you learn from it and then make modifications to apply it for public use?" Ruby inquired to which James smiled.

"Pretty much, yes"

Eventually, the trio made their way to a fortified room, by fortified, they had armed guards practically in every nook and cranny.

The words "Surgery in progress" were written in red above the door.

James scanned his ID and the door opened, he gestured for Ruby and Weiss to enter.

"Mr Polendina, I've brought some special guests with me. I hope you don't mind"

Mr Polendina was sat in a chair next to Penny, who lay on a hospital bed.

With all kinds of technology dangling from the ceiling, he stopped for a moment and looked to see Ruby and Weiss standing in the room.

"Salutations Ruby and Miss Schnee! It's good to see you!" His cheery voice spoke out through the humming and whirring of machinery.

"Salutations friends!" Penny was rather cheerful herself.

"Penny, can I ask you some questions?" Ruby seemed rather distracted by the sparks flying from a device that looked like a blowtorch combined with a soldering iron.

"Go right ahead" Penny responded as her father was busy examining her severed arm whilst making the necessary repairs.

"Why do you have a robotic arm? Did you lose your real arm?" Ruby was hoping she wouldn't sound apathetic.

"Well, Ruby, I was in an accident when I was much younger," Penny looked to her father who gave her a simple nod, "I had to have both arms and legs amputated, they were crushed pretty badly"

"What kind of accident did you get into?" Ruby was hoping it was nothing like the accident she herself ended up in.

"I was pinned under some debris when a building collapsed during a severe earthquake. It was a miracle I survived, they found me eight hours later"

"Did anyone lose their life?" Weiss interjected whilst Ruby looked to the floor.

"Several people, it was a tragedy really"

"So, what exactly are you using for arms and legs? Prosthetics?" Weiss inquired as she noticed the various wires poking out of Penny's severed arm.

"I have enhanced cybernetics, it's all military grade robotics. But yes, both my arms and legs are prosthetics"

Mr Polendina stopped for a moment, turning to the two girls.

A serious expression plastered on his face, "I ask of you, that you do not speak of my daughter's condition"

Ruby looked up, she liked Penny, after all, they were in an area they shouldn't be so the least Ruby could do for her friend was keep silent about it.

"Sure, I'll keep quiet about this" Ruby seemed rather odd, Weiss assumed that Ruby thought back to her accident six years ago.

"It's the least we can do" Weiss added as Penny smiled ear to ear.

"Oh, you are some great friends! I never really had friends before so I'm happy that I have some!"

"Does Wesker know about this?" Ruby wondered, that man practically knew everything.

"No, this has been swept under the rug" Mr Polendina admitted.

Weiss looked at the time on her phone, "Speaking of, do you want to go see Anna, Ruby?"

"I'd like that, well, see you later Penny and get well soon!" Ruby and Weiss followed James out of the restricted areas and headed up to see Wesker and Anna.

Mr Polendina looked at his daughter with a smile wider than anything Penny has ever seen.

"I'm happy you have made such caring friends"

"I'm happy too!"

As the two girls arrived at Wesker and Anna's room, they noticed several guards hanging outside the room.

"Excuse me, what happened here?" Weiss asked as the guards looked at her.

"Wesker is currently having surgery after being attacked late last night"

"Is Anna alright?" Ruby was quick to ask, as a member of the medical team strolled out of the room.

"Doctor is Anna alright? Is Wesker going to be ok?" Ruby was rather worried, she assumed it was the White Fang.

"Anna is stable, but Wesker is. In a more precarious situation. He sustained several slashed with what looked to be a knife"

The doctor knew it was better to tell the member of the Schnee Corporation this since Wesker was an employee of the Schnee Corporation.

"I can't speak for Wesker, he's having surgery-" Suddenly the doctor's pager began to buzz.

"That's Wesker, I've got to go, Miss Schnee and company feel free to keep Anna company"

The doctor was quick to run off, the guards let them into the room where they were greeted by the smell of bleach and various other cleaning detergents.

"The White Fang was probably here" Weiss examined Anna to make sure she was still breathing, the beeping of the heart rate monitor confirmed this.

"Weiss, this drawing is of the vase of flowers on the table there," Ruby noticed a drawing with a few blood stains.

Picking it up, the two examined it to indeed see the vase of flowers but in the drawing, it looked like there were a camera and microphone inside the vase.

Weiss walked over and picked it up, pulling on the flowers themselves, they came out of the vase and inside was indeed a camera with a microphone attached.

"Whitley must have done this to keep an eye on Wesker"

Another hour went by and the doctor returned with a sombre expression.

Ruby and Weiss had been told that Wesker died on the operating table.

Ruby began tearing up, as Weiss held her close.

But something disturbed their moment when they brought their teary eyes to Anna's bed.

There she was, Anna, sat upright and awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesker has died, but his daughter finally woke up.  
> I wonder what's going to happen now?


	71. To My Precious Daughter, Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna receives something from her father.

* * *

 

Anna looked around, her eyes squinting from the harsh light pouring from the ceiling.

She looked at her arms, wires attached in all sorts of places made her feel physically uncomfortable.

Anna immediately tried to gain an understanding of her surroundings, when she noticed a doctor along with Ruby and Weiss, whom she did not know.

Anna began panicking, her breathing became irregular and frantic.

The doctor responded by hitting the emergency button at the side of the bed as she went to try and calm Anna down.

Ruby decided to walk to Anna's bedside, sitting down in a chair and gesturing for the doctor to stop.

"You're Anna Lowbell, aren't you?" Ruby spoke calmly and softly to Anna, who responded by nervously stopping as her pale green eyes drifted to gaze at Ruby.

"Who are you?" Anna could barely speak, her throat parched and dull after four years of being in a coma.

"I'm Ruby Rose, a friend of your father Wesker Lowbell"

"Where are my mum and dad?" Anna watched as Ruby's expression darkened.

"Anna, you've been asleep for four years"

Ruby watched as this expression of horror had sprawled across Anna's pale face.

"Four years? Where's my mum and dad?" Panic in her voice as Ruby calmly took her hand.

"Your mum died four years ago," Ruby watched as Anna began to tear up, "Wesker died earlier this evening"

Anna's eyed darkened, all remnant of any emotion she had was now gone, she simply looked down at her bed as tears fell silently down her thin face.

**Atlas University**

_**"Hey Yang, it's Weiss. Just thought I'd tell you to get down to the Medical Development Department asap"** _ Weiss text was short and lacked detail, prompting confusion from the blonde.

**_"Is something wrong Weiss?"_ **

**_"Just get down here asap"_ ** The fact Weiss was leaving details out made Yang both curious and anxious.

 _"Has something happened? Is Ruby alright?"_ Yang was immediately thinking of Ruby, whilst Blake was still packing her things.

"Something the matter?" Blake asked as she finished zipping up her suitcase.

"Something's gone off at the MDD, Weiss wants me down there asap" Yang explained nonchalantly.

Blake walked over and grabbed the wheelchair by the handles, "Well, let’s head there then" Blake said with a smile on her face.

**Medical Development Department**

Upon arriving, Yang and Blake saw that the Schnee military was all over the scene. One man, presumably the guy in charge, spotted the two trying to enter the building.

Walking on over to them standing tall he spoke to the two girls.

"Excuse me, but what business do you have here?"

"We were told to come here as soon as possible" Yang admitted, as a look of scepticism rolled onto the man's face.

"By whom?" He asked, waiting for a reply.

"Weiss Schnee, we have the texts to prove it" Yang added, as the man smiled at her.

"Oh! Friends of Miss Schnee? If that's the case, go on through if any of the guards give you any sass tell them Jaxon let you through"

The stoic man walked on over to a group of men with clipboards as he left Yang and Blake to enter the building.

Yang and Blake were quick to find Weiss, pacing outside Wesker and Anna's room.

"Weiss! What is with the military here?" Blake inquired.

"Wesker died last night, and judging from the talk with Jaxon and I had while we were waiting for you, he was murdered by the White Fang"

Yang's eyes shot open, worry about what would happen to Anna now that Wesker was gone.

"What about Anna?" Yang asked, hoping her treatment would continue regardless.

"Go in and see for yourself" Weiss spoke softly as Blake and Yang entered the room.

Only to find that Anna was sat upright, she looked like she was crying, and that must mean she had been told the news about her father.

Ruby was holding Anna's hand as she spoke softly to her.

Turning her head to see her sister with Blake she smiled at them.

"Hey Yang, hey Blake" Was all Ruby said as Anna brought her watery gaze to face the two.

"This is my sister and my friend Blake, they knew your father as well," Ruby told Anna who looked at Ruby with tired eyes.

"How did you meet him?" She asked, her voice had come back to her but there was no power behind her words.

"Your dad was snooping into my personal life, but eventually he tried to help me out when Jacques Schnee was out for me" Ruby rubbed the back of her head as Weiss entered the room.

"Your father first terrified Yang here, but he really did try to make amends for what he did to me" Ruby pointed out.

"Technically it was someone else who published the information, wasn't it? Wesker was the fall guy" Blake chirped in.

"My dad is an IT technician, why would he be snooping in your personal life?" Anna asked as she looked out at the four girls.

"Your dad quit that job and ended up working for the Schnee Corporation," Weiss interjected as she sat down, "My father gave him an offer he couldn't refuse"

"Was it so he could pay for any medical bills?" Anna asked as a resounding nod came from all four girls.

Anna began to cry, not only had she missed several of her birthdays, but she also missed seeing her parents.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Weiss went and opened it to find Klein standing behind the door holding two bags.

"Klein?" Weiss asked with a vein of curiosity.

"Good afternoon Miss Schnee, I've received news that Anna is awake, and of Wesker's passing. I was instructed to give this to Anna should Wesker not be around to do so himself"

Weiss allowed Klein to enter, which upon seeing Anna crying, he took out a handkerchief from his top pocket and wiped her eyes dry.

"Anna, I am a colleague of your father and there were some instructions to deliver these to you" Klein looked down to the two bags he was carrying.

Anna was handed one of the bags, which she began to carefully take out the contents.

Revealing several cassette tapes along with a recorder.

The most peculiar thing was that there were labels added to each cassette tape which read as followed:

"Age Sixteen"

"Age Eighteen"

"Age Twenty-One"

"Happy Birthday"

And finally, "To my precious daughter, Anna"

Anna looked at each tape and figured what would be on them, but she didn't know what would be on the tape "To my precious daughter, Anna"

Ruby and the others looked to each other for a moment before looking back to Anna.

Anna decided to play the one labelled "Happy Birthday"

The tapes had already been rewound back to the start which saved Anna a lot of time.

Everyone just sat in complete silence as they waited for the message to start playing.

 **_"Hey Anna, so, you're another year older? Try not to have too much fun!"_ **  The rest of the message comprised of Wesker singing the happy birthday song before ending it off with, ** _“I love you, Anna"_**

Anna rewound the tape back to the beginning, playing it another two times before rewinding it back to the beginning and then taking the tape out or the recorder.

"Why did you play it three times?" Weiss asked, confused by the need to play it more than once.

"If I've been asleep for four years but I'm not quite sixteen yet, then I've missed three birthdays. Hence playing it three times" Anna's logic was just like her fathers.

Anna took the tape with the longest label and placed it into the recorder.

Anna didn't know what to expect but she was ready for anything at this point.

**_"To my precious daughter Anna, if you are hearing this then, I'm no longer with you and I've gone to join your mother who will probably scold me"_ **

Anna smiled a little, but she knew this was only going to get worse.

**_"Anna sweetheart, for quite some time now you've been asleep, and I'm not sure what to even say"_ **

**_"Firstly, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise about being there when you wake up, but I'm glad you woke up"_ **

**_"Secondly, I've met some peculiar people who I know will probably look after you as well as be there to support you"_ **

**_"First, is Ruby Rose. She's a kind-hearted young girl, not that much older than you, I was indirectly responsible for hurting her"_ **

**_"I made amends so don't worry. Secondly, comes the heiress to the Schnee Corporation. She's feisty and stubborn but she won't hesitate to help you"_ **

**_"Thirdly, comes Blake Belladonna, admittedly I know very little about Blake. She's quiet and a good listener from the looks of it. You can always confide in her"_ **

**_"Fourthly comes Yang Xiao Long, she's like a roaring fire of both curiosity and danger. If anyone and I mean anyone hurts you, tell Yang. She'll straighten them out for you"_ **

**_"Finally comes Klein, my colleague. He works for the Schnee Corporation but mainly tends to break rules to help Weiss. He'll always be another person you can count on to talk to"_ **

**_"For the past few years I've watched you sleeping and all the while I've had this gut-wrenching feeling that something might happen to you"_ **

**_"And that I wouldn't be able to fulfil my promise to your mother of not allowing you to follow her before me"_ **

**_"I've done things no father would be proud of, but I did it all, so you could stay alive"_ **

**_"I'm sorry that I'm not there to see you awake"_ **

**_"I'm sorry that both your mother and I aren't here"_ **

**_"I'm sorry, but your mother and I will always love you, and nothing on Remnant can change that"_ **

**_"I, no- We love you, Anna. We will always love you"_ **

**_"Don't you ever forget that sweetheart"_ **

**_"Goodbye, and we love you"_ **

Anna cried, clutching the cassette tape recorder to her chest.

Even Ruby and the others were in tears at the message left for Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this, especially the notes left from Wesker.  
> I wonder what is written on the others.


	72. RWBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed since Wesker's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a hiatus for a while!  
> Do let me know what you think of this chapter!

The four along with Klein, Penny and Anna managed to attend a funeral service for Wesker.

Where each of the four girls gave a small speech about their impressions of Wesker.

Anna cried as they lowered Wesker's coffin into the ground, though both Yang and Ruby were tearing up.

Wesker had left birthday presents for Anna, one included a top of the range mobile phone, which Ruby didn't waste time giving Anna her sister's and her girlfriend's number.

Weiss arranged a place for Anna to stay after she was discharged from the hospital, though that would take a few months.

Ruby, Blake and Yang packed their things and were ready to depart back to Patch.

A few months have passed since Wesker's passing, summer has now turned to winter.

The summer heat now faded into a frigid cold, winds sweeping over Patch.

Snow occasionally fell, leaving several inches of freshly laid snow on the ground for everyone's delight.

Weiss had chosen to spend the rest of her summer apart from everyone, she remained in Atlas to deal with the mass media badgering her about the arrest of her younger brother.

Weiss personally oversaw Anna's recovery and rehabilitation enlisting the help of Penny to act as a bodyguard for Anna.

Weiss, of course, kept in touch with Ruby via video calls on Ruby's laptop; Weiss did miss the feeling of touching Ruby's soft skin and feeling her silky-smooth hair through her fingers.

With University to start in the next week, Yang decided to head there early now that she was no longer in a wheelchair.

Blake went with Yang, leaving Ruby all on her own in Patch.

The leaves fell leaving trees bare and streets covered in snow up to your knees.

Ruby walked through her house, it was quiet since her dad had stepped out to grab some groceries, Zwei ended up following him.

 _"I wonder what Weiss is doing right now?"_ Ruby thought as she planted herself onto the sofa with a thud whilst her legs went high up in the air before falling back down.

Ruby checked her phone, it had cracks all along the screen, it was completely useless after being shot out of her hand.

"Maybe it's time I upgraded my phone" Ruby spoke aloud.

Ruby hated being alone, it was one of the reasons why she had pursued self-harming.

The thoughts of anxiety and depression creeping up on her like a ninja and then stabbing her right in the back when you least expect it.

They never went away, they were always there just waiting in the shadows.

Taiyang unlocked the door and stepped inside, carrying all sorts of bags.

"I'm back!" He spoke up as Zwei followed suit with a bark.

Zwei jumped up onto Ruby's lap as Taiyang packed the groceries away.

After a while, Taiyang entered the room and placed a box in front of Ruby.

"I figured you'd want one after you lost it back in the Schnee manor incident"

Ruby carefully opened the box to reveal a brand new mobile phone.

Ruby could only just about grip properly again, the wound she had was gone sure, but she had a scar from where she had been shot.

"Luckily I remember my friend's numbers off by heart" Ruby seemed almost proud to have remembered everyone's numbers.

Ruby spent the next half an hour setting up her phone.

After doing so and putting it on to charge, Ruby saved each and everyone's number.

Sending out a mass message to all her contacts.

**_"Hey everyone, it's Ruby. I have a new phone and a new number!"_ **

Ruby soon received various responses.

**_"Hey, Rubes. It's your sister but knowing you, you've probably memorised everyone's numbers anyway"_ **

**_"Ruby, are you free to help me and Ren do some baking tomorrow or the day after? Could do with an extra hand"_ **

**_"Ruby! I hope you didn't get another flip phone, I'd have to berate you for that. P.S I love you, you dolt"_ **

**_"Hi, Ruby! I'm glad you didn't break any of your legs, otherwise, I'd have to break someone's legs"_ **

**_"Ruby, hope you are recovering well with the injury. I'm here if you need me. Jaune"_ **

**_"Ruby, Blake's probably already asked you about baking, but I could do with help keeping Nora away"_ **

So, Ruby could figure out who sent what text.

The first one was obviously from Yang, the second was from Blake.

The third was from her girlfriend Weiss whilst the fourth was evidently from Nora.

The fifth was from Jaune and the sixth was from Ren.

Ruby was happy that she could finally text her friends again, now she didn't feel so alone.

Ruby responded to everyone's messages accordingly, with Yang's being the first.

Hours went by and Ruby was bored, she decided that heading up to Beacon wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Packing her things, Ruby said goodbye to Taiyang and Zwei before setting off for Beacon University.

**Beacon University**

Ruby arrived back at Beacon, where an eager photographer that she recognised to be Velvet greeted her.

"Hello, Ruby! How are you feeling?" Velvet's chipper voice cut through the air like a gentle breeze.

"I'm somewhat ok," Ruby looked to her hand before looking back to Velvet, "I've got good friends, like you who look out for me"

"That reminds me! I don't have your number. If you ever need me or Coco, you just send me a text alright?" Velvet informed as she exchanged numbers with Ruby.

"Thanks, Velvet. I best head up to my dorm" Ruby waved goodbye as she hauled her bags up to the dormitories.

When Ruby arrived at the dorms she opened the door to find Yang and Blake sat on their respective beds.

Blake turned to face Ruby with a smile as Yang was quick to dart off her bed and envelop Ruby in a hug.

"Love you too, Yang" Ruby choked out as Yang was squeezing a little too tight.

"Good to have you back" Yang let Ruby go as she pulled Ruby into the room.

"Another year huh?" Ruby sighed as she realised she would now be a second-year student.

"Yup, let's hope we don't have as much excitement as we did in summer" Yang stated as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"A lot has happened hasn't it?" Blake cut in, she was right of course.

"First Yang and Wesker met, then the scandal came about, and all hell broke loose" Ruby stated as she closed the door and set her bags down.

"Then Yang came to visit me in Menagerie, but I had left before the scandal" Blake added.

"We told your parents about us taking it slow. Don't forget that" Yang beamed with a huge grin.

Blake rolled her eyes but looked back at Yang with a smile.

"Wesker ended up in hospital after fighting Adam" Yang sounded rather bitter.

It was most likely because they both could have died in Menagerie.

"You met your mum, Raven" Blake sounded displeased with the meeting of Yang and Raven.

Yang gave an exasperated sigh as she laid back on her bed.

"Then we all went to Atlas where I punched little Shitley," Ruby paused as Yang burst into a fit of laughter.

"Little Shitley? I have got to remember that!"

"Whitley invited the White Fang into Atlas where hell broke loose again" Blake recalled the events where Adam had appeared at the restaurant where she and Yang were at that night.

"Penny lost an arm, I got shot in the hand, Wesker died and Anna woke up" Ruby finished off.

It all seemed so surreal, all the events that had happened would probably leave them with a few mental scars for the rest of their lives.

"Don't forget Wesker's funeral and Weiss staying in Atlas" Blake added much to everyone's chagrin.

"I'll miss Wesker. As much as he did snoop into my life, he was doing it to keep Anna alive" Ruby admitted, she respected Wesker for that reason.

"Maybe in the next two years, we'll see Anna as a student here," Said Yang full of vigour.

"That would be amazing! Could you imagine that Blake?" Ruby seemed rather excited at the idea.

"It would be weird but first. We have to wait for a certain ice queen to return as well as exam prep" Blake pointed out as she snapped her book shut.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Ruby opened it up to reveal said ice queen with her bags.

"Weiss!" Ruby cheered with excitement as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"It's good to see you dolt" Weiss smiled as she kissed Ruby on the lips.

Coming into the room and putting her bags down Yang was the first to ask the question.

"Why are you back here?"

"Anna's recovery is now being handled by Mr Polendina. Her academic studies are being handled by Mr Ironwood himself. She'll be fine without me"

"What makes you so sure?" Blake inquired.

"She has Penny as her personal bodyguard and assistant" Weiss sounded a little smug at this accomplishment.

Weiss started talking to Blake about the media situation back in Atlas and what happened with her little brother.

Ruby stood there and took it all in, a huge smile on her face.

After several hours of catching up, Ruby decided to take Weiss out onto the balcony.

"Back in a bit you guys!" Ruby called out to her sister.

As the duo arrived onto the balcony overlooking Vale.

Ruby turned and kissed Weiss, after pulling away from the warmth that parted from their lips, allowing the cold frigid air to rush in to cool the sudden heat away.

Ruby had a growth spurt and was now a few inches taller than Weiss, but Weiss didn't mind it.

Looking over the street lights basking in the winter night, whilst snow as soft as the serene silence fell from the sky.

Their relationship happened so quickly, a moment of drunken intimacy shared between the two, yet Weiss nor Ruby minded.

The rest of the world carried on with the winter festivities as Ruby gaped back at blue eyes staring at what could only be described as her soul.

Both Ruby and Weiss smiled nervously as their faces began to turn red.

Weiss looked in wonder at Ruby's calm silver eyes. She had missed them, and whenever she gazed upon them in such a manner she could feel all her inner demons becoming silent.

Before Weiss met Ruby, her demons would usually taunt her, scream at her for all the choices she made.

Coherent thoughts becoming nonsensical noise, but Ruby made everything seem alright.

And the opposite was true too.

Weiss had helped Ruby open up as well as accept another person into her life. Despite everything, Ruby has been through with Weiss.

The only person that made sense to either of the girls, was both of them.

To Weiss, it was this dunce.

To Ruby, it was this ice queen.

"I love you" Ruby spoke to the white-haired heiress, the words clearly didn't reach her since she was in a state of awe.

"Could you repeat that? I wasn't paying attention, sorry" Weiss spoke up, as Ruby glanced at blue eyes with a sweet smile.

"I said, I love you" Ruby repeated as Weiss shook her head.

"What's the matter ice queen?" Ruby playfully mocked.

"I'm getting an incredible sense of Deja vu" Weiss took note of her surroundings, the fact she was next to Ruby.

Ruby had  _silver_ eyes.

" _Haven't I seen this somewhere before?"_ Weiss thought as Ruby kissed Weiss ever so softly.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you ok Weiss?" Ruby asked as a look of concern was all Weiss could see.

"It's just, I keep thinking the town is going to vanish and so is the platform. Only to wake up in my dorm room"

"Wait, are you saying you've seen this before?" Ruby inquired.

"I think so, in a dream perhaps. Earlier this year"

"You may have had what is called a premonition" Said Ruby who sounded like she knew a bit about this.

"Do enlighten me"

"A premonition is often a strong feeling something is about to happen. Usually unpleasant but is also usually of a future event"

"Are they all unpleasant?" Weiss asked, worried about Ruby burning away into rose petals and scattering in the wind.

"No, not always" Ruby smiled as Weiss hugged Ruby tight.

"Well, aren't dreams the strangest things" Weiss muttered to which Ruby smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys see the parallel to this chapter and the first?


End file.
